Aura
by Hayami.M
Summary: Duo a l'étrange et rare capacité de percevoir l'aura des gens qui l'entourent.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Aura

**Auteur**: Hayami.M

**Genre**: Surnaturel/romance/amitié

**Couples**: je vous en dirais plus au prochain chapitre.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et créateurs.

En italique: récits du passé.

.

.

**Chapitre 1:**

**-Perdre pied**-

.

.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir le tétanisèrent: « NON par pitié! Pas encore » hurle son esprit.

Ça fait à peine quelques heures, six tout au plus qu'ils l'ont ramené dans sa cellule, c'est à peine s' il arrive à se tenir debout, les effets de la précédente séance commencent tout juste à s'atténuer.

Avec horreur il entend les pas s'arrêter devant la porte et une voix autoritaire en demander l'ouverture au soldat de garde devant cette dernière.

Alors qu'il entend le bruit caractéristique du déverrouillage de la serrure électronique, il ferme les yeux d'angoisse: « Je n'en supporterais pas davantage, je suis à bout » pense-t-il avec désespoir et terreur.

Un rai de lumière provenant des grands néons du couloir lui agresse les pupilles et l'oblige à plisser les yeux, le contre jour ne lui permet pas de distinguer le visage des deux soldats qui viennent de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ils s'approchent rapidement du prisonnier et sans lui laisser ne serait-ce que la possibilité de se redresser, le saisissent sous les aisselles, le soulèvent et le trainent hors de ce qui est devenu ironiquement pour lui un refuge.

«Qui aurait cru que je penserais cela d'une cellule de OZ?» Se dit-il amèrement alors qu'on le dirige vers une pièce au fond du couloir.

Un tremblement incontrôlable lui parcours tout le corps et il sent un sueur glacée glissée le long de son dos, ses barrières s'affaiblissent davantage, la douleur qu'il avait pu atténuer pendant le temps de répit qu'il lui avait été accordé, revient avec encore plus d'intensité.

Il essaye de se contrôler en respirant à fond et en tentant désespérément de faire un peu le vide en lui.

Mais ses pauvres tentatives de reprise de contrôle s'écroulent comme un château de carte alors que les gardes et lui passent les portes automatiques du laboratoire n°5 du deuxième sous-sol de cette base de recherche de OZ.

Une voix nasillarde l'accueille:

- C'est toujours un plaisir 04.

Le sus-nommé se force malgré la terreur qui l'envahit à le regarder bien en face.

- J'espère que ces quelques heures de repos vous ont fait le plus grand bien et permis de récupérer depuis notre précédente séance de ce matin.

Un sourire malsain étire sa bouche habituellement pincée.

- J'en serais peiné sinon.

Il lâche un petit rire.

- J'avoue mon impatience à vous revoir et ma hâte d'observer attentivement comment vous réagissez à la suite de ma petite expérience.

Aucun mot ne sort de la gorge nouée par l'angoisse du blond. Il aimerait pouvoir répondre à la provocation mais il es incapable de formuler la moindre réponse, il ne peut que sentir impuissant ses barrières psychiques se désagréger davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il se laisse envahir par la peur.

Ses deux accompagnateurs le tirent jusqu'au grand fauteuil, type siège de dentiste, qui trône au milieu de la pièce afin de l'y installer et de maintenir chacun de ses membres à l'aide des lourdes sangles en cuir qui y sont raccordées.

Une fois cette opération effectuée ils laissent la place au savant et vont se poster le visage impassible de chaque côté de l'entrée.

Le détenu ne peut s'empêcher de suivre du regard le grand homme en blouse blanche qui se dirige vers la paillasse immaculée au fond de la pièce.

«A quoi dois-je m'attendre cette fois-ci?» Il ne peut réfreiner un frissonn d'appréhension.

Malgré qu'il soit de dos il devine très bien ces gestes, connaissant par avance la suite des évènements, il sait qu'il prépare une série de seringues contenant toute une gamme de produits psychotropes puissant ainsi que diverses substances chimiques aux effets corrosifs une fois injectées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit métallique du plateau contre la faïence indique au pilote qu'il a terminé ses préparatifs et qu'il n'a plus qu'a les déposer dans le récipient avant de le rejoindre.

Il se retourne, le sourire malsain toujours au coin des lèvres, la lumière du plafonnier se reflète sur les verres de ses petites lunettes à monture métallique.

Comme lors des précédentes rencontres, ses cheveux gris sont coiffés impeccablement en arrière, pas un ne dépasse, il porte également son éternel pantalon en flanelle grise et une chemise bleu ciel qu'on aperçoit par l'ouverture de la blouse dont chaque bouton et soigneusement fermé.

Quatre s'étonne de pouvoir encore remarquer ce genres de détails dans l'état psychique où il est, et en même temps, fixer son esprit sur ces détails vestimentaires insignifiants lui permet de reprendre un semblant de contrôle et de ne pas complètement craquer alors que le Professeur Henks s'approche de lui.

_Lors de leur première rencontre il y a de cela cinq jours, il s'était présenté à lui comme s' ils se trouvaient dans un cocktail mondain et non dans son laboratoire, qui s'apparentait désormais dans l'esprit du pilote 04 à une salle de torture aseptisée._

_Mielleux il avait poursuivit en décrivant son cursus universitaire et l'objet de ses recherches sur le psychisme humain et les manipulations dont il pouvait être l'objet._

Alors que le scientifique dépose le plateau sur le chariot à proximité du fauteuil, un assistant également en blouse blanche au physique insignifiant typique des « rats de laboratoire » pénêtre dans le laboratoire par une porte au fond et se dirige vers une immense armoire à pharmacie métallique d'où il sort un nécessaire à perfusion.

Le savant complètement indifférent à cette arrivée l'observe quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'une remarquable résistance jeune homme, je suis très admiratif.

Que répondre à cela, ça lui ferait trop plaisir qu'il entre dans son petit jeu, il se contente donc de fixer le mur devant lui tout en tentant désespérément de maintenir le peu de contrôle qu'il a encore sur son empathie.

- Quand j'ai mis en place ce protocole d'interrogatoire je ne pensais pas qu'une personne comme vous, presque un enfant résisterait à un tel dosage de psychotropes. Mais les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas des gens ordinaires, j'en prends pleinement conscience.

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir à ses propos, il poursuit, le regard plus brillant, le pilote du Sandrock comprend qu'il exulte d'avoir un cobaye tel que lui pour ses expériences.

- Cette fois-ci je vais vous injecter une dose supérieure de ce psychotrope que j'ai moi même crée...Qui, comme vous avez pu directement vous en rendre compte, à la capacité de plonger le sujet dans un état hallucinatoire mélangeant rêves et réalité.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la séance précédente, son esprit s'était retrouvé piégé par des hallucinations trouvant leur sources dans ses angoisses et ses peurs les plus profondes.

Il avait complètement perdu pied, incapable de faire la part entre réel et fiction, complètement submergé par la terreur au point de perdre le contrôle sur son empathie.

Il s'était retrouvé sans défense pour affronter la masse d'émotions qui avait fondu sur lui, il avait été à la limite de faire une crise, et de ne plus avoir aucune maîtrise sur lui et sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Heureusement si on peu dire la douleur avait entrainé une perte de conscience que le scientifique avait mis sur le compte des effets secondaires des puissants médicaments qu'il lui avait administré.

«Il faut à tout prix que le professeur ignore mes capacités empathiques.»

Non seulement il s'en servirait pour la retourner contre lui et arriver à ses fins dans l'obtention des renseignements que le haut commandement de OZ lui a demandé de lui soustraire.

Mais le blond est également certain que le savant prendrait un plaisir immense à faire de lui son sujet d'études, les empathes sont rares et ceux de son niveau encore plus.

Perdu dans ses réflexions et le souvenir des séances précédentes, le jeune homme entend à peine les propos du Dr Henks qui poursuit ses explications.

- Vous savez vous devriez arrêter de lutter, c'est un combat perdu d'avance, vous finirez par m'avouer tout ce que je veux savoir. Votre résistance n'entraine que davantage de douleurs physiques et psychiques pour vous, et le risque important que vous perdiez complètement l'esprit.

Le pilote, le regard toujours fixé droit devant lui, sent à sa gauche l'assistant lui planter un cathéter dans une veine avant de le relier à la tubulure d'une perfusion qu'il suspend à la potence disposée au niveau du dossier du fauteuil.

Le scientifique continue son monologue alors qu'il sent qu'on dispose des électrodes sur sa poitrine:

- Vous êtes à bout physiquement, la solution que je vous injecte en plus affaiblit votre corps, provoquant sur son passage de terribles douleurs.

Ils suffit de nous donner les renseignements que l'on veut et toutes ses souffrances cesseront.

Les derniers branchements sont fait et l'apprenti met en marche l'électrocardiographe.

Face au silence obstiné qui lui répond, le savant attrape une première seringue qu'il tend à l'assistant qui immédiatement l'injecte dans la perfusion, deux autres injections suivent avant que le Pr Henks reprenne:

- C'est votre choix, vous êtes averti des conséquences et je dois bien admettre que l'insatiable chercheur qui sommeil en moi est impatient de savoir jusqu'où vous pourrez résister.

Quatre ne perçoit déjà quasiment plus sa voix, les produits font rapidement leur effets, les hallucinogènes commencent déjà à brouiller ses perceptions visuelles et auditives.

S'ajoute une sensation de brûlures qui petit à petit se diffuse dans ses veines, signe que l'autre substance joue également son rôle en affaiblissant son corps par une douleur, qu'il sait, au fil des minutes ira crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'elle se répandra dans tout son corps.

L'esprit et le corps attaqué, les sensations physiques et sensorielles démultipliées, le pilote se sent perdre pied encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes.

Il sent impuissant que ses toutes dernières barrières psychiques vont dans quelques instants cédées, les notions de temps et d'espace s'effacent progressivement, des images cauchemardesques commencent à envahir son esprit.

Dans cet univers terrifiant, seul la voix du scientifique assis près de sa tête résonne encore à son oreille lui intimant de répondre à ces questions s'il veut que tout cesse.

Mais même elle, quelques minutes plus tard disparaît, il prend à peine conscience des larmes qui s'écoulent de ses yeux.

Son empathie est en train de complètement le submerger, le plongeant dans un univers de douleur tellement intenses que son corps convulse.

L'image de ses compagnons flash dans son esprit, comme un dernier appel à l'aide.

Etrangement durant un court instant il se sent comme connecté au pilote du Deathscythe.

Il tente vainement dans un ultime effort de se retenir à ce lien s'y ténu soit-il.

Trop tard; son corps, son esprit abandonnent térassés par la douleur.

Un long cri d'agonie à peine humain s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Puis rien...plus rien...la fin?

Un long bip continu retentit alors dans la pièce.

Le scientifique se redresse brusquement et pose brusquement deux doigts sur le coup de son cobaye.

Seul le son continu de l'électrocardiographe résonne dans la pièce pendant quelques instants.

- Est-ce qu'il est mort? interroge le soldat qui a quitté son poste.

L'assistant a déjà les palettes du défibrillateur en main quand un petit bip... puis un autre retentit.

Silence.

Puis le son de la machine redevient régulier indiquant que le cœur du pilote est repartit est reprend progressivement une fréquence normale

Le professeur tombe assis sur son tabouret de soulagement, avant quelques secondes plus tard après avoir fixer le corps inerte à ses côtés de se redresser brusquement et de sortir une lampe stylo de sa poche.

Il la braque sur les pupilles dilatées de son sujet aux yeux écarquillés, pas de réaction, il refait deux passages devant les yeux qui n'ont même pas cillé face à l'agression, toujours rien.

Descendant au niveau de la poitrine, il ouvre d'un geste brusque la chemise de son patient, envoyant valser dans son mouvement deux boutons, et pince la peau au niveau du sternum.

Le regard fixé simultanément sur le visage du 04, attentif au moindre petit signe de réaction.

Rien, même pas une légère crispation de douleur.

L'assistant interloqué par l'attitude de son chef l'entend alors murmurer:

- Catatonie.

.

.

A suivre.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser quelques mots sur ce premier chapitre, vos critiques m'aideront pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Aura.

Auteur: Hayami.M

Personnage: Apparition de Duo, pas de couple encore.

.

**Chapitre 2:**

**-Cocon-**

.

Les yeux clos, un début de semblant de conscience qui se réveille et le pilote du Sandrock laisse échapper une série de gémissements douloureux.

Tout son corps qu'il se réapproprie au fur et à mesure que sa conscience se fait un peu plus présente lui envoie des milliers de signaux douloureux.

Pas un centimètre de sa peau hypersensibilisée ne semble épargné, des vagues brûlantes telle la houle affluent dans son corps, prenant source au niveau du sternum pour aller s'échouer aux extrémités de ses membres.

Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à la douleur aiguë qui pulse au niveau de ses tempes, il lui semble qu'on veuille lui perforer la boîte crânienne.

Alors qu'un nouveau gémissement plaintif lui échappe, il s'aperçoit qu'au delà de ses sensations douloureuses, une impression agréable perce, cherchant à faire contrepoids aux souffrances qu'il endure.

Se concentrant sur elle, il ressent alors un sentiment agréable, doux, chaleureux, bienfaisant qui l'enveloppe comme une seconde peau.

Tout en tentant de pleinement savourer ce bien-être qu'il n'a pas ressentit depuis des jours, il prend conscience de deux bras qui l'entourent et de la position dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il est adossé à une poitrine, la tête calée sous le menton du propriétaire de cette dernière.

L'étonnement le force à ouvrir douloureusement les paupières pour faire un état des lieux d'où et avec qui il se trouve.

Un simple coup d'œil lui permet de reconnaître son logement depuis presque une semaine: le sol bétonné rugueux et froid, l'odeur acre d'humidité et de moisissure. La faible clarté qui filtre par le verre crasseux de la lucarne de la lourde porte métallique.

Aucun doute: la cellule de OZ.

Ce simple effort lui a drainé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait encore, ses paupières lourdes s'apprêtent à masquer son regard quand un appel l'interrompt dans sa plongée vers un sommeil réparateur.

- Quatre!

- Mhnn...

- Quatre! Je t'en supplie fait un effort, ne te rendors pas!

Cette voix, la reconnaissance de cette dernière l'oblige à rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête pour tenter de distinguer le visage au dessus de lui.

- Duo? ( le prénom est à peine murmuré).

- Oui Quatre c'est moi, ne te rendors pas , je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça si tu t'endors.

- Mais...mais comment...?, malgré son esprit en déroute, Quatre s'étonne de la présence du natté à ses côtés.

- Plus tard les explications, l'interrompt le châtain.

Le blond sent son camarade le soulever légèrement et le tourner vers lui afin qu'ils se voient. Sa douleur à la tête revient en force dans le mouvement note-il.

- Quatre te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on te ramène? Quand on m'a jeté dans cette cellule tu étais inconscient et tu ressemblais à une poupée de chiffon.

A l'entente des propos de son camarade des images des dernières heures flashent dans son esprit, une douleur encore plus intense que les précédentes lui vrille la tête, il referme les yeux sous la pression et sent des larmes perlées, les souvenirs affluent.

Le Dr Henks..., les psychotropes qu'il lui a injecté..., des images atroces et une angoisse paralysante l'envahissent.

Il revoit sa mère l'accusant d'être la cause de sa mort, son père et ses sœurs le traitant de monstre, d'erreur de la nature, hurlant que son don d'empathie est une malédiction qui allait causer leurs pertes.

Il revoit tous ces gens tués au combat, laissant derrière eux, une famille, des amis, il voit leurs corps mutilés... tout ce sang qui s'écoule d'eux, tout ce sang partout, tout ce sang sur lui, tout ce sang qui dégouline de ses mains.

Il revoit ses nouveaux compagnons, Trowa et Heero mourir au combat puis les accusations de Duo et Wufei, c'était à cause de lui, il n'avait pas su les aider, il avait été faible.

Il est un monstre, il n'apporte que la mort: monstre!monstre! MONSTRE! Entend-il crier.

Et la douleur, la douleur partout...dans sa tête, dans son corps, tout n'est plus que douleur, son corps qui se soulève et se contracte

- QUATRE!...QUATRE regarde moi!

Une forte douleur sur sa joue le fait réagir et soulever les paupières.

- Quatre, ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là je vais t'aider.

Des bras forts qui l'entourent et le serrent fortement contre une poitrine réconfortante.

Est-ce la réalité ou n'est-ce qu'une hallucination, une manipulation du scientifique pour le faire craquer?

- Tu ne rêves pas, c'est moi Duo je suis bien là avec toi. Je sais que tu souffres horriblement mais concentre-toi quelques instants, j'ai besoin de toi pour t'aider, alors écoute moi... OK?

Quatre acquiesce faiblement il a l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre il peut à nouveau perdre pied avec la réalité.

- J'ai réussi pendant que tu étais inconscient, à contenir ton empathie, mais maintenant que tu es lucide, elle redevient à nouveau très active, et tu risques de faire une crise et d'en perdre complètement la maîtrise. Ta vie est en danger!

Quatre comprend l'origine de cette affreuse douleur qui lui vrille le crâne, son empathie est hors de contrôle.

Il sent arriver par vagues toutes les émotions des personnes présentes dans la base et même un peu plus loin, les personnes des villages alentours.

Dans très peu de temps il ne pourra plus distingué son ressentit de celui des autres, puis submergé par la douleur psychique il risque de basculer dans la folie.

Sa plus grande crainte depuis que tout petit, il a pris conscience de son don.

Le voyant à nouveau proche de la panique, les traits douloureux et les yeux hagards, Duo le rappelle à l'ordre, en posant une main sur la joue qu'il a précédemment giflée.

- Quatre! Je suis là, je peux t'aider, je t'en prie écoute moi.

Petit hochement de tête.

- Je vais t'aider à protéger ton esprit le temps que tu récupères et que tu ailles suffisamment bien pour reconstruire tes barrières.

- Co...comment?, sa voix est de plus en faible, mais il est encore assez conscient pour être étonné de la proposition du natté. De plus comment il sait pour son empathie?

- Pas maintenant les questions le coupe Duo, fait seulement ce que je te dis.

Le jeune arabe ne peut que de nouveau acquiescer, de toute façon, il se sent partir, la douleur devient intolérable, Duo est son dernier espoir.

Le pilote 02 donne ses explications rapidement, il sent qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je vais créer une sorte de connexion entre nos deux esprits, ils vont se lier, puis comme toi avec tes barrières, je vais créer une sorte d'enclave, de cocon si tu veux dans pour le protéger des agressions.

Duo scrute le visage de son compagnon pour voire s'il a compris mais ce dernier n'arrive même plus à prononcer un son, cependant il perçoit dans son regard qu'il a été entendu.

- Ça va te faire très bizarre au début voire être désagréable et effrayant, mais une fois ton esprit à l'abri tu te sentiras mieux.

Sans attendre de réaction de la part du jeune homme dans ses bras , Duo l'installe le plus confortablement possible, l'enveloppant complètement dans ses bras avant de fermer les paupières et de se concentrer sur l'aura de l'arabe.

Quatre, qui avait quasiment perdu espoir et agonisait sous la pression des milliers d'émotions qui le frappaient, sent une douce chaleur l'entourer.

Puis il à l'impression que son esprit est entouré d'une bulle, la sensation est vraiment étrange, c'est comme si on l'extrayait de son corps, un peu paniqué il se sent comme dissocié.

Sa panique s'amplifie quand l'impression se fait froide, puis angoissante, un sentiment de menace, de mort l'envahit.

Un murmure plaintif s'échappe de ses lèvres, il a peur, mais il est beaucoup trop faible, sa conscience lui échappe.

Noir tout est noir autour et en lui, un noir terrifiant comme il n'en n'a jamais connu auparavant, résigné il abandonne, il n'a plus aucune force.

C'est alors qu'il sent, stupéfait, à nouveau la douce chaleur l'envahir, elle est même encore plus forte que précédemment, et s'y associe un sentiment de bien-être.

Tout semble s'apaiser autour de lui, il est entouré d'une douce lumière aux légers reflets dorés, étonné il perçoit même une nuance de violet à la surface.

C'est comme s'il était dans une bulle, non se reprend-il un cocon plutôt.

C'est si agréable, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas sentit aussi bien, c'est si doux, les seules émotions qui lui parviennent sont l'amour et l'amitié.

L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant, l'amour fraternel pour un petit garçon, l'amitié indéfectible de compagnons qui partagent le même vécu.

Quatre se laisse complètement envahir par ses sensations, il s'y blottit comme un petit enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Soudain à la frontière de sa conscience lui parvient un doux murmure, il se concentre un peu pour comprendre et se rend compte que quelqu'un chantonne.

Il écoute les paroles:

_Silent night, holy night,_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

et reconnaît la chanson: _Silent Night_.

.

La voix est basse et voilée, les mots sont à peine articulés, mais c'est mélodieux, il se sent bercé.

Alors il oublie tout en dehors de ce bien-être et de cette voix.

Il ne souffre plus il se sait enfin à l'abri, quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Un nom silencieux se forment sur ses lèvres: Duo.

.

A suivre.

.

Je ne sais que penser de ce chapitre, il n'est peut-être pas évident à cerner. Mais j'y tenais, il permet d'introduire le don de Duo.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Aura

**Auteur**: Hayami.M

**Personnages**: Les G-Boys. Toujours pas de couple mais les principaux protagonistes sont en place à la fin du chapitre.

Note: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review sur les premiers chapitres, ça motive pour continuer.

.

.

**Chapitre 3.**

**-Sauvetage-**

.

.

La relève du garde en faction devant leur cellule sort le pilote du Deathscythe de sa somnolence.

Immédiatement, son regard se porte sur le visage du jeune arabe blotti contre lui.

Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappe à la vue de ses traits paisibles, plus aucune crispation n'altère son faciès, signe qu'aucune douleur ne l'agresse.

Un léger sourire étire même ses lèvres, il semble paisible.

Pour confirmer son premier ressentit, Duo ferme les yeux et se concentre sur son aura en connexion directe avec celle du pilote 04.

Les douces vibrations qui lui parviennent et l'intensité des couleurs qui composent son aura corroborent avec sa première impression: son camarade est apaisé.

Heureux de le savoir mieux, il lui caresse du dos de la main la joue droite avant de relever quelques mèches qui balayent son front et masquent une partie de ses yeux.

Ça n'a pas été simple et sans douleur d'arriver jusque là, de plus le risque était grand que cela vire à la catastrophe, mais il ne regrette rien.

"Je suis intervenu juste à temps" se murmure Duo.

Quelques minutes plus tard et le blond restait dans un état catatonique ou pire, il y laissait la vie. Duo n'aurai pas supporté de le perdre en sachant qu'il avais une chance même infime de lui venir en aide.

"Non pense-t-il je ne regrette vraiment pas ma décision et j'en assumerais les conséquences."

. §§§§§§§.

.

_(Passé)_

Ça faisait tout juste deux jours que Quatre était parti quand le châtain avait reçu à son tour un ordre de mission.

Les professeurs ayant reçu des informations complémentaires sur les bases d'OZ implantées dans la région où la planque se situait, lui demandaient comme au pilote 04 de détruire des usines de fabrication de pièces d'armures mobiles.

Il semblait que le commandement de OZ après destruction ou pillage de plusieurs de leurs usines et immenses entrepôts de stockage avait eu l'intelligence de dispatcher les lieux d'implantation afin de diminuer le risque que la rebellion les découvre tous, et ainsi limiter les pertes.

Il devait donc se rendre à environ 250km au nord du lieu où se trouvait le pilote du Sandrock, à trois heures de leur planque, une petite maison située dans une petite ville du nord de l'Italie, près des frontières française et suisse.

Le temps de se préparer et de vérifier son armure et une heure plus tard il décollait.

S'ils réussissaient tous les deux leurs missions cela mettrait un coup décisif à OZ dans son projet d'envahissement de cette région stratégique pour eux, car très pratique géographiquement parlant.

Huit heures plus tard, à exactement 23h21, il venait de regarder sa montre, il s'apprêtait à quitter l'usine de fabrication après avoir réparti aux pieds des unités de production automatisées des charges explosives.

Il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté particulière, quelques gardes peu attentifs assommés, et le tour avait été joué. Plus qu'à déguerpir et déclencher les charges à distance une fois à l'abri.

Il allait donc s'éclipser par une des portes de secours latérales quand les échos d'une discussion entre plusieurs gardes avait attiré son attention.

Un des hommes semblait jubiler des nouvelles qu'il leurs apportait, il revenait d'une base située un peu plus au sud où on avait capturé, deux jours plus tôt, un pilote de Gundam, un blond à ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

L'homme ricanait car le pilote avait été confié aux « bons soins » d'un scientifique qui avait une technique d'interrogatoire bien particulière. Le précédent prisonnier qui avait eu le droit à ses « petites séances » en était ressorti complètement timbré et incapable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes.

Duo ne s'était pas attardé davantage, il en avait suffisamment entendu, quelques minutes plus tard il sortait de la base et déclenchait les explosifs tout en se précipitant vers Deathscythe camouflé dans des bois un peu plus loin.

Il avait décollé immédiatement, la nuit facilitant sa fuite, et s'était éloigné alors que lui parvenait les hurlements de la sirène d'urgence de l'usine.

Il avait parcouru quelques kilomètres avant de se poser à nouveau dans un bois, au loin il avait pu apercevoir les lumières d'une ville de taille moyenne.

Il avait fallu qu'il réfléchisse au calme pour savoir que faire des infos qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, un sentiment d'urgence lui avait intimé d'agir rapidement sans plus attendre les directives de leurs chefs.

Il s'était donc attelé a élaboré un plan d'action.

Dans un premier temps, il avait averti les trois autres pilotes de la situation et de ce qu'il comptait faire, afin d'obtenir leurs aides pour que son plan puisse réussir.

Il leur avait envoyé un message codé via le laptop du 01 à la planque, c'était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr pour qu'il leur parvienne.

Normalement si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, ils étaient rentrés de leur propre mission le jour suivant en milieu de journée, et avaient eu surement rapidement connaissance du message, le pilote 01 se jettant sur son ordinateur dans les minutes qui suivaient les retours de mission.

Puis sans plus attendre, après avoir encodé les coordonnées de la base où se trouvait le 04, il avait prit la direction du sud.

.

. §§§§§§ .

.

Une fois sur place, Duo malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui l'envahissait avait pris le temps d'observer les lieux et les mouvements.

A première vue cela avait ressemblé fortement aux bâtiments qu'il venait de quitter, un ensemble d'usines et d'entrepôts.

Or d'après les propos du soldat, le jeune arabe était retenu dans un laboratoire par un savant. Pourtant sous ses yeux rien n'avait correspondu à ce qui pourrait accueillir du matériel scientifique.

Les sous-sols avait-il pensé soudain en voyant une bouche d'aération sortir du sol au niveau du bâtiment le plus éloigné, l'entrepôt servait de couverture au laboratoire.

Restait plus qu'à se faire prendre sans paraître suspect s'était dit ironiquement le natté.

Leur faire croire que je suis venu le sauver et que j'ai échoué sans que cela paraisse suspect, sinon ils vont sentir le piège, avait-il réfléchi, donc il faut que j'occasionne quelques dégâts auparavant.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à ses armes et munitions, le châtain s'était dirigé vers sa cible.

Une fois sur les lieux, Duo avait vite repéré l'ascenseur, qui lui avait confirmé la présence de niveaux souterrains.

Six gardes dans les vapes, un blessé et un mort plus tard le châtain s'était retrouvé balancé dans une pièce sans fenêtre au sol carrelé et à l'aménagement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa fonction.

De longues chaînes terminées par des bracelets en acier pendaient du plafond, et poussé contre un mur, un chariot sur lequel était disposé ce qui aurait pu être du matériel chirurgical mais qui selon toute vraisemblance n'était pas là pour soigner et posé à même le sol, un générateur électrique de petite taille.

Administrativement parlant, une salle d'interrogatoire, en pratique, une salle de torture avait conclu le pilote du Deathscythe alors que deux hommes le trainait au milieu de la pièce puis lui enserraient les poignets avec les bracelets en métal.

- On va bien s'amuser avec toi mon gars! lui crache à la figure l'un des types.

Très étonné l'américain les avait vu ressortir de la pièce après avoir éteins les lumières, le laissant dans un noir absolu.

Mais il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps avant de les voire réapparaître, à peine une demi-heure plus tard le plafonnier s'était rallumé, l'éblouissant au passage, les deux hommes étaient de retour mais cette fois un troisième était entré à leur suite.

Duo avait reconnu immédiatement un des hommes sur lequel il avait tiré, le bandage à la cuisse et le boitillement lui avait confirmé. Il avait noté également qu'il était d'un grade plus élevé que les deux autres

Le nouvel arrivant, un grand brun à la stature imposante l'avait fixé quelques secondes d'un regard mauvais, un rictus s'était formé au coin de sa bouche.

Il s'était approché jusqu'à presque le frôler, le pilote 02 avait senti son haleine de fumeur lui irriter les narines.

Une main s'était glissé dans l'entrebâillement de sa chemise avant d'un geste brusque d'en écarter les pans, arrachant au passage les boutons.

Un doigt avait griffé légèrement sa peau en parcourant son torse, un sourire sadique avait ensuite étiré les lèvres de son vis à vis qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Il avait interrompu son geste et s'était reculé un peu avant de lui saisir d'une poigne brutale le menton afin de maintenir son visage bien en face du sien.

- Sale petit connard! Tu vas me payer cette blessure et la mort de mon pote. Je peux t'assurer qu'on va passer un bon moment ensemble avait-il menacé.

- Chef! N'oubliez pas qu'on doit le donner ensuite au professeur Henks, était intervenu l'un des deux autres d'une voix craintive par peur de la réaction du gradé.

- Ta gueule Franco! J'ai pas oublié. Notre ami pourra toujours servir de cobaye après notre petite séance. Après tout, ce "Professeur de mes deux" à juste besoin de les avoir conscient, peu importe qu'il soit un peu abîmé physiquement avait ricané mon futur tortionnaire pour conclure.

Duo avait fermé les yeux de soulagement, son plan n'avait pas encore échoué, il avait encore une chance de rejoindre Quatre.

« J'espère juste ne pas arriver trop tard avait-il pensé. »

.

. §§§§§§§ .

.

(_Présent)_

« Oui je suis intervenu à temps, Quatre est sauf » murmure Duo, en fixant à nouveau le visage du pilote dans ses bras.

Une agitation soudaine dans le couloir lui fait redresser la tête, au même moment une explosion se produit faisant sortir la porte de la cellule de ses gonds avant qu'elle ne bascule lourdement jusqu'au sol, produisant en plus de celui de l'explosion un petit nuage de fumée qui lui masque la vue sur ce qu'il se passe.

Alors qu'il se relève en grimaçant, le jeune arabe toujours endormi dans les bras, le châtain voit apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce le pilote 01, il le fixe durant un dixième de seconde avant de le suivre sans un mot hors de la cellule et à travers les couloirs.

Ils sont vite rejoint à l'extérieur par les deux autres pilotes.

Alors que lui parvient la déflagration de l'explosion des bâtiments derrière lui, le natté se réjouit enfin: son plan a fonctionné.

.

.

A suivre.

.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Aura

Auteur: Hayami.M

Genre: AU/surnaturel/ romance/ amitié...

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

**- Expliquer sans tout dire-**

.

.

Wufei lui tenant la portière du véhicule, Duo peut installer Quatre, toujours profondément endormi, sur la banquette arrière.

Il monte immédiatement à sa suite, enclenche sa ceinture de sécurité puis se tourne vers le pilote du Sandrock pour faire de même.

Il lui passe un bras autour du buste pour le maintenir contre lui afin qu'il ne soit pas trop secouer durant le trajet de retour jusqu'à leur planque et que sa tête repose sur son épaule au lieu de balloter dans tous les sens au risque de le réveiller.

Il sent sur lui le regard scrutateur du chinois, il se tourne vers lui:

- Merci pour ton aide Wufei, on peut y aller.

Duo sait que, comme les deux autres pilotes venus à leur aide, le chinois à plusieurs interrogations en tête, mais en le voyant contourner le 4*4 pour s'installer au volant il sait également qu'il patientera jusqu'à leur retour pour les lui poser.

Trowa et Heero s'étaient également abstenus de l' interrogé quelques minutes plus tôt, même quand il leur avait demandé de prendre les commandes du Sandrock et du Deathscythe pour les ramener car il préférait rester aux côtés de Quatre.

Il se doutait quand il leur avait fait parvenir son message, qu'il ne serait surement pas disponible après l'évasion, ainsi que le jeune arabe pour piloter leurs armures. C'est pourquoi il leur avait demandé de ne pas prendre leurs propres Gundams.

Trowa avait fixé le natté quelques secondes à la suite de cette surprenante demande, surtout de sa part, lui qui enrageait dès que quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce que s'approcher de son « bébé ».

Puis son regard profond s'était posé sur Quatre que l'américain tenait fermement serré contre lui avant de finalement se détourner pour suivre Heero à travers les bois où les deux armures étaient dissimulées, armures qu'ils avaient pu repérer grâce au système GPS.

« Il faudra que je mette les choses au clair quand Quatre aura complètement récupéré, sinon cela risque de créer des tensions » se dit Duo.

Wufei démarre et sort le véhicule du chemin de terre où il était garé pour rejoindre une route plus praticable qu'ils suivront sur une vingtaine de kilomètres avant de pouvoir atteindre la nationale et prendre vers l'est où se trouve leur planque.

Les épaules de Duo se décontractent, il sent la pression redescendre et son corps se relâcher.

Depuis trois jours il est sur le qui-vive, il n'a pas eu un instant de pause, le manque de sommeil allié à l'énergie qu'il avait fourni pour manipuler son tortionnaire et aider le pilote 04 l'ont littéralement vidé.

Au souvenir de son bourreau, les blessures du châtain se rappellent à lui, si jusqu'à présent complètement centré sur Quatre il avait pu les mettre de côté; maintenant que sa concentration sur ce dernier s'est un peu se relâcher, il a plus de difficultés à en faire abstraction.

Grâce à son don il avait pu se connecter à l'aura du gradé et diminuer le sentiment de haine et les élans pervers qu'il avait à son égard.

Mais agir sur ce type d'aura était très éprouvant et risqué, il faut établir un lien sans pour autant se laisser envahir pas les vagues négatives qui émanent de l'autre.

De plus s'il pouvait diminué l'intensité des émotions que ressentait son vis à vis pour lui il ne pouvait pas les inhiber complètement et cela encore moins en quelques heures et en une seule rencontre.

Le gradé l'avait donc quand même bien amoché, comme en témoignait les différents plaies, entailles et brûlures qui parsemaient son dos et son torse.

Ses deux compagnons ne s'étaient également pas fait prier pour lui prêter main forte. Duo n'était pas intervenu contre eux, agir sur trois auras aussi négatives l'aurait complètement drainé.

Il avait de plus, depuis le début, sentit qu'ils craignaient la réaction du scientifique s'ils allaient à l'encontre de ses ordres de lui laisser les prisonniers « en bon état »pour ses « petites séances ».

Le natté avait donc espéré qu'ils s'arrêteraient avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Il commençait à en douter, quand, après trois heures d'amusement, le gradé s'était calmé et s'était estimé satisfait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer.

Il avait d'abord parcouru d'un regard malsain le torse ruisselant de sang et agité de tremblements incontrôlables, puis s'était approché pour appuyer un doigt sur les brûlures qui parsemaient ses côtes, souriant de la grimace et du gémissement que le châtain n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher.

Il avait demandé ensuite à ses deux acolytes de le décrocher et de l'emmener dans la même cellule que son compagnon.

Et pendant que les deux autres s'exécutaient, il avait relevé la tête du prisonnier, l'empoignant méchamment par les cheveux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Je te mets avec ton compagnon pour que tu puisses voire dans quel état il se trouve après être passé entre les mains du Professeur.

Il avait lâché un petit ricanement avant de poursuivre:

- Ça te donnera une petite idée de ce qui t'attend par la suite, tu en viendras peut-être même à nous regretter ça se peut termina-t-il avant de sortir la pièce sans plus adresser un regard au pilote de Gundam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo retrouvait Quatre et lui venait en aide en attendant que ses trois autres camarades viennent les sortir de là rapidement.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

La soirée est déjà bien avancée quand le trio parvient à la petite maison typique du Piémont avec sa façade ocre et son toit recouvert de vieilles tuiles patinées par le temps, à proximité des rives du Pô.

Ils y logeaient depuis environ une semaine et Duo appréciait ce logement malgré sa vétusté et l'espace limité, pour cinq adolescents devant cohabiter.

Après avoir parqué leur voiture dans la ruelle qui longe l'habitation, Wufei décharge le véhicule tandis que l'américain se dirige vers la porte arrière, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention avec son compagnon dans les bras en passant par l'entrée principale qui donnait directement sur la rue assez passante même à cette heure tardive.

Il allait atteindre la porte quand Heero qu'il n'avait pas vu approché dans l'obscurité tend le bras devant lui, une clef à la main, pour déverrouiller la porte vitrée en bois foncé.

Alors que le brun le laisse passer en premier, le natté aperçoit derrière lui,un peu en retrait, Trowa les yeux à nouveau rivés sur Quatre, qui sans que j'y prête attention a agrippé le devant de ma chemise, comme pour me dissuader de m'éloigner de lui.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, le pilote 02 se dit qu'il ne va pas falloir qu'il tarde à donner des explications s'il ne veut pas qu'un quiproquo s'installe.

Ce qui ne va pas être facile, car pour le moment lui, comme surement Quatre ne sont pas prêts à donner des explications sur leurs dons respectifs.

Cependant les trois autres ont le droit à un minimum d'information, après tout le blond et lui seraient toujours surement emprisonnés sans leur aide.

Mais pour le moment il est tard, et Duo ne se sent pas disponible pour une conversation qui s'annonce compliquée avec ses compagnons, il ne souhaite qu'une chose là maintenant; et c'est dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées après avoir avalé un morceau.

Sans se soucier des regards qu'il sent toujours peser sur lui, il dépose l'arabe sur le vieux canapé en tissu, à l'assise profonde et confortable. Il espère que la séparation ne va pas le réveiller alors qu'il lui cale la tête avec un des coussins.

Il se dépêche d'aller se rafraichir dans la petite salle d'eau située, un peu plus loin au fond du couloir sombre. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide sans même prêter un regard à son reflet, s'essuie, puis après un passage aux WC, ressort de la pièce, la douche attendra le lendemain.

Il réapparaît dans le séjour même pas deux minutes après, puis après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil au canapé, se dirige vers la cuisine, une petite pièce fermée ou on accède du salon par une porte à petits carreaux.

Il a à peine le temps de saisir un bout de pain et une tranche de rôti froid, que lui parviennent de la pièce d'à côté des petits gémissements plaintifs. Il attrape au vol une bouteille d'eau posée sur le plan de travail avant de se précipiter vers le pilote 04.

Le français à été plus rapide que lui, il a déjà une main sur l'épaule de l'arabe qui commence à se débattre et tente de le réveiller.

- Non surtout pas!

Duo ne voulait pas être aussi sec, mais l'épuisement lui ôte toute diplomatie, il repousse Trowa après avoir posé la nourriture sur la table basse et se penche sur le blond qui l'appelle d'une petite voix douloureuse.

Il le redresse pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelques mots pour l'apaiser tout en s'assurant que son aura fait à nouveau barrage à son empathie, toujours en roue libre:

- Je suis là Quatre, calme toi, c'est fini..., nous sommes en sécurité maintenant.

Le son de la voix du natté suffit à l'apaiser , il repose la tête contre sa poitrine et se laisse à nouveau profondément aller à un sommeil réparateur.

Duo en redressant la tête croise le demi regard émeraude du grand châtain-roux, il peut y lire une pointe de tristesse qui lui provoque un pincement au cœur, il ferme les yeux tenté d'intervenir, mais il se retient, pas maintenant, d'abord Quatre puis je m'occuperais ensuite des autres.

Lui parvient également les ondes des deux asiatiques: un mélange d'étonnement, d'inquiétude et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas à préciser tellement il est flou.

Il s'oblige à remonter ses propres barrières pour se couper de tout leurs ressentis puis rouvre les yeux avant de s'adresser à eux.

- Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit, nous allons dormir ici.

- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit à l'étage. Interroge Wufei.

Non je ne veux pas vous déranger, il risque encore de s'agiter et vous avez autant besoin de sommeil que nous, vous n'avez même pas pu récupérer de votre précédente mission.

- Et tes blessures?

Duo ainsi que les deux autres, fixent, surpris le japonnais, il pensait pourtant avoir été discret sur son propre état.

- Ça peut attendre demain lui répond-il sur un ton, qu'il espère léger car il sent que certaines de ses plaies se sont réouvertes, mais sa chemise noire qu'il à nouer avec un gros nœud, une bonne partie des boutons ayant lâchés sous la brusquerie du gradé, masque et absorbe le sang qui doit suinter.

Pas d'autre remarque du nippon, mais il scrute le natté d'un étrange regard, qu'il ne sait décrypter avant de se retourner et de monter à l'étage.

Les deux autres le fixent également quelques secondes avant d'eux aussi, prendre la direction de leurs chambres après un passage rapide à la cuisine.

Maxwell soupire avant de se saisir du sandwich qu'il avale rapidement.

Il s'enfile ensuite un bon quart de la bouteille avant de se saisir du plaid en laine, surement fait main, étalé sur le dossier du canapé.

Après avoir retirés leurs chaussures, il allonge confortablement Quatre contre l'assise avant de lui même s'installer à ses côtés, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas gros tous les deux pense-t-il amusé en rapprochant le corps de son compagnon pour que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine et reste en contact avec lui.

A peine les a t-ils recouverts du plaid, les nuits sont douces à cette période, ils n'ont pas besoin de plus, qu'il sent ses paupières s'alourdir et Morphée l'emporter dans sa douce étreinte.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Duo se réveille aux sons des bruits, pourtant feutrés, qui lui parviennent de la cuisine.

Sans faire un mouvement, il profite quelques instants de l'agréable sensation que lui procure la douce chaleur du rayon de soleil matinal qui lui caresse la joue.

Cette première impression agréable passée, des élancements douloureux dans le dos se rappellent à lui, la nuit dans le canapé ajoutant quelques courbatures.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de ça rapidement » se dit-il en essayant d'imaginer l'état de son dos qui avait été la cible favorite de ses tortionnaires.

Un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre, située en face de lui, aux rideaux en dentelle fanée qui masquent en partie la vue sur l'extérieur, lui permet de voire qu'il est encore tôt, surement dans les environs de 8h00.

Il baisse ensuite les yeux sur la chevelure blonde qui couvre en partie le haut de son torse. Quatre dort toujours profondément, un bras en travers de son ventre, la respiration paisible;

L'américain ferme les yeux, se concentre, puis soupir de soulagement en rouvrant les yeux. L'état du jeune endormi évolue bien.

Aucun trouble ne semble le perturber, et ses défenses commencent à se reconstituer. Il faudra encore du temps avant qu'il ne récupère complètement mais la connexion à son aura lui a permis de percevoir qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

Duo estime qu'il peut essayer de relâcher un peu le lien qu'il a mis en place dans la cellule de OZ pour le protéger. Cela lui permettra de voire comment s'en sort Quatre avec son empathie et s'il est capable un minimum de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions qui l'entourent.

Ils sont à l'abri dans cette maison, il n'y a pas de danger dans l'immédiat et les personnes présentes ne lui veulent que du bien.

Même si des émotions lui parviennent, elles ne lui causeront pas de douleur, tout au plus elles pourront lui être dérangeantes ou déroutantes, estime le châtain en pensant au pilote du Heavyarms.

C'est donc confiant qu'il s'écarte doucement du corps à ses côtés et se lève le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Une fois l'opération effectuée et réussie, il rajuste le plaid qui avait glissé puis s'éloigne du canapé.

Il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce une question en tête: « p'tit déj ou douche? ».

Son hésitation est de courte durée, il est affamé, son ventre se tord sous les crampes douloureuses que l'épuisement et l'inquiétude lui ont fait jusqu'à présent mettre de côté.

Après un dernier regard sur le visage de son coéquipier, il se dirige donc vers la cuisine..

Trois regards se pose sur l'américain dès qu'il passe la porte.

- Bonjour lance rapidement le nouvel arrivant en se dirigeant vers les placards pour en sortir ce qu'il lui faut pour un bon petit déjeuner reconstituant.

Deux hochements de têtes et un « hn » lui répondent.

« OK » se dit le châtain en sentant la tension que sa présence provoque.

Il interrompt son geste vers la porte du réfrigérateur, et se tourne vers eux.

Heero et Wufei sont installés à la petite table, Trowa est accoudé au plan de travail. Derrière lui, une petite fenêtre à battant unique, au store relevé, seule source de lumière naturelle de la pièce, insuffisante à cette heure matinale, la lampe au dessus de la table est allumée.

Les trois jeunes hommes le fixent, tout dans leurs attitudes montre l'attente d'une explication sur les raisons de son comportement des jours précédents, leurs patience a ses limites.

Duo prend le temps de chacun les regarder bien en face avant de s'exprimer.

- Je sais que vous attendez des explications de ma part, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous les donner.

« Tous trois sont accrochés à mes lèvres, on peut dire que je suis comblé côté attention » se dit ironiquement le natté avant de poursuivre.

- Mais est-ce que ça peut attendre que j'aie pris mon petit déjeuner et que je me sois douché.

Sans attendre que l'un deux s'exprime il enchaine pour se justifier de ce nouveau délai.

- Ça fait plus de quatre jours que je n'ai pas pris de vrai repas, je suis affamé. Sans parler de l'état de mes cheveux et de l'odeur que je dois dégager.

Un semblant de sourire du châtain-roux, une grimace du chinois, un nouveau « hn » du brun lui apprend qu'ils sont d'accord pour faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience.

- Merci.

Six tartines généreusement garnies de confiture et un grand bol de chocolat plus tard, Duo se relève de la table et se dirige vers l'évier pour y déposer bol et couvert, son petit déjeuner s'était déroulé dans un grand silence.

Pas un silence dérangeant, non plutôt un silence amical et apaisant ce qui avait rassuré le natté sur l'état d'esprit de ses compagnons.

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce et à déjà la main sur la porte battante quand ,une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'interpelle.

- Prends ta douche, je m'occuperais ensuite de tes blessures pendant que tu nous donneras des explications.

D'étonnement Duo se retourne vers le pilote du Wing, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui propose son aide.

Il est vrai que habituellement c'est Quatre qui joue les infirmiers, et que pour l'instant il est hors service, mais de là à ce que Heero se propose il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Le blessé scrute un instant le visage du brun comme pour avoir confirmation qu'il a bien compris la proposition, mais rien sur ce visage lisse de toute expression ne lui donne d'indication sur le pourquoi de cette offre.

C'est donc sans d'avantage chercher à comprendre qu'il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Malgré l'impatience des trois pilotes, Duo après avoir défait sa natte et constater l'état déplorable de sa chevelure, prend le temps de se faire deux shampoings pour débarrasser ses cheveux de toute leur crasse.

Il profite également du jet d'eau sur son dos qui l'aide à dénouer ses muscles et se débarrasser d'une partie de ses courbatures.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour retirer sa chemise dont l'épais tissu adhérait à ses plaies, il avait du aller sous l'eau avec, pour la détremper et en faciliter le retrait.

Malgré cela ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir de retirer le vêtement, et c'est avec minutie et lenteur qu'il s'était débarrassé du vêtement, serrant les dents sous la douleur provoquée par le décollement du tissu de ses plaies.

Il n'avait pu empêcher la réouverture de plusieurs entailles, le filet d'eau rosée s'écoulant dans le bac en avait témoigné, il espérait cependant que les dégâts étaient limités, et qu'il échapperait aux points de sutures.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'il éponge au maximum ses mèches il constate qu'il se sent cependant beaucoup mieux, la douche malgré des débuts plus que désagréables lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait à nouveau un être humain civilisé.

Il démêle rapidement sa tignasse et la natte assez lâche avant de s'habiller; il enfile un boxer et un jean noir mais se contente d'une serviette pour couvrir son torse, gardant à la main sa chemise qu'il enfilera une fois les soins effectués, il n'a même pas jeté un œil au miroir pour constater l'état de ses blessures.

Il ressort de la salle d'eau, vérifie que Quatre dort toujours d'un sommeil paisible, puis entre dans la cuisine: l'heure des explications est venue.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Trowa et Wufei sont là, aux mêmes places que lors du petit déjeuner, le français sirote un autre café, le chinois parcours un journal hebdomadaire international qu'il a du acheter en même temps que le pain.

Duo vient à peine de s'asseoir en face de ce dernier que la porte se rouvre sur le nippon, une trousse de secours et une petite serviette à la main.

Il étale le tissu sur la table avant d'ouvrir la trousse pour en sortir tout ce dont il aura besoin: désinfectant, kit de suture, pansements, bandages. Il dépose le tout bien aligné sur la serviette, à portée de main comme l'aurait fait un médecin, avant de se tourner vers le châtain, une attente dans le regard.

Un ange passe.

Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Duo réagit et retire de ses épaules la serviette.

Wufei retient de justesse un cri de surprise qui reste coincé dans sa gorge au dernier moment.

Il sent à nouveau trois regards peser sur lui, plus précisément sur son torse, et son dos, ce qui le met mal à l'aise, il se doute bien que ce n'est pas beau à voire, mais n'apprécie pas d'être à ce moment là au centre de l'attention dans ce silence qui en dit plus que des mots.

Ces trois compagnons sont loin d'être bêtes, ils comprennent vite que ce ne sont pas de simples blessures obtenues lors de combats, même au corps à corps.

Les fines entailles à des endroits bien précis, les multiples contusions, et surtout les traces de brûlures électriques témoignent de tortures.

Il se sent fragilisé sous leurs regards, ce qu'il perçoit rapidement de leurs auras, le gène: inquiétudes, colère envers ses bourreaux, compassion...

Il ne veut pas de leur pitié, il connaissait parfaitement les risques en allant volontairement se jeter dans « la gueule du loup ».

Il rompt le silence pour masquer sa nervosité et détourner leur attention de ce qu'il a subit, en s'adressant à Heero.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de points, la plupart des coupures sont plutôt superficielles.

- Je ferais ce que je juge nécessaire répond-il en imbibant une compresse de désinfectant avant de se positionner dans son dos pour commencer à nettoyer les plaies.

Duo les mains bien à plat sur la table, se raidit et frissonne au contact des doigts du pilote 01 sur sa peau.

Mais un regard aux deux jeunes hommes en face de lui, le ramène à la raison leur petite réunion matinale.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir patienter pour entendre mes explications sur les derniers évènements. Je me doute que vous avez des questions mais je préfèrerais d'abord vous racontez ce qu'il s'est passé et ensuite que vous me posiez des questions si vous avez besoin de davantage de précisions.

- Fait comme tu le sens, on verra ensuite dit Wufei.

Duo voit Heero se saisir de l'aiguille courbe et du fil synthétique de petit calibre, ses gestes sont précis et sûr alors qu'il passe le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille avant de se repositionner derrière lui.

Après avoir senti la douleur du passage de l'aiguille à travers sa peau pour effectuer le premier point, il commence son récit.

Comme pour un flash-back il relate les événement depuis l'annonce de sa mission du même type que celle de Quatre.

Il leur explique qu'il l'a effectué sans réelles difficultés mais que durant celle-ci il a appris l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement du blond.

Il enchaine ensuite sur le Professeur Henks et les nouvelles méthodes d'interrogatoire qu'il expérimente avec les dangers pour la santé mentale du prisonnier voire le risque vital.

Il poursuit avec sa décision d'intervenir pour venir à son secours et sa demande d'aide pour être certain qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

Il termine son récit avec l'échec de sa mission de sauvetage et par conséquent son emprisonnement dans la même cellule que le pilote 04 après un passage entre les mains de soldats furieux des dégâts et pertes qu'il avait occasionné.

Il n'y a eu aucune interruption pendant qu'il parlait, il a sentit, alors qu'il s'exprimait, Heero poursuivre ses soins sur son dos et son torse, tout en étant certain comme pour les deux autres, qu'il ne loupait rien de ses propos.

Vers la fin de son récit, alors qu'il parlait de l'échec de son sauvetage, le brun à suspendu ses gestes mais cela n'a duré que l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne où il en était.

- Voilà je vous ai tout raconté conclut le natté.

Il recule un peu sa chaise de la table en voyant le japonnais se saisir d'une bande de contention après avoir étalé un gel sur ses brûlures et contusions. Duo malgré ses efforts, n'avait pu s'empêcher de légèrement tressaillir quand Heero avait frôlé son flanc droit du bout des doigts, mettant en évidence une probable fêlure d'une de ses côtes.

Alors qu'il lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, Wufei l'interroge.

- Pourquoi être intervenu seul, dans la précipitation, tu aurais attendu 24h de plus, on serait intervenu ensemble et ainsi éviter que tu te fasses prendre à ton tour.

La question qu'il redoutait.

Il sent son infirmier improvisé suspendre son geste dans l'attente de sa réponse,preuve que cela l'intrigue également.

- Ça faisait déjà quatre jours que Quatre était prisonnier, je ne voulais pas qu'il en subisse davantage ou qu'on risque de le perdre.

- Tes chances étaient minces et ça n'a rien changé pour Quatre poursuit le chinois.

- J'ai échoué mais au moins il s'en sont pris à moi plutôt qu'à lui se justifie-t-il.

- Tu a eu à faire à Henks, demande Heero, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur réunion.

- Non répond l'américain avec un petit sourire, vos êtes arrivés à temps.

Alors que son bandage est fixé avec une large bande de sparadrap, Duo leur demande:

- Avez-vous d'autres questions, je sais que j'ai agi sur un coup de tête mais je ne pouvais laissé un ami risqué sa vie et je savais que vous viendriez de toute façon, le risque était minime pour moi.

- Minime s'est vite dis, le coupe Wufei en pointant du menton ses blessures.

- Ça aurait pu être pire minimise Duo alors qu'il attrape sa chemise pour la passer, une main secourable, vient à son aide pour le passage du bras droit en le voyant grimacer.

Il ne sait que penser de la sollicitude du brun alors qu'il l'observe qui va se servir une tasse de café avant de s'accouder au côté de Trowa.

Ce dernier est resté complètement impassible durant tout son discours, mais le natté se doute bien que plusieurs questions lui trotte dans la tête, alors il le regarde dans l'attente qu'il se décide, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre.

- Qu'est-il exactement arrivé à Quatre?

- On lui a injecté des drogues qui agissent sur le psychisme, donnant l'impression au sujet que ses pires angoisses et cauchemars sont réels, le sujet en vient à ne plus pouvoir faire la part entre la réalité et l'imaginaire.

- Il va s'en sortir sans séquelle ?

- Oui, il va déjà mieux ce matin, il a juste besoin de récupérer et de se sentir en sécurité.

Sachant très bien ce qui le turlupine Duo enchaine.

- Il a eu besoin que je reste avec lui car je suis la première personne qu'il a vu à son retour de la séance, j' étais son seul point d'encrage avec la réalité.

Duo sent que sa réponse ne les satisfait pas complètement, son comportement avec le pilote du Sandrock les a interpellé, il décide donc de mettre fin à leur discussion pour éviter d'avoir à approfondir le sujet

- Est-ce que c'est bon ? Je vais lui préparer quelque chose, il va surement bientôt se réveiller dit-il en se levant.

- Je comprends tes raisons mais pour ma part j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose, ton comportement a été inhabituel même pour toi le freine le français.

Duo qui s'apprêtait à sortir une tasse de placard se fige, il doit les convaincre, il se retourne un air surpris feint sur le visage.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement t'étonne, j'étais juste très inquiet pour Quatre et à juste titre vu dans l'état où on l'a récupéré.

- Ok, pour ma part ça me va et le principal c'est qu'on s'en soit tous sortis, le rassure Wufei.

- Merci, je ne veux surtout pas perdre votre confiance et que vous doutiez de moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi mais je me pose des questions le contre le châtain-roux.

Duo, une tasse de thé à la main et quelques biscuits sablés dans l'autre se dirige vers la porte, mais avant de pousser la porte d'un coup de bassin il s'adresse une dernière fois à ses coéquipiers, il ne veut pas que le doute empoisonne leurs relations.

Heero, comme à son habitude est très peu intervenu se rend-il compte en posant le regard sur lui, il a surtout écouté et a beaucoup observé, Duo espère qu'il n'a pas perdu sa confiance, sa relation avec le pilote 01 est déjà si fragile, il faut qu'il le convainc ainsi que les deux autres, c'est si important pour lui que leurs liens ne changent pas.

Il pourrait se servir de son pouvoir pour les influencer mais ce serait les trahir, il ne veut pas se résoudre à cette solution même pour cacher qui il est réellement.

Alors il les fixe une dernière fois, le regard franc.

- Rien à changer, j'ai toujours été et je suis toujours le même que vous connaissez: Je suis Duo Maxwell, le pilote de Deathscythe, votre coéquipier dans cette guerre et en ce qui me concerne un ami sur lequel vous pouvez comptez.

.

.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Aura

**Auteur**: Hayami.M

**Personnages**: Les 5 G-Boys, les sentiments se dévoilent mais les couples ne sont pas encore formés.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent cette fic et surtout celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot aux précédents chapitres, c'est vraiment des encouragements à poursuivre.

.

.

**Chapitre 5**

**-Qui es-tu Duo?- **

**.**

.

C'est le cœur un peu gros, que Duo rejoint Quatre.

Il pose sur la table basse, un peu bancale, en bois sombre verni comme la plupart du mobilier de la pièce, le petit-déjeuner léger qu'il a préparé pour le réveil du blond.

Observant le visage de ce dernier, et n'apercevant encore aucun signe de réveil, il se dirige vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur, et s'accorder quelques minutes de réflexion sur la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir avec les trois autres pilotes.

« A t-il perdu leur confiance? Doutent-ils de lui? »

Toutes ces questions lui tournent dans la tête sans trouver de réponse.

« Peut-être leur faut-il un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que rien n'a changer dans nos relations, que je suis toujours le même, et qu'ils peuvent toujours avoir confiance en moi? »

Se rendant compte que se torturer les méninges ne mène à rien, Duo, décide d'arrêter d'y penser pour le moment, il avisera quand la tension entre eux sera un peu redescendue et que le jeune arabe aura retrouver ses moyens.

Pour se libérer l'esprit, il fixe le balai des passants dans la rue, il a toujours aimé regarder les gens « normaux » vivre. Il peut passer des heures à observer les gens vivre autour de lui, il aime à imaginer leurs vies, voire les interactions qu'ils ont les uns avec les autres, ça a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

Les minutes passent, il savoure cet instant de paix, les échos d'une conversation dans la cuisine lui parviennent, mais il n' y prête pas attention, ses compagnons ont besoin de faire le point.

.

.§§§§§.

.

Le silence s'est fait à la suite des derniers propos et de la sortie du pilote 02, chacun tentant de savoir quoi en penser et comment réagir.

Seul les légers frottements des derniers mouvements de battements de la porte se font entendre.

Wufei, qui a encore à l'esprit le dernier regard du natté, se redresse, s'adosse de tout son poids au dossier de sa chaise, relève un genou et pose le menton dessus, avant de parler d'une voix claire en regardant bien en face ses deux coéquipiers.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Trowa, Maxwell ne nous dit pas tout, mais s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le français prêt à réagir, il ne nous a pas menti selon moi.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Je veux dire par là qu'il n'a pas menti sur ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi. Les seuls éléments qu'il nous tait selon moi, sont d'ordre personnel et n'ont pas de relation directe avec les évènements.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, alors que cela influé sur son comportement.

- Parce que le personnel n'influe jamais sur tes missions, toi?

Le châtain-roux, détourne le regard.

- On est tous des professionnels, formés comme des soldats pour que les missions soient notre priorité, pour que rien et surtout pas l'affect ne vienne interférer.

Un coup d'œil du chinois sur le pilote 01 avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Mais on n'est pas non plus des machines, sans sentiment. Les profs ne peuvent pas nous demander de nous côtoyer sans qu'inévitablement des liens se nouent.

Le français a baissé la tête mais reste très attentif.

- Maxwell s'est montré impulsif et irréfléchi dans ses choix ces derniers jours, mais il n'a rien fait qui nous mettent en danger ou remette en cause notre mission d'anéantissement de OZ, donc en ce qui me concerne il n'y a aucun problème.

- Mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose? S'étonne le méché.

- C'est vrai, abonde enfin dans son sens l'asiatique, que voire ce bavard invétéré être aussi silencieux a de quoi surprendre, ça m'a étonné durant le trajet de retour, il n'a quasiment pas prononcé un mot.

- T'admets donc que son comportement est inhabituel, insiste le français.

- J'admets seulement que c'est surprenant, mais vu ses blessures, ce qu'il a subit n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, je trouve donc aussi normal qu'il ait besoin de prendre un peu de distance pour se retrouver.

- Il a déjà subit la torture et n'a pas réagit ainsi, il y a autre chose cette fois-ci.

- On a tous droit à notre jardin secret, ce que nous vivons, ce que nous sommes obligés de faire pour combattre OZ n'est pas sans incidence sur nous, avoir à tuer n'est pas naturel pour aucun de nous, je comprends parfaitement que Maxwell, formé pour tuer à l'âge où d'autres ne pensent qu'à s'amuser, nous taise certains de ses états d'âme. Je ne vous dis pas tout non plus.

- Mais cela a rejailli sur sa manière d'agir! Insiste le pilote du Heavyarms. Je sais que Duo est quelqu'un d'impulsif qui agit selon son instinct souvent et qui adapte les ordres pour que cela lui conviennent. Mais ce n'est pas une tête brulée qui ne se préoccupe pas des autres, là il a agi sans nous concerter auparavant, nous mettant devant le fait accompli.

Il se redresse et fixe les deux autres.

- Et ensuite pourquoi nous tenir à l'écart de Quatre, comme s'il avait peur qu'on découvre quelque chose?

- Je le vois pas comme ça, l'attitude de Winner hier soir nous a montré que c'est lui qui réclamait la présence de Maxwell.

Le chinois s'accorde un petit sourire en voyant la moue du français.

- Barton demandes-toi si tu réagirais de la même façon si celui que Maxwell avait été sauvé était Yuy ou moi et si tu serais autant dans le doute sur ses motivations.

L'ex-mercenaire se détourne, et regarde par la fenêtre, le chinois le laisse à ses réflexions.

- Yuy on n'a pas entendu ton avis.

- Duo s'est fait prendre volontairement sort d'un ton plat le japonnais.

De surprise le français se retourne et le chinois se redresse si brusquement qu'il manque de peu de tomber de sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'ai étudié les plans de cette base et son fonctionnement alors qu'on allait les rejoindre, les chances de sortir seul Quatre vivant de cette base était quasi nulles, surtout que les gardes étaient sur le qui-vive s'attendant à ce qu'on essaye de le libérer... Et Duo le savait parfaitement ajoute sûr de lui le japonnais.

Il fait une pause le temps qu'ils assimilent ses propos.

- Mais alors pourquoi? Veut comprendre Wufei.

- Selon moi, il voulait rejoindre à tout prix Winner, il s'est fait prendre volontairement termine le nippon d'un ton qu'il veut neutre.

- Je ne comprends pas dit le français.

- C'est pourtant clair, il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour que Winner ne soit pas seul là-bas ajoute d'un ton un peu plus froid le brun.

- Oui..., tu as surement raison... murmure Wufei pensif, les coudes en appui sur la table et le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées, le regard dans le vide il réfléchit quelques instant avant de reprendre, mais je ne pense pas que c'est pour les raisons que vous imaginez tous les deux.

Il leur jette un regard en coin, plein de sous-entendus.

- Ça explique son comportement déroutant et ses cachotteries. Maxwell a su je ne sais comment que Winner ne tiendrait plus longtemps le coup et qu'il devait agir sans nous attendre, au moins pour aller le soutenir si ce n'est le sauver.

Il voit l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses deux coéquipiers.

- Maxwell est un instinctif, on l'a déjà dit et il a tout simplement senti qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il aille aider Winner. On ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer, parfois sans aucun élément rationnel, on a des certitudes. Je sais que vous êtes des pragmatiques mais dans ma culture on accepte de ne pas toujours pouvoir tout élucider par la raison. Maxwell ne peut expliquer quelque chose qui n'a pas d'explication

- Hn, le brun reste dubitatif face aux explications du pilote du Shenlong.

- En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, l'affaire est close et je n'ai rien a reprocher à Maxwell.

Le jeune homme à la couette se lève et sort de la pièce.

Heero le regarde passer la porte avant de se tourner vers Trowa qui de nouveau a le regard perdu vers la petite fenêtre. Il fixe son dos quelques instants puis sort à son tour, les derniers mots du pilote 05 le laissant dans l'expectative.

Il passe la porte au moment même ou le pilote du Sandrock se réveille.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Un mouvement venu du canapé, sort Duo de son observation d'un groupe d'enfants jouant un peu plus loin au ballon, sur un terrain dégagé à une centaine de mètres des berges de la rive gauche du Pô.

Il s'approche rapidement du blond qui après une aussi longue période d'inconscience et de sommeil va sûrement se sentir un peu désorienté. Au moment où il se penche vers lui, Heero entre dans la pièce.

Le jeune arabe ouvre difficilement les yeux, comme l'avait pensé le châtain, il semble perdu, se demandant pourquoi il est allongé dans le canapé de leur planque.

Déboussolé, il referme les yeux et tente de se souvenir des derniers événements, mais la seule chose qui lui revient à l'esprit c'est Duo le tenant dans ses bras dans une cellule de OZ.

Les paroles d'une chanson, lui reviennent également vaguement à l'esprit, ce qui le déroute encore plus.

Il sent une main dégager son front des mèches blondes qui l'encombrent, ce geste plein d'attention lui fait rouvrir les yeux, il tombe sur les deux améthystes de Duo pleine de sympathie.

Sans s'en rendre compte Quatre lui sourit, rassuré de le savoir à ses côtés. La présence du natté l'apaise, comme s'il savait que près de lui il est en sécurité. « D'où lui vient ce sentiment? » s'interroge le blond intrigué.

Le voyant froncé les sourcils, Duo intervient:

- Tout doit te sembler embrouillé dans ta tête, mais laisse toi un peu de temps pour retrouver le fil des évènements, ce que tu as subi t'as beaucoup secoué.

- Mouih, croasse Quatre la gorge asséchée.

- Tiens, bois ça lui propose Duo en l'aidant à se redresser puis en lui tendant la tasse posée sur la petite table. Le thé doit avoir un peu refroidi mais ça va te faire du bien.

- Merci Duo, il porte doucement, les mains un peu tremblantes, la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Duo qui le couve d'un regard attentif, redresse la tête en voyant Trowa sortir à son tour de la cuisine et rejoindre Heero qui sans que Duo n'y ait prêté attention, centré qu'il est sur le blond, s'est assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui font face au canapé. Le français s'installe sur l'accoudoir du second et pose un regard anxieux sur le jeune arabe.

Duo qui perçoit l'inquiétude du pilote 03, se tourne vers Quatre pour l'inciter à rassurer tout le monde.

- Comment tu te sens Quatre?

Ce dernier, serrant la tasse dans ses mains, ferme les yeux quelques secondes comme pour faire un état des lieux de sa situation physique et psychique, il les rouvre rapidement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, tout mon corps est douloureux mais rien d'intolérable se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard inquiet du natté posé sur lui.

Il pose une main sur le genou de l'américain pour le rassurer.

Duo sent le regard des autres pilotes, attentifs au moindre de leurs gestes et paroles.

- Mais j'ai surtout très mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'on serre mon cerveau en appuyant très fort de chaque côté.

- Je vais aller te chercher un anti-douleur propose Trowa en se relevant de son accoudoir.

Un peu étonné le blond se tourne vers lui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Duo ressent la tristesse que cette réaction provoque chez le français.

- Merci répond cependant le jeune arabe avec un petit sourire.

- Tiens Quatre mange un peu, tu as besoin de récupérer, même s'il faut y aller doucement après ce que ton corps a subi lui dit Duo.

Le sablé qu'il tend est accepté avec plaisir, le peu qu'on avait donné à l'arabe en prison était peu ragoûtant, c'est dans l'optique de garder des forces qu'il s'était obligé à ingurgiter les gamelles qu'on balançait dans sa cellule.

Alors ce biscuit pour lui est un met de choix.

Mais une douleur plus forte que les autres, l'interrompt dans son geste de le porter à la bouche, une douleur psychique analyse-t-il rapidement en serrant fortement les paupières, son empathie fait des siennes, des émotions venues de l'extérieur lui parviennent par vagues et il n'arrive pas à s'en protéger, ses barrières sont encore trop faibles.

Il porte ses mains à son front, geste qu'il sait pourtant inutile, il sent la panique le gagner, quand soudainement la douleur diminue rapidement, quelque chose semble faire barrière, c'est alors qu'il sent deux mains chaudes enserrer ses doigts crisper sur le plaid toujours sur ses genoux.

Très surpris il rouvre les yeux, Duo est accroupi devant lui, c'est ses mains qu'il sent autour des siennes, ce dernier lui adresse un doux sourire avant de le lâcher et de se réinstaller à ses côtés sur le canapé.

La sensation d'être protégé régresse mais sans disparaître complètement, des émotions lui parviennent mais elles sont comme filtrées, atténuées suffisamment pour que ses propres barrières psychiques y résistent.

Il pose un regard stupéfait sur Duo, un échange silencieux se fait; un regard bleu turquoise questionne, une négation de la tête à la chevelure nattée lui répond.

Il n'en saura pas plus pour le moment comprend le blond, de plus n'étant pas seul, « le moment est mal choisi » se dit-il en croisant le lourd regard que pose le japonnais sur eux.

Trowa revient de la cuisine, où la trousse de secours était resté après le soins faits à Duo, deux aspirines et un verre d'eau à la main, qu'il tend à l'arabe.

- Tiens, j'ai pris deux comprimés vu l'intensité de tes maux de tête.

Un doux sourire, que n'a pas vu Trowa depuis plusieurs jours le remercie de sa sollicitude.

- Je suppose que je vous dois ma libération dit-il après avoir avalé les deux comprimés, je ne vous ai même pas remercié, je suis vraiment en dessous de tout se rend compte le jeune oriental, en prenant soudainement conscience qu'il leur doit la vie.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment, on n'en reparlera plus tard le coupe Duo, tu as besoin de repos pour récupérer, ce maudit Professeur Henks a failli te tuer avec ses expériences poursuit-il la voix emplie de colère.

- OK, mais dès que je vais mieux je veux tout savoir, insiste-t-il en fixant Duo.

- Pas de problème Quat lui accorde Duo plus posé. Mais mange d'abord, ensuite je pense qu'une bonne douche te fera le plus grand bien après ton petit séjour dans les cellules cinq étoiles de OZ. Et si cette après-midi tu te sens mieux on te racontera tout, ça te va?

- Oui, acquiesce Quatre en attrapant le deuxième sablé.

- Je vais dans ta chambre te chercher de quoi te changer, dit le natté en se levant. Une petite lueur de panique traverse les deux turquoises, il les rassurent d'un petit sourire avant de filer.

Je vous le confie ajoute-il à l'intention de ses deux autres coéquipiers alors qu'il grimpe déjà les premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, à la rampe en fer forgé, menant à l'étage.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Duo redescend à peine cinq minutes plus tard, une tenue complète pour Quatre sur un bras et sa trousse de toilette dans la main gauche. Il y a bien une douche dans la chambre que partage les pilotes 03 et 04, mais elle est minuscule, Duo préfère donc celle du bas, un peu plus spacieuse, on peut au moins y tenir à deux, ce qui permettra au natté, si besoin, d'aider son camarade.

De retour au rez-de chaussée, il perçoit que l'ambiance est tendue, le blond, les traits un peu tirés, tente vainement de maintenir un semblant de conversation avec le châtain-roux.

Heero s'est installé à la table de la salle à manger, près de la fenêtre, la meuble est de petites dimensions; quatre places, peut-être six avec une rallonge, qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé, et tape sur son laptop, le rapport de mission sûrement, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive, Duo n'en doute pas une seconde, aux propos des deux autres pilotes présents.

L'américain entend les derniers mots du jeune arabe; « sans l'aide de Duo je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu » et la question du Français qui en découle:

- Comment Duo a-t-il pu te venir en aide alors que lui même était dans un salle état?

- Quoi? Comment ça Duo a été blessé? S'écrie dérouté le pilote 04.

Duo intervient immédiatement pour le calmer, il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage dans son état actuel.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, Quatre, les gardes qui n'ont tout simplement pas apprécié ma venue, se sont un peu défoulés sur moi (du coin de l'œil Duo voit Trowa tiqué à ses propos), mais ne t'inquiète pas Heero s'est occupé de mes blessures aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux précise-t-il pour le taquiner et lui détourner l'attention, que si c'était toi qui l'avait fait.

- Mouais, marmonne en réponse l'arabe, pas complètement convaincu.

Duo enchaine.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ta toilette, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te doucher seul?

- Je devrais y arriver, dit-il en se levant difficilement.

Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblantes ont du mal à le porter, son corps vacille, mais le natté qui le surveille, entoure sa taille de son bras pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne bascule la tête la première.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à la douche, pas la peine de t'épuiser inutilement.

Il le guide à petits pas jusqu'à la salle d'eau, l'aide pour retirer ses vêtements, en respectant sa pudeur dont témoigne la jolie teinte rosée qui orne ses pommettes, avant de le laisser à regrets, vu ses jambes encore faibles, dans le bac à douche.

- Je vais mettre ton linge à laver et je reviens t'aider. Non! Pas la peine de protester, je ne te laisse pas le choix Quat, tu tiens à peine debout, j'hésite déjà à te laisser seul alors n'insiste pas, je reviens dans dix minutes pour t'aider à t'habiller et te raccompagner au salon.

Il sort de la salle d'eau avant même que son ami n'ait le temps d'élever la voix.

Du retour du local buanderie situé à l'extérieur dans une minuscule dépendance, il retrouve les trois autres pilotes dans le salon, il s'étonne de les voire sur le départ, chacun leurs vestes à la main.

Wufei éclaire sa lanterne:

- Nous allons faire quelques courses en ville, nous n'avons plus rien en réserve.

- Tous les trois? s'étonne encore le natté en fixant Trowa, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il le laisserait seul avec Quatre, vu la méfiance dont il fait preuve depuis leur retour.

- J'ai bien vu que Quatre est encore épuisé, il a besoin de calme et de repos ce qui n'est pas évident avec nous tous dans cette maison. On sait que tu prendras soin de lui ajoute le Français avec un drôle de regard qui déroute un peu Duo qui ne sait comment interpréter ce mélange de suspicion et de gratitude.

- Merci, c'est sympa pour lui. Il devrait aller mieux en fin de matinée avec une petite sieste après sa douche. A tout à l'heure termine-t-il en les voyant passer la porte.

Le natté retourne à la salle d'eau, le blond devrait avoir terminé sa toilette.

Quatre est en effet en train de se sécher, l'effort fourni pour la douche semble l'avoir vidé, des cernes sombres creusent son regard, et il a besoin de s'appuyer au lavabo pour se maintenir debout.

- Laisse-moi t'aider avant de t'écrouler sur le carrelage le sermonne Duo.

Le jeune arabe capitule trop fatigué pour protester. Duo l'aide à passer une chemise blanc crème et un pantalon de toile couleur chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard après un passage gênant aux toilettes, Quatre est de nouveau dans le canapé, à demi-allongé, le buste relevé par deux coussins pour pouvoir parler au natté qui vient de le prévenir de l'absence de leurs trois autres coéquipiers.

- Ne crois pas Duo, que je vais me coucher bien gentiment sans avoir obtenu auparavant quelques réponses aux multiples questions qui me tournent dans la tête depuis que je suis réveillé et un peu plus lucide.

- Tu es épuisé Quatre, récupère et ensuite je te promets qu'on aura une longue discussion.

- Non Duo, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un minimum avant de me reposer, j'ai besoin de réponse pour me tranquilliser, tu peux comprendre ça le supplie-t-il.

L'américain capitule sous le regard de son ami.

- OK Quatre, je t'accorde une question.

Le blond fixe l'américain d'un regard perçant, comme voulant s'assurer que son ami va lui répondre en tout franchise sans chercher à lui cacher une partie de la vérité. Mais Duo ne fuit pas et lui rend son regard.

- Qui es-tu Duo?

Les deux améthystes se ferment instantanément en réponse, masquant au blond la crainte qu'a provoqué sa question chez le pilote 02.

De longues secondes s'éternisent, Quatre ne quitte pas les traits crispés de son vis à vis.

Les paupières se relèvent enfin, mais immédiatement Duo détourne son regard, il se retient de se relever pour fuir, il fixe le vide comme cherchant les bons mots pour répondre à la question pourtant simple de Quatre.

- Je suis un New-type, et comme toi je possède un don.

Malgré sa vive curiosité de savoir comment Duo sait pour son propre don, Quatre ne l'interrompt pas.

- Je perçois les auras des personnes qui m'entourent lâche dans un souffle le jeune homme natté.

Duo ne veut pas regarder son ami, il ne veut pas voire sa réaction à ses propos, il veut vite en terminer pour s'isoler, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas parler de son don, qu'il n'a pas pensé au rejet qui en avait découlé la dernière fois.

- Non seulement je les perçois mais je peux également agir dessus.

Quatre, malgré son propre don en veille, sent toutes les douleurs que provoque cet aveu. Il ne sait que trop ce que c'est d'être différent et d'inspirer la crainte. Il décide de ne pas insister davantage, Duo a déjà fait un pas vers lui, ils auront tout le temps, plus tard de continuer cette conversation.

Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres il vient de comprendre d'où vient cette agréable et paisible sensation de chaleur qu'il ressent tout autour de lui comme un doux cocon protecteur. Il attrape une des mains du natté, il sert légèrement les doigts glacés à présent.

- Merci Duo de ta confiance, merci de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ces derniers jours.

Duo, encore un peu secoué, lui adresse un faible sourire. Quatre ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile, il semble toujours si fort et sûr de lui.

Quatre retire un des coussins de son dos, avant de s'allonger, son corps et son esprit réclament du repos mais avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, il ajoute.

- Peu m'importe ton don Duo, ça ne change rien pour moi, comme le mien ne semble rien changer à nos lien pour toi. J'ai envie de te connaître davantage toi et ton don. Il sert un peu plus la main un peu moins froide qu'il tient toujours, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur Duo Maxwell: mon coéquipier, mon ami, celui que je considère comme mon frère, celui que...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, le jeune arabe épuisé s'est laissé emporter par le sommeil, il n'a pas eu le temps de voire le visage du pilote du Deathscythe refléter une vive émotion.

Ce dernier, regarde quelques instants leurs deux mains nouées avant de retirer ses doigts, il remonte le plaid jusqu'au menton de l'endormi avant de se relever pour se poster devant la fenêtre, il ne fait aucun geste pour essuyer l'unique larme de soulagement et de gratitude qui glisse doucement sur sa joue.

.

A suivre.

.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront quelques mots sur ce chapitre.

.

Hayami.M


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

.

.

**Chapitre 6.**

**-Statu quo-**

**.**

**.**

Le léger grincement de la porte extérieure de la cuisine sort brusquement Duo de ses sombres pensées, ses coéquipiers sont de retour. Il les remercie mentalement de le sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux dans lesquels il s'est empêtré.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'antique pendule à balancier, mais toujours aussi fiable pour donner l'heure, posée sur le buffet lui faisant face qui affiche: 12h25.

Il se relève précipitamment de son fauteuil, retire ses écouteurs et pose son baladeur sur la table basse, il est incapable de se rappeler des morceaux qu'il a écouté, il ne pensait pas qu'autant de temps avait passé depuis le départ des trois autres pilotes en début de matinée.

Entre le soulagement de la réaction de Quatre suite à ses révélations et la plongée dans son enfance, il se sent un peu désorienté, il s'accorde quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et se recomposer un visage dénué de tout signe d'anxiété.

Confus il se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas été voire s'il pouvait préparer quelque chose pour le déjeuner, « y a pas à dire cela ne me réussit pas de me perdre dans mon passé » se morigéne-t-il.

Un peu d'agitation du côté du canapé lui indique que Quatre montre également des signes de réveil, Duo le voit passer une main sur ses yeux et repousser le plaid à ses pieds.

Cette sieste semble lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien, ses traits sont reposés, il décide de deserrer un peu plus le lien entre son aura et celle de Quatre afin qu'il commence à renforcer ses barrières.

Le natté le laisse finir d'émerger tranquillement pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine et les aider, c'est la moindre des choses vu son inactivité de la matinée, à ranger les provisions et s'excuser platement de n'avoir rien préparé, même pas un simple plat de pâtes.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine il tombe sur Heero posant un lourd sac sur la table, suivit immédiatement de Wufei les bras également chargés.

- Je suis désolé les gars, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, je n'ai encore rien préparé. Je vais vite faire des pâtes.

Il a déjà une main sur la porte du placard quand Wufei le stoppe.

- Calme-toi Maxwell, on a prévu ce qu'il faut pour ce midi, Trowa nous a déposé avant de filer à la pizzéria située un peu plus bas en direction du centre ville, il sera là d'ici quelques minutes avec de vrais pizzas italiennes, tu vas pouvoir te goinfrer allègrement.

- Génial, sympa les gars. Duo est ravi de leur initiative et de retrouver le Chang moqueur qu'il connaît habituellement.

Le battement de la porte menant au salon le fait se retourner pour voire Quatre entrer dans la cuisine d'un pas plus sûr qu'en début de matinée.

Il leur adresse à tous un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir en bout de table pour aider Heero et Wufei à finir de vider leurs sacs de provisions, dans lesquels il y a bien de quoi tenir plusieurs jours.

A peine le temps de terminer de tout ranger dans les différents placards en formica et le réfrigérateur. Et pour Duo de commencer, sur demande de Quatre et Wufei a préparer une salade verte que Trowa est de retour les bras chargés de trois cartons plats marqués de l'enseigne d'une pizzéria.

Duo reconnaît immédiatement le nom imprimé en grosses lettres rouge et jaune, ils sont plusieurs fois passés devant le restaurant lors de départs en missions, elle se situe dans la principale avenue de la petite ville.

Une alléchante odeur, mélange de sauces tomates, fromages, viandes, herbes et épices envahit rapidement la petite cuisine mettant l'eau à la bouche du natté alors qu'il mélange dans un grand saladier les différents condiments nécessaires à une sauce vinaigrette.

Il fixe, les yeux brillants, les trois emballages au centre de la table, il y a plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se régaler de pizzas, il a déjà l'eau à la bouche à la pensée de la pâte croustillante et du fromage fondu, en plus ce n'est pas du surgelé cette fois mais de vrais pizzas artisanales confectionnées dans les règles de l'art culinaire italien.

Son ventre en gargouille de plaisir à tel point qu'il n'entend pas Wufei lui dire de prendre la laitue pour la mettre dans le saladier.

- Maxwell! Réveille toi et écoute un peu ce qu'on te dit lui balance le chinois en lui mettant la laitue dans les mains, et arrête de fixer ces cartons il ne vont pas disparaître.

- Mais Wu(le chinois grimace au surnom), comprends moi c'est la première fois que je mange une vraie pizza, faite par de vrais italiens, c'est jour de fête pour moi, on va se régaler s'écrie l'américain avec un immense sourire à l'intention des ses compagnons.

Tous lui retournent spontanément, même Heero et Trowa se laissent fléchir, leurs lèvres esquissant un mini sourire, contaminés qu'il sont tous par son enthousiasme presque enfantin.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Le déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance plutôt détendue, chacun savourant les pizzas et faisant l'effort de ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent, la conversation sans être très animée, roule sur des sujets neutres comme les mérites de la cuisine italienne.

Duo est le plus bavard; on n'est pas revenu comme avant l'emprisonnement de Quatre, à ses longs monologues passant du coq à l'âne, qui donnait envie à Wufei de lui enfoncer sa natte dans la bouche, mais l'image du camarade plein d'humour et insouciant qu'il donne habituellement à son entourage n'est pas loin, il donne bien le change comme s'il voulait se prouver ainsi qu'aux autres que rien n'a changé et que tout peut redevenir comme avant.

Quatre profite également qu'ils soient tous réunis pour expliquer les raisons de l'échec de sa mission.

Arrivée sur les lieux, l'arabe s'était rapidement rendu compte que les infos sur le système de surveillance de l'entrepôt, jointes à son ordre de mission étaient en partie erronées et insuffisantes.

Le système de vidéo surveillance s'était avéré beaucoup plus performant que prévu, au lieu des simples caméras, elles étaient couplées à des détecteurs de mouvements, et bien plus nombreuses que le chiffre avancé dans le rapport.

Le pilote 04 avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'introduire dans les bâtiments de production de pièces d'armures mobiles sans se faire repérer.

De plus les Profs n'étant pas au courant de la présence du laboratoire secret du Professeur Henks, ils avaient estimé que le personnel de surveillance devait être minime, hors le contingent contenait le double d'hommes de ce que l'estimation avait prévu.

Quatre ignorant de tous ces éléments et mal préparé, s'était donc tout simplement jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Ces explications permettent aux quatre autres pilotes de comprendre le pourquoi de l'emprisonnement du pilote du Sandrock habituellement fin stratège.

Le déjeuner copieux se termine sur une salade de fruits frais que les trois pilotes ont pris au rayon produits frais du magasin où ils se sont approvisionnés, tous apprécient ce dessert léger et rafraichissant après les pizzas bien garnies.

A la fin du repas le natté se propose, en remerciement, de débarrasser la table et de remplir le lave- vaisselle, malgré son opposition Quatre lui prête main forte.

N'ayant pas de mission en vue, chacun occupe son après-midi selon son désir, tous semblent avoir fait le choix de respecter le statu quo qui s'est instauré depuis le déjeuner. Les sujets qui fâchent et les interrogations restées sans réponse auront bien le temps de refaire surface.

Il est si rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les cinq ensemble, sans blessé grave, dans une planque plutôt agréable, sans la pression d'une mission a préparé, qu'ils ont à cœur d'en profiter un peu, et d'oublier au moins pendant quelques heures leur condition de combattants hors la loi.

Tous ont parfaitement conscience que ces moments sont rares et précieux, alors ils font en sorte d'en profiter, les tensions reviendront bien assez vite.

Wufei muni d'un vieil ouvrage sur l'histoire de Chine s'installe dans la petite cour ombragée, sur un vieux banc en bois patiné et fragilisé par le temps, où une brise agréable rafraichit l'air. Il a laissé en partie la porte-fenêtre entrouverte afin d'aérer la pièce principale.

Trowa et Heero, qui a miraculeusement délaissé son portable, se sont assis à la table de salle à manger et disputent une partie d'échec dans un silence absolu, chacun le regard rivé sur le plateau de jeu.

Duo n'a pas eu de mal à convaincre Quatre de s'allonger à nouveau sur la canapé, la fatigue se faisant à nouveau sentir, lui prouvant qu'il a encore besoin de récupérer. Lui même s'installe, une console de jeu portable dans les mains, dans l'un des fauteuil qu'il a rapproché de la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise, tout en pouvant garder un œil sur le jeune arabe.

Après un dîner léger, fait de crudités et de sandwichs, la journée des cinq pilotes se terminent devant un film d'action sans prétention mais divertissant. Vers 23h30, le générique de fin sonne l'heure du coucher.

Duo tout en s'étirant, avant de s'extirper du profond fauteuil sent le regard insistant de Quatre se poser sur lui, il se tourne vers le blond interrogateur, et prend conscience de l'anxiété qui a envahi son ami à l'approche du moment d'aller rejoindre chacun son lit.

L'américain comprend immédiatement la cause de cette anxiété, il laisse donc les autres pilotes monter à l'étage, avant de rejoindre Quatre sur le canapé pour lui prendre les deux mains dans un geste de soutient.

- Quatre n'angoisse autant pas s'il te plaît.

- Mais Duo implore le blond..., je ne sais pas si je suis déjà capable de me débrouiller seul, si mes barrières sont assez fortes, si je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide

- Justement pour le savoir, tu dois essayer. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu pourras juger où tu en es, et si tu as suffisamment récupérer ou non. J'ai beaucoup relâcher notre lien cette après-midi, je sais que tu en es capable, la preuve tout s'est bien passé.

Malgré ces propos rassurant, une lueur affolée traverse le regard azur.

- J'ai tellement peur de devoir à nouveau affronter ces cauchemars, comment y faire face sans toi, Duo? Dans mon sommeil je suis plus vulnérable.

Le natté sert un peu plus les mains de son ami.

- Tu te sous-estimes Quatre, tu en es capable, tu n'as pas résisté aussi longtemps à ce cinglé de professeur Henks pour abdiquer maintenant. Ne te laisse pas paralyser par la peur, elle est mauvaise conseillère.

Quatre baisse les yeux, il sait que son camarade à raison, il doit cesser de s'appuyer sur lui et faire face, il se redresse, retire ses doigts des mains rassurantes et se lève sans un regard pour lui.

Duo a complètement coupé la connexion entre eux, il le sent au vide qui se fait soudain en lui, un léger frisson lui parcours tout le corps.

S'il se retourne maintenant il suppliera le natté de rester à ses côtés, de le protéger encore un peu de son aura si rassurante, alors autant s'éloigner tant qu'il en a le courage.

Alors qu'il pose le pied sur la première marche, Duo l'interpelle, l'obligeant à de nouveau le regarder.

- Quatre je ne t'abandonne pas, on n'est plus directement lié mais je suis toujours là pour toi. Alors au moindre souci, tu m'appelles, je ne serais pas loin, je resterais vigilant alors n'hésites pas, OK.

C'est la gorge un peu nouée que le pilote du Sandrock répond.

- Merci Duo, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Bonne nuit, à demain.

Malgré un léger soupçon d'inquiétude pour son ami empathe, Duo après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, retrouve avec empressement son lit dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero.

Il adresse un rapide « bonne nuit » à son colocataire assis en tailleur sur son lit, le portable sur les genoux, la routine, il sourit, certaines choses ne change pas.

Duo s'empêche de s'attarder sur le visage fin caché en partie par les mèches chocolat noir, encore humides après la douche, il n'attend même pas de réponse qui de toute façon la plupart du temps se limite à un «b'nuit » grommeler avec tout juste un regard dans sa direction.

Il repousse la couette colorée aux motifs géométriques au pied du lit, comme la nuit précédente l'air est très doux, elle est inutile, et se glisse rapidement sous le drap.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il est épuisé, en particulier psychiquement, le maintien du lien avec Quatre lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et de vigilance et le contrecoup se fait ressentir maintenant qu'il peut s'accorder de penser un peu à lui.

Il éteint la petite lampe qui surplombe la tête de lit. Il a à peine fermé les paupières qu'un lourd sommeil l'emporte, l'empêchant de sentir sur lui le poids d'un regard scrutateur.

.

.§§§§§§§.

.

Il se redresse brusquement tous les sens en alerte.

Des cri douloureux lui parviennent à travers la faible épaisseur de la porte.

Il est debout en un éclair, une vive lumière se fait dans la pièce alors qu'il est déjà en train de passer le seuil de la chambre.

Il se précipite pieds nus au bout du pallier, il arrache presque la poignée en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qui lui fait face, un nouveau cri empli de terreur retentit au moment où il se jette sur le lit, repousse le drap devenu cage, pour se saisir du corps tremblant de Quatre.

Les yeux exorbités, perdus dans une vision cauchemardesque, la sueur perlant sur son front pâle, les mains cherchant à repousser un ennemi imaginaire, le jeune arabe gémit plaintivement.

En un instant, Duo déploie son aura, l'effet est immédiat, le corps grelottant se détend et recherche la chaleur accueillante des bras qui l'entourent, les mains s'agrippent à son débardeur mais sans violence, un peu comme un jeune enfant s'accrochant à son doudou, lien maternel réconfortant, pour faire face à l'angoisse.

Les iris retrouvent un peu de lucidité, l'azur, encore un peu affolé rencontre l'indigo pailleté de violet, si rassurant.

- Duo, (la voisx est cassée et le nom à peine murmuré), l'arabe semble vouloir confirmation que la présence de son ami est bien réelle.

- Je suis là Quatre, le rassure le châtain, sa main dégageant le front de ses mèches mouillées par la transpiration.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, je t'appelais..., je t'appelais de toutes mes forces en criant ton nom, mais seul le rire de Henks me répondait.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars Quatre, nous sommes là, tu n'es pas seul, la main du natté fait de larges mouvements dans le dos du blond pour le détendre et le rassurer.

Le corps se blottit davantage contre la poitrine du natté, la tête se niche dans son cou pour respirer l'odeur reconnaissable entre toutes, miel et lavande, point d'ancrage supplémentaire avec une réalité qui quelques minutes auparavant n'avait plus de frontières distinctes avec un onirisme terrifiant.

Duo resserre davantage son étreinte avant de relever la tête.

Il remarque surpris, Trowa à deux mètres du lit, assis à même le sol, se retenant de ses bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière comme si on venait de le pousser brutalement, son regard fixé sur Quatre, est un mélange d'incompréhension, de douleur et d'angoisse.

L'américain n'a pas le temps de se demander le pourquoi de cette position, qu'un bras passe dans son champs de vision pour tendre une main secourable au châtain-roux qui l'a prend sans lâcher des yeux son colocataire.

Wufei, le propriétaire de la main secourable incite le Français à prendre un peu de recul en le repoussant vers son lit pour l'y asseoir et lui permettre de récupérer de la vive émotion qu'il semble avoir subie, comme en témoigne ses yeux encore écarquillés.

Le chinois jette un coup d'œil un peu dérouté vers l'entrée de la chambre, puis pose un genoux sur le lit pour y prendre appui tout en laissant une main amicale sur l'épaule du pilote du Heavyarms.

Un étrange silence envahit la chambre aux murs peints, un léger bleu ciel en partie haute et une nuance de vert tilleul pour le soubassement, les deux teintes séparées par une frise en bois sculptée de motifs floraux, la lumière vive au plafond est atténuée par l'abat jour en tissu crème savamment plissé qui entoure l'ampoule.

Trois paires d'yeux fixent attentivement les deux pilotes enlacés sur le lit dévasté.

Ce lourd silence met mal à l'aise Duo, après un rapide regard à ses coéquipiers, il commence sans le lâcher à recoucher le jeune arabe. Il sent qu'il lui faut donner un minimum d'explications sur la situation, trop de questions transparaissent sur les visages fixés sur le moindre de ses mouvements.

Mais l'empathe subissant encore le contrecoup de son cauchemar ne l'entend pas ainsi, sentant le natté s'éloigner, il pousse un petit cri de protestation et s'agrippe à ses avant-bras pour le garder prêt de lui.

- Duo (la voix est éraillée se fait suppliante), ne me laisse pas tout de suite, j'ai peur de me rendormir et que ça recommence...reste encore peu.

Duo hésite, l'angoisse est réelle chez le pilote 04 mais il doit réapprendre à faire face seul, sinon il n'arrivera jamais à reconstruire complètement ses barrières.

- Juste quelques minutes accorde-t-il en s'adossant à la tête de lit, la tête de Quatre posée sur sa cuisse gauche et son propre bras enlaçant ses épaules.

Tant bien que mal, l'américain réajuste le drap et tire à eux la couette pour recouvrir le corps blottit contre lui. Quatre se détend, le natté lui accorde un sursis, bizarrement l'air d'une berceuse lui envahit l'esprit, comme ce matin à son réveil.

«Mais d'où vient cet air? » se demande-t-il à nouveau.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, tout en profitant de la douce sensation de bien-être diffusée par l'aura de Duo et c'est alors qu'il se rappelle.

La cellule de OZ, l'intervention de Duo pour lui éviter de perdre l'esprit, et ce chantonnement avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par le sommeil, ce doux murmure si rassurant; c'était la voix du natté.

Heureux et nostalgique de ce souvenir le blond redresse légèrement la tête avant de demander:

- Duo peux-tu à nouveau chanter pour moi?

L'américain est surpris par cette requête, il ne pensait pas que Quatre s'en souviendrait.

- S'il te plaît... cela me permettra de me rendormir et tu pourras ainsi me laisser.

Duo hésite, les autres sont toujours présents, il se sent gêner de chanter devant eux, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant. Cette berceuse est un morceau précieux de son passé, la fredonner en leur présence, c'est livrer un peu de lui.

Mais Quatre à besoin de lui.

Il fixe quelques secondes son ami, acquiesce pour signifier son accord, ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans son esprit.

La voix est hésitante et guère plus qu'un murmure au début, elle prend un peu d'assurance et s'élève davantage dans la pièce permettant à tous d'en distinguer les paroles.

Un moment hors du temps s'installe, Duo perdu dans ses souvenirs, n'a pas conscience d'avoir laissé son aura prendre de l'ampleur, elle rayonne dans toute la pièce affectant chacune des personnes présentes.

_Sleep in Heavenly peace._

Les derniers mots résonnent, Duo met quelques minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux et de retrouver ses repères, il ne serait dire combien de temps à passé, quelques minutes? Davantage?

C'est les mouvements profonds de la respiration de Quatre contre sa cuisse qui le ramènent complètement à la réalité. Le jeune empathe s'est rendormi et semble à nouveau tranquilisé.

Le natté redresse la tête et fait le tour de la pièce d'un regard: ils sont seuls.

Il se détache le plus précautionneusement possible du corps de Quatre et quitte la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière.

Le pallier est vide, il remarque la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, un faible éclairage diffuse par l'entrebâillement, surement sa lampe de chevet, pourtant il est sûr de ne pas l'avoir allumée dans sa précipitation à vouloir aider Quatre.

« Est-ce un geste d'attention de Heero pour qu'il se repère en revenant se coucher? » Duo est dérouté.

Il avance jusqu'à l'escalier, le rez-de-chaussée est également dans l'obscurité, mais après avoir descendu quelques marches pour avoir une vue sur le salon, il distingue difficilement parmi les ombres un corps allongé sur le canapé.

Il hésite, descend encore quelques marches, perçoit de l'hostilité, hésite à nouveau avant de se résigner à remonter pour rejoindre son lit.

Heero s'est recouché, il lui tourne le dos, Duo se souvient du poids de son regard dans la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04, « Qu'avait-il pensé de son comportement avec Quatre? ».

Il sait qu'il ne dort pas, mais rien, pas un geste qui ne montre que le japonais le sait de retour.

Le regard de Duo s'attarde sur la silhouette qui se dessine sous les draps, il ne sait quoi penser de son attitude, tant de non-dits les séparent.

Il soupire, grimpe dans son lit, appuie sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe, et le visage tourné vers le pilote du Wing ferme les yeux.

.

A suivre.

Note: chapitre intermédiaire, l'histoire y avance peu ainsi que les personnages, il me plaît et en même temps je doute, alors dites-moi ce quoi vous en avez pensé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: Un petit mot de remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (Nathydemon/Fifi/SombreNuit/Ryu Redwolf/JTFLAM/Tyoka/Lilith) sur les précédents chapitres et auxquels je ne peux répondre car pas de comptes sur FFnet.

Si vous souhaitez une réponse précise ou si vous avez une question, laissez une adresse sur mon profil. En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements.

.

.

**Chapitre 7.**

**-Les couleurs des âmes-**

**.**

**.**

C'est d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve que Duo sort péniblement.

Il a la tête brumeuse, il se sent encore fatigué et en même temps il n'a pas du tout envie de se recoucher, il n'aime pas cette sensation comateuse au lever, cette perte de repères et de la notion du temps passé, il ne serait dire s'il a dormi deux ou douze heures.

Les chiffres luminescents du réveil sur la petite table de chevet au pieds incurvés et au plateau de marbre blanc veiné de noir indique 8h16.

Il a dormi environ cinq heures depuis la crise de Quatre.

La chambre est complètement plongée dans l'obscurité, c'est à peine s'il distingue la silhouette de la grosse armoire qui fait face aux lits, seul le rai de lumière qui filtre sous la porte et la faible lueur des chiffres du réveil amoindrissent le noir absolu qui règne dans la pièce.

Pas besoin de se tourner sur la gauche pour voire si le lit voisin est occupé, avant même d'ouvrir les paupières il a su qu'il était seul, la présence de Heero, il la détecte les yeux fermés même au milieu de de la foule, tous ses sens sont comme en alertes quand le japonais est dans les parages.

L'américain préfère se lever immédiatement pour tirer les rideaux et laisser le soleil entrer, plutôt que d'allumer la lampe de chevet, il a toujours adoré profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, quand la lumière de l'astre n'est pas encore trop éblouissante mais suffisamment intense pour chauffer doucement les visages.

Après avoir déverrouiller les deux vantaux et ouvert en grand, il s'accoude au rebord pour savourer la chaude caresse tout en observant les barges colorées qui glissent lentement sur le fleuve, il se sent mieux. Il a l'esprit plus clair après quelques minutes à profiter de ce simple plaisir, « oui je me sens bien » pense-t-il un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il se retourne, s'étire tel un chat, la tête basculée en arrière, l'extrémité de sa lourde natte balayant presque le sol recouvert de lattes en bois ciré. Les bras tendus vers le plafond, le corps légèrement cambré, il grimace, ses blessures en voie de guérison tiraillent et ses muscles protestent puis se détendent quand il relâche la tension exercée.

Il saisit le bas de jogging gris foncé trainant sur la chaise à l'assise en paille tressée placée près de la fenêtre, et s'assoit au pied de son lit pour le passer par dessus son boxer avant de quitter la chambre.

Tout en se remémorant les événements de la nuit qu'il avait volontairement occultés depuis son réveil, il se dirige vers la dernière chambre.

Il se trouve face à un porte close, Quatre doit dormir encore, « Trowa a-t-il finalement rejoint son lit? » se demande le natté.

Mais il en doute, les sentiments perçus dans la nuit ne présageaient pas d'un apaisement immédiat.

C'est donc sans frapper qu'il abaisse la poignée et pousse lentement le panneau de bois.

Contrairement à la sienne, la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04 n'est pas complètement plongée dans le noir, le jour perce par l'espace libre laissé par les deux rideaux de coton bleu marine.

Pas besoin d'allumer pour distinguer le lit et le corps qui y repose. Le bruit d'une respiration profonde parvient à Duo, il n'avance pas davantage, le sentiment d'apaisement qu'il perçoit lui suffit pour savoir que le jeune arabe dort d'un sommeil paisible et que rien de désagréable ne vient le perturber.

Il est soulagé et satisfait de savoir que la fin de nuit de son ami s'est bien passée et que ses barrières ont été suffisamment solides pour le tenir à l'écart des ressentis douloureux.

Duo ne s'attarde pas, il recule jusqu'à la porte et quitte la pièce silencieusement, autant que Quatre profite de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, les missions et les nuits courtes reviendront bien assez vite.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, il constate rapidement que Trowa est déjà debout et a bien terminé sa nuit dans le canapé comme en témoigne la présence de son oreiller, le plaid en boule, et l'état de l'assise encore déformée par le poids du grand corps du français.

« Une longue discussion s'impose, et je ne peux plus la repousser » soupire Duo en fixant d'un œil morne le couchage improvisé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il y retrouve Heero et Wufei déjà attablés, tous deux une tasse de café fumant et odorant à la main.

La radio posée sur l'étagère au dessus du plan de travail diffuse des infos en anglais, ils ont du trouvé une station européenne. Le portable d'Heero placé à sa droite est ouvert.

Un boule de pain tranché et un beurrier sont disposés sur la table ainsi que des briques de jus d'orange et de lait. Les miettes qui parsèment la nappe et la cafetière vide aux deux tiers témoignent que les deux asiatiques sont présents depuis déjà un petit moment et qu'il ont quasi terminé leurs petits déjeuners.

- B'jour à vous les gars.

- Bonjour Maxwell répond le chinois.

- 'lut accorde le japonais les yeux rivés sur son laptop.

Duo sort un bol, des céréales et un pot de confiture de fraises bien entamé, avant de s'installer en bout de table. Il prend le temps de se verser des cornflakes et du lait à ras bord avant de demander.

- Il est où Trowa?

Deux regards scrutateurs se posent sur lui stoppant la cuillère débordante de céréales à quelques centimètres de sa bouche déjà grande ouverte.

- Il était déjà lever et parti quand on s'est levé, il a laissé un mot expliquant qu'il partait courir puis jeter un œil à son armure qui a un peu morflé lors de notre précédente mission, finit par lui répondre Wufei après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence plein de sous-entendus.

Pas besoin de sous-titres pour que le pilote du Deathscythe comprenne que Trowa est encore sous le coup de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Duo n'en demande pas plus et se replonge dans l'ingurgitation des ses pétales de blé. Heureusement que le poste est allumé sinon le silence serait gênant, le natté pour une fois ne préfère pas faire la conversation au risque d'avoir à répondre de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Il s'enfile rapidement la fin de son bol de lait avant de saisir deux tranches de pain et le pot de confiture. Alors qu'il étale généreusement le coulis rouge rubis à l'appétissante odeur sucrée et fruitée il s'aventure à interroger à Heero toujours passionné par son écran.

- Mission en vue Heero?

- Hn.

- Ouais...c'est à dire? Le pousse le natté à se montrer un peu plus explicite.

- Mission classique: destruction d'infrastructures militaires en construction lâche le pilote 01.

- Chais pour qui? baragouine Duo en mastiquant sa tartine

Heero lève finalement les yeux en direction de son coéquipier et à la surprise de Duo écarquille légèrement les yeux pendant un dixième de seconde avant de se saisir du rouleau d'essuie-tout, d'en arracher un feuille et de la lui tendre.

Le châtain dérouté la saisie et face au regard du japonais fixé sur sa bouche comprend enfin qu'il a du se barbouiller. Il passe rapidement la feuille sur ses lèvres, et la retire ornée d'une petite trainée couleur fraise.

- Merci 'Ro, remercie le glouton avec un petit sourire avant de prendre conscience que le surnom lui a échappé.

Il s'apprête à en avoir la remarque et grimace par avance; mais rien, le japonais ne réagit pas. « Ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte? » Peu vraisemblable se dit Duo. Mais le nippon ne relève toujours pas et répond à la question posée.

- C'est pour Trowa, Wufei et moi, les profs ont du estimé que vous aviez encore besoin de repos avant de vous renvoyez sur le terrain. On partira vers 11h00, et on devrait être de retour peu après minuit si tout se déroule comme prévu conclut-il.

Et sans plus se préoccuper de ses camarades il se replonge dans son ordinateur.

Duo n'en demande pas davantage et termine son petit déjeuner par un grand verre de jus de fruits.

Il dépose ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle toujours en bonne état de marche malgré sa vétusté et quitte la pièce direction la salle d'eau où il passe rapidement sous la douche.

Il remonte jusqu'à sa chambre, passe rapidement un jean et un T-shirt noir, refait sa natte mais ne prend pas le temps de démêler sa tignasse qui en aurait pourtant le plus grand besoin.

Il griffonne sur un bout de papier un petit mot à l'intention de Quatre qu'il va rapidement déposé sur son chevet, ce dernier imperturbable dort toujours aussi profondément.

De retour au salon, il se saisit de sa veste en jean avant de quitter la maison.

Il doit impérativement mettre les choses au clair avec le français avant qu'il ne parte en mission.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

« Aaargh!...j'en peux plus »

L'américain plié en deux, les mains en appui sur les cuisses halète bruyamment.

« Y a pas à dire, le jogging c'est pas pour moi... Moi c'est le sprint mon domaine ».

Plus de trois kilomètres séparent la petite maison italienne du hangar qui sert de cachette à leurs Gundams et Duo vient de les parcourir au pas de courses.

C'est un fermier, sympathisant à leur cause et indic à ses heures pour les rebelles qui le leurs a prêté gracieusement, très fier de pouvoir venir en aide aux fameux pilotes. La petite maison de ville lui appartient également.

Après quelques minutes de récupération, la respiration et le cœur revenus à des rythmes plus conventionnels le natté se redresse et aperçoit au niveau du mur droit, un robinet au dessus de ce qui doit servir d'abreuvoir aux bêtes du fermier.

Ravi le pilote du Deathscythe s'y précipite et se désaltère de l'eau presque glacée qui sort en un puissant jet éclaboussant le visage et les mèches indisciplinées du coureur.

Il se redresse, s'essuie la face avec son T-shirt et d'une main impatiente renvoie négligemment les mèches égarées avant de contourner le vieux bâtiment en planches pour trouver l'ouverture.

Le pilote 02 se retrouve face à un portail composé de deux grandes vantaux renforcés de ferrures en métal rouillé, il pousse celui de droite pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment faiblement éclairé.

Duo s'accorde quelques secondes pour s'habituer et se repérer dans la pénombre et scruter l'intérieur pour trouver le pilote originaire de L3.

Immédiatement devant lui; le Sandrock et le Deathscythe puis juste derrière le Shenlong et tout au fond le Wing et le Heavyarms, il est toujours autant émerveillé et fasciné à leurs vues et cela malgré l'habitude. Le précieux métal, le gundamium dont elles sont composées luit sous la faible clarté diffusée par les lucarnes encrassées.

« Elles sont magnifiques » murmure le pilote.

Une telle puissance s'en dégage que s'en est presque effrayant, surtout quand on sait que ce sont de simples adolescents comme lui qui en sont aux commandes.

Il se détache de son observation pour regarder en direction du fond du hangar ou il perçoit l'éclairage du cockpit du Heavyarms. Il s'avance, le français s'est certainement rendu compte de son intrusion mais n'en montre rien, le natté n'attendait pas de signes de bienvenue, mais pas autant de froideur non plus.

Sans se démonter Duo s'approche et à l'aide du filin s'installe sur le bras gauche de l'armure, il observe quelques instants le châtain-roux tapoter sur l'écran de contrôle de son armure.

Une combinaison de colère, de fierté et surtout de profonde tristesse lui parvient, le cœur de l'américain se serre sous l'afflux des émotions.

Durant le trajet jusqu'ici, il a réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à l'ancien mercenaire. ET face à ce qu'il sait de la personnalité très introvertie du jeune homme, il à fait le choix de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour l'amener à exprimer ses réels sentiments et ainsi éviter qu'il ne se referme comme une huître, et refuse ensuite d'aborder ce qui le travaille depuis le sauvetage du pilote du Sandrock.

Il fixe le profil de son coéquipier et prend une grande inspiration avant d'entamer les hostilités.

- J'aime Quatre.

Les trois mots pourtant prononcés sur un ton assez bas semblent résonner dans tout le bâtiment et malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler, le pilote 03 ne peut réprimer une crispation de ses traits et une tension dans tout son corps.

Après quelques secondes de mutisme, il se tourne enfin vers le natté et pose sur lui un demi regard qu'il veut neutre et pourtant plein d'une vive douleur qu'il ne peut complètement réprimée.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, le ton est agressif, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tes sentiments pour Quatre me concerne.

- Vraiment? insiste le natté.

- Quatre et toi faîtes ce que vous voulez, peu m'importe.

- Aaah, alors je suis rassuré, je croyais qu'il y avait un malaise entre nous à cause de ma relation avec Quat'.

Trowa le fixe, tente de soutenir le regard du natté, mais lâche le premier..

Duo fixe le profil fier, masqué en partie par la mèche châtain, la douleur du français est à son apogée, c'est avec difficulté qu'il arrive à se reprendre sous le trop plein de tristesse qui émane du pilote 03.

C'est d'une voix douce et un peu cassée qu'il poursuit.

- Oui j'aime Quatre, je l'aime même énormément, mais comme un frère, alors que toi Trowa tu l'aimes tout court.

La surprise, la colère et un vif soulagement se disputent dans les les prunelles émeraudes.

Le pilote du Heavyarms n'apprécie pas de se savoir si transparent, et en même temps c'est comme si l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis deux jours venait de s'écarter. Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments alambiqués que le natté ajoute.

- Il est pour moi le petit-frère que je n'ai jamais eu, il me donne envi de le protéger et de le soutenir dans cette guerre, qu'un être comme lui, malmène énormément.

Le français est complètement dérouté.

- C'est vrai?

Duo ne pensait pas un jour voire le français autant dans le doute et l'angoisse.

- Oui Trowa, pourquoi mentirais-je, seule l'amitié profonde que j'éprouve pour lui a dicté mes actes de ces derniers jours.

Il fait une pose, réfléchit à la suite de ce qu'il va dire et comment.

- Un lien spécial me lie à Quatre, mais ce lien n'a rien avoir avec le sentiment amoureux, je ne peux t'en dire plus mais je voudrais que tu crois en ma sincérité, et que tu es confiance en Quatre et moi, c'est vraiment important pour moi... et pour lui.

La curiosité du méché est éveillée, les propos de Wufei au sujet de l'instinct de Duo lui reviennent et en même temps il se rend compte en observant son camarade qu'il lui a fallut beaucoup de courage pour lui faire cet aveu, et que c'est une belle preuve d'amitié et de confiance qu'il lui fait en livrant un peu de lui alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

- Je ne t'en demanderais pas davantage Duo même si je suis très intrigué, je te remercie d'être venu à moi.

- Je n'aime pas voire mes amis souffrir et Quatre, quoique tu en penses, à besoin de ton soutient

Le français se détourne.

- Je ne crois pas non..., son attitude de la nuit dernière m'a prouvé que c'est toi dont il avait besoin auprès de lui. Je ne suis que son coéquipier pour lui.

Les événements de la nuit n'ont pas cessés de torturer l'ex mercenaire.

Pas besoin de son don pour que Duo ressente la forte douleur que cette constatation provoque chez le jeune homme en face de lui. Il faudra qu'il demande à Quatre ce qu'il sait passé entre lui et Trowa avant qu'il n'arrive dans la chambre.

- Oui, la nuit dernière il avait besoin de moi, et il c'est encore le cas, mais quand il aura retrouvé ses repères, c'est de toi dont il aura besoin. Tu peux lui apporter ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter, car il y a l'amitié et il y a le reste termine-t-il un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Trowa baisse la tête pour cacher son émotion, Duo poursuit:

- Je ne veux pas présumer des sentiments de Quatre mais je suis sûr d'une chose, te taire ne t'avanceras à rien et surtout ne diminuera pas l'intensité de ce que tu ressens.

- C'est tellement nouveau et étrange pour moi.

- Mais ça vaut la peine de te battre conclut l'américain tout en sautant de son perchoir.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il se tourne une dernière fois vers le châtain-roux toujours assit dans le cockpit.

- Laisse parler ton cœur Trowa, la phrase est bateau mais je crois sincèrement que c'est un bon conseil.

Le châtain-roux se penche pour regarder le pilote 02 quitter les lieux et repense à tout ce qui vient d'être dit.

Il a besoin de temps pour faire le point et savoir ce qu'il veut, car malgré les propos rassurants du natté, il doute. Et par dessus tout il a peur de perdre l'amitié qui le lie à Quatre.

Veut-il vraiment prendre le risque de tout gâcher?

Tant de choses le sépare du jeune arabe, ils sont si différents, sans la guerre jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Duo après sa discussion était rentré tranquillement à pied jusqu'à la planque. Il avait eu lui aussi besoin de faire le point sur les derniers événements et sur ce que ça impliquait dans ses relations avec les autres pilotes.

De plus, les sentiments de Trowa pour Quatre l'avaient inévitablement renvoyé à ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero. Mais s'il estimait que ses deux amis étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs auras s'accordant à merveilles, il pensait différemment en ce qui le concernait, ses sentiments pour le pilote 01 étant une erreur.

En aucun cas il ne voulait les lui révéler, au contraire il faisait en sorte de ne pas y penser et de ne rien dévoiler.

Quelqu'un comme Heero n'était pas pour lui, Duo le savait parfaitement.

Il avait essayé de se tenir à l'écart mais ça avait été peine perdue, un besoin irrépressible le poussait vers le pilote 01, alors il faisait juste en sorte d'obtenir son amitié.

« Oui juste son amitié, l'amour d'Heero n'est et ne sera jamais pour moi », se murmure tout bas le jeune américain, se le répétant à plusieurs reprises, ignorant le déchirement que ce constat provoque en lui.

Il s'arrête au bout de la rue où se trouve leur planque, il s'accorde quelques minutes pour se reprendre et à nouveau faire bonne figure: « Allez Duo! cesses d'y penser tu as toujours su faire face jusqu'à présent » s'encourage-t-il..

Une grande inspiration, un sourire un soupçon forcé et le natté reprend son chemin.

De retour dans la petite maison, il trouve Wufei et Heero sur le départ, chargeant le véhicule, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à récupérer Trowa, le hangar étant à proximité de la route qu'ils emprunteront pour se rendre sur le lieux de leur mission.

L'américain les regarde partir avant de rentrer pour retrouver Quatre dans le cuisine.

En meilleure forme, le blond est en pleine préparation d'un pique-nique qu'il compte partager avec lui, une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie embaume la cuisine.

Le châtain s'approche du four, se penche et aperçoit une plaque de cuisson recouverte de petits tas de pâtes, agrémentés de pépites de chocolat et de noisettes: des cookies se réjouit le gourmand.

Ravi du projet de son ami et salivant par avance du dessert qui l'attend, Duo aide à finir la préparation de ce qui s'annonce un vrai festin: salade de pommes de terre, mini-sandwichs de pain de mie aux garnitures variées, charcuterie, et fruits frais.

Ils finissent de tout emballer, puis Quatre sort du freezer les canettes de soda, et le tout est placé dans un vieux panier en osier qu'il recouvre d'un torchon blanc rayé de vert.

Une heure plus tard, les deux camarades s'installent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, situé à quelques mètres à peine des bords du Pô.

- Viens, asseyons nous là, c'est parfait dit Quatre au natté en posant son panier près d'un banc.

L'air est doux et embaume la lavande et l'herbe fraichement coupé.

Les deux amis se régalent de leur pique-nique, c'est si rare, qu'ils l'apprécient d'autant plus, pique-nique et guerre étant que très rarement compatibles.

La discussion roule sur des sujets anodins jusqu'au dessert.

Quatre évoque un précédent voyage dans le sud de l'Italie avec une de ses sœurs et Duo son plaisir à profiter de paysages aussi plaisants. Ayant toujours vécu sur L2, il ne connaissait jusqu'à présent que les banlieues grises et malodorantes, « du gris, beaucoup gris » dit-il, amusé malgré tout au souvenir de sa colonie d'origine.

Duo porte à sa bouche un énième cookie doré à la perfection et croquant à souhait quand subitement Quatre l'interroge:

- Duo tu veux bien me parler de ton don, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sur toi.

Le châtain avale sa bouchée, son visage se ferme, son regard se perd dans l'observation des reflets du soleil sur l'eau.

Le blond alerté par son silence et son expression essaye de se rattraper.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, je voulais juste te comprendre un peu mieux, tu as fais tellement pour moi.

Duo secoue doucement la tête, l'air de dire « ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ».

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier du banc, ferme doucement les yeux, frôle sa poitrine au niveau du sternum et d'une voix basse commence son récit.

_Durant mon enfance, j'ai vécu quelques temps, presque deux ans, dans un orphelinat sur L2, ça été pour moi une des périodes si ce n'est la période la plus heureuse de ma vie._

_Dans cet orphelinat, j'ai fait la connaissance de deux adultes formidables, l'un deux s'appelait Sœur Hélen, c'était une religieuse qui s'occupait des enfants recueillis._

_Je crois que pour moi c'est ce qui s'est rapproché le plus d'une mère, elle adorait les enfants et s'en occupait avec beaucoup de dévouement et d'amour, quelque soit notre passé et d'où qu'on vienne._

_Duo, l'air mélancolique s'arrête quelques instants dans son récit avant de reprendre._

_Sur L2, le climat est géré par un régulateur météorologique, comme sur L4 je suppose?_

_Le jeune arabe s'étonne du changement de sujet mais répond par l'affirmative à un natté toujours dans la même position et qui reprend._

_Il pleut la nuit où tôt le matin et c'est pourquoi les arc-en-ciel sont très rares et que les enfants ont peu de chance de pouvoir en admirer. Les seules fois où c'est possible, c'est quand il y a un léger retard dans l'arrêt de la pluie et que quelques gouttes tombent encore, alors que le soleil commence déjà à briller._

_Pourtant un matin, ça faisait que quelques semaines que je vivais à l'orphelinat, en ouvrant les volets j'ai eu sous les yeux un magnifique arc-en-ciel, je ne pouvais en détacher les yeux tellement c'était merveilleux pour l'enfant que j'étais._

_Sœur Hélen, en venant vérifier que j'étais bien réveillé m'a trouvé immobile devant la fenêtre, étonnée, elle s'est approchée et a pu voire, à son tour, ce qui retenait autant mon attention._

_- C'est magnifique, hein ma sœur? Lui ai-je demandé en tournant rapidement mon regard vers elle avant de retourner à mon admiration._

_- Oui Duo, je suis bien d'accord cet arc-en-ciel est magnifique, toutes ces couleurs sont merveilleuses._

_- Vous croyez que c'est Dieu qui l'à fait ? l'ai-je interrogé innocemment du haut de mes dix ans._

_Un petit sourire a étiré ses lèvres._

_- Non Duo, je ne pense pas._

_De la déception avait du apparaître sur mon visage d'enfant, car pour me consoler elle a ajouté._

_- Mais vois-tu, j'aime à penser que les âmes, don du Seigneur, ont des couleurs aussi belles et lumineuses que celles de cet arc-en-ciel._

_Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés._

_- Chaque être humain est différent et unique alors je pense qu'il en est de même pour leurs âmes. J'aime à imaginer qu'elles ont chacune leurs couleurs, reflets de ce que l'on est au plus profond de soi._

_- Vous avez raison ma sœur! me suis-je exclamé avec un grand sourire. Les âmes ne sont pas toute blanche, elles peuvent avoir d'aussi jolies couleurs que celles de cet arc-en-ciel. La votre est d'un joli jaune doré, avec du bleu ciel autour, un peu comme celle du Père Maxwell._

_Sœur Hélen, très surprise m'a observé pendant de longues secondes, j'ai craint un instant d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, mais elle s'est penchée pour être à ma hauteur et m'a serré très tendrement dans ses bras, c'était la première fois que je la laissais m'approcher autant._

_- Merci Duo, c'est vraiment très gentil ce qui vient de me dire._

_Elle a ensuite posé un baiser sur mon front et est allée s'occuper des autres enfants, moi je suis encore un peu resté le temps que les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'évanouissent dans le bleu du ciel, j'étais très fier et heureux d'avoir fait autant plaisir à Sœur Hélen._

L'américain arrive à la fin de son récit, sa main frôle à nouveau sa poitrine, il la passe dans le col de son T-shirt noir orné du nom d'un groupe de rock d'avant colonisation, pour en retirer la chaine argentée au bout de laquelle se balance une croix également en argent, le métal en est terni mais elle brille encore joliment sous le soleil à son zénith, juste au dessus de leurs tête.

Quatre, silencieux le regarde faire, touché par la tendresse et la nostalgie qui émane de son ami.

- Je ne savais pas à l'époque ce qu'était une aura, et je les identifiais aux âmes dont on me parlait si souvent à l'église.

Il s'interrompt pour fixer la petite croix qu'il serre ensuite fortement dans sa main gauche.

- Je ne suis pas chrétien Quatre... et je ne crois en aucun Dieu, reprend le natté en se tournant vers le jeune arabe. Mais je crois en des gens comme Sœur Hélen, des gens qui vont jusqu'à donner leurs vies pour en aider et sauver d'autres, des gens chez qui le mot « âme » prend tout son sens.

Duo remet la petite croix et la chaîne à l'abri sous son T-shirt.

- Et moi, l'incroyant, le soldat, l'assassin j'ai la capacité de voire et d'agir sur ces auras. Et chaque aura à ses propres couleurs, ses propres nuances, aucune n'est semblable à l'autre, elles sont toutes uniques, reflets de ce qu'est réellement l'être humain.

Le jeune homme à la natte lève les yeux en direction du ciel, « à quoi ou à qui pense-t-il? » se demande Quatre.

Le natté repose les yeux sur son ami et un sourire vient éclairer ses traits, Quatre ne lui avait jamais vu ce sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si les âmes existent réellement Quatre et si elles sont immortelles, mais pour moi l'aura est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ce qui en est le reflet. Alors comme Sœur Hélen j'aime à croire que chaque âme est unique et à ses propres couleurs.

.

.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, pensées ou flash-back

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8.**

**-Énergie vitale-**

**.**

**.**

Wufei jette un œil au rétroviseur extérieur, met le clignotant gauche, déboite et le pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur dépasse le tracteur poussif qui ne devait pas excéder les 30km/h.

A nouveau à une vitesse de croisière de 90 km/h, il lève le pied et ne laisse qu'une main sur le volant, l'autre se posant mollement sur sa cuisse droite, le regard perdu sur la route de campagne peu fréquentée, il laisse échappé un petit soupir.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils sont tous trois sur la route et une drôle d'ambiance règne dans l'habitacle.

Le chinois en vient à regretter la présence de ses deux autres coéquipiers, « ils auraient au moins mis un peu de vie dans le véhicule tout terrain» pense-t-il. Il aime bien le calme et le silence, nécessaire à sa méditation en particulier, mais il sait également apprécier la compagnie et une ambiance vivante et chaleureuse.

Il ne serait expliquer ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de la part de ses coéquipiers mais plutôt qu'ils semblent carrément ailleurs.

Quasiment aucun mot n'a été prononcé depuis qu'ils ont récupéré le français près du hangar.

Ce dernier est assis à l'arrière, juste derrière lui, le chinois est perplexe, l'ex mercenaire semble beaucoup plus détendu que ces derniers jours et en même temps, il semble comme rêveur tout en étant soucieux.

Quant au japonnais, il est à ses côtés, sur le siège passager, les genoux relevés et les pieds en appuis sur la boite à gants. Son laptop est posé sur ses genoux, il ne l'a pour ainsi dire pas quitté des yeux depuis leur départ en mission.

Tout dans son attitude laisserait à penser qu'il est complètement plongé dans la préparation de leur futur mission, mais... quelque chose d'infime, qu'il ne serait définir précisément, est inhabituel chez lui.

A plusieurs reprises le dernier survivant du clan du dragon, en l'observant du coin de l'œil l'a surpris fixant son écran mais comme le regard perdu vers quelque chose n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec la mission et le moment présent.

Comme repensant ou revivant un moment ou une situation passée.

Son visage, si lisse habituellement, laisse à voire au chinois une légère crispation, mais comme chez le français, pas d'angoisses ou de peur mais plutôt de l'interrogation, du doute..., et, le jeune homme à la couette n'en est pas sûr, mais il lui semblerait bien qu'il y perçoit également de l'émotion.

« Je me demande à quoi il pense? »

En dehors des missions, Wufei n'a jamais vu Heero soucieux, tout paraît glisser sur lui, les états d'âme de ses coéquipiers et encore moins ceux des autres personnes qu'ils peuvent côtoyer, semblent le laisser complètement indifférent.

Mais dernièrement, à l'instar du français, le nippon, même s'il le cache bien, est plus attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Par exemple le chinois a été surpris qu'il n'en réfère pas à J avant de décider de partir au secours de Maxwell et Winner. Il l'a même senti fébrile quand arrivés sur place, ils ont découverts que le natté avait été à son tour arrêter.

Wufei n'en est pas sûr, mais il lui semble également que Heero est sensible à la relation qui s'est nouée entre les pilotes 02 et 04, « serait-ce de l'envie voire de la jalousie? ».

Peu probable, le nippon n'a jamais montré jusqu'à présent quelques signes d'attirance pour l'américain.

Et en même temps ces deux là ont noué une drôle de relation, certes Heero est surtout proche de Trowa mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais de tout aussi important, voire d'avantage qu'avec l'européen, semble lier les deux premiers pilotes.

Barton est son semblable, un frère, ils se reconnaissent l'un dans l'autre, leurs personnalités leurs modes de pensées et de fonctionnement se ressemblent, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, ils savent simplement qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance et toujours pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre.

Entre Maxwell et Yuy, il en va autrement, c'est le jour et la nuit, tout semble les séparer en dehors de la guerre, ils n'ont strictement rien en commun.

Et pourtant le châtain est celui que le pilote 01 accepte par moments de laisser entrer dans sa bulle, qu'il laisse approcher physiquement, celui auquel, malgré ses grognements d'énervement ou de lassitude, il accorde quelques mots en dehors du sujet des missions.

C'est comme si malgré lui il ne pouvait être aussi indifférent qu'il le souhaiterait, comme si le natté le rendait plus humain,... moins soldat.

Wufei jette un coup d'œil au profil du nippon, « est-ce le natté la cause de son étrange attitude? »

Un autre coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur lui apprend également que le français est toujours en pleine introspection, « pour lui j'ai moins de doute se dit le chinois légèrement moqueur, vu son comportement de la nuit dernière et de ces derniers jours, Winner ne doit pas être étranger à son attitude. »

.

.§§§§§§.

.

La campagne piémontaise défile devant ses yeux mais il n'en voit rien, la beauté du paysage italien ne le touche pas, bien trop perdu qu'il est dans ses réflexions.

Trowa, après le départ de Duo du hangar s'était obligé à laisser de côté ses états d'âme, pour se concentrer sur les réparations nécessaires à son armure et ensuite sur leur futur mission, quand Heero l'avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'un ordre de mission leur était parvenu en début de matinée.

Mais depuis qu'ils sont sur la route il n'a pu s'empêcher de replonger dans ce qui le tourmente. Il ne cesse de penser à Quatre. Si jusqu'à présent il avait en quelque sorte mis de côté ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune arabe, les derniers évènements l'ont obligé à se pencher sur ce qu'il éprouve.

D'entendre Duo mettre des mots sur ce qu'il tentait d'occulter, a comme réveillé tout ce qu'il s'empêchait de s'avouer, comme si mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, lui avait révélé l'ampleur, la force de ce qu'il éprouve pour le pilote du Sandrock.

« Mais que faire maintenant? Duo a-t-il raison en m'incitant à me déclarer? »

Le français doute, et ce doute le ronge de l'intérieur au point qu'il a le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur la mission à venir.

Les événements de la nuit ne cessent de lui revenir à l'esprit.

_Il avait été étonné de voire Quatre vers 22h30 passé le seuil de leur chambre, comme la nuit précédente il pensait que le blond allait à nouveau dormir au côté du natté._

_C'est donc avec plaisir et il faut bien le dire du soulagement, qu'il avait observé son compagnon de chambre ouvrir le lit jumeau du sien, puis passer par la salle de douche contiguë à leur chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit._

_De retour dans la chambre il l'avait observé s'installer à demi-assis dans le lit, un livre à la main._

_Le visage du jeune arabe paraissait un peu soucieux et son esprit ailleurs, mais il lui avait cependant adressé une demi-heure plus tard un chaleureux« bonne nuit Trowa », avant d'éteindre la lampe et de se glisser sous le drap._

_Le châtain-roux n'avait pas tardé à faire de même, il avait lui même des heures de sommeil à rattraper, la nuit précédente il avait peu et mal dormi, l'esprit focaliser sur les deux pilotes restés dormir dans le salon. _

_Mais quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il dormait profondément, un cri effrayant l'avait tiré brusquement du sommeil. Comprenant immédiatement que Quatre était à nouveau la proie de cauchemars, il avait allumé et rejoint rapidement son camarade._

_Le blond, prisonnier de son drap se débattait et gémissait, Trowa avait essayé de le maintenir quelques secondes le temps de le libérer, un visage pâle et un front trempé de sueur lui étaient alors apparus._

- _Quatre...Quatre, réveille toi! Tu fais un cauchemars._

_Ces parole s'avérant vaines, et le blond s'empêtrant à nouveau dans le drap l'ex mercenaire avait voulu le saisir aux épaules pour le secouer légèrement afin de le ramener à la réalité._

_Mais l'effet escompté avait été tout autre._

_L'endormi, pris de panique de se sentir maintenu, avait poussé un cri de pur terreur et l'avait repoussé brutalement d'une forte pression des deux mains sur sa poitrine, l'envoyant trop surpris pour se rattraper, s'affaler lourdement sur le sol._

_Quatre comme halluciné, l'avait alors fixé apeuré, les deux iris azur le traversant comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas._

_Il avait ensuite appelé à l'aide le pilote 02._

_Ce dernier, alerté par les cris, les avait rejoins quelques instants plus tard._

_Trowa, l'avait alors regarder prendre le jeune arabe dans ses bras, qui immédiatement s'était blotti contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son débardeur comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur rassurante du châtain._

_Les mots que le blond avait alors prononcé l'avait profondément blessé; seul le natté semblait lui importer. _

_Le pincement douloureux qu'il avait alors ressenti, se faisait encore maintenant, rien qu'au souvenir, très cuisant._

_Voire l'être aimé vous rejetez comme un étranger, puis se tourner vers un autre l'avait comme tétanisé; il avait eu mal, si mal de se voire rejeter si brutalement, si mal de ne pas être celui dont Quatre avait besoin._

_A ce moment là, il avait haï le pilote du Deathscythe._

_Puis à la demande pressante de Quatre, le châtain avait entonné une berceuse, sa voix avait empli la pièce, provoquant chez lui une sensation étrange et des sentiments contradictoires, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Voulant échapper aux auteurs de ces sentiments tumultueux, il s'était maladroitement redressé et avait quitté la chambre précipitamment, fuyant, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage sans craquer. _

_Il s'était retenu de fuir loin d'eux, de s'échapper loin de la planque et de courir le plus loin possible dans la nuit._

_Tout plutôt que de continuer à souffrir._

Le cœur lourd à ses souvenirs, Trowa pense:

« Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin ».

« Je ne doute pas de ce que m'a dit Duo tout à l'heure, mais Quatre ressent-il la même chose que moi pour autant? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se l'a pose; cette question est sans issu pour lui. Il secoue la tête de désespoir, puis se reprend.

« Je ne puis continuer ainsi, me laisser envahir par mes émotions et manquer de concentration pour les missions ».

« J'ai besoin de savoir, l'incertitude me ronge, je ne puis continuer ainsi alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre. Au risque de tout perdre, je parlerais donc à Quatre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, et je serais fixé .»

« Tout plutôt que de rester dans ce doute insupportable. »

Appréhendant la discussion qui l'attend, mais soulagé d'avoir enfin pris une décision, le français se concentre sur la mission à venir.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Le bruit sourd et lointain d'un moteur à réaction leur fait lever la tête.

Quatre et Duo observent l'avion cargo passer dans le ciel juste au dessus d'eux, ils n'ont aucun mal, même à cette distance à reconnaître un engin de OZ.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, un silence confortable s'est installé, chacun de son côté repensant aux propos tenus au sujet du don du natté.

Duo laissant la douce nostalgie s'évanouir et Quatre évacuant lentement le trop plein d'émotions, les siennes et celles de son ami, que le récit à provoqué en chacun d'eux.

Le pilote 02 rebaisse la tête, posant de nouveau son regard sur le fleuve et son activité avant de reprendre:

- L'aura est une énergie lumineuse et subtile qui entoure et enveloppe tout être vivant, elle est la manifestation d'une force vitale, c'est en quelque sorte notre empreinte énergétique. Et comme les empreintes digitales elle est unique à chaque être humain, il n'y en a pas une identique à l'autre, il y a souvent des similitudes voire une très forte ressemblance, mais deux auras ne sont jamais complètement pareilles.

Duo se tourne vers Quatre avant de poursuivre.

- Les auras s'attirent ou se repoussent, se complètent ou s'opposent, elles déterminent et influent sur les liens qu'on noue avec une autre personne.

Quatre hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il comprend.

- L'aura se compose de deux éléments: un d'origine physique qui se reflète dans la forme et la coloration et un deuxième d'origine spirituelle qui se manifeste par l'intensité et la luminosité de l'aura. Sa composition varie selon chaque individu, la couleur et l'intensité révèle la nature profonde d'une personne.

- Et je suppose que cela évolue avec l'âge, l'état d'esprit et émotionnel dans lequel on se trouve? demande le blond.

- Oui tout à fait approuve Duo, même notre état physique influe sur notre aura, elle diffère quand on est blessé ou malade.

- Et la signification des couleurs?

- Elles sont le reflet de notre personnalité, de notre caractère, de nos émotions..., en fait sourit le châtain, c'est un peu comme une carte d'identité très personnalisée et intime.

- Et tu peux agir comme tu veux sur une aura?

Quatre est très impressionné par le don de son ami, il ne le pensait pas aussi complexe.

- Ça t'effraie?

- Un peu, je me rends juste compte de ce tout que ça implique, c'est un pouvoir impressionnant.

- J'en ai conscience et et ça m'effraie également d'être détenteur d'un tel pouvoir sur les autres, c'est parfois lourd à assumer.

- Comment agis-tu sur une aura, comment as-tu fais pour moi?

- Pour que je puisse agir sur une aura il faut que je me lie avec elle, il faut que j'établisse une connexion. Pour faire simple c'est comme mettre en réseau deux ordinateurs, et à partir de là j'ai accès aux différentes composantes de l'aura sur laquelle je veux agir. A force de pratique je peux agir de manière de plus en plus précise et ciblée, comme par exemple une émotion ou une douleur.

- Mais tu es allé encore plus loin avec moi, l'arabe cherche ses mots, c'est comme si... comme si nos auras avaient fusionné.

Duo l'observe avec attention, étonné de la perspicacité de son ami, mais après tout lui aussi à un don.

- Oui, fusionner est le bon terme. Ton psychisme était tellement fragilisé et ta vie en danger que ton aura était devenue très faible, presque inexistante, je n'avais plus aucune prise sur elle.

Le visage du natté se ferme en repensant à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie en récupérant le pilote 04 dans cet état.

- La seule possibilité qu'il me restait était donc de lier nos auras, d'autant plus que ton don, hors de maîtrise compliquait ma tâche.

- Je me souviens de l'étrange sensation que j'ai ressenti quand nos auras ont fusionné, c'était terrifiant puis l'instant d'après si agréable comme sensation.

- C'est très intime comme expérience, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je le faisais, c'est également dangereux car si j'avais perdu la maîtrise de mon aura à ce moment là, je risquais de te mettre encore plus en danger et de perdre à mon tour le contrôle; ne sachant plus alors ce qui émanerait de toi ou de moi.

Duo grimace à ce souvenir avant de compléter ses propos.

- C'est très éprouvant pour le physique mais surtout pour le psychisme.

- Mais malgré t'es blessures et tes propres douleurs tu as tenu bon dit la gorge nouée le pilote du Sandrock. Je me rends vraiment compte des risques immenses que tu as pris pour me secourir.

Duo lui frôle la joue gauche du bout des doigts et efface la larme qui s'est échappée à l'insu du jeune homme aux yeux presque turquoises avec l'émotion.

- Je le referais sans hésiter Quatre, je n'ai aucun regret, c'est d'avoir perdu celui que je considère comme mon petit frère qui m'aurait fait terriblement mal, les paroles se font murmures... je ne veux plus perdre ceux auxquels je tiens.

Le jeune arabe, très ému, s'appuie sur l'épaule de son ami, les mots prononcés le touchent énormément tout en lui apprenant que par le passé le natté a du perdre des êtres très importants pour lui, mais il ne le questionne pas, malgré sa vive curiosité, il sait que le pilote n'en dira pas davantage s'il ne le souhaite pas.

- Moi aussi je te considère comme un frère, tu tiens une très grande place dans mon cœur. Dans ton aura je me suis senti à l'abri, comme dans un cocon, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'était si réconfortant, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, c'était chaleureux et lumineux, j'étais entouré d'un halo presque féerique composé d' une nuance couleur lilas et de blanc avec un reflet doré.

Duo qui a passé son bras autour des épaules de Quatre se raidit brusquement et est stupéfait, « d'où proviennent ces couleurs? »s'interroge-t-il; surement pas de sa propre aura, et non plus de celle de son ami, cela ne correspond pas.

Quatre, déconcerté, redresse la tête pour regarder le natté.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Ce ne sont pas les couleurs de ton aura?

Duo fuit un instant le regard du blond, puis se reprend rapidement.

- Je ne saurais te dire..., je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ma propre aura, je la ressens et la maîtrise mais je ne la vois pas. Les derniers mots sont prononcés d'un ton un peu sec comme si le sujet le dérangeait et qu'il voulait y mettre fin.

Le pilote 04 est dubitatif, il a comme l'impression que Duo lui cache quelque chose, mais en même temps pourquoi lui mentir sur son aura? Il n'en comprend pas la raison, « je dois me tromper. »

Il doit être juste déçu de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemble son aura alors qu'il a accès à celles des autres, ça doit-être très frustrant, « j'ai du le surprendre en lui disant les couleurs que j'ai vu ».

L'américain sent le malaise qui s'est instauré suite à son attitude, il refait donc face à son ami et pour le détourner de ses réflexions, il dit:

- Tu sais, tous les quatre vous avez de magnifiques auras, très intenses et colorées.

- C'est vrai s'extasie le jeune arabe. Il ne s'était jamais penché sur le sujet des auras et encore moins demandé à quoi ressemblait la sienne.

- Ça t'étonne sourit le natté. Pourtant vous êtes tout sauf ordinaire, chacun de vous à une forte personnalité, des idéaux, et une grande force physique et spirituelle, vos auras n'en sont que le reflet.

- C'est vraiment étrange d'imaginer que tu peux avoir accès à ce qu'on est réellement, que tu peux voire au delà des apparences.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je n'ai pas continuellement accès à vos auras, c'est quelque chose qui doit être volontaire de ma part. Je perçois toujours, en particulier pour les personnes dont je suis proche, comme une impression générale de ce qu'émet l'autre mais rien de précis tant que je n'utilise pas mon don pour percevoir une aura.

- Je comprends, c'est un peu le même procéder pour mon empathie.

Le natté profite de la perche pour mettre fin à la conversation sur sa propre personne, il n'a jamais autant révéler sur lui et cela le met mal à l'aise, il n'aime pas se livrer autant.

- On n'a énormément parlé de moi Quat', maintenant c'est donc à mon tour de te questionner, je veux tout savoir sur ton empathie, presse-t-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quatre n'est pas dupe mais il accepte la requête du pilote du Deathscythe, il en a déjà beaucoup appris sur son ami.

Il se redresse mais reste proche de son camarade, leurs épaules se frôlent, il est de plus, heureux de pouvoir parler de ce qu'il est réellement, son don fait partie de lui, le cacher s'est un peu ne pas s'accepter comme il est.

Il a toujours souffert de ne pouvoir en parler librement à ses proches en dehors de sa sœur Iria.

Cela lui fait bizarre de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui peut l'écouter, le comprendre sans le juger ou s'effrayer, il n'en n'a que très rarement l'occasion.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

- 05 en place.

- 03 en place, RAS.

- OK, silence radio jusqu'au prochain contrôle dans 30 minutes.

Heero coupe la communication d'une pression sur son oreillette.

Tout est en place, il vérifie l'heure à sa montre, 18h30, regarde vers l'ouest, le ciel commence à prendre une jolie teinte rose-orangée, annonciatrice que le soleil ne va pas tarder à disparaître à l'horizon.

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont arrivés à destination. Ils ont laissé leur véhicule à environ 1,5 km, dans un chemin de terre, bordé d'une haie conséquente, le rendant quasi invisible aux regards des conducteurs depuis la route principale.

Avant de quitter le 4*4, ils ont chacun passé une combinaison sombre, assez épaisse fermée par une fermeture, et placé sur leur tête une casquette noire à petite visière, style militaire.

Chargés de leurs matériels, composés essentiellement d'explosifs de type C-4, de détonateurs avec retardateurs déclenchables à distance, de lunettes infra-rouge sachant qu'ils vont opérer dans le noir, d'un fusil laser et pour chacun d'un pistolet semi-automatique avec trois chargeurs de rechange, mieux vaut prévoir large en cas d'imprévus.

En quelques minutes ils avaient atteins le chantier et rapidement trouver un point d'observation discret, un peu à l'écart, pour espionner le site.

Après avoir déposés leurs bardas derrière des buissons, Wufei et Trowa avaient sortis leurs jumelles et à plat ventre avaient commencé le repérage des lieux.

Le chantier était bien avancé, pas de retard dans les travaux, les murs extérieurs étaient achevés et le toit complètement recouvert de tôles. Ils en étaient à l'étape d'aménagement intérieur et mise en place des chaînes de montage.

Les travaux sans intervention de leur part se seraient terminer à la fin du mois au plus tard, et la production effective une semaine après.

A première vue, pas de mauvaises surprises par rapport aux infos qu'on leur avait fourni: principalement des ouvriers en bâtiment et mécanique et un système de sécurité basique composé d'une clôture grillagée électrifiée de 1m80 de haut, de caméras, et de garde patrouillant en et hors du périmètre du chantier.

Ils étaient restés à couvert jusqu'à la débauche de 17h30, ils avaient pu voire des cars se remplir d'ouvriers encore en tenues de chantier et de quelques ingénieurs en costumes sombres. Les longs véhicules avaient ensuite quittés les lieux par l'unique entrée, fermée par deux grilles métalliques et gardée par un planton en uniforme dans une petite guérite en planches brutes, ouverte aux quatre vents.

Le pilote 01 après quelques pianotages sur son portable s'était connecté au système de vidéo surveillance et avait mis en place une boucle vidéo d'environ 1 minute, plus ils risquaient de se faire repérer, qu'il lancerait au moment de passer le grillage.

Ayant repérer un angle mort dans le balayage des caméras, Wufei sort de son sac deux petits boitiers de la taille d'une grosse boîte d'allumettes.

Ceux sont de mini-accumulateurs munis de fixations sur la partie arrière et de fins câbles électriques terminer par des petites pinces pour les connecter. Aider de Trowa, il les fixe à mi-hauteur de la clôture à environ 80 cm de distance l'une de l'autre, en ayant pris soin auparavant de s'équiper de gants en caoutchouc.

Une fois les deux boitiers en place il les relie l'un à l'autre par leurs câbles créant ainsi une dérivation dans la circulation du courant, et laissant une partie du grillage libre de tout risque d'électrocution.

Après accord du chinois, le pilote du Heavyarms avait sortit une pince coupante et crée rapidement une ouverture suffisamment importante pour leur permettre de passer sans trop se contorsionner.

D'après leurs données, la relève de la garde se faisait à 18h, ils avaient donc profiter de cet intermède ou les hommes sont moins vigilants pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte et prendre position aux endroits prédéterminés lors du briefing.

Couverts par le subterfuge vidéo, Wufei était allé se positionner côté entrée sud, Heero côté entrée nord et Trowa chargé du fusil laser avait pris position en hauteur face à l'entrée principale, à bien 8 mètres du sol sur des palettes de poutres métalliques.

L'ancien mercenaire, sniper émérite, était chargé de faire le guet et deles couvrir en cas de grabuge.

Allongé à même les poutres, invisible pour le planton et les gardes, il avait installé son fusil sur son trépied, et une fois le tout bien stable, placé la lunette à visée infra-rouge qui lui permettrait de toucher n'importe quelles cibles à moins de 100 m avec une précision à 1 mm près.

« Jusqu'à présent tout se déroule suivant les plans » se dit le japonais, positionné dans un renfoncement du bâtiment en regardant le garde passé à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et soupir, il détestait patienter, surtout qu'en ce moment il avait tendance à gamberger quand il était inactif.

Et malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, ses pensées le ramenaient trop souvent vers l'un de ses coéquipiers, 02 pour ne pas le citer, et plus particulièrement à son attitude des derniers jours et dans le cas présent à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Le bip de sa montre le ramène à la réalité de sa mission, il se donne une claque mentale pour s'être laissé ainsi distraire de son objectif, il va vraiment falloir qu'il remédie à ces égarements impardonnables pour le soldat qu'il est.

L'obscurité est désormais totale, elle est à peine percée par les quelques projecteurs placés aux quatre coins du site, c'était la faille dans leur sécurité, un éclairage insuffisant qui rendait partiellement inefficace les caméras durant la nuit.

Heero presse son oreillette.

- 03, état des lieux ?

- RAS 01, la voix est libre.

- 05, intervention dans 20 secondes.

- OK.

Au moment convenu les deux pilotes pénètrent, les lunettes infra-rouge sur le nez dans le bâtiment, chacun de leurs côtés. Face à eux des chaînes de montage robotisées, ultra modernes, qui une fois en fonction auraient permis de produire des mobils dolls en quantités industrielles.

Sans perdre une minute, ils placent aux points stratégiques, là où il y aura le plus de dégâts, les charges explosives couplées à des détonateurs, dix pour chacun des deux pilotes.

Une fois enclenchées, il ne devrait rester que des gravats des installations.

En moins de 5 minutes tout est en place, les deux jeunes hommes ressortent du chantier et se mettent à couverts.

- Tout est en place, prêt à déguerpir 03, murmure Heero.

- Idem pour moi, répond 05.

- Patience, passage de deux gardes à l'est et d'un autre près de l'entrée, les freine le français.

Trowa, toujours l'œil collé au viseur suit attentivement le passage des gardes puis au bout de quelques secondes reprend la communication.

- La voie est libre, barrez-vous.

- Ré-enclenchement de la boucle dans 10 secondes averti le brun après avoir taper un code d'activation sur son téléphone bidouiller relier directement à son ordinateur. Rendez-vous au point de rencontre dans 12 minutes conclut le pilote 01 avant de couper toutes communications.

Au bip d'avertissement que la vidéo truquée est en place, Heero sort de son recoin et tout en sondant les alentours longe le bâtiment jusqu'à la partie ouest avant de piquer un sprint jusqu'à l'ouverture pratiquée dans la clôture.

Il y arrive sans aucun dommage, il aperçoit au loin Trowa déjà en route, mais au moment où il s'apprête à se faufiler il entend Wufei débarquer sur sa droite, et alors qu'il allait franchir le passage et lui laisser la place, un cri d'alerte retentit du côté de la guérite et deux gardes débarquent dans le dos du chinois armes en mains prêt à faire feux.

- Arrêtez-vous sinon on tire! Hurle l'un des gardes entièrement vêtu de noir.

Aucun des deux asiatiques n'obtempèrent, Heero termine de franchir le grillage alors que lui parvient le son caractéristique de tirs de fusils mitrailleurs; plusieurs balles frappent le sol à tout juste 20 cm de son pied gauche, il se retourne pour voire où en est son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme à la couette est juste de l'autre côté du treillis métallique et est prêt à s'engager par l'ouverture. Apercevant les deux gardes se rapprocher en courant, armes à l'épaule, Heero jure dans sa barbe, Trowa est déjà trop loin pour les aider, il sort donc son semi-automatique et tire dans leur direction à plusieurs reprises pour couvrir Chang.

Wufei le rejoint sans dommage.

Rassuré le nippon d'une pression sur une télécommande accrochée à sa ceinture déclenche les explosifs, créant une déflagration dans le bâtiment suivit immédiatement d'un immense panache formé d'une fumée blanche et épaisse où grésille par intermittences de petites étincelles; des débris de machine et matériaux volent en tout sens.

Une sirène assourdissante donne l'alerte.

Sans s'éterniser, ils se détournent et s'enfuient en courant, des coups de feux retentissent à nouveau dans leur direction, les balles sifflant autour deux.

Une plainte à peine perceptible se fait entendre.

Ils poursuivent en zigzaguant, pour diminuer le risque s'être touché.

Mais la nuit couvre leur fuite, hors du périmètre de l'usine l'obscurité est totale les rendant très peu repérable pour leurs poursuivants.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard ils retrouvent Trowa près d'un pilonne en béton, avec ce qu'il reste de leurs bardas.

Sans un mot chacun récupère son sac et repart au pas de course, direction leur véhicule, ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques mètres de ce dernier qu'ils ralentissent, ils se savent hors danger. Les gardes sont bien trop occupés à maîtriser l'incendie pour tenter une chasse poursuite aussi loin du site du chantier, en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils ne sont pas équipés pour.

Il se décharge du matériel qui les encombres et ôtent leurs combinaisons devenues inutiles et bien trop chaudes pour être gardées durant le trajet de retour.

- Pas de blessé interroge le français, j'ai entendu plusieurs coups de feux, j'allais faire marche arrière quand je vous ai aperçu au loin.

- RAS répond Chang en ouvrant le coffre de l'automobile.

- Dégâts minimes dit platement le japonais en soulevant son débardeur.

Surpris par les propos de son coéquipier le chinois s'approche pour observer la blessure: une simple éraflure, sans aucun doute due à une balle, marque son flanc droit. Il comprend immédiatement que c'est en s'attardant pour le couvrir que le japonais a récolté cette blessure.

Réactif, il retourne au véhicule, ouvre la porte passager, se penche, ouvre la boîte à gants, farfouille, se redresse et rejoint 01 une petite trousse de secours à la main.

Sur exigences de Quatre, ils emportent toujours avec eux ce petit kit de premières urgences.

- Bouge pas, dit-il anticipant par avance le refus du brun.

En quelques gestes les soins sont administrés: il nettoie, désinfecte puis recouvre d'un large pansement la plaie peu profonde mais légèrement sanguinolente.

Le pilote 05 reçoit un « hn » grognon en guise de remerciement qui provoque chez lui un léger sourire; Heero n'a jamais su comment réagir face aux gestes amicaux.

Trowa ayant terminer de charger leurs bardas est déjà au volant.

- En route!

Il met le contact tandis que Heero prend place à ses côtés et que Wufei s'installe à l'arrière.

Mission réussie avec succès.

.

.

A suivre.

.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et à apprécier, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, pensées, flash-back ou récits du passé.

.

.

**Chapitre 9**

**-Amitié, Fraternité, Amour-**

**.**

**.**

_Une imposante brosse au manche en bois finement sculpté, œuvre diligemment sur l'abondante chevelure châtaigne._

_Un fredonnement, très léger, lui parvient aux oreilles, il reconnaît le cantique entendu ce matin durant l'office dominical._

Le peigne au sommet de la tête s'enfonce dans la chevelure.

_Une caresse dans les cheveux, comme pour les lisser._

Le peigne parcours la longue mèche, freine à mi-parcours, insiste, un léger tiraillement se fait sentir au niveau du crâne avant que le peigne, libre de toute contrainte finisse de glisser jusqu'aux pointes.

_Le fredonnement cesse, les mains habiles, sépare la chevelure en trois parties égales._

_- Tu as de très beaux cheveux Duo, dit doucement la coiffeuse improvisée._

_- Merci ma sœur, j'ai les mêmes cheveux que ma maman. La fierté mêlée à une profonde tristesse perce au travers des mots de l'enfant._

_- C'est vraiment un magnifique souvenir d'elle que t'a laissé ta maman , prends en bien soin, ainsi une petite part d'elle sera toujours avec toi._

_L'adulte assise derrière le petit garçon termine la natte et l'attache avec un élastique blanc._

_Puis sans un mot, sans même le regarder, la sœur l'enlace doucement de ses bras, parfaitement consciente de l'émotion qui tend le petit corps devant elle._

_Et alors qu'une larme vient s'échouer sur sa main, elle le serre contre sa poitrine, lui transmettant tout son réconfort._

Duo, comme toujours, quand il se perd dans ses souvenirs a besoin de quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre pied avec la réalité. La présence de Quatre, la douceur du moment, la sensation de bien être qui l'avait envahi au passage des doigts dans ses cheveux, tout avait concouru à le replonger dans ce doux souvenir.

Une brosse à pris le relai dans la main du jeune arabe qui continue inlassablement son œuvre de démêlage et lissage de la magnifique chevelure aux reflets bruns dorés.

Le blond est installé sur le canapé, Duo, lui est assis sur un coussin, entre ses jambes.

L'horloge sur le buffet sonne vingt heures, des petits tintements métalliques marquent le nombre d'heures écoulées.

Malgré son côté vieillot et son design un peu kitch, Duo aime beaucoup cette pendule, elle a un petit charme désuet et s'intègre bien dans la petite demeure datant d'avant colonisation.

Quatre et lui n'ont pas vu l'après-midi passer, et sans les cloches du campanile appelant les fidèles pour l'office des vêpres à 18 heures, ils seraient très probablement restés au bord du fleuve jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

L'après-midi avait été riche en confidences et émotions, ce qui avait encore davantage renforcé le lien fraternel entre les deux pilotes.

A la suite du natté, le blond s'était à son tour livré.

_Quatre, complètement en confiance, avait raconté à Duo qu'il tenait son don de sa mère, elle même empathe, mais à un degré moindre. Mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu car décédée quelques heures à peine après sa naissance d'une hémorragie massive._

_Le chagrin de son père, amoureux fou de sa femme, inconsolable; et suite à ce décès, incapable de rester plus de quelques heures en présence de son fils unique. _

_Les premiers mois de sa vie, Quatre les avaient vécu sans son père trop anéantit par son deuil, seules ses sœurs, vingt-neuf avait-il précisé, ce qui avait fait s'écarquiller de surprise les yeux du châtain, avaient été présentes pour pallier à la double absence parentale._

_Il avait donc été élevé par ces dernières, issues de précédents mariages, et plus particulièrement par Iria l'ainée, femme d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur extrême._

_- Je la considérais et la considère encore, comme une seconde mère, avait murmuré avec une immense tendresse dans la voix, le jeune arabe._

_Il avait poursuivi le récit de son enfance par la découverte de son don vers ses six ans, ce qui avait complètement chamboulé sa vie et sa perception des personnes qui l'entouraient._

_Son entourage proche et même ses sœurs l'avaient considéré autrement, elles ne lui avaient pas retiré leurs amours mais se montraient beaucoup plus réservées et distantes, paraissant mal à l'aise en sa présence comme ayant peur qu'il ne découvre quelques choses d'infâmes sur elles._

_Face aux réactions de ses proches, le jeune héritier avait tout fait pour cacher son don aux autres gens qu'il côtoyait en dehors du cercle familial, ne voulant surtout pas des regards curieux voire méfiants ou pire, rejetant qu'on aurait inévitablement posés sur lui, la société étant loin d'être prête à accepter les new-types comme un chercheur en sciences parallèles les avait qualifié dans un rapport secret prouvant l'évolution génétique de certains individus ._

_Ces crises très fréquentes dans sa petite enfance avaient amplifié cette gêne, ses sœurs se sentant complètement désarmées dans ces moments là, et souffrant de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide._

_Incapables de rester en sa présence car trop touchées par sa douleur et par conséquence amplifiant la crise au lieu de la contenir._

_Seule Iria arrivait à garder suffisamment de self contrôle pour l'aider dans ces moments où plus rien n'existait, où plus rien n'avait de sens, où tout ressentit qui lui parvenait se faisait supplice._

_Elle seule parmi ses sœurs restait pour l'aider et le soutenir; pour l'accompagner et l'immerger dans une baignoire, car seule l'eau à l'époque lui permettait de faire barrage aux vagues douloureuses qui lui parvenaient._

_Son père aussi lui était d'un grand secours, sa présence rassurante et sa force intérieure lui servant de point d'ancrage quand il se sentait perdre pied. Le puissant homme d'affaire ayant appris auprès de son épouse à se maîtriser parfaitement au niveau psychique et à faire face à ce type de crise d'empathie._

_Mais ce dernier s'avérait être rarement présent, accaparé par ses affaires et fuyant inconsciemment un enfant, souvenir d'un bonheur perdu._

_Car malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son fils unique, être en sa présence restait une grande souffrance, son enfant ressemblant au fil des années de plus en plus à son épouse défunte._

_Quatre avait eu parfaitement conscience de cela et alors qu'aujourd'hui il arrivait à en comprendre les raisons, par le passé l'attitude de son père avait profondément blessé le petit garçon qu'il était, il s'était senti rejeté et mal aimé par son seul parent. _

_Même si Monsieur Winner senior avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser s'exprimer sa douleur devant son fils, le jeune arabe avait très bien perçu l'attitude ambigüe et distante de son géniteur, lui en voulant profondément de n'être pas davantage présent. _

_Ce n'est que depuis deux ans que des liens plus apaisés avaient pu se renouer entre le père et le fils, l'absence de la femme et mère se faisant moins pénible, les beaux souvenirs contrebalançant l'horreur de la perte de l'être aimé._

_Il y avait eu récemment à nouveau des tensions entre eux quand Quatre avait fait part à son père de son désir de s'engager dans le conflit qui opposait les colonies à la terre._

_Mais il y avait eu également la fierté du père de voire son fils si mûr et conscient des enjeux. Le laisser partir avait été un lourd sacrifice mais le retenir aurait été renié ce qu'il était réellement; son droit à vouloir se battre pour la paix que sa mère avait si chèrement défendu de son vivant._

_C'est presque les larmes aux yeux que le pilote du Sandrock avait terminé son récit, beaucoup d'émotions avaient refait surface tout au long de son histoire et c'était la première fois qu'il s'accordait de partager avec un autre tout son vécu._

_- J'ai tellement eu peur et j'ai encore peur qu'on me rejette si on découvre mon don, murmure t-il à son ami, le regard perdu au loin._

_En effet comment expliquer ses angoisses, ses craintes, ses douleurs, quand pour tous on apparaissait comme un enfant choyé et gâté, n'ayant jamais manqué de rien._

_- Je sais Quatre, je sais..._

_Duo ferme les yeux, oh oui il ne sait que trop bien..., elle lui est douloureusement familière cette peur du rejet, cette crainte d'être pris pour un monstre._

_D'une pression plus forte de son bras, toujours autour des épaules de Quatre, le natté lui fait passé par ce simple geste de sympathie, toute sa compréhension, toute son amitié et toute sa tendresse._

_- Ta situation sociale, ta fortune ne t'enlèvent en rien le droit d'exprimer tes peurs, nos vies, notre enfance diffèrent complètement, mais depuis le début je me reconnais en toi comme tu te reconnais en moi et je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ces moments avec toi, c'est si agréable et rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un peut nous comprendre dans notre différence._

_Alors que des larmes de soulagement et de remerciement se pressent aux coins des yeux de l'empathe, le natté lui adresse un magnifique sourire._

_- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi p'tit frère._

_- Merci Duo, merci du fond du cœur. Toi aussi tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

Quatre au souvenir de ces mots, estime qu'il a beaucoup de chance.

_« Il y aura eu au moins quelque chose de bon qui sera ressorti de cette guerre », se dit-il en finissant de nouer en natte l'imposante chevelure._

_« Qui aurait cru que parmi les pilotes je rencontrerais un frère de cœur? »_

Duo lui tend un élastique noir pour attacher le bout de sa tresse puis l'opération terminée, se retourne à genoux sur le coussin et pose ses deux mains en appui sur les genoux du blond avant d'accrocher son regard.

L'arabe est étonné du sérieux qui perce dans les iris améthyste.

- Quatre, je n'ai pas encore eût l'occasion de t'en parler, mais ce matin alors que tu dormais encore je suis allé parler avec Trowa.

- Oui, tu m'avais laissé un mot pour m'en avertir..., il y avait un problème particulier à gérer? Le pilote 04 ne comprend pas l'attitude si sérieuse de son ami.

- Non, rien en rapport avec les missions ou nos Gundams, c'était...(Duo cherche ses mots) d'ordre personnel, en rapport avec toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, Quatre est de plus en plus perdu.

- Depuis notre retour, il y avait une tension entre Trowa est moi.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?... Est-ce à cause de moi?

- Non... on ne s'est pas disputé, mais il y avait bien un malentendu entre nous...à cause de toi, même si tu n'y es pour rien directement.

Duo détourne le regard, il ne sait comment aborder le sujet des sentiments de Trowa vis à vis de Quatre.

Ce dernier perçoit la gène du châtain et cela le perturbe, « qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que Duo soit aussi hésitant? »

- Duo soit plus clair, quel était le problème?

- Trowa depuis ton sauvetage supportait difficilement la relation que nous avons.

- (…) Quatre est dans une incompréhension totale.

Le natté se jette à l'eau;

- Il était jaloux.

L'effet est immédiat sur le pilote du Sandrock, une magnifique teinte rosée s'empare de ses pommettes.

- Qu...quoi! Mm...mais pourquoi?

Un sourire taquin étire les lèvres du châtain.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu?

Le blond de plus en plus mal à l'aise et le teint de plus en plus carmin répond.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Trowa et moi ne sommes qu'amis.

Face à l'expression dubitative de son vis à vis Quatre poursuit rapidement.

- Oui on s'entend très bien et je l'apprécie...(une hésitation)...beaucoup, mais il n'y a rien de particulier entre nous.

- Vraiment? Je me serais trompé? Pourtant j'aurais cru que tu éprouvais davantage que de l'amitié pour notre beau Français.

Quatre se fige, il ne pensait pas que son camarade l'avait percé à jour, mais en même temps, il est difficile d'échapper à la clairvoyance de ce dernier qui à l'oeil à tout.

- Eh bien, tu te trompais, c'est juste un ami. La voix se veut convaincante mais le ton n'y est pas.

Duo ne s'y trompe pas et ne lâche pas l'affaire.

- Pourtant je peux t'assurer que c'est bien de la jalousie qu'a éprouvé Trowa à nous voire aussi proche ces derniers jours. Et lors de notre discussion de ce matin il a été plus que soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'est qu'une forte amitié fraternelle qui nous lie tous les deux.

Le jeune arabe tombe les deux pieds joins dans le piège tendu par son ami.

- Tu en es sûr? Tu as peut-être mal interprété.

Le natté se retient de sourire devant l'empressement de son coéquipier à connaître les sentiments du pilote 03.

- Même sans mon don, je sais différencier des sentiments amoureux de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas à chercher à savoir le nature exacte de ce que ressent Trowa pour toi, car ça ne regarde que vous, mais je sais que c'est fort et que ce n'est pas un coup de cœur comme ça en passant.

Sa réponse laisse plus que rêveur le jeune héritier et en même temps, il se sent oppressé, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses sentiments seraient réciproques.

Quatre redresse la tête et cherche réconfort auprès de celui qu'il considère comme un frère.

- Que dois-je faire Duo? Je suis heureux et en même temps j'angoisse.

- Ne veux-tu pas laissé parler ton cœur? Tes sentiments sont partagés, que crains-tu?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, nous sommes en guerre, ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour tomber amoureux et il y a tout le reste également.

- Y-a-t-il un bon moment pour aimer? Et le reste est-il plus important que ce que tu éprouves?

- Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus, c'est si soudain, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Trowa puisse éprouvé la même chose que moi.

- Bien sûr que rien n'est simple Quatre, et tu as raison de ne pas t'emballer sans en avoir discuté auparavant avec lui.

Duo serre doucement une des mains du blond.

- Mais ne laisse pas passer ta chance par peur ou crainte, il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets.

Duo hésite à avouer ce qu'il sait, ne risque-t-il pas d'influencer la décision de son ami.

- Quatre... Ce que je perçois de vos auras est si magnifique, elles s'attirent comme deux aimants, c'est comme si elles cherchaient à fusionner, l'intensité de ce que vous ressentez tous les deux est si fort.

- C'est vrai? Les mots se serrent dans a gorge et peinent à sortir. Tu sais...ça me fait mal parfois tellement ce que j'éprouve pour lui est fort, et jusqu'à ce soir je m'étais résigné à vivre avec cette douleur, en espérant qu'un jour elle s'atténue.

Duo ému de cet aveu, se redresse et serre son ami très fort dans ses bras, les mots font échos avec ses propres sentiments, comment quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour peut faire aussi mal?.

- Aie confiance en toi et en lui Quatre, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

- Y a pas à dire, c'est le jour des révélations et des émotions fortes essaye de plaisanter le pilote du Sandrock .

Duo qui a compris que son camarade tente de détendre l'atmosphère, se relève complètement, attrape la télécommande et rejoins Quatre sur le canapé.

- Un film, une bonne comédie de préférence, nous feras le plus grand bien après toutes ces émotions.

- Oui, mais ça m'a fait du bien de lâcher prise également, je ne regrette rien de cette journée, elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Moi aussi approuve le natté en faisant défilé les chaînes jusqu'à trouvé ce qui leur convient pour terminer tranquillement cette soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des rires raisonnent dans la petite maison.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Les doigts pianotent rapidement sur le clavier, le rapport de mission est simple, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu et la mission a été exécutée avec succès.

Le japonais conclu le document sur le petit désagrément rencontré au moment de quitter les lieux, il hésite, les doigts en suspend au-dessus du clavier, mais il se doit d'être d'une honnêteté sans faille, donc il termine avec une ligne sur sa blessure plus que bénigne qui n'entrave en rien ses capacités.

Un clic sur le bouton 'envoi' et sa tâche est terminée. Un message de 'bonne réception' lui parvient dans les minutes qui suivent.

Il fixe quelques secondes l'écran, il reste deux bonnes heures de trajet, il a largement le temps de travailler à un nouveau virus.

Il clique sur l'icône de son logiciel de programmation, crée par ses soins, et poursuit le travail déjà débuté depuis plusieurs jours: arriver à concevoir un logiciel hybride, couplant un programme espion à un virus capable de déstabiliser n'importe quel système informatique aussi performant et protégé qu'il soit.

Son dernier « bébé » lui permettrait en même temps de récolter des infos tout en détruisant ensuite les données de la mémoire centrale.

Trowa les yeux sur la route, conduit en silence, Wufei occupe la banquette arrière il jette un œil à sa montre, lis 21h40, et intervient:

- Nous devrions être à la planque dans un peu plus de deux heures, la circulation est fluide et pas de tracteur à cette heure pour nous ralentir.

Un « hn » et un « OK » à peine articuler lui répondent.

Le brun à la couette soupire, c'est reparti comme à l'allée, il a vraiment hâte de retrouver Winner et Maxwell, le silence ça va une minute mais là, il en a eu plus que son compte.

- J'espère que Quatre nous auras gardé quelque chose au chaud à manger, je crève de faim.

Toujours pas de réponse, si ce n'est un infime ralentissement dans le rythme de frappe du japonais, nouveau soupire, de résignation cette fois.

Heero a effectué avec assiduité son travail de recherche pendant quelques minutes, mais les propos du chinois lui ont fait perdre sa concentration, malgré lui il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabondé jusqu'aux deux pilotes restés à la planque et plus particulièrement jusqu'à son camarade de chambre.

Il essaye de se reprendre et de fixer ses pensées sur les chiffres qui défilent sur son écran, mais rien n'y fait, les événements de la nuit précédente l'envahissent malgré lui.

La frappe ralentit sur le clavier, nouvelle tentative de se concentrer sur sa tâche, ratée, son esprit semble avoir son propre libre arbitre, nouvel essai, nouvel échec, les doigts ralentissent jusqu'à s'interrompre, résigné, le pilote 01 abandonne et referme son portable, il tourne la tête vers la vitre et laisse son regard se perdre dans le ciel étoilé.

_«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? »_

_«Pourquoi je ne cesse de repenser à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? »_

_Silent Night, holy night._

Les paroles fredonnées par Duo raisonnent dans sa tête, il à l'impression que le natté est là, à ses côtés, à chantonner à son oreille, tellement le souvenir de sa voix est présent.

_« Peut-être que ce souvenir est si persistant, parce que tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière m'a paru comme irréel. »_

Le réveil brutal, suite aux cris de Quatre.

Le lever en quatrième vitesse du natté pour le rejoindre

Leurs attitudes dans la chambre du blond:

L'angoisse de Winner, les gestes plus qu'amicaux du châtain pour le rassurer.

Oui tout cela, l'a surpris, étonné, dérouté et provoqué en lui des émotions jusqu'alors inconnues.

Il revoit Duo, centré sur Quatre, complètement indifférent à Trowa, à Wufei, à lui, serrant le jeune arabe dans ses bras, le visage inquiet face à l'angoisse éprouvée par son camarade.

Il revoit Quatre se blottissant contre lui, cherchant la chaleur du natté.

Il revoit les gestes tendres du châtain pour calmer les tremblements du corps serré contre lui.

Oui il revoit tout cela, et il n'aime pas ce qu'il éprouve à ce souvenir.

« _De la colère? De l'envie? De la...jalousie?...! »_

_« Est-il jaloux de Winner? »_

_« Non! Impossible! » Pour être jaloux il faudrait déjà qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour Duo.»_

_« … »_

_« Est-ce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Duo? »_

_« Et si oui,...qu'est-ce que j'éprouve? »_

La dernière question tourne et retourne dans la tête du nippon pendant plusieurs minutes.

Mais pas de réponse, l'énigme reste entière.

_« Est-ce si dur de définir ce qui me lie à Duo? »_

_« C'est mon coéquipier, mais est-il davantage? Un camarade, un ami?... Plus qu'un ami?»_

_« Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce qu'est Duo dans ma vie, il s'est imposé dans mon existence et y a pris progressivement, insidieusement une place particulière, différente de celle des autres, différente de celle de Trowa que je considère pourtant comme mon semblable, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. »_

_« Oui Duo a une place particulière dans ma vie... mais quelle est-elle exactement? »_

Son esprit bloque et lui refuse une explication.

Il abandonne, tout est trop confus pour le moment dans sa tête, alors que d'habitude tout est si clair: que cela soit ses décisions, ses actions, ou ses relations aux autres... tout est toujours clair et précis, sans ambiguïté.

Et là, pour l'instant c'est tout le contraire, la confusion.

C'est comme le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'était emparé de lui à l'écoute de la berceuse du natté.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi dérouté par ses ressentis, lui d'habitude si maître de lui, si étranger aux émotions, il s'était retrouvé pendant quelques minutes envahi par tout un tas de sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus.

La voix grave, à peine plus qu'un murmure au début, légèrement éraillée, s'était faite s'y prenante, s'y envoûtante.

Il avait été comme saisi, figé sur place, comme privé de la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

Puis lui était parvenu comme une impression de nostalgie et de mélancolie, il s'était senti inexplicablement triste.

Son regard s'était alors posé sur le visage de Duo, les yeux fermés, comme oublieux du lieu où il se trouvait et des personnes présentes, il poursuivait sa berceuse, perdu dans un ailleurs.

Et soudain Heero avait inexplicablement compris que c'était de lui que provenait cette impression de tristesse.

Il s'était alors senti comme un étranger, un voyeur, il avait eu l'impression de déranger les deux amis enlacés, d'être impudique à les observer, d'être de trop dans ce moment d'intimité qui ne semblait n'appartenir qu'à eux.

Il s'était obligé à se détourner du tableau si paisible qu'ils formaient.

Étonné il s'était rendu compte que Trowa avait déjà quitté la chambre et que Wufei, après un coup d'œil dans sa direction faisait de même.

_« Eux aussi avaient-ils eu cette sensation de déranger, d'être de trop? », c'est ce que semblait lui avoir signifié le regard du chinois._

Sans s'attarder davantage, il avait quitté la pièce, la voix du natté le poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne leur chambre et referme la porte.

Il s'était recouché, mais avait mis un moment à se rendormir, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

C'est seulement quand Duo était revenu se coucher, quand il avait perçu le rythme profond de sa respiration prouvant qu'il s'était rendormi, qu'il avait pu à son tour, se laisser aller au sommeil.

Les yeux toujours dans les étoiles, la même question tourne encore: _« Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il autant marqué? »_

_« Pourquoi __depuis quelques temps, je suis aussi attentionné aux faits et gestes de Duo? Pourquoi suis-je aussi sensible à sa présence?_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je rester aussi indifférent qu'auparavant ?__»_

- Nous serons à la planque dans quelque minutes.

Les mots du pilote du Heavyarms le surprennent, il regarde les rues et maisons qui défilent, et reconnaît le quartier.

Dérouté il se penche sur sa montre: 23h56.

Ça fait deux heures qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Et tout ça pour rien, il n'est pas plus avancé.

« _Bilan: beaucoup de questions, mais aucune réponse_.»

Le soldat qu'il se doit être n'a pas été formé pour solutionner ce genre d'interrogations purement personnelles et émotionnelles.

La voiture stoppe, inexplicablement énervé, il claque la portière, se saisit de deux sacs dans le coffre, contourne la maison et sans attendre ses compagnons entre par la porte-fenêtre encore entrouverte. Une faible lumière, provenant de la télévision diffuse dans la pièce.

Alors que son regard se pose sur le canapé, la lumière se fait dans la pièce, Wufei ayant appuyé sur l'interrupteur.

Trowa passe le seuil à son tour et regarde également en direction su canapé

Tiré brutalement de sa somnolence, le natté se redresse, son regard aux yeux mi-clos fait rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se poser encore un peu brumeux, sur le nippon.

Rassuré par ce qu'il voit, il leur adresse un grand sourire de bienvenue.

Heero pourtant habitué à la joie de vivre du pilote 02 ne s'attendait pas à ce sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir vous trois!

Ni à l'infime mais réelle augmentation de son rythme cardiaque.

.

.

A suivre.

.

Merci de continuer à me lire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, les flash-back ou récits du passé.

.

.

**Chapitre 10**

**-Tisser des liens-**

**.**

**.**

Un bip strident et répétitif, reconnaissable par sa spécificité, le tire du sommeil.

Coup d'œil vers l'origine du bruit.

Coup d'œil irrépressible vers le lit voisin qu'il constate vide.

Coup d'œil au cadran de la montre qui ne quitte jamais le poignet du garçon.

Expression d'étonnement sur le visage à la vue de l'heure inscrite: 8:21 AM

Le nippon ne se rappelle pas avoir dormi aussi tard dans la matinée depuis que l'opération météore a débuté et même avant, il peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main, les fois où il est sorti de son lit après 8 heures du matin.

Réglé comme une montre suisse, quelque soit l'heure du coucher, il est debout aux alentours des 6 heures.

Une vie organisée telle celle d'un militaire depuis le plus jeune âge, laisse invariablement des traces qui ne s'éliminent pas du jour au lendemain et encore moins en période de guerre.

Le renouvellement du bip, plus que désagréable à l'oreille au saut du lit, le pousse à se lever direction le petit bureau sous la fenêtre.

Ne voulant pas subir une nouvelle agression sonore, il soulève la partie supérieure du portable et lit en diagonale le contenu du message apparu en premier plan à l'écran.

Quelques instants plus tard, au courant du contenu général du texte, il manipule la souris pour valider l'accusé de réception du message en envoi prioritaire et sécurisé, niveau 3, c'est à dire le plus haut, le même utilisé pour le message reçu.

Après avoir revêtu un débardeur et attraper sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres, bas de survêtement et tee-shirt, il sort de la pièce direction la salle de bain située au rez-de-chaussée.

En traversant salon, il ne croise personne, mais il perçoit les échos de bavardages provenant de la cuisine, il semblerait bien qu'il soit le dernier lever.

Il se doute bien que ses coéquipiers ont du trouver bizarre de ne pas le voire debout comme quasiment tous les matins, attablé à la petite table en formica, devant une tasse de café bien fort.

La douche tiède, presque froide, finie de le réveiller ainsi que son corps qui retrouve peu à peu toute sa vitalité.

Alors qu'il se sèche il prend conscience qu'il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi en forme et reposé.

Il fronce les sourcils devant la glace tout en se saisissant de son peigne.

« C'était pourtant mal barré hier soir pense-t-il »

_Les trois pilotes partis en mission, avaient à leur retour fait un rapide compte-rendu au châtain et au blond à moitié somnolent sur le canapé, ils pouvaient bien leur accorder quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher, après tout ils avaient veillés pour les attendre._

_Ils les avaient donc rapidement rassuré sur le bon déroulement de leur mission, et l'absence de blessé; si ce n'est une légère éraflure pour le brun avait précisé le chinois en voyant le regard scrutateur de Duo posé sur Heero._

_La même question avait traversé les esprits des trois missionnés: «Comment avait-il su que le pilote 01 était blessé alors que rien en apparence ne laissait deviner qu'il avait été touché? »_

_Puis sans plus s'attarder, ils avaient tous rejoint leurs chambres respectives._

_Mais Heero une fois dans son lit avait eu, contrairement à ses habitudes, beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil._

_Il avait changé à plusieurs reprises de positions, ce qui n'avait pas plu à sa blessure au flanc, qui l'avait rapidement fait savoir en envoyant quelques protestations douloureuses._

_De plus la légère chaleur qu'il ressentait à son niveau lui signalait une légère inflammation de la plaie, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant pour une blessure par balle, il espérait juste ne pas avoir en plus une poussée de fièvre dans la nuit._

_Après avoir retenu un profond soupir d'agacement, il s'était mis sur le dos les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur un plafond qu'il distinguait à peine avec le noir quasi absolu qui régnait dans la pièce._

_Comme sur le trajet de retour son esprit tournait à nouveau à plein régime._

_Le sourire du natté à leur retour lui repassait devant les yeux et la réaction de son corps ou plutôt de son cœur en réponse le dérangeait au plus haut point: « Mais qu'avait-il à la fin à réagir si bizarrement depuis quelques jours? »._

_Puis soudainement, alors qu'il se voyait déjà parti pour une nuit blanche, il s'était senti envahi par une douce torpeur et avait plongé doucement dans un lourd sommeil réparateur._

Tout en désinfectant sa plaie, qui ne présentait quasiment plus de signes d'inflammation, le pilote du Wing se demande le pourquoi de ce brusque changement d'état d'esprit.

Il ne s'en plaint pas, cette nuit de sommeil paisible lui a fait un bien fou, mais il s'étonne d'un comportement qui lui est habituellement étranger.

Car même si son entrainement auprès de J lui a appris à mettre de côté ses états d'âme et encore plus ses ressentis, 'des parasites' dixit le professeur, il a toujours eu du mal le moment de dormir venu, à s'en débarrasser sans avoir tenté auparavant d'y trouver une solution ou explication.

Il a besoin de tout rationaliser, c'est dans sa nature.

Tout en tentant vainement de discipliner ses mèches rebelles, le japonais se triture encore un peu l'esprit, avant de finalement conclure en quittant la salle d'eau qu'il devait être tout simplement épuisé la veille, après tout il avait accumulé depuis quelques temps un retard de sommeil significatif, oui ça ne pouvait que cela, il n'y voit pas d'autres explications.

Il entre dans la cuisine.

Comme il s'en était douté un peu plus tôt, les quatre autres pilotes sont déjà habillés.

Wufei en sirotant une dernière tasse de café s'est plongé dans un journal, Trowa un peu en retrait, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, les mains croisées sur l'abdomen prête une oreille distraite aux propos de Quatre et Duo, ces derniers savourant avec gourmandise une viennoiserie italienne dont le parfum embaume toute la cuisine.

Le natté, face à la porte est le premier à l'apercevoir, stoppant son geste de porter un nouveau morceau à la bouche il le salue:

- Salut Heero.

- Bonjour Heero, le blond lui adresse un de ces sourires amicales.

Wufei, levant un instant le nez de son quotidien, le salue d'un d'un ces hochements de tête plein de dignité et Trowa lui accorde un sourire en coin accompagné d'un geste à peine esquissé de la main.

- Tu sembles en pleine forme Heero, viens installe toi lui dit le jeune arabe tout en lui servant une tasse du breuvage noir odorant.

- Tu devrais également mangé un morceau de panettone, le natté enfourne une énorme bouchée avant de poursuivre la bouche à moitié pleine, c'est super bon, en plus elle est encore tiède car elle sort tout droit du four, je l'ai ramené de la boulangerie avec le pain.

Quatre voyant le regard sceptique de Heero sur la viennoiserie ajoute:

- C'est un peu comme la brioche française, mais avec des raisins secs, des fruits confis et des zestes d'agrumes c'est vraiment délicieux.

Heero, après un nouveau coup d'œil au natté qui continue d'engloutir sa part, puis à Trowa qui d'un léger signe de la tête lui apprend qu'il peut tenter le coup, se décide à prendre une petite part de la pâtisserie aux formes généreuses.

C'est plutôt bon, se dit le japonais en prenant une nouvelle bouchée, pas trop sucré, le parfum est subtil et ce n'est pas écœurant.

Il s'accorde encore un morceau avant de faire part à ses compagnons du contenu du message reçu.

- J'ai reçu une dépêche des profs ce matin.

Sa phrase attire immédiatement l'attention de tous sur sa personne, Trowa se redresse sur sa chaise, Wufei délaisse son journal, Quatre repose sa tasse et même Duo interrompt sa mastication.

- Mission? Demande le chinois.

- Non pas vraiment. On nous demande d'aller récupérer directement des infos collectées par les rebelles. Il y a un groupe, assez important, installé en ce moment dans le banlieue nord de Turin.

- Pourquoi doit-on y aller directement, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le réseau informatique sécurisé? Questionne Quatre

- Il y a de nombreux documents, ça attire davantage l'attention de ceux qui surveillent le réseau et les rebelles n'ont jamais trop aimé passé par l'informatique ils préfèrent les contacts directs et savoir à qui ils ont à faire.

- On doit tous s'y rendre?

- Non deux suffiront Trowa, ils préféreraient que ce soit les pilotes 02 et 05 avec qui certains d'entre eux ont déjà eu précédemment des contacts, je suppose qu'ils veulent s'assurer de vos identités avant de fournir les infos.

- Wufei et moi ont connaît un peu leur chef, Marco Perrini, on s'est mutuellement aidés lors d'une précédente mission dans le sud de le France précise l'américain.

- Ne tardez pas alors, le lieu de rendez-vous est donné dans le mail, je vous le redescends et vous pourrez y aller, ils y seront sur place à partir de 12h00.

Wufei est déjà debout et passe la porte à la suite d'Heero, Duo avale un dernier morceau, débarrasse rapidement sa place, puis lance un « a plus Quat' » avant de le rejoindre dans le salon.

Le jeune homme à la couette est déjà en train de préparer un petit sac à dos avec quelques affaires qui pourront leurs être utile durant le trajet et sur place.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Le convoi a quitté la gare depuis quelques minutes et a pris sa vitesse de croisière.

Le très léger roulis est agréable, presque un bercement.

Le chinois tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil recouvert d'un tissu rouge, aspect velours, sa tête reposant sur le haut dossier, se dit qu'il ne regrette pas leur choix du train comme moyen de transport pour rejoindre Turin.

_C'est Duo qui avait fait remarqué alors qu'il finissait de préparer leur sac, que ce serait plus discret d'utiliser la voie ferrée plutôt que leur véhicule._

_Turin est une grosse métropole où les contrôles routiers sont fréquents, et si dans la petite ville touristique où ils logent on ne leurs prêtent pas trop attention, et on ne spécule pas sur leurs âges, il risque d'en être autrement pour la capitale du Piémont._

_Il est plus compliqué de berner les agents de la circulation d'une grande ville et encore plus les patrouilles des agents de OZ qui ont toute autorité pour faire des contrôles intempestifs._

_Prudents ils laissent en général Trowa conduire, car malgré ses dix-sept ans officiels il peut facilement en prétendre dix-huit officieusement, son mètre quatre vingt-huit et sa maturité appuyant sans problème ses dires._

_Wufei, comme la veille passe également au volant de temps en temps pour les trajets peu fréquentés, mais en ce qui le concerne ses seize printemps ont beaucoup plus de mal à donner l'illusion de la majorité pour l'œil exercé d'un policier citadin._

_« Donc autant ne pas tenter le diable quand c'est possible » avait dit le natté en lui proposant de prendre le train._

_En plus ils y gagneraient en temps, la ligne étant direct jusqu'à Turin et la gare se situant au nord de la ville à environ 5 km du lieu de rendez-vous avait de plus précisé l'américain tout en étudiant le plan sur le laptop que Heero venait de leur descendre._

_Le chinois face à ses arguments avaient finalement abondé dans son sens et demander à Trowa de les déposer à la gare._

_Coup de chance, un train partait dans la demi-heure, ils seraient sur place largement avant midi._

Le chinois vérifie l'heure, le train n'a pas de retard, en tenant compte des 45 minutes de trajet, ils seront à Turin vers 11h20.

Le contrôleur étant déjà passé, ils ne vont plus être dérangés, l'asiatique sort donc le petit livre de poche qu'il a embarqué au dernier moment avant de quitter la planque.

Avant de se plonger dans le récit il observe son compagnon, ce dernier est bien silencieux depuis qu'ils ont laissé la gare, à peine leurs billets vérifiés, il a mis ses écouteurs et s'est tourné vers la fenêtre.

L'héritier du clan du dragon est étonné que le châtain ne profite pas du trajet pour discuter à bâtons rompus comme il lui en a donné l'habitude, parlant de tout et rien et faisant partager toutes ses observations.

Non là, c'est silence radio, le natté s'est isolé avec ses écouteurs et semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« A croire qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot » se dit Chang; hier 01 et 03 et maintenant lui, ce qui est bien plus étonnant que pour les deux autres silencieux qu'il a rarement vu engager une discussion spontanément, le silence leur convenant parfaitement.

Seul le profil de Maxwell lui est visible, sa lourde natte enfermée sous une casquette noire, pour le rendre mois reconnaissable, il entortille machinalement le fil du baladeur autour de l'index de sa main droite.

Le pilote du Shenlong a remarqué que c'est souvent quand il est soucieux qu'il a se ce tic gestuel, si ce n'est qu'habituellement c'est sa natte qu'il entortille.

Tout en observant le geste Wufei se demande s'il doit l'interroger sur ce qui le tracasse, mais connaissant maintenant un peu la personnalité de l'américain il se dit que si ce dernier avait souhaité lui faire part de ce qui le trouble il l'aurait déjà fait.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à se plonger dans sa lecture, Duo comme s'il avait perçu ses interrogations se tourne vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Wufei est stupéfait du changement de faciès de son camarade, quelques secondes auparavant Maxwell semblait soucieux et maintenant tout semble aller pour le mieux pour lui.

Il retire ses écouteurs et le questionne sur comment ils vont s'organiser en arrivant pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

Il sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste en jean un plan de l'agglomération turinoise.

Tout en l'écoutant comparer les mérites du métro, du tramway et du bus, Wufei s'interroge sur la déroutante capacité du pilote 02 à parfaitement cacher ses états d'âme.

Il est clair pour l'asiatique que quelques instants plus tôt le châtain était soucieux. Mais ensuite ce dernier a comme capté que son attitude l'interpellait et a immédiatement retrouvé son expression ouverte et amicale habituelle, laissant ainsi à penser à son coéquipier de façon fort convaincante il faut bien l'avouer, que tout va pour le mieux.

Après plusieurs mois à le côtoyer, le chinois doit bien s'avouer qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment l'américain.

En fait il se rend compte que tout ce qu'il sait sur lui c'est seulement ce que le pilote du Deathscythe à bien voulu leur apprendre.

Il ne sait rien de vraiment personnel sur lui, ni sur son passé, ni sur sa famille s'il en a encore une; Duo lui est encore un vrai mystère.

Dès les premières rencontres le natté s'est montré amical et a cherché à nouer des liens, mais quand il y réfléchit le brun se dit que si le natté semble est toujours à l'écoute de ses camarades, prêt à les aider et les soutenir en cas de difficultés, de son côté il laisse personne réellement s'approcher de lui, rentrer dans son intimité.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il est là pour les autres mais ne laisse rien passer de ce que lui ressent vraiment.

« Qui es-tu réellement Duo? Tu souris mais as-tu seulement des raisons de sourire? »

Le chinois doit bien s'avouer que Maxwell l'intrigue et le fascine pas sa personnalité complexe, il a envi que ce derniers se livre.

Il doit bien admettre qu'il est attiré par lui, par ce qu'il dégage, il n'a pas de désir à son encontre, non c'est plutôt un mélange subtil d'amitié et d'amour, mais rien de physique.

C'est fort il ne s'y attendait pas mais il l'accepte, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas laissé approcher par une autre personne, qu'il a accepté que des liens se créent.

Il comprend maintenant le besoin presque physique de Winner à se rapprocher de Maxwell, on se sent bien en sa présence, en sécurité.

Alors que Duo relève la tête de son plan et lui dit que le bus semble le mieux, le plus pratique et le plus rapide il pense: « Je veux apprendre à te connaître Duo Maxwell, je veux savoir qui tu es. »

.

.§§§§§§.

.

A peine une heure et demi plus tard les deux pilotes sont devant la devanture d'un magasin de motos.

Duo vérifie encore une fois le numéro apposé au dessus de la boîtes aux lettres, '54', pas d'erreur c'est bien l'adresse indiquée dans le mail: avenue Fédérico Fellini, n°54.

Les deux pilotes comprennent maintenant le pourquoi du déroutant mot de passe qui leur a été fourni pour entrer en contact avec les rebelles.

Passant devant son camarade le natté pénètre dans la boutique, un seul client est présent, il compare les différents types d'huiles présentés dans le rayon.

Banal, l'adolescent italien après un coup d'œil en leur direction retourne à ses bidons.

Sans plus s'en soucier Maxwell et Chang se dirigent directement vers le comptoir et demande au vendeur occupé à feuilleter un énorme classeur répertoriant des pièces de moteur, s'il a en réserve « un levier d'embrayage pour une Yamaha 500 datant de 1995 AC », modèle rare que seul les collectionneurs possèdent encore.

Le commerçant, un type d'une quarantaine d'années, bien bâti, le crâne rasé, vêtu d'un débardeur noir imprimé des mythiques ailes d'aigle, emblème de la prestigieuse marque Harley Davidson, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas daigné lever la tête, se redresse immédiatement sur le qui vive à l'entente de la phrase mot de passe, et leur jette un regard inquisiteur.

Les mains en appuis sur le meuble en verre servant de vitrine d'exposition à toutes sortes de gadgets dont les férus de motos sont fans, l'homme détaillent rapidement de la tête au pied les deux adolescents postés devant lui.

Les deux pilotes ne bronchent pas sous le regard noir suspicieux.

Tous les trois entendent les pas du client qui se rapproche du comptoir, mais pas un ne bouge.

La tension se relâche, ce que voit le supposé vendeur semble lui convenir car il répond d'une voix bougonne mais sans agressivité:

- Allez voire Rico dans le garage derrière, il doit avoir ce qu'il faut dans ses étagères.

Il fait un grand geste en direction de l'arrière du magasin.

- Passez par la porte grise, les ateliers sont à une trentaine de mètres au fond de la cour.

Puis sans plus se soucier davantage d'eux, ils se tournent vers l'adolescent qui dépose son bidon d'huile près de la caisse.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard les deux pilotes sont à nouveau à l'arrêt bus situé un peu plus en amont dans l'avenue.

La transaction s'est déroulée sans anicroche.

_Rico, alias Marco Perrini, était un homme de taille moyenne, d'une cinquantaine d'années au physique plutôt banal mais doté d'une forte personnalité et d'un charisme imposant qui faisait de lui le chef incontesté et respecté de toutes les troupes rebelles européennes depuis plus de cinq ans._

_Duo avait perçu l'aura impressionnante qui l'entourait, elle était intense, révélant toute la force de caractère de son propriétaire, sa droiture et son sens de la justice._

_Il était un des premiers à s'être opposé à la mainmise grandissante des forces armées de l'Alliance Terrestre dans l'administration des états, les différents gouvernements se retrouvant peu à peu sous l'égide de l'Alliance et perdant ainsi progressivement leur libre-arbitre._

_Cela lui avait valu plusieurs arrestations avec emprisonnements et d'être actuellement l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par OZ._

_Il ne s'était pas présenté immédiatement devant eux, laissant à l'un de ses bras droits, un colosse de plus de deux mètres, le soin de les accueillir._

_Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes d'intimidation visuelle de la part du molosse, sans aucun effet sur eux, ils en avaient vu d'autres, le pilote 02 l'avait même vu légèrement cillé quand lui même avait déployé son aura, que le chef de guerre, prudent, était apparu sortant du fond de l'atelier où il avait pu à loisir les observer, masqué par l'obscurité._

_Peu de mots avaient été échangés, chacun des partis ayant d'autres occupations qui les attendaient ailleurs._

_Perrini se souvenant parfaitement d'eux, n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour leur transmettre les différents documents contenant toutes les informations récoltées ces dernières semaines par les quelques espions en infiltration dans les rangs de l'armée de l'Alliance Terrestre et même au sain des forces spéciales de OZ._

_Duo et Wufei avait récupéré une chemise cartonnée d'une épaisseur impressionnante et deux minis disques qu'ils avaient rapidement glissé dans le double fond de leur sac à dos._

_La transaction effectuée ils ne s'étaient pas attardés; un salut rapide en guise d'adieu ils avaient ensuite rapidement quittés les lieux en repassant par la boutique, un levier d'embrayage à la main pour expliquer la raison de leur présence à un éventuel curieux._

_A peine sortis du magasin ils s'étaient dirigés sans se concerter vers l'arrêt de bus._

A 14h26, après avoir pris le temps d'avaler un sandwich dans l'un des snacks de la gare les deux pilotes prenaient à nouveau place dans le train.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Une vieille balade américaine d'avant colonisation s'échappe du petit poste de radio.

Quatre reconnaissant une chanson que lui fredonnait sa sœur Iria, commence à chantonner tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur d'où il sort les différents ingrédients dont il a besoin pour préparer le déjeuner.

Il est seul dans l'habitation pour le moment.

Trowa une fois revenu de la gare a proposé à Heero d'aller faire un jogging le long du fleuve.

Ayant du temps devant lui avant leur retour, le pilote du Sandrock a lancé une machine puis fait un peu de rangement, ce dont la demeure avait grand besoin, les quatre pilotes pendant sa convalescence n'ayant fait que le stricte minimum.

Puis le ménage terminé, il s'est installé dans la cuisine en vue de préparer le repas.

Il adore cuisiner, ça le détend, et quoi de plus agréable que de préparer un bon repas pour ses amis.

Avec ses sœurs il a eu d'excellents professeurs, bien accueillir ses hôtes chez les Raberba-Winner est un plaisir et un honneur.

Ce midi ce sera charcuteries italiennes et salade composée: tomates, poivrons, olives, mozzarella, basilic et un filet d'olive bien évidemment, on est en Italie, pour assaisonner le tout.

Il est en train de passer les légumes sous un filet d'eau quand il distingue des bruits de pas sur les dalles de la cour, suivit du bruit de coulisse de la baie du salon.

« C'est nous. »

Quatre sourit à la brièveté de l'annonce du pilote châtain-roux.

Heero et Trowa en sueur, mais ravis de leur séance de footing, se dirigent vers l'escalier, direction leurs chambres respectives pour récupérer une tenue propre avant d'aller se délasser sous une bonne douche.

La salle d'eau adjacente à leur chambre pour le méché et celle du rez-de-chaussée pour le brun.

Les ingrédients lavés et égouttés, tous disposés sur le plan de travail, un saladier à portée de main, une large planche à découper devant lui, le jeune arabe après avoir vérifier le fil du couteau s'attaque au découpage des tomates en rondelles fines.

A la radio, aux vielles mélodies succèdent un flash-info.

Quatre écoute d'une oreille distraite le journaliste, tout en continuant de trancher habilement les fruits rouge et charnus quand soudain, l'une des nouvelles diffusées le choque:

« Une dépêche récente nous a averti que les pilotes de Gundams, dangereux terroristes recherchés par l'Alliance Terrestre ont encore frappé il y a quelques jours, ils ont détruits dans la région du Piémont plusieurs entrepôts et usines de l'armée. »

La voix monocorde du présentateur se fait plus virulente, Quatre perçoit de la haine dans le ton qu'il emploie pour poursuivre son bulletin.

« Sans considération pour la vie humaine ils ont massacré également une partie du personnel militaire. Le haut commandement de l'armée italienne après avoir exprimé ses sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes a assuré que tout serait mis en place pour que justice soit faite et les assassins emprisonnés. »

Le jeune arabe stupéfait par la manière dont sont relatés les faits, fait un faut mouvement, le couteau dérape et vient entailler deux des phalanges de sa main droite.

Un petit cri lui échappe au moment où Trowa franchit le seuil de la cuisine.

Apercevant du sang dégouliné de la main de son coéquipier, le pilote 03 se saisit le torchon posé sur la table et s'empresse d'envelopper les doigts tout en compressant fortement pour stopper l'écoulement du sang.

Tout s'est fait en quelques secondes, le blond un peu déboussolé pose le couteau qu'il tient toujours tout en regardant sa main enrubannée, la douleur est cuisante mais supportable, il relève la tête et capte un regard vert émeraude interrogateur posé sur lui.

A la radio, après un bref bulletin météo, les vieilles balades ont repris.

Quatre comme déconnecté, récupère sa main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de son camarade avant de tirer une chaise pour s'affaler sur la table.

Trowa inquiet de son attitude, le suit du regard avant de dire.

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Il n'attend pas de réponse et file dans la salle d'eau du bas où il sait trouver ce dont il a besoin.

Il entre sans frapper dans la pièce, lance à un Heero torse nu et stupéfait:

- J'ai besoin de la trousse! Et ressort aussi rapidement qu'il est entré.

Il retrouve Quatre dans la cuisine, dans la même position où il l'a laissé quelques instants plus tôt, le regard perdu dans le vide.

En silence, il pose la trousse près du blessé, sort un torchon propre d'un placard à sa droite, le déplie sur la table devant le blond et s'installe à ses côtés avant de se saisir de la main entaillée et de la déposer sur le linge propre.

Le geste fait réagir Quatre qui fixe le tissu imbibé du liquide rouge carmin.

Le soignant improvisé sort un paquet de compresses stériles, l'ouvre en grand, les humidifie de désinfectant, avant de dérouler précautionneusement le bandage improvisé.

Comme il s'y attendait le saignement reprend sous le relâchement de la pression sur la plaie, sans tarder il applique deux épaisseurs de compresses et appui fortement.

Le patient grimace mais ne dit rien.

Il a les yeux fixés sur les longs doigts, aux ongles courts, usés par les travaux mécaniques.

"Trowa à de belles main" se fait-il la remarque, des mains fortes et rassurantes qui diffusent une chaleur rassurante à sa main blessé, cela lui fait prendre conscience qu'il à les doigts gelés.

« Surement la perte de sang. » pense-t-il.

Tandis que la pression est maintenue sur sa blessure, lui parvient de plein fouet les émotions de son coéquipier.

Il est surpris, habituellement sans forcer sur son pouvoir il lui est difficile de percevoir ce que ressent le châtain-roux, il garde tout en lui, laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il éprouve.

Mais là, il n'est plus sur le qui-vive et Quatre à pleinement accès à ses émotions.

Inquiétude, étonnement, tendresse et quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus fort en arrière plan que le jeune empathe s'interdit d'aller fouiller.

Par pudeur, par respect de l'intimité de son camarade mais peut-être également... parce que cela lui fait peur de se retrouver face à ce que ressent réellement le pilote 04 à son égard.

Peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas aussi intenses que les siens, malgré ce que lui affirmé Duo.

Peur comme seul à peur l'amoureux face à son premier amour.

« Mais le doute n'est-il pas pire que la réalité? » réfléchit le blessé alors qu'il voit son voisin sortir de la trousse des sutures adhésives.

Il le laisse découvrir à nouveau les coupures pour voire si le saignement a cessé.

Persiste juste un petit suintement, l'infirmier amateur les éponge avec une nouvelle compresse sèche avant d'appliquer avec des gestes précis les adhésifs, trois pour chaque phalange.

- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas loupé, un peu plus et l'os de ton index était touché.

- J'ai été surpris et le couteau est très bien aiguisé.

A nouveau le silence dans la pièce.

Quatre observe la tête baissée concentrée sur son ouvrage, la longue mèche lui voile une bonne partie du faciès de son camarade.

Alors que ses doigts blessés sont recouverts d'un pansement sec pour garder propre les sutures, à nouveau une vague de sentiments lui parvient, c'est si doux et en même temps si fort.

Une inspiration pour s'encourager et le jeune arabe se lance:

- Je te remercie.

Le ton employé fait relever la tête au français, le remerciement a sonné bizarrement comme s'il y avait plus derrière les simples mots de politesse.

- Oui merci d'être là pour moi. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi ces derniers jours et c'est grâce à vous, toi et les autres si j'ai pu m'en sortir et récupérer.

- C'est Duo qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui à tout fait pour t'aider.

Un peu d'amertume perce dans les propos du châtain-roux.

- Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans Duo, ... mais j'ai autant si ce n'est plus, de manière différente, besoin de ta présence, de ton soutient.

Les émeraudes s'assombrissent et cherchent à lire au delà des mots.

- Il y a quelques minutes, durant un flash-info on nous a présenté comme des monstres sanguinaires. J'ai beau savoir que c'est de la propagande mensongère, ça atteint...ça touche en plein cœur.

Alors que les iris turquoises se voilent de tristesse, Trowa comprend les raisons de la blessure.

Il cherche des mots de réconfort pour celui qui tient une place grandissante dans son cœur quand ce dernier enchaîne.

- Je ne sais pas ce que va être l'issue de cette guerre, si ce qu'on fait est bénéfique ou au contraire va envenimer la situation. J'espère...oui j'espère réellement avoir fait le bon choix en devenant pilote, en me battant.

La voix jusqu'à présent posée se fait plus hésitante.

- Je veux croire que nous amènerons la paix Trowa.

- Je veux y croire également Quatre, je veux croire que nous avons fait le bon choix pour notre avenir.

Quatre regarde sa main toujours posée sur la paume de son coéquipier, en comparaison, elle paraît petite, presque celle d'un enfant. Sans relever le regard il poursuit la voix un peu voilée par l'émotion.

- Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterais jamais la décision qui m'a permis de vous rencontrer, toi et les autres pilotes; au milieu de cette guerre, de cette horreur, j'ai trouvé des amis, un frère... et toi.

Les deux turquoises s'ancrent aux deux émeraudes.

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement où j'en suis, je ne sais pas ce qui va être possible... mais je sais que ce que j'éprouve est fort...très fort et que jusqu'à présent personne avant toi m'avait autant bouleversé.

- Quatre...

L'émotion prive de paroles le pilote du Heavyarms, ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur la main blessée qu'il tient toujours.

- Pour moi aussi, c'est fort...tellement fort.

Quatre retire sa main, se relève de sa chaise, il est bouleversé, il remonte ses barrières de peur de se laisser déborder par ce qu'il ressent.

Tant de non-dits persistent entre eux, et il ne se sent pas encoure suffisamment en confiance avec le pilote 03 pour se livrer comme il a pu le faire avec Duo.

Il retourne à l'évier pour jeter la tomate souillée de sang et laver la planche à découper, en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller son pansement.

Il sent le regard de Trowa peser sur lui mais reste de dos avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas où on va Trowa, le contexte est si difficile, tout est si compliqué, avons-nous le droit d'espérer? Des liens durables peuvent-ils se tisser?

- J'en ai pleinement conscience, je ne sais pas ce qui est possible...c'est pourquoi je ne te demande rien, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ce qu'on s'est révélé.

Le français se relève à son tour et s'approche, Quatre perçoit sa présence à ses côtés, il ferme les yeux.

Un souffle, une bouche plus légère que la caresse d'une plume effleure la commissure de ses lèvres, leurs corps ne se sont même pas frôlés.

Un chuchotement à l'orée de son oreille.

- Laissons-nous le temps Quatre..., laissons-nous le temps.

Un tourbillon d'émotions, des yeux brillants de larmes retenues, un corps qui prend appui sur le plan de travail pour ne pas vaciller.

Des pas qui s'éloignent, le battement de la porte.

Un jeune homme seul qui comprend parfaitement le départ de l'autre, car trop d'émotions d'un coup, trop de choses en jeu, trop d'inconnues pour l'instant.

Mais de l'espoir, tellement d'espoir.

.

.

A suivre.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, j'espère que vous appréciez encore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, les flash-back ou récits du passé.

.

.

**Chapitre 11**

**-Voire au delà-**

**.**

**.**

Le train ralentit progressivement son allure avant d'entrer en gare.

Une voix mélodieuse annonce le non de la ville, le temps d'arrêt en gare et les différentes correspondances avant de remercier les passagers et leur souhaiter une agréable journée.

Wufei et Duo sont debout avant que le train ne soit complètement stoppé et remontent l'allée centrale.

- J'appelle Trowa prévient le natté en sautant sur le quai de la petite gare de province, pas envie de me taper 5 km à pied jusqu'à la planque.

L'asiatique, le sac à dos et son précieux chargement fermement maintenu sur l'épaule, approuve d'un hochement de tête et le regarde composer le numéro sur le clavier tactile de son portable.

- Allo?...Trowa c'est nous...on est de retour et on vient de descendre du train.

- (…)

- Tout s'est bien passé, on a récupéré les infos.

- (...)

- On t'attend devant, près de l'entrée principale.

Duo raccroche sous l'œil attentif de son camarade et répond à sa question muette.

- Il sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Une fois de retour, les deux voyageurs remettent les documents et les deux mini-disques à Heero afin qu'il les envoie sans délai aux profs.

- Tu risques d'en avoir pour un petit moment lui pointe Duo en voyant le Nippon ouvrir la chemise cartonnée.

- Hn.

- Je vais te donner un coup de main pour tout scanner, lui propose Wufei.

- Je vous laisse la paperasse, j'ai un petit creux les abandonne le châtain en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Lâcheur marmonne Wufei en le voyant quitter la pièce.

Heero s'abstient de tout remarque, il préfère pour le moment éviter toute proximité avec son camarade de chambre; ce dernier encombrant déjà bien assez son esprit quand il n'est pas là.

- On s'installe dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille et le scanner s'y trouve dit-il au pilote 05 en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

L'après-midi file tranquillement, Duo devant un soda et le reste de panettone relate à Quatre leur rencontre avec Marco Perrini, puis interroge le blond sur les causes de sa blessure.

Après l'explication du flash-info mensonger, le jeune arabe enchaîne, les joues parées d'une attendrissante teinte rosée, sur sa discussion avec le pilote 03, heureux de pouvoir en discuter avec son frère de cœur et d'avoir l'avis de ce dernier sur ces agissements.

Le natté ravi rassure immédiatement son ami, lui affirmant qu'il a eu raison de se déclarer tout en gardant une certaine réserve.

Trowa, conscient du besoin pilote du Sandrock de se confier à son ami et d'avoir son opinion, se tient à l'écart de la cuisine et va prêter main forte aux deux asiatiques.

En fin d'après-midi tous les documents et les données contenues sur les mini-disques, après un passage par le logiciel de cryptage du Japonais, sont envoyés aux professeurs avec un niveau de sécurité maximum.

A la nuit tombée, les cinq pilotes se retrouvent tous pour dîner, Quatre et Duo se sont attelés à la confection du repas en remerciement du travail des trois autres.

Au menu, frites et steaks grillés pour le plat principal et brownie au dessert, le tout arrosé de soda glacé, Duo ayant choisi un menu typiquement américain pour changer des plats italiens.

L'ambiance est amicale, le natté et le blond assurent l'essentiel de la conversation mais leurs coéquipiers acceptent également de participer quand ils sont sollicités pour donner leur avis.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

- « Ça fait un bien fou! »

Après le dîner, Duo s'est accordé une bonne douche.

Quatre lui ayant proposé d'utiliser celle de l'étage pour avoir tout le temps et toute la tranquillité dont il souhaite, le natté, après le passage du blond et de Trowa en a profité au maximum.

Sa chevelure prisonnière d'une casquette une bonne partie de la journée, plus les transports en commun, plus la confection des frites, criait à l'attentat capillaire.

Il a donc fait la totale: shampoing, soin et après-shampoing démêlant.

Assis sur son lit, il apprécie avec un soupir de contentement de pouvoir glisser sans difficulté un peigne dans ses longues mèches embaumant le miel et la lavande.

Il profite pleinement de ce moment de solitude, il apprécie la compagnie de ses coéquipiers mais parfois il ressent le besoin de s'isoler, de ne pas avoir à faire toujours bonne figure, de relâcher la pression constante qu'il s'impose.

Sa natte refaite, il se relève et sort de la pièce.

Pas un regard au miroir de la penderie pour vérifier qu'aucune mèche ne lui a échappé.

Il traverse le pallier assombri et arrive en haut des escaliers.

Du haut de son perchoir il aperçoit les autres pilotes, ils sont tous présents dans la pièce principale, la main sur la rambarde il prend le temps de les observer attentivement.

Un tendre sourire effleure ses lèvres à la vue des pilotes 03 et 04 assis côte à côte sur le canapé.

Ses paupières s'abaissent le temps d'une profonde inspiration, il se concentre et laisse son don agir.

Les deux améthystes réapparaissent, plus intenses, et se fixent sur les deux jeunes hommes inconscients de ce qui se passent au dessus d'eux.

Leurs auras se révèlent au natté dans toutes leurs splendeurs.

Elles sont magnifiques, lumineuses, intenses et vibrantes d'énergie à l'image de leurs propriétaires.

Leurs spectres chromatiques sont riches et tout en nuances, révélant la complexité des personnalités et sentiments de ceux qui les font vivre.

Au fil du temps, avec la maîtrise et la compréhension de son pouvoir, l'américain a appris à lire dans chaque couleurs, dans chaque nuances, dans chaque vibrations, devenant ainsi maître dans le décryptage et la manipulation de chaque composantes de ce halo propre à chaque être humain.

Dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre son don et sa signification, Duo a su que ce pouvoir serait à la fois bénédiction et malédiction, qu'il en souffrirait autant qu'il en tirerait félicité.

Voire au delà des apparences, avoir accès au plus intime d'un individu, sans fard ni mensonge, c'est voire ses qualités et ses forces, c'est pouvoir acquérir une profonde connaissance de l'être humain.

Mais c'est également se confronter à ce que l'homme à de plus noir en lui, de plus avilissant, c'est se confronter à ses haines, à son ignominie.

C'est prendre conscience que l'homme peut-être faible et égoïste, influençable et dominateur, capable du meilleure comme du pire.

C'est parfois perdre foi en l'être humain quand on se retrouve directement confronté aux atrocités qu'il commet, c'est avoir envie de baisser les bras et de cesser de se battre pour une cause qui a de grands risques d'être vouée à l'échec.

Plus d'une fois le pilote du Deathscythe a souhaité pouvoir se débarrasser de son don afin de pouvoir garder ses illusions sur la nature humaine, mais ce serait nier sa nature profonde, ce sur quoi il s'est construit, refuser la réalité de ceux qu'ils côtoient...refuser ce qu'il est, se renier et renier ceux qui par le passé l'ont soutenu et aidé jusqu'au péril de leurs vies.

Mais dans des moments comme ce soir, au milieu de ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis, sa famille de cœur, il oublie le négatif pour ne voire que le positif, pour ne profiter que des bons côtés de son don.

Sous ces yeux une palette de couleurs:

L'aura du pilote du Sandrock dominée par l'orange et le jaune attire son regard.

L'orange prépondérant témoigne de son énergie, de sa vitalité, de sa joie de vivre et de sa capacité à aller vers les autres, à aimer sans retenue ni condition. La couleur signe également son côté artistique et sa créativité.

Le jaune se situant dans la partie supérieure révèle le côté stratège et la grande intelligence du jeune arabe mais également sa haute spiritualité et sa sincérité sans faille.

Deux couleurs renvoyant à la force de caractère d'un jeune homme, qui de prime abord semble plutôt lisse et malléable.

Mais le plus fascinant, car d'un grande rareté c'est le liseré doré qui cerne l'aura se fondant dans le jaune pour le sublimer.

Duo peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes ayant cette particularité, personnes qu'on peut incontestablement qualifier d'exceptionnelles avec une grandeur d'âme comme il en existe peu.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, le natté se jure de tout faire pour qu'un tel être sorte indemne de cette guerre.

Pour cela il sait que le jeune homme assis aux côté du blond le soutiendra à cent pour cent, se rassure-t-il en posant son regard sur le Français.

Un camaïeu de vert majoritaire en ce qui le concerne, du vert clair pour son évident penchant pour la faune et la flore suivit d'un vert plus soutenu témoin de son sens de la logique, de sa maturité et de sa sagesse d'esprit, assez inhabituelle pour une personne si jeune.

Un vert profond et brillant termine le spectre renvoyant à son besoin d'indépendance et de droiture et surtout l'expression d'un amour inconditionnel pur et sans limite.

Une large ceinture jaune pâle ferme l'aura, il n'est pas étonnant que les pilotes 03 et 04 possèdent des qualités communes, les faisant instinctivement se sentir proches l'un de l'autre.

Leurs deux auras se répondent, Duo peut percevoir les légères vibrations à la surface des deux auras comme si elles s'attiraient et souhaitaient se lier.

«Patience...patience ça ne saurait tarder » murmure un peu taquin, le jeune homme toujours en position d'observateur.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'une légère pression psychique d'augmenter le sentiment de bien-être qu'éprouve les deux pilotes en présence l'un de l'autre. « Je ne vais pas contre leur volonté, je donne juste un petit coup de pouce »se dit mentalement le natté pour justifier son geste qui pourrait déplaire au blond s'il s'en rendait compte.

Mais ce dernier semble ne pas avoir ressenti son action, il le voit juste adresser un tendre sourire au châtain-roux.

Duo en sourit de contentement.

« Je devrais descendre avant d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Wufei penserait que je suis en train de préparer un mauvais coup se dit Maxwell en posant le pied sur la première marche ».

Alors qu'il est au milieu de l'escalier le pilote 02 se permet un petit coup d'œil en douce sur le Chinois confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, les pieds reposant sur la table basse, complètement plongé dans l'épais ouvrage posé sur ses genoux;

Encore une fois Duo s'émerveille de sa capacité à se couper de son environnement pour plonger dans les récits des écrivains.

Lui si passionné, si vivant et déterminé comme le crie toutes les nuances de rouge qui l'enveloppe; du plus profond proche du pourpre, au plus brillant presque orangé, le tout cerné d'un fin bandeau blanc lumineux presque translucide qui termine le halo coloré.

Wufei si déterminé et avide de justice, jouant sa vie dans chaque combat et défiant la mort à la pointe de son sabre et en même temps porteur d'une grande spiritualité dans laquelle il peut trouver refuge pour se ressourcer.

Forte personnalité, tout aussi complexe que celles de ses coéquipiers, avec une part d'ombre témoin d'un passé douloureux et d'un deuil toujours présent, doubles fardeaux qui l'accompagnent au quotidien.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'agir, il maintient un peu plus éloignées les ombres qui ne quittent jamais le pilote 05 afin de lui assurer, au moins durant cette soirée, sérénité et tranquillité d'esprit.

Alors qu'il atteint enfin le rez-de-chaussée Quatre en l'apercevant interpelle le pilote 02:

- Duo tu arrives juste à temps, le film va débuter.

Le natté prend place dans le deuxième fauteuil, légèrement à l'écart du canapé mais avec une bonne vue sur l'écran. Il perçoit l'étonnement de l'arabe qui s'attendait à le voire s'installer à ses côtés, mais d'un petit geste de la main il lui fait comprendre qu'il est très bien où il est.

Après un bon quart d'heure, l'Américain n'arrive pas à accrocher à l'histoire pourtant sympathique et pleine d'humour du film, style road-movie entre copains d'enfance.

Il a dans son champ de vision sur sa gauche le Japonais installé à la table du salon, pianotant pour ne pas changer, sur son ordinateur.

Il est intrigué, leur chambre est libre, il y aurait été plus tranquille pour travailler.

C'est vrai qu'il s'isole moins depuis quelques temps, qu'il cherche moins à les fuir et se montre sensiblement plus sociable.

Duo revient au film quelques minutes, puis à nouveau son regard se pose sur l'asiatique.

C'est plus fort que lui, alors de nouveau il use de son pouvoir.

S'il y a bien une aura qui le fascine car il n'en a jamais vu de pareille c'est celle du Nippon.

La première fois qu'il a tenté de la percevoir, l'américain a été surpris de ne voire qu'un halo brumeux, légèrement teinté de bleu, sans aucun éclat.

Il s'est étonné qu'un individu à la personnalité aussi marquée puisse avoir une aura si quelconque.

Alors il a cherché à comprendre et a réessayé en tentant de voire au delà de la première impression.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Duo a pris conscience que ce qu'il percevait ce n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'était réellement l'aura du pilote 01.

Puis en faisant des recherches sur le professeur J et l'entrainement subit par Heero, l'Américain à découvert que dès son plus jeune âge il a été inculqué au pilote du Wing que les sentiments, les émotions étaient nuisibles à la bonne exécution d'une mission pour un soldat.

Que ce qu'il éprouvait, il devait le mettre de côté pour rester entièrement fixé sur les missions, les ordres et les objectifs déterminés par le commandement.

Et en bon petit soldat le brun est devenu maître dans l'art de ne rien exprimer et de garder ce qu'il ressent enfoui en lui.

Le châtain s'était fait la remarque en découvrant la vraie apparence de l'aura du pilote du Wing que, si lui était maître dans l'art de masquer et faire semblant, Heero lui était maître dans l'art de rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il éprouve, voilant au regard des autres ses émotions, les refoulant systématiquement.

« Au moins lui ne ment pas, contrairement à moi, il ne donne pas l'illusion d'une fausse émotion, il se contente de ne rien laisser paraître et de tout garder pour lui, quitte à passer pour un insensible sans cœur » se dit le natté les yeux toujours sur le brun.

« Mais Heero...moi je sais qui tu es réellement, et je voudrais tellement que tous puisse te voire comme moi je te vois ».

« Ton aura est si belle, s'en est presque effrayant pour moi » se fait la remarque le châtain.

Sous ces yeux, un féerique dégradé de bleu, passant du ciel au turquoise avant de se fondre dans un lumineux vert clair au niveau de la couronne externe.

Discipline, rigueur, sens de l'organisation, compréhension intuitive et intellect supérieur.

« Le bleu te correspond parfaitement, il fait entièrement partie de ta vie, même dans tes yeux il est plus que présent, si troublant, si profond » pense Duo, l'éclatant cobalt des yeux japonais lui venant immédiatement à l'esprit.

Mais c'est autre chose qui fascine le new-type, un élément rare, la présence au centre du halo d'une sphère d'un blanc pur et lumineux, d'une intensité telle qu'il est difficile de l'observer sans être ébloui.

Le pilote du Deathscythe a déjà pu observer cette non-couleur dans les auras, Wufei lui même en possède un peu.

Le blanc est la somme de toutes les autres couleurs, il signe un haut niveau de spiritualité ou comme chez les jeunes enfants, une âme d'une grande pureté dénuée de tous sentiments négatifs.

Donc le retrouver autant présent chez un soldat est un non-sens.

Mais Duo a compris à force de le côtoyer et de sonder en douce son aura, que Heero tout soldat qu'il soit, est tel un enfant au niveau des émotions et des sentiments; il n'a ni haine, ni colère, ni rancune envers les gens qu'il doit combattre, il suit et exécute simplement les ordres, les mesquineries et bassesses lui sont complètement étrangères.

Son cœur connaît la tristesse et le manque dus aux pertes, mais est vierge de tout ce qui est vil et mal.

Il a réussi, seul parmi des humains envieux et avides de pouvoir, au milieu des horreurs, à préserver son âme, à la garder intact, se vouant entièrement à une cause qu'il n'a même pas librement choisi de défendre.

Le regard du natté perdu dans l'observation du brun se voile.

« Mais toi Heero, qui prend soin de toi? Qui préserve cette pureté qu'il y a en toi? ».

Aimer et protéger l'asiatique, Duo pourrait y consacrer sa vie, il en serait pleinement heureux.

Il a parfaitement conscience qu'il a de plus en plus mal à se freiner, encore la veille il n'avait pu se retenir d'intervenir pour aider son voisin de chambre.

Il l'avait senti tourmenté et gêné par sa blessure, il avait vainement essayé de le laisser mais il supportait de moins en moins de le savoir mal alors qu'il lui était si simple de lui venir en aide.

Il avait donc usé de son don pour l'apaiser tout en sachant que pour son propre bien il aurait plutôt du garder ses distances.

Une profonde tristesse envahi le natté, il s'oblige à se détacher du jeune homme pour revenir à l'écran, car encore une fois il ne peut que constater le gouffre qui le sépare de celui qu'il aime.

Il n'a pas de place dans la vie du brun en dehors de celle d'équipier voire de camarade.

Nouer des liens autres, au risque de ne pouvoir les maîtriser, n'apporterait que souffrance.

Plus il partage la vie de Heero et des autres pilotes, plus il lui est difficile d'imaginer l'après, s'il survit aux combats.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait garder le contact et faire partie de leurs vies comme eux feraient partie de la sienne, s'investir et ne plus rester en périphérie comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait tout leur avouer; sur son don et son passé, montrer qui il est réellement, qu'ils acceptent l'orphelin, le new-type, l'assassin... comme ils acceptent le pilote du Deathscythe.

Même Quatre ne sait pas tout et pourtant, actuellement il est celui qui en sait le plus sur lui.

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...j'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester avec eux. »

Un regard pesant sur lui le tire de ses pensées moroses.

Le blond alerté par son empathie cherche à le sonder, ne comprenant pas la mélancolie que l'Américain a bien involontairement laissé transparaître.

Un sourire, son masque à nouveau en place il cherche à le rassurer.., quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que son ami n'abandonne, même s'il n'est pas complètement dupe et cherchera surement plus tard à en savoir davantage.

Un bip strident, vient à son secours.

Livre et écran abandonnés, tous se tournent vers le pilote 01 et son ordinateur auteur du son désagréable.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Heero referme l'écran, tout semble en ordre.

Il espère avoir d'avantage d'éléments une fois sur place.

Une heure plus tôt, leurs est parvenus un nouvel ordre de mission, ils doivent partir dès le lendemain direction l'Allemagne et plus exactement Lübeck dans le nord au dessus de Hambourg, à proximité de la Baltique.

Pour le moment ils ne savent que peu de choses en ce qui concerne le contenu de la mission, si ce n'est qu'ils doivent infiltrer un lycée.

_Dès réception du message, le Nippon avec l'aide de Trowa s'est attelé à préparer leur voyage: réservation des billets d'avion et train, et prendre contact avec les sweepers pour faire rapatrier leurs gundams._

_Pendant ce temps là, les trois autres sont partis ranger leurs affaires et préparer les valises, débrancher et récupérer les alarmes du système de sécurité mis en place à leur arrivée, ne laissant en activité que celle de l'entrée, ils la retireront juste avant de quitter les lieux._

_Ils ont remis ensuite en ordre un minimum la petite maison, afin de la rendre le lendemain à son propriétaire; heureusement Quatre avait fait le plus gros dans la matinée au niveau des pièces principales._

_Avant minuit tout était en ordre et chacun épuisé par la soudaine agitation, avait rejoint sa chambre._

_Heero s'était juste attarder le temps de confirmer aux profs leurs départs le lendemain vers 8h00._

Un passage par la salle d'eau et il se dirige à son tour vers la chambre qu'il partage avec le pilote du Deathscythe.

Ce dernier, prévenant a laissé allumé la lampe de chevet de son lit, pour qu'il puisse se diriger plus facilement.

Alors qu'il s'attarde sur les ombres qui jouent sur le visage de son compagnon déjà endormi, Heero se surprend à admirer les traits fins du visage tourné vers lui.

Perturbé, il sent son cœur faire à nouveau des siennes, s'y ajoute une douce chaleur dans le bas-ventre.

Si les activités de la journée lui ont occupé suffisamment l'esprit pour lui éviter d'à nouveau se torturer les méninges sur ses rapports avec le natté, à l'instant même tout lui revient d'un coup, le laissant complètement déstabilisé.

Malgré lui, il s'approche du dormeur complètement ignorant des tourments qui habitent son coéquipier.

Heero s'étonne encore de la capacité de ce dernier à plonger en quelques secondes dans un sommeil profond.

En mission, le natté est sur le qui-vive et le plus infime son le sort immédiatement du sommeil, mais quand il est en sécurité comme dans cette maison il dort comme un marmotte pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées, seuls les cauchemars pouvant certaines nuits le réveiller brutalement.

Le pilote 01 se surprend à repousser une longue mèche venue impudemment lui masquer les traits de l'endormi, dans le mouvement ses doigts frôlent la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un frisson lui remonte dans le bras.

Il retire brusquement sa main et se recule, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux continuer ainsi...je dois comprendre ce qui m'arrive! »

Alors sans chercher à réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il fait un pas en avant s'abaisse, et laisse sa bouche entrer en contact avec celle de Duo.

Une légère pression, puis une deuxième plus approfondie, un petit bout de langue qui s'autorise un contact et il se redresse.

Le dormeur ne l'est plus, ses paupières papillonnent lourdement.

Un ange passe.

De le confusion..., de l'incompréhension dans les perles améthyste.

- Il fallait que je sache.

Court, neutre, pas un mot de plus pour s'expliquer.

Heero se détourne, rejoint son lit, et coupe la lumière avant de se glisser sous le drap.

Silence et obscurité.

Un pilote en pleine déroute entre rêve et réalité qui retombe épuisé dans le sommeil, et un autre avec un début de réponse et une délicieuse sensation sur les lèvres qu'il savoure en laissant le marchand de sable faire son office.

.

.

A suivre.

.

Note: chapitre intermédiaire, que je voulais assez intimiste et essentiellement centré sur Duo et son pouvoir. Plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, les flash-back ou récits du passé.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour me donner leur avis.

.

.

**Chapitre 12**

**-Nouvelle mission, nouvelle donne-**

**.**

**.**

Quatre, assis à l'avant du véhicule, après un coup d'œil sur le GPS intervient à l'intention de Trowa:

- Au prochain carrefour il faudra prendre à droite.

Le Français au volant d'un 4*4 noir, à peu de chose près, semblable si ce n'est un peu plus récent, à celui qu'on leur avait fourni en Italie, acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, avant d'enclencher à la vue du panneau signalant une intersection, le clignotant adéquat.

Tous les passagers se redressent, leur point de chute est proche, et ils ont tous hâtes d'arriver à bon port, la journée a été longue et bien remplie.

Comme convenu entre eux la veille, à 8h00 le matin même ils avaient tous quitté la petite maison piémontaise, laissant avec un peu de regret le cadre idyllique des rives du Pô, direction Munich.

Après six longues heures de trajet dans le véhicule, le bitume autoroutier défilant inlassablement devant leurs yeux, ils avaient atteints l'aéroport international de la capitale de la Bavière.

Étant limités au niveau des conducteurs, et logiquement parce que l'avion était plus rapide et plus confortable, ils avaient opté pour la voix des airs pour rejoindre Hambourg situé au nord de l'Allemagne.

Le vol avait à peine duré plus d'une heure, mais cela avait permis à Trowa, leur chauffeur attitré de se reposer et d'être au mieux de ses capacités pour faire la dernière partie du trajet à destination de Lübeck, ville où se déroulerait leur future mission.

Quatre, alternant coup d'œil sur la route et les alentours et vérifications sur le GPS intervient à nouveau:

- Nous devrions bientôt arriver dans le quartier résidentiel où se situe la villa qu'on nous a assigné comme nouvelle planque.

En effet, la phrase à peine terminée, apparaît devant eux, à droite sur le bas-côté un panneau indiquant l'entrée dans le quartier plutôt bourgeois, presque aristocratique de Sankt Gertrud, avec ses magnifiques demeures rivalisant par leurs tailles et leurs styles les unes avec les autres.

- Continue tout droit sur deux bons kilomètres, puis à gauche, nous sommes un peu à l'écart, dans la partie la plus ancienne, à proximité de la Wakenitz, la rivière qui traverse Lübeck avant de se jeter dans la Baltique.

Le jeune Arabe, délaisse un instant le boîtier électronique, pour observer les environs.

- Le cadre doit-être plutôt sympa, dommage que le soleil soit déjà couché, on ne distingue pratiquement rien.

- Ce sera la surprise pour demain Quat', intervient Duo, lui aussi déçu de ne pouvoir profiter du paysage.

Les riches demeures et leurs jardins paysagers défilent devant eux, même avec l'obscurité de plus en plus présente, les cinq garçons devinent facilement leurs imposantes dimensions et l'étendue des parcs qui les entourent.

- On y est! Rue de la Hanse s'exclame Quatre, puis il tend son index devant lui, et voilà le n° 12, notre nouvelle maison, du moins se reprend-il on peut la considérer comme telle le temps de la mission.

- Espérons qu'on pourra en profiter plus de quelques jours intervient le Chinois séduit par ce qu'il perçoit.

- On n'en saura plus quand nous aurons davantage d'éléments sur la mission lui indique Heero.

Trowa, après une manœuvre pour parquer correctement le véhicule dans l'allée menant au garage, stoppe le moteur.

Ravis d'être enfin arrivés, les pilotes en descendent rapidement, récupèrent leurs affaires et se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée.

Wufei introduit dans la serrure la clef qu'ils leurs a été fournie en même temps que l'auto à leur sortie de l'aéroport, pénètre sans plus attendre de quelques pas dans le hall et actionnent après tâtonnements, l'interrupteur immédiatement situé à sa droite.

Ces attentes ne sont pas déçues.

- Pas mal, on est bien tombé cette fois-ci, lâche-t-il alors que ces coéquipiers le rejoignent.

- Tu plaisantes Wu, fait pas l'indifférent, c'est super comme habitation, je n'ai jamais pour ma part eu l'occasion de loger dans de telles conditions s'exclame Duo en s'avançant dans le hall.

Chang grimace à l'entente du diminutif, mais face à l'enthousiasme de l'Américain s'abstient de tout reproche et comme Quatre, sourit du plaisir presque enfantin affiché par leur ami.

De plus, tous deux ont remarqué le comportement inhabituel du natté depuis le lever et durant tout le voyage. Habitués à sa personnalité enjouée et sociable, ils ont été surpris de le voir si silencieux et en retrait, ne leur adressant la parole quasiment que pour répondre à leurs interrogations.

Il leur a paru, comme ailleurs, voire même anxieux.

Le blond avait déjà été interpellé la veille devant la télé, par la mélancolie profonde qui avait émané du pilote du Deathscythe pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se reprenne et le rassure d'un sourire.

Les pilotes 04 et 05 avaient parfaitement conscience de connaître que peu de chose de leur ami, que ce dernier leur taisait pas mal d'infos sur lui-même. Mais jusqu'à ce jour ils ne l'avaient jamais vu à ce point en retrait.

Alors le retrouver égal à lui-même, taquin et sachant profiter des petits plaisirs qui leurs étaient accordés, les rassurait un peu.

- Vous, vous pouvez faire les blasés, en ce qui me concerne c'est tout nouveau et je vais en profiter tant que je peux, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait à nouveau cette chance continue sur sa lancée le châtain.

« Il est vrai qu'on est gâté pour une fois » pense Chang sans pour autant faire le plaisir à Maxwell de l'admettre devant lui.

Il laisse son regard parcourir les lieux.

La demeure est vaste et spacieuse et semble pourvue de tout le confort moderne, la décoration est simple et de bon goût, classique mais chaleureuse.

Voyant ses coéquipiers lâcher leurs sacs au pied de l'imposant escalier et pénétrer plus avant dans la demeure, l'asiatique dépose à son tour son chargement et leur emboîte le pas.

A la suite de ses compagnons il parcours le rez-de-chaussée: tout d'abord un immense salon fermé par une imposante double porte en bois massif et pourvu d'un grand écran plasma, un rictus au coin des lèvres il observe Maxwell resté bien une bonne minute à baver devant.

Suit en enfilade, une salle à manger de taille plus modeste, prolongée par une verrière abritant surement autrefois un jardin d'hiver, n'y persiste aujourd'hui que quelques plantes en pots, faciles d'entretien. La pièce ouvre par un système de panneaux coulissants du même bois que celui du salon sur une belle cuisine, chaleureuse, témoignant du plaisir des précédents propriétaires à y cuisiner et à y passer du temps, un poêle traditionnel occupe même l'un des coins de la pièce.

Le reste du niveau se compose d'un bureau, d'un cellier et d'une buanderie que les jeunes hommes explorent rapidement.

Ils poursuivent avec l'exploration du premier étage, après récupération de leurs sacs au pied de l'escalier d'où émane une légère odeur de cire. Ils y découvrent deux chambres avec lits doubles, deux salles d'eau et une petite pièce aux murs masqués par des étagères allant jusqu'au plafond, sans aucun doute une ancienne bibliothèque.

Avant de décider de la distribution des chambres, Quatre propose de visiter le dernier niveau afin que chacun puisse faire son choix équitablement.

Au second, à peu de chose près la même disposition des pièces, deux chambres avec lits une place, mais une seule grande salle de bain et une pièce vide aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint bleu ciel aux motifs animaliers correspondant au bureau de l'étage inférieur.

- La salle de jeux je suppose, les éclaire le pilote du Sandrock avant d'ajouter, alors comment on s'organise?

- Euh, on tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui s'y colle pour dormir à deux dans l'un des grands lits? Propose Duo..., à moins que certains soient volontaires ajoute-il malicieux, en captant l'échange de regards entre les pilotes 03 et 04.

- Ça ne me gène pas de partager mon lit répond impassible Trowa.

- Quat' tu te dévoues?

- OK répond-il au natté ne pouvant empêcher une légère rougeur de colorer ses pommettes.

L'Américain s'abstient de tout commentaire mais un petit sourire étire ses lèvres: « Ça à l'air de se préciser entre eux. » jubile-t-il.

- Pour ma part ça me plairait bien de prendre celle là, elle donne sur le jardin continue le châtain en pointant la porte face à lui.

- Yuy tu veux la grande chambre du bas? Interroge Chang.

- Non je te la laisse, celle-ci me convient très bien, répond-il tout en se saisissant des poignées de son bagage avant d'entrer dans la chambre qui fait face à celle pointée par Duo.

- On range nos affaires et on se rejoint dans la cuisine pour dîner? Demande Duo à ses coéquipiers en haussant le ton pour se faire également entendre de Heero qui à laissé sa porte de chambre entrouverte.

Approbation générale de ceux présents suivie d'un « Hn » provenant de la chambre accaparée par le Nippon.

- A tout de suite Duo dit Quatre avant de suivre les deux autres pilotes déjà dans l'escalier.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Deux petits coups contre le panneau, une tête blonde qui passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de s'avancer puis de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Duo?

- Aaaargh.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Veux dormir répond le natté la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Désolé mais les infos sur la mission sont arrivées et on t'attend pour en discuter.

Nouveaux grognement de mécontentement.

- J'arrive fini par grommeler un Duo la tête toujours enfouie.

- Mauvaise nuit, interroge le blond.

- Ouais, répond l'alité en tournant enfin sa tête vers son ami.

- Quelque chose qui te tracasse? Demande Quatre en passant une main amicale dans la masse de cheveux hirsutes.

- Pas vraiment...t'inquiète pas Quat' rien de grave.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi? Insiste l'Arabe.

- Je sais...mais ça va aller, je gère le rassure-t-il.

Un peu frustré mais sachant qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister avec lui, Quatre se relève, passe à nouveau dans une geste plein de tendresse sa main dans la chevelure emmêlée puis quitte la pièce après un dernier regard à son ami.

Duo le regarde passer la porte avant de se décider à se redresser; le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, il se passe une main lasse sur le visage pour évacuer les derniers signes de fatigue.

« Faut que je mette les choses au claires avec lui.»

Il a passé la moitié de la nuit à s'interroger sur le comportement de Heero.

Hier durant une bonne partie du trajet il avait tenté en vain de s'expliquer le baiser du Japonais et la phrase sibylline qui avait fait suite: « Il fallait que je sache ».

« Mais sache quoi ? » telle était la question que le jeune homme avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête.

Et l'attitude d'Heero ne l'avait en rien éclairée, plusieurs fois il avait surpris le regard scrutateur de l'asiatique sur lui, semblant lui même en pleine réflexions.

Exaspéré mais également anxieux de la raison de ce geste, Duo avait voulu à plusieurs reprises l'interroger, mais la présence des autres pilotes l'en avait empêché.

« Et puis ce regard sur lui hier soir qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait? »

Au moment où ils s'étaient "bonne nuit" dans le couloir devant leurs chambres, le brun avait posé sur lui pendant plusieurs secondes un lourd regard, il avait semblé comme hésité à lui dire quelque chose, ses lèvres esquissant un mouvement, avant finalement de se reprendre et se détourner après lui avoir retourner dans un murmure à peine intelligible son " bonne nuit ".

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

« Mon aura ne m'est d'aucune aide, je ressens juste de la confusion mêlée à un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à définir ».

« Il me bloque et je ne veux pas forcer ses barrières et me montrer intrusif. »

Tout en continuant son introspection Duo se lève pour prendre des vêtements propres, puis quitte la pièce direction la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre du pilote 01.

La douche même rapide lui fait du bien et finie d'évacuer les derniers signes de fatigue.

Alors qu'il termine de nouer sa natte il se promet:

« Dès que possible il faut que j'ai une discussion en tête à tête avec lui, il faut que je comprenne son geste pour pouvoir réagir en conséquence. »

Malheureusement pour le pilote du Deathscythe, il allait lui falloir patienter, l'arrivée de nouvelles directives précipitant les évènements.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Comme en avait été averti Duo par Quatre au réveil, Heero fait part en milieu de matinée, aux autres pilotes des nouveaux éléments concernant leur future mission.

Une fois tout le monde réuni dans la cuisine, plus chaleureuse que le salon, le Japonais expose les derniers détails de leur prochaine mission d'infiltration dans un lycée allemand: le Gymnasium¹ européen et publique Willy Brandt .

Les yeux sur les infos contenues dans son laptop il leur présente leur futur lieu d'étude:

« Établissement éminemment connu en Europe mais également bénéficiant d'une renommée internationale pour la qualité de son enseignement.

Des étudiants de tous pays viennent y recevoir une instruction pédagogique de style classique et traditionnel, c'est à dire se basant sur l'apprentissage des matières majeures habituelles alliées à un enseignement sportif et culturel de haut niveau.

« Mens sana in corpore sano » (Un esprit sain dans un corps sain) telle est la devise prônée depuis la création de l'école à la fin du ХХ ème siècle d'avant colonisation.

A la base lycée populaire, la renommée grandissante de l'enseignement avait attiré les fils et filles des grandes familles d'Europe puis d'outre-Atlantique et d'Asie, faisant de l'établissement le plus grand d'Europe.

Malgré cela les différents doyens successifs ont tenu par l'attribution de nombreuses bourses d'études à gardé le caractère populaire et républicain originel et ainsi maintenir la mixité tant sociale que culturelle. »

Après ce rapide topo historique débité rapidement d'une voix plate le Nippon enchaîne sur l'objectif de leur infiltration:

- Les Mads ont été alerté de la présence d'un enseignant à la solde de OZ qui aurait en sa possession un nouveau sérum de vérité.

Sans leur laisser le temps de l'interrompre l'asiatique poursuit:

- Ce sérum de sa création aurait non seulement la qualité évidente de délier les langues mais également de créer une amnésie sélective empêchant ainsi les victimes d'avoir conscience et le souvenir de ce qu'ils ont subi et dit sous l'effet du produit.

- Il faut qu'on découvre l'identité du professeur? Demande confirmation le pilote du Sandrock

- Oui c'est notre objectif, mais également, les Mads voulant en connaître la formule chimique, ils nous faudra voler les infos concernant le sérum et en détruire ensuite toutes traces précise le brun.

- Des indices sur cet individu, il doit y avoir plus d'une centaine de professeurs dans cette école, interroge Trowa.

- 217 pour être exact et non nous n'avons aucun élément, les profs pensent juste qu'il a de solides connaissances en chimie pour avoir été capable de créer un tel sérum répond Heero.

Voyant que ces propos laissent perplexes ses équipiers il enchaine.

- Hilde détachée des sweepers pour cette mission est déjà sur place depuis une semaine, elle nous prêtera main forte vu l'effectif important d'enseignants.

Le pilote 01 ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le plaisir que cette nouvelle provoque chez le natté, son large sourire en témoignant, une sensation désagréable le chatouille:

« Pourquoi ça me dérange qu'il apprécie cette fille? Après-tout elle est sympa et quelqu'un sur qui compter » essaye de rationaliser le brun.

- De plus, les Mads craignent que le créateur du sérum ait non seulement fait des tests sur les étudiants pour peaufiner sa formule, mais également récupérer des informations auprès d'eux. Nous enquêterons de notre côté mais Hilde sera plus à même d'interroger discrètement auprès des jeunes filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait apprendre d'eux? S'étonne le Chinois.

- Certains élèves sont issues de familles très puissantes, il y a également pas mal d'enfants de militaires de l'Alliance Terrestre, en les interrogeant il peut en apprendre beaucoup et ainsi avoir des moyens de pression sur leurs parents et entourage.

- Quand-est-ce qu'on doit-être sur place? Se fait préciser Trowa.

- Ce soir à 17 heures.

- Quoi? S' exclame le châtain, mais ça nous laisse que quelques heures pour nous préparer.

- Hn..., demain c'est le la rentrée qui fait suite aux vacances d'automne, les profs ont estimé que ça paraîtrait moins louche si on fait notre rentrée à ce moment là, plutôt qu'en plein milieu d'un trimestre. De toute façon nos dossiers scolaires sont déjà là-bas depuis plusieurs jours, ils attendaient juste d'avoir confirmation de leurs doutes avant de nous y envoyer.

- OK je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il ne me reste plus qu'à refaire mes valises soupire Maxwell en se levant de sa chaise.

- Attends le stoppe le brun, il y a juste un petit problème.

- Lequel?

- On ne sait pas depuis votre arrestation, si Quatre et toi n'êtes pas dans les fichiers des suspects recherchés par la milice de OZ.

- Mais je croyais que t'avais vérifié et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de notre identité sur le réseau et puis on a complètement détruit la base et éliminé les témoins gênants.

- Certes mais on n'est pas certain à 100% qu'un soldat vous ayant aperçu et pouvant dresser votre portrait, même approximatif, ne soit pas encore en vie.

- Merde marmonne Duo en regardant Quatre.

Ce dernier lui retourne un regard désolé, conscient que c'est pour le sauver que Duo s'est fait volontairement arrêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demande Quatre son regard sur le pilote 01.

- Pour plus de sûreté vous allez y aller sous une fausse identité et avec quelques modifications physiques.

- Quelles modifications? S'alarme le natté en tenant fébrilement sa natte.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Après avoir frapper deux coups à la porte, Quatre, ses coéquipiers à ses côtés, attend la permission d'entrer.

- Arrête Duo marmonne Wufei.

- Mais ça me fait tellement bizarre, et en plus ça démange marmonne le natté tout en retirant sa main de ses cheveux.

Le Chinois qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre n'en n'eut pas l'occasion car la porte devant eux s'ouvrit sur un homme d'un trentaine d'années, taille moyenne, cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, vêtu d'une chemise blanche à fines rayures bleues et d'un jean.

- Bonsoir, entrez je vous attendais les invita le surveillant principal en s'écartant de la porte pour leurs laisser la passage.

Les pilotes pénétrèrent dans la pièce encombrée par les armoires de classements et se postèrent devant le bureau métallique en attendant que Mr Muller reprenne sa place dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

Quatre et Duo, après utilisation éclair de leurs dons respectifs, se confirment mutuellement d'un coup d'œil, que l'homme devant eux ne présente aucun danger; il est exactement ce qu'il paraît être: un administratif consciencieux et fier de son poste.

Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la fenêtre sur l'écran d'ordinateur ouverte sur leurs dossiers, des doubles papiers étiquetés à leurs noms, posés bien en évidence sur le sous-main en cuir.

A peine l'homme est-il assis qu'il se saisit de celui du dessus, regarde la première page et relève le visage en direction de Quatre:

- Mr Raber Cal ? Interpelle-t-il Quatre en se fiant à la photo et au patronyme qu'il a sous les yeux.

- Oui Mr.

- Je lis que vous avez seize ans et que vous avez choisi la filière biologie et génétique pour votre deuxième année au gymnasium.

- Oui Mr c'est la spécialité que j'ai choisi.

- Bien, j'ai parcouru votre dossier, il est excellent ainsi que celui de vos quatre autres camarades apprécie-t-il en fixant ses interlocuteurs chacun à leur tour.

Mr Muller enchaine ensuite avec Max Duno alias Duo suivi de Trowa puis Wufei, et termine par Heero.

A peu de choses près, il leur pose les mêmes questions qu'au jeune Arabe avant de refermer les dossiers scolaires, falsifiés par les bons soins de leurs Mads respectifs.

Il se redresse, s'adosse à sa chaise à roulette, typique des administrations publiques, et les fixe une nouvelle fois avant de conclure.

- Messieurs je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue au Gymnasium publique et européen , je compte sur vous pour poursuivre vos études avec la même excellence dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à présent.

Voyant que leur interlocuteur attendait une réponse de leur part, les cinq camarades répondirent dans un bel ensemble avec des intonations de voix plus ou moins importantes.

- Oui Monsieur!

Satisfait le fonctionnaire se lève contourne son bureau et prend sur une étagère à sa gauche une petite pile de brochures.

- Bien, voilà un livret, contenant une présentation et un plan de l'établissement, ainsi que le règlement intérieur que je vous prie de lire avec attention.

Tout en parlant il leur en a distribué chacun un, et alors qu'il rejoint sa place derrière le bureau, on toque à la porte.

A l'autorisation d'entrée, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au physique longiligne et dégingandé pénètre dans le bureau.

- Ah très bien, je viens de terminer Hans.

Mr Muller lui fait signe d'avancer davantage.

- Jeunes hommes, je vous présente Mr Hans Weber, surveillant en chef de l'internat des garçons, il va vous faire une visite de l'établissement, vous expliquer le fonctionnement et les horaires de l'internat puis vous conduire à vos chambres, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour demain.

Sans attendre de réponse le surveillant principal se tourne vers son ordinateur qu'il réactive en déplaçant la souris.

D'un geste du bras le nouveau venu les dirige vers la porte, les cinq pilotes sortent en file indienne à sa suite.

- Suivez-moi je vais vous faire une visite des lieux.

Pendant plus d'une heure les nouveaux arrivants sont baladés au pas de course dans l'immense complexe scolaire du secondaire, la visite se termine par le réfectoire où il retrouve une partie des internes, ceux habitants loin et, qui comme eux sont donc arrivés ce dimanche soir.

En tant que nouveaux venus, ils ne s'étonnent pas d'être au centre de l'attention des autres étudiants, les commentaires et les questions fusant sur leur passage.

Munis de leurs plateaux ils se placent un peu à l'écart de la masse.

Ils repèrent également au fond de la salle une tête connue entourée de deux autres jeunes filles mais s'abstiennent de tout signe de reconnaissance.

Après cette journée bien remplie, les cinq garçons apprécient pleinement de pouvoir se poser et se restaurer enfin, le menu s'avérant plutôt correct pour de la cuisine en collectivité.

Ils relâchent un peu la pression, tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à présent, ils sont désormais en place, ne reste plus qu'à atteindre l'objectif de leur mission.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

Duo exténué s'affale sur le lit qu'il vient de s'approprier après discussion avec Heero.

Ce dernier n'ayant aucune préférence il s'est décidé pour celui qui était le plus près de la salle d'eau.

Les avant-bras sur le visage il se retient d'aller se gratter à nouveau le crâne, Quatre vient juste de lui remettre un peu de colle à l'endroit où ça le démangeait, faute d'adhérence correcte de la prothèse capillaire.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais la supporter longtemps » soupire le natté.

Ne plus avoir la sensation de sa natte pesant dans son dos lui est très désagréable, il a l'impression ridicule d'être amputé d'une partie de lui même.

Il a beau se répéter que ce ne sont que des cheveux et que ce n'est que durant le temps de la mission, il a beaucoup de mal à s'y faire.

« Puis au moins en ce qui me concerne je pourrais récupérer mon apparence habituelle le week-end, contrairement à Quatre qui va devoir garder sa couleur châtain clair, tout le temps que va durer la mission. »

« Et puis surtout, ma natte a été épargnée, de toute façon il aurait fallu qu'il m'assomme pour ne serait-ce que me toucher un cheveux. »

Il laisse ses doigts ébouriffés ses mèches châtain clair qui lui frôlent les épaules, la texture en est agréable et naturelle pour une perruque.

La teinte choisie par les profs est un peu plus claire que sa couleur habituelle mais un ton au dessus de celle arborée par Quatre.

Avec sa nouvelle coupe il lui ressemble, de plus tous deux portent des lentilles de contacts pour modifier sensiblement la couleur peu commune de leurs iris, et les rendre plus « passe-partout ».

S'apercevant de cette ressemblance ils ont choisi de se faire passer pour des cousins du côté de leurs mères, ainsi personne ne saura étonné de les voir si proche, de même que Heero et Wufei se font passer pour des frères par alliance suite à un remariage de leur mère et père respectif.

Tout cela, ainsi que leurs arrivées le même jour, font que personne ne s'étonnera qu'ils se soient tous les cinq liés rapidement d'amitié.

L'ouverture de la porte de la salle d'eau d'où sort le Japonais prêt pour la nuit, après s'être douché, sort Duo de ses réflexions et le ramène à ce qui l'a préoccupé dès son réveil et qu'il a du occulté toute la journée: le baiser que lui a donné le pilote 01 la veille.

En outre, il ne comprend pas comment son coéquipier a pu ainsi s'approcher aussi près de lui sans que son aura ne l'alerte.

A croire que c'est comme si il avait inconsciemment accepté ce geste en dépit de sa volonté de maintenir une certaine distance avec le Nippon.

Il lui faut absolument mettre les choses au clair avec ce dernier pour avoir l'esprit libre pour s'investir pleinement dans leur mission.

Il se relève donc précipitamment et va à son tour faire un rapide passage par la douche avant de ressortir et venir se planter à ses côtés.

Le brun est installé à son bureau son laptop ouvert devant lui.

La présence immobile et silencieuse du châtain lui fait relever les yeux dans une interrogation muette sur ce qu'il veut.

- Heero je voudrais qu'on reparle de ceux qui s'est passé hier soir.

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans les prunelles cobalt, il recule sa chaise de bureau pour pouvoir se tourner vers lui.

- Tu veux parler du baiser? dit-il sans aucune gène dans la voix.

- Oui en effet je voudrais connaître les raisons de ton geste et de la phrase qui a suivi.

- Pourtant ça m'a semblé clair, je voulais savoir si j'avais une attirance physique envers toi.

- Quoi! Mmmais... mais je ne comprends pas. Le natté est complètement déstabilisé il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Heero soit d'une telle franchise.

- Depuis quelques jours je me posais des questions sur nos rapports et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais peut-être attiré par toi.

Duo, trop surpris par ses propos, recule sans s'en rendre compte de quelques pas, puis butte dans le cadre du lit derrière lui avant de s'y laisser tomber, les jambes coupées.

- Et suite à ce baiser et ce que j'ai ressenti j'en est déduis que c'est en effet bien le cas.

Le pilote du Wing parle d'une voix posée et neutre, sûr de lui, de manière presque détachée, alors que son camarade lui reste comme figé par tout ce qu'il entend.

- Je souhaiterais donc, pour éviter les tensions inévitables qui vont naître entre nous suite à ce constat, avoir avec toi des relations physiques plus poussées conclut déterminé Heero le regard sombre bien ancré dans celui de son vis à vis.

« Exposé net, concis et sans fioriture, du Heero tout craché » ne peut s'empêcher de penser amusé le pilote du Deathscythe qui pourtant a tout sauf envie de plaisanter.

Mais l'attitude presque détaché du brun à l'avantage de lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits.

Il réfléchit rapidement, se repassant le petit discours que vient de lui faire son ami.

Il doit se montrer aussi rationnel que lui.

« Après tout il n'a fait à aucun moment mention de sentiments, donc je peux gérer, il suffit d'être aussi réfléchi que lui dans mes propos. »

L'Américain se redresse et fait face.

- Heero, tu ne peux pas décidé comme ça, arbitrairement, qu'on ait des relations « plus poussées » comme tu dis.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne me désires pas?

« Merde!, question piège » panique le natté.

- Là n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, en ce qui me concerne je ne souhaite pas que notre relation évolue dans ce sens, le contexte de la guerre, notre situation de pilote, tout fait que j'estime que ce genre de relation serait risquée.

- On est suffisamment mature pour faire la part des choses et ne pas tout mélanger. J m'a enseigné la différence entre sexualité et sentiments et qu'à un moment donné j'aurais inévitablement à faire face à ce genre de ressentis, parfaitement naturels pour des ados de notre âge.

- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas ta capacité à séparer aussi facilement émotionnel et intellect.

Soulagé et satisfait le châtain le voit réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire, il enchaine donc:

- Et puis je pense que tu te trompes sur ce que tu ressens.

- Comment ça, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai analysé de façon objective ce que j'éprouvais s'offusque l'asiatique.

- J'en doute pas, mais avais-tu tous les éléments en main?

- Hn?

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tout cela est nouveau pour toi, que depuis tout petit, tu n'as quasiment jamais eu l'opportunité de côtoyer d'autres enfants de ton âge.

- Mmm, marmonne le Nippon réticent.

- Avec la promiscuité que nous subissons depuis notre rencontre, et le fait qu'on ait partagé à plusieurs reprises la même chambre voir le même lit, il n'est pas étonnant qu'un adolescent n'ayant jamais eu de rapports proches avec un autre jeune de son âge éprouve ce genre de désirs.

Le brun ne nie pas.

- Il te faut faire d'autres rencontres avant de pouvoir être sûr de ce que tu souhaites.

- Tu veux que je me lie avec d'autres? L'asiatique est perplexe.

- Oui, acquiesce fermement Duo, la mission tombe à point nommé pour cela. Ouvre toi un peu aux autres, observe les autres étudiants et je suis certain que ce que tu ressens pour moi tu l'éprouveras pour d'autres. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est normal à notre âge, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pilote de Gundams qu'on n'a pas les hormones en ébullition comme les autres jeunes de notre âge, bien au contraire avec tout le stress qu'on subit.

Duo, satisfait de son petit discours et d'être resté aussi maître de ses émotions attend fébrilement la réaction de son camarade.

- OK je vais le faire, durant les deux semaines à venir, je vais voire si je suis attiré par un ou une autre que toi.

- Génial, Duo veut se montrer enthousiaste, mais il a bien conscience, et Heero aussi que son ton sonne faux.

Il se relève et s'apprête à rejoindre son côté de la chambre quand Heero le stoppe en lui saisissant le haut du bras gauche.

- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé.

Dépité Duo se force à tourner le visage vers lui.

- Si d'ici la fin de deux semaines, je me rends compte que les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard persistent tu accepteras ma première proposition.

- Quoi, je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Pourquoi, à aucun moment tu as nié me désirer, alors que ça aurait été si simple pour mettre fin à cette discussion, tu sais parfaitement que jamais je ne te forcerais.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as rien dit, le coupe le brun, car tu ne veux pas me mentir, tu es trop honnête et trop droit pour cela. J'en conclus donc que mon désir est réciproque et que tu ne le refuses que par peur des conséquences.

Angoissé par ce qu'il entend, le natté dégage son bras, il faut qu'il s'éloigne rapidement de lui avant de perdre le contrôle, alors avant de lui tourner le dos et après une profonde inspiration pour tenter se maîtriser il lâche rapidement:

- Je suis sûr que c'est une erreur et que tu auras changé d'avis d'ici l'échéance des deux semaines.

- Je vais tenir parole et me tenir à ce qu'on a convenu, et nous ferons le point le week-end qui suivra, concède Heero en le fixant intensément.

Puis prenant conscience de l'heure tardive, 23h21, Yuy décide d'en rester là, leur mission débute le lendemain, il leur faut être en forme et reposé.

Il éteint et s'apprête à s'allonger.

Un pensée furtive le stoppe.

Avant de se coucher et respecter sa parole il lui reste une dernière chose à vérifier.

Dans la pénombre, seul le côté du châtain étant encore éclairé, il se dirige d'un pas silencieux vers le lit où il distingue sa cible est allongée dos à lui.

Duo masqué de son voisin par la double penderie qui sert de séparation s'est effondré sur son lit quelques instants plus tôt. Que faire de cette nouvelle donne dans ses relations de plus en plus confuses avec Heero, comment rester maître des évènements?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? » murmure-t-il la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

« Ça n'aurait jamais du arrivé, c'est une erreur...une monstrueuse erreur, je ne peux l'accepter, il y a trop de risques... ».

Lessivé par toutes ses émotions, et ne voyant aucune issu à ses tourments, il ne souhaite pour le moment que plonger dans le sommeil.

Tendant la main vers l'interrupteur de sa veilleuse il s'apprête à l'actionner quand une main enlaçant fermement ses doigts interrompt son mouvement.

Surpris, il se retourne et se redresse.

Son camarade est juste au dessus lui: son buste le domine, il a un genou sur le lit et le bras droit en appui sur le matelas pour se maintenir, sa main gauche enserrant toujours la sienne.

Les deux améthystes du natté rencontrent les deux cobalts déterminées du Japonais.

En un éclair Duo réagit, de sa main libre, il stoppe l'intrépide d'une forte pression sur sa poitrine juste au niveau du plexus.

Si la première fois, endormi et sans vigilance il s'est fait surprendre, cette fois il compte bien réagir et ne pas se laisser dominer.

- Je croyais avoir été clair Yuy.

- Tu as été limpide, et comme promis je vais explorer les différentes possibilités qu'offre la faune estudiantine.

- Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit?

- Pour comparer il me faut une solide base d'expérimentation, sinon les données seront faussées explique le Nippon.

L'Américain fronce les sourcils sous l'audace du pilote 01.

Puis sa main retenant toujours son équipier d'avancer davantage, il s'accorde un instant de réflexion.

« Il veut jouer, alors jouons..., l'envie est trop forte, au moins pour ce soir je peux me laisser aller ».

Et sans plus tarder, sa main glisse de la poitrine du brun pour remonter jusqu'au cou et y exercer une pression.

Surpris du changement subit d'attitude du pilote 02, Heero se laisse faire.

Sans fermer les yeux, voulant garder toute sa maîtrise, Duo les lèvres humidifiées par un peu de salive, redresse à son tour le buste et dans le même mouvement happe la bouche aux lèvres à peine entrouvertes au dessus de lui.

Il accentue la pression exercée, sa bouche se fait plus gourmande et enserre délicatement la lèvre supérieure, l'effleure d'une légère caresse de la langue avant de glisser vers la cavité buccale dont l'ouverture s'est élargie à son contact.

La natté s'accorde une légère découverte de la bouche, sa langue glisse sans insister contre le palais, il sent le frisson qui traverse le brun, puis... juste avant de se retirer enlace brièvement sa consœur linguale restée passive mais tout à fait consentante pendant son exploration.

- Je pense que tu as suffisamment de données maintenant pour débuter tes recherches murmure Duo en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, sa main quittant dans une caresse involontaire la nuque de Heero.

Le regard ardent, ce dernier se relève, seul son genou reste encore en contact avec la literie quand il s'exprime:

- C'est en effet une excellente base concède-t-il en faisant rouler ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, puis il lâche un micro sourire avant de s'éloigner vers son côté, l'obscurité l'enveloppant rapidement.

Maxwell tend l'oreille.

Un lit qui grince, le froissement des draps, un corps qui cherche la bonne position pour passer la nuit puis...le silence.

Duo relâche son souffle, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être en apnée.

Ni des battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Ni des chaudes vibrations irradiant de son aura, échos des émotions qui bouillonnent en lui.

Plaisir et douleur se livrent bataille.

Il se croyait maître de la situation mais tout son corps lui hurle l'inverse.

Sans se tourner, le bras juste tendu, il éteint la lampe abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses iris fixent l'obscurité à la recherche d'une solution..., mais rien, seul le silence lui répond.

Ses paupières s'abaissent pesamment.

« Que dois-je faire? »

«Après tant d'années de solitude, puis-je aspirer à un peu de bonheur, même fugitif? »

« En ai-je seulement le droit? »

Les minutes s'égrainent et la question reste en suspend, le choix est cornélien mais le désir de céder est si fort.

« Les deux prochaines semaines seront décisives, j'aviserais ensuite »décide-t-il finalement.

Et c'est sur cette note d'espoir mêlée d'anxiété que Duo s'autorise à se laisser aller au sommeil.

.

.

A suivre.

.

Note: 1- Gymnasium: équivalent allemand du lycée français.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2+1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, les flash-back, récits du passé, dialogues secondaires.

Merci au lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent un petit commentaire, et bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

**Chapitre 13**

**-Décision-**

**.**

**.**

**« **_Une onde électromagnétique progressive est un champ électrique associé à un champ magnétique, tous deux variables et se propageant dans l'espace»_.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne, tu trouves quelque chose sur lui? Chuchote le pilote 02.

Tout en gardant une attitude attentive et studieuse et en prenant notes sur son portable des définitions concernant les ondes électromagnétiques, sujet du cours de physique du jour, il attend la réponse du pilote 01 assis à ses côtés.

Depuis le début du cours, ce dernier après quelques manipulations frauduleuses, pirate l'ordinateur de leur enseignant, qu'on peut apercevoir ouvert sur le bureau qui leur fait face.

Ils ont pris le risque d'agir en plein cours pour être certain que l'ordinateur du pédagogue soit allumé et connecté au réseau et ainsi faciliter leur action et limiter les pertes de temps.

Duo, comme souvent est stupéfait de la capacité du Japonais à accomplir deux tâches simultanément avec autant de facilité.

Deux fenêtres sont ouvertes sur son écran: une pour la prise de note et l'autre en connexion avec le disque dur de l'ordinateur de Mr Schrüder, leur professeur de physique/chimie.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son profil, il le parcours lentement, allant des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes au front en partie caché par les mèches indisciplinées.

Conséquences prévisibles, l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

Malgré ses efforts, il est toujours aussi sensible à la présence physique de son équipier, même sans le toucher ou même ne serait-ce que le frôler c'est comme s' il était en contact avec lui, son corps réagissant comme avec aucun autre auparavant.

Alors que ses yeux reviennent sur les lèvres à présent refermées, le souvenir du baiser échangé lors de leur première nuit à l'internat lui revient à la mémoire, accompagné de la myriade de sensations qui l'avait envahi lors de cet échange.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec le feu, tu perds le contrôle! » s'engueule-t-il mentalement avec véhémence, rageant de ne pouvoir mieux se contrôler, refoulant difficilement peine et joie mêlées qui surgissent.

Heero, à mille lieux des tourments qui l'habitent, garde son air légèrement blasé, rien dans son attitude ne laisse à penser qu'il fait autre chose que prendre le cour.

Et puis, qui irait penser qu'ils ont le culot de faire cela à la vue de tous et surtout du principal concerné?

Le Nippon manipule la souris pour masquer la fenêtre de recherche avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pas grand chose, un type ordinaire vie privée banale, sans intérêt, marmonne Heero tout bas...m'étonnerais que cela soit lui.

- Je ne crois pas non plus que c'est notre homme.

_« Une onde électromagnétique progressive transporte, comme toute onde progressive, de l'énergie. Sa célérité ou vitesse de propagation... »_

Tout en continuant de recopier consciencieusement le cours, le châtain réfléchit, cela fait maintenant douze jours qu'ils sont en infiltration, et ils vont bientôt avoir fait le tour des professeurs qui enseignent aux élèves de onzième année¹ pour la filière scientifique.

Leurs investigations n'ont pour le moment absolument pas aboutit; à première vue aucun des professeurs auxquels ils ont eu à faire ne semblent être leur cible.

Le soir, son côté hacker prenant le dessus, Heero poursuit des recherches plus approfondies au niveau de leurs vies privées en piratant leurs données informatiques personnelles, mais de ce côté là non plus, rien n'aboutit.

Duo, comme à chaque fois qu'ils ont à faire à un suspect potentiel, met son don en action et observe discrètement le spectre de l'aura de Mr Schrüder, qui poursuit son cours d'une voix monocorde, tout en écrivant formules et mots clefs au tableau.

«Une dominante jaune foncé, peu lumineuse se mêlant en périphérie à un vert sombre.»

- Un homme intelligent mais étroit d'esprit, assez nerveux et peu sociable, murmure Maxwell oubliant qu'il n'est pas seul.

_« La longueur d'onde __λ__ et la fréquence f d'une onde sont reliées...»._

Son voisin tout en poursuivant sa tâche, lui jette un regard étonné.

Mais le châtain, interpellé par un détail de l'aura, ne sent pas le regard scrutateur posé sur son profil. Il se concentre davantage sur le cœur de l'aura, l'homme semble caché quelque chose.

- Il semble éprouver de la honte poursuit pour lui même Maxwell, mais à mon avis rien à voir avec notre mission.

- Hn?

Le natté captant l'étonnement que son attitude étrange a provoqué chez son voisin cherche rapidement une explication plausible à ses propos, mais rien ne lui vient.

Heureusement pour lui, la cause de son moment d'égarement vient à son secours en proposant de mettre en pratique les différentes définitions précédemment exposées.

- Nous allons observer le comportement de la lumière, qui est un exemple courant de type d'ondes électromagnétiques, à travers différents types de milieux plus ou moins solides et transparents.

L'enseignant d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt bel homme, se dirige vers le rétroprojecteur installé à gauche de son bureau et le met en fonction.

Une série de directives associée à des schémas explicatifs se retrouve projetée sur le tableau blanc.

- Veuillez prendre le matériel à disposition en bout de vos paillasses et débuter les expérience suivantes.

Le châtain profitant de l'occasion pour détourner l'attention du japonais de sa personne lui demande.

- Passe moi le matériel, j'adore faire ce genre d'expérience..., il regarde à nouveau le tableau, y a pas mal de boulot et en plus il faut ensuite comparer les résultats en faisant un tableau.

Le pilote du Wing, pas du tout dupe de l'esquive de son partenaire ne l'interroge cependant pas davantage; mais comme il le fait déjà depuis quelques temps, il prend note mentalement d'un élément supplémentaire à ajouter concernant le comportement de l'ex-natté.

« Plus je le côtoie, plus il m'intrigue. » pense-t-il.

«Je suis sûr qu'il est beaucoup moins léger et insouciant qu'il veut le laisser croire, çà fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il se montre d'une grande perspicacité quand il s'agit de sonder les gens..., un peu comme Quatre mais d'une manière différente ».

Une lueur traverse le regard profond du Nippon alors que son regard s'attarde sur le faciès de son camarade:

« Il veut que je m'intéresse aux autres mais sait-il à quel point il est fascinant et pique ma curiosité? »

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Sortant du hall du bâtiment principal, Quatre, tout en s'avançant dans la cour arborée, cherche du regard Duo.

Étant les deux seuls à ne pas avoir cour durant cette tranche horaire, ils avaient convenus durant le petit-déjeuner de se retrouver pour réviser et faire le point ensemble.

Le regard turquoise, amoindri par des lentilles légèrement opacifiantes, parcoure l'espace devant lui, scrute les différents groupes d'élèves éparpillés, mais rien..., aucune trace de l'Américain.

« Il a peut-être été retenu. » se dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Il se retourne vers le hall et scrute les deux sorties par lesquelles pourraient apparaître le jeune homme, sans sa natte il est plus difficilement reconnaissable.

C'est alors que sur sa droite, au moment où un groupe d'élèves franchit l'une des doubles portes menant aux différentes salles de cours, qu'il l'aperçoit adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'amphi, semblant comme en attente.

Voyant les portes se rabattre sur le dernier individu du groupe, et par peur de le perdre de vue, l'Arabe se précipite au pas de course pour le rejoindre.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui il l'interpelle:

- Duo! Je t'attends dans la cour depuis dix minutes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

L'interpelé surpris, se tourne enfin vers lui.

- Oh Quatre...sorry, j'avais zappé qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous.

A peine sa phrase terminée, le blond le voit se redresser et scruter, très concentré le fond du couloir donnant sur l'aile administrative comportant bureaux, salles de réunions et de repos destinées au corps enseignant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu observes comme ça? Demande-t-il en s'approchant davantage de son ami pour tenter d'apercevoir à son tour ce qui attire autant son attention.

Il voit au fond du couloir un groupe d'enseignants, il reconnaît sa prof d'anglais et un professeur de physique, pénétrer dans une des pièces de repos.

- C'était donc ça entend-il murmurer près de son oreille.

Un petit sourire moqueur étire les lèvres du perruqué avant qu'il ne se saisisse du bras de l'oriental.

- Viens! Allons dans la cour, je vais t'expliquer.

Ils trouvent un banc, libre un peu à l'écart, masqué en partie par un bosquet d'arbustes aux feuillages panachés.

- Alors? Tu m'expliques interroge, impatient, le pilote du Sandrock à peine assis.

- Je voulais juste vérifier les soupçons que j'avais au sujet de notre professeur de physique à Heero et moi.

A cette annonce l'ex blond oublie immédiatement ses griefs envers le châtain.

- Tu le suspectais d'être celui qu'on recherche?

- Pas vraiment, mais quelque chose dans son aura m'avais appris qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Le sourire moqueur réapparait chez Duo.

- Il a juste une liaison avec ta prof d'anglais.

- Quoi!

- Oui c'est ça son secret honteux, c'est un homme marié et père de famille, donc il ne veut surtout pas être découvert.

Quatre lâche un petit rire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Melle Hunt était autant distraite durant le cours de ce matin. En tout cas elle est amoureuse je peux te l'assurer, j'ai du relever mes barrières tellement ses sentiments irradiaient, c'en était gênant.

Duo se laisse à son tour aller à rire, puis retrouve son sérieux avant d'annoncer.

- Mais tout cela n'arrange pas nos affaires, nous n'avançons à rien avec Heero grogne Duo... et vous de votre côté?

- Idem, Trowa et moi avons enquêté auprès dune partie de nos profs, mais en dehors de petits délits, de problèmes familiaux ou de dettes de jeux nous n'avons rien trouvé de probant qui nous orienterait vers un suspect potentiel. Des gens tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, a la vie des plus banale.

- Espérons que Hilde et Wufei aient été plus chanceux. Sinon ça voudra dire que ce n'est pas un prof de sciences que nous recherchons et qu'il faudra qu'on élargisse notre panel de suspects aux enseignants d'autres matières.

L'Américain repense à leur démarche depuis leurs arrivées, peut-être ont-ils mal mené leurs investigations?.

Les cinq pilotes de part leurs choix avisés d'options avaient pu entrer en contact avec tous les enseignants scientifiques de l'établissement: 01 et 02 en physique et chimie, 03 et 04 en biologie et génétique et 05 et Hilde en maths et astrophysique.

Cette répartition leur avait de plus, permis d'être placés ensemble dans les chambres, l'organisation se faisant selon les classes et options pour faciliter les liens amicaux et l'entraide aux devoirs si besoin.

C'est pour cela que malgré ses réticences, Duo s'était vu contraint à loger avec Heero, de même que pour Trowa et Quatre mais eux, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Wufei lui s'était retrouvé avec un garçon de sa classe, Rodolphe, surdoué en sciences mais d'une timidité maladive, très impressionné par la prestance du Chinois, qui ne savait plus comment l'aborder sans l'effrayer.

- Ça fait 12 jours qu'on est là, tu crois qu'il faut qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début Quat'?

- Non je ne pense pas, notre démarche est la bonne, le suspect est certainement un scientifique, on a raison d'orienter nos recherches dans ce sens.

Le nouvellement châtain prend un temps de réflexion.

- Avant d'élargir nos recherches il faut juste qu'on enquête d'avantage, en particulier auprès des autres étudiants.

- Mouais..., tu as sûrement raison, il est quasi certain que notre suspect a testé son sérum sur au moins l'un d'entre eux, reste plus qu'à trouver lequel..

- Laissons nous jusqu'au week-end on refera le point à ce moment là.

- OK, de plus avec nos dons respectifs on devrait pouvoir affiner nos recherches sur les profs qui nous paraissent les plus douteux, même si je dois me montrer plus prudent, j'ai failli me faire griller pendant le cours, Heero s'est étonné de mes réflexions sur le prof de physique.

- Comment ça? Demande immédiatement Quatre.

- Pris par mon observation de son aura j'ai commenté à haute voix ce que je percevais.

- Il t'a questionné?

- Pas eu le temps, j'ai détourné son attention. Il a du prendre ça pour une autre de mes bizarreries commente plein d'ironie Maxwell avant d'enchainer pour finir de rassurer son ami:

- Notre Japonais est bien trop rationnel pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que j'ai un don, ce qui m'arrange bien.

L'ex-natté se relève et commence d'un pas nerveux une série d'allers-retours devant son ami.

Malgré le ton désinvolte, l'Arabe le trouve soucieux, presque tourmenté, il fronce les sourcils, cet état a débuté depuis leur arrivée au gymnasium, Duo lui cache quelque chose.

Profitant qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux et que l'Américain ne soit pas trop sur la défensive comme souvent, il décide de tenter d'en savoir plus.

- Duo, on peut parler?

Ce dernier qui observait les allées et venues des autres élèves se retourne étonné vers son ami au ton si sérieux d'un coup et se rassoit.

- Mais bien sûr Quat', tu sais bien qu'on peut tout se dire sans crainte.

L'ex-blond le fixe intensément quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Je te trouve soucieux depuis le début de cette mission.

Raidissement presque imperceptible de Maxwell.

- Tu te trompes, tout est OK c'est juste un peu de stress, j'ai juste envie qu'on coince rapidement notre type.

Quatre qui perçoit l'éloignement de son ami lui saisit le bras.

- Il y a autre chose que la mission, je le sens.

Duo détourne le regard vers la cours et les autres étudiants, hésite puis certain que Quatre ne se contentera pas d'une de ses pirouettes habituelles, dit:

- Je suis juste un peu perturbé par un problème personnel.

- A cause d'Heero?

L'Américain fixe l'ex-blond stupéfait, est-il si transparent? Il s'est pourtant continuellement assuré de ne rien laisser filtrer et encore plus en présence de Quatre et de son empathie.

- Depuis notre arrivée j'ai remarqué que tu t'éloignes de lui... que tu évites tout contact rapproché...y a-t-il un problème entre vous deux?

Duo soupire de soulagement, son presque frère n'a pas découvert ses sentiments pour le pilote du Wing.

Cependant son regard lui indique qu'il attend des explications, il ressent soudain le besoin de partager un peu de ses tourments avec la seule personne en qui il est une totale confiance.

- Heero m'a dit à notre arrivée en Allemagne qu'il était attiré par moi... et qu'il souhaitait tenter une relation avec moi.

La stupéfaction laisse bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés Quatre.

- Notre Heero? Demande-t-il confirmation encore abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Qui d'autre? Maugrée en réponse son camarade légèrement gêné et priant pour que ses joues gardent leur pâleur habituelle.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là..., il a bien caché son jeu notre soldat froid et impassible..., et en même temps c'est logique, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres, ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent?

- Ne t'emballes pas Quat', c'est tout sauf simple, on est loin de la romance que tu imagines, on parle d'attirance purement physique...de sexe explicite Duo.

Il a le regard presque dur pour bien se faire entendre de son ami, tout en refoulant le pic de douleur qui l'a transpercé à l'énoncé de ces mots. « Merde!...Pourquoi ça me fait toujours aussi mal alors que je sais que rien n'est possible entre nous » s'admoneste-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas..., les mots de l'Arabe le ramènent à leur conversation, comment peut-on envisager d'avoir une relation sexuelle sans un minimum de sentiments?

Un petit sourire désabusé lui répond.

- Je sais bien que je suis novice sur le sujet et que j'ai encore une vision naïve et romantique des relations amoureuses, la voix de Quatre se fait plus ferme, mais je sais également que coucher, aussi fort qu'on veut s'en convaincre, est tout sauf anodin.

- Tant que les sentiments n'entrent pas en jeu, c'est juste deux personnes qui passent un bon moment ensemble.

Duo à bien conscience que ces paroles sont autant pour convaincre son ami que pour se convaincre lui-même.

Ses paupières s'abaissent douloureusement un instant.

« Est-ce que j'envisage réellement d'accepter la proposition de Heero tout en sachant ce qui m'en coûtera de souffrances ensuite? »

- Tu ne penses réellement pas accepter sa proposition Duo?

Quatre cherche son regard, son empathie ne lui ai d'aucune aide, l'autre fait barrage, les mots se précipitent et son ton monte:

- Je ne veux pas croire que tu puisses envisager d'agir ainsi,... ce n'est pas toi...tu n'es pas comme ça... tu vaux mieux que ça tente-t-il de le convaincre.

Il est perturbé par l'attitude de son ami, il agrippe à nouveau son bras, il ne comprend pas, tout lui crie que l'Américain n'est pas si détaché qu'il veut bien le montrer, qu'il n'aurait pas été si perturbé depuis le début de la mission si la proposition de 01 ne l'avait pas un minimum bouleversé.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il est des sentiments pour Heero? » se questionne soudainement l'empathe, « pourtant je n'ai jamais rien ressenti émanant de lui. »

Mais avec Duo, ça ne signifie rien, il peut parfaitement masquer ses ressentis, même à lui, son pouvoir tel une barrière impénétrable lui interdisant toute incursion dans ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Le pilote du Deathscythe sentant son confident secoué par leur discussion et ne voulant pas poursuivre une conversation qui ne mènera à rien décide de faire diversion.

- De toute façon j'ai expliquer à Heero que ce n'était sûrement qu'une passade suite à notre promiscuité, et qu'il allait sûrement trouver quelqu'un...plus à son goût et bien mieux pour lui, parmi les étudiants.

- Mais...Quatre s'offusque de la manière dont le perruqué se rabaisse et considère ses propres sentiments comme quantité négligeable.

« C'est à croire qu'il estime ne pas être suffisamment bien pour Heero. »

- Assez parlé de moi, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire, enchaine Duo avant que Quatre n'est le temps d'en dire plus. Je veux savoir temps qu'on est seul, où tu en es avec Trowa? C'est bien plus intéressant.

Son sourire factice et son masque d'insouciance sont à nouveau en place.

L'ex-blond attristé, aurait bien voulu que Duo se livre davantage sur ses sentiments, mais encore une fois il comprend qu'il n'en sera pas plus aujourd'hui, que son ami a terminé la discussion et s'est refermé comme une huître.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il accepte de partager avec moi ce qui le tracasse, il garde tout en lui, et ne veut surtout pas déranger avec ses soucis, considérant qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

Mais parce qu'il sait que c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne, il n'insiste pas et joue le jeu.

- Ça va très bien entre Trowa et moi.

- Je suppose que de partager continuellement la même chambre doit faciliter les rapprochements physiques taquine Duo... je veux tout savoir.

- DUO! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de ça s'offusque Quatre en tentant vainement de ne pas s'embraser.

Il sait bien qu'il est trop pudique pour un ado de son âge. Qui croirait qu'un pilote de Gundam, aguerri, capable d'aller au combat, de tuer si nécessaire soit si mal à l'aise dès qu'on aborde l'intime.

Heureusement que la bonne humeur retrouvée de l'ex-natté lui fait chaud au cœur et l'empêche de lui en vouloir pour ses taquineries.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Peu de choses arrivent encore a étonné le pilote du Heavyarms.

Son enfance et son passé, tout sauf normaux, l'ont amené très tôt à être confronté à des évènements auxquels la plupart des gens n'a jamais connaissance.

C'est pourquoi il est rare de le voire s'étonner d'évènements que tout un chacun trouve inhabituels.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, accoudé au chambranle de la salle d'informatique, il doit bien s'avouer que la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux le laisse un peu comme abasourdi par son étrangeté.

Pour un observateur lambda, la vue d'un groupe d'étudiants discutant autour d'un ordinateur serait d'une grande banalité, mais quand on sait que l'élève assis devant l'écran est son coéquipier, Heero Yuy, pilote de Gundam de son état, réputé pour son asociabilité et sa froideur, il y a de quoi être un minimum surpris.

A première vue il est égal à lui même, le buste droit, l'attitude fière, le visage fermé dénué de toute expression. Mais alors qu'habituellement il se serait rapidement occupé d'éloigner les opportuns, ou leur aurait fait comprendre par son mutisme qu'il ne souhaite pas davantage leur compagnie, là, il reste impassible, acceptant leur présence dans son périmètre.

Certes, la situation veut qu'ils soient en mission d'infiltration et que pour la bonne réussite de cette dernière ils leur faut nouer des liens amicaux avec leurs camarades de classe, mais de là à ce que ce soit le pilote 01 qui s'y colle avec autant de bonne volonté il y a une marge.

Dans ce rôle de copinage, Duo et Quatre sont habituellement les plus qualifiés, leurs étonnantes facilités à se lier et à se faire apprécier en quelques minutes les désignent d'office pour se genre de mission et permet ainsi aux trois autres de rester sur leur réserve habituelle et de ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle à l'opposé de leur personnalité.

- Heero tu peux me ré-expliquer comment on fait pour passer un pare-feu, je n'ai pas tout compris durant le cours.

Le ton sirupeux et aguicheur de la petite rousse, plutôt mignonne, qui s'adresse ainsi à son camarade tire un sourire plus que moqueur à Trowa, il est tellement flagrant qu'elle cherche les faveurs du brun que s'en est risible.

« A tous les coups elle va se faire rembarrer en beauté » pense le châtain-roux.

Mais non, il perçoit bien une légère raideur dans la posture du brun et un infime grimace à l'entente de la voix un peu trop aigüe, mais après s'être immédiatement repris et avoir adresser à la jeune femme un petit sourire en coin, il lui remonte la manœuvre, s'attirant par sa dextérité les compliments de deux autres étudiantes également « collées » à lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sociable, presque aimable, même dans le cadre d'une mission. »

En même temps il doit bien s'avouer que depuis le début de leur infiltration au gymnasium, le comportement de Yuy l'interpelle, d'une surprenante ouverture avec les autres élèves, sans être amical, il semble accepter plutôt bien, de se faire très régulièrement aborder.

En y repensant il semble analyser leurs comportements, acceptant même comme à l'instant les tentatives flagrantes de drague auquel son physique et son charisme l'expose.

Même s'il est vrai que leur arrivée à tous les cinq a suscité pléthore de commentaires et suppositions, et que la gente féminine y a été particulièrement sensible, il faut bien avouer que les pilotes 01 et 02 ont été encore plus au centre des attentions.

Rien de tel qu'une personne paraissant sûre d'elle et complètement indifférente à l'opinion des autres pour attirer les autres, avides de pouvoir se targuer de faire partie du même cercle.

Chacun à leur manière, joviale et chaleureuse pour l'un ou au contraire distante et indifférente pour l'autre, ils ont suscité l'attention et l'envie de les approcher.

En voyant finalement son équipier, qui l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, se décider à ranger ses affaires de cours et à se lever, Trowa se détache du chambranle et l'observe saluer ses camarades de cours avant de le rejoindre.

Ils parcourent quelques mètres en silence dans le couloir, longeant le mur pour éviter la cohue provoquée par la masse estudiantine pressée de rejoindre la cafétéria.

- Tu t'es fait de nouvelles copines interroge légèrement ironique le Français.

- Mission oblige répond laconique le brun.

Heero intercepte le regard légèrement suspicieux de son camarade, et pour appuyer ses dires il ajoute:

- Tiffany, la petite rousse est la reine des potins, elle est courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'établissement.

Il hésite puis se décide à se livrer un peu.

- Je cherche également des réponses, voyant son interlocuteur des plus attentif il poursuit un peu hésitant, je...je me pose des questions sur ce qui me lie à Duo...je suis attiré par lui mais je n'ai pas de point comparaison pour définir exactement ce que je ressens, alors je compare avec ce que je pourrais éprouver avec d'autres.

- Et, verdict?

- A priori, l'attirance que j'ai pour lui, je ne l'ai pas pour d'autre au vue de ce que j'ai pu observer.

Trowa reste dubitatif, le discours du Japonnais est si rationnel, comme s'il essayait de mettre de la raison sur ce qu'il éprouve, c'est comme si il voulait garder la maîtrise de ses émotions.

- Tu es attiré par Quatre?

Le pas du Français ralentit sous la surprise, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, la question est directe, sans pour autant être voyeuriste, après s'être rapidement repris, il y répond cependant aussi directement que la façon dont elle lui a été posée.

- Oui. Concis et simple mais valant tout les discours.

- Comment tu sais que l'attirance que tu as envers lui, tu ne l'as pas envers un ou une autre?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication, c'est ainsi, c'est viscéral, c'est lui que je veux.

- Hn...la frustration de ne pas avoir d'explications plus précise est perceptible dans le quasi grognement du pilote 01.

Trowa le scrute avant de poursuivre:

- Mais Heero, en ce qui me concerne mon attirance pour Quatre va au-delà du simple attrait physique et du désir.

Alors qu'ils descendent de la dernière marche, Trowa fait face à son camarade.

- J'aime Quatre. Il n'en revient pas lui-même de sa facilité a exprimer ses sentiments.

Aucune hésitation dans les mots énoncés, juste une certitude, une évidence à avouer et s'avouer pour la première fois aussi clairement ce qu'il ressent pour le pilote 04.

Il sourit tristement à la vue du brun fronçant légèrement les sourcils, « ai-je eu tort de me livrer autant? ».

- Des reproches à me faire? Le ton de châtain-roux s'est fait plus froid.

- Non, j'avoue ne pas te comprendre, mais je ne juge pas.

Il avance de quelques pas dans l'allée menant à la cour avant d'ajouter:

- Je vous estime suffisamment adulte Quatre et toi pour faire la part des choses et pour ne pas laisser des sentiments personnels nuire à la mission qui nous a été assignée.

Le Français est soulagé par les propos de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami tout en s'étonnant encore une fois de la manière très intellectualisée qu'à ce dernier pour parler des sentiments.

Mais il n'insiste pas davantage, c'est déjà bien, que sans comprendre ce qui me lie à Quatre, qu'il l'accepte.

Sans parler de la confiance que Heero lui a accordé pour s'être lui-même auparavant livrer un minimum par rapport à Duo.

« Ces deux là sont si différents, Duo est lui si libre pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. »

« Qui aurait cru que le pilote du Wing serait attiré par ce genre de personnalité? »

Heero, soldat avant tout, et qui doit estimer le sujet clôt, le tire de ses réflexions en le questionnant sur ce qui motive leur infiltration:

- De votre côté ça avance l'enquête, des suspects en vue?

- Pas vraiment, on a eu quelques doutes sur notre prof de biologie, mais nos recherches n'ont pas vraiment abouties.

- Hn, idem pour nous.

- Quatre estime qu'on devrait peut-être davantage chercher du côté des étudiants, voire si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas eu des soucis de santé qui pourraient être en lien avec la prise du sérum.

- On va faire le point tous ensemble ce week-end, regrouper nos données et décidé des actions à entreprendre.

Étant arrivés dans la cour, ils la parcourent du regard à la recherche de leurs coéquipiers. Heero les repère dans le fond, près d'un bosquet, Wufei avec à ses côtés Hilde et en face d'eux, assis sur un banc Quatre et Duo.

Son regard s'attarde sur ce dernier, contrairement à ce que pensait le pilote du Heavyarms et ce que son attitude à nouveau centrée sur la mission laissait à penser, Heero retourne encore les derniers mots de leur conversation.

« Cela semble si évident pour Trowa de définir ses rapports avec Quatre ».

« Il m'a dit l'aimer. »

« Que penserait-il du contrat passer avec Duo: une relation où les sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte » se demande Heero avec une étrange impression..., et une sensation de gêne assez désagréable.

« Et mes sentiments à moi, quels sont-ils réellement ? ».

« Est-ce un simple désir qui s'éteindra une fois satisfait qui m'attire vers Duo? »

Une certitude cependant pour Heero au milieu de ce questionnement: « c'est Duo qui m'attire et pas un ou une autre. »

Respectant la parole donné à Duo, il étudie, depuis leur rentrée les autres étudiants, allant même comme l'avait découvert un peu plus tôt Trowa, jusqu'à nouer des contacts.

Le choix est large tant au niveau des filles que des garçons, il y en a pour tous les goûts si on puis dire.

Une grande diversité dans les origines: européennes, américaines, nord et sud, asiatique et africaine, mais aussi dans les genres: intellos, BCBG, bohèmes, aristocratiques ou plus excentriques comme les néo-gothiques et bien d'autres totalement inclassables.

Heero doit admettre qu'il a été à plusieurs reprises séduit et attiré.

Il a remarqué que son inclination, étrangement va plus particulièrement vers la gente féminine même si à deux ou trois reprises son œil a été attiré par des torses musculeux en cours de sport.

Mais aucun n'a suscité ou diminué l'intérêt qu'il éprouve pour l'ex-natté, bien au contraire, les comparaison sont en sa faveur, son physique n'en paraît que plus éclatant, peu d'étudiants pouvant soutenir la comparaison, ce qui le rend encore plus attractif aux yeux du pilote du Wing.

« Je veux le connaître complètement. »

C'est son corps qu'il veut découvrir, sa peau qu'il veut contre la sienne, ses cheveux dénoués qu'il veut sentir caressés son propre corps, c'est son souffle qu'il veut se mêlant au sien.

Son regard toujours fixé sur la silhouette du pilote du Deathscythe, et alors qu'avec Trowa ils rejoignent leurs coéquipiers, il n'a plus aucun doute:

« C'est lui qui je veux. »

Il croise les deux iris dont l'habituel éclat et minimisé par les lentilles.

« Oui malgré tes réticences, c'est toi Duo que je veux » se dit-t-il totalement inconscient de la passion qu'exprime involontairement ses pensées.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Vendredi soir.

Deuxième semaine de cours écoulée, ils sont de retour à la villa.

D'un commun accord ils ont convenus de faire le points sur la mission que le lendemain matin, Hilde viendra discrètement les rejoindre pour être tenue au courant de la suite.

Ils se sont arrêtés sur le trajet de retour pour acheter de quoi dîner, du tout-prêt à emporter, aucun d'eux n'ayant particulièrement envie de s'atteler au repas en arrivant.

Leur choix, pour varier, s'est porté sur la cuisine asiatique.

Après le déballage de leurs affaires et en ce qui concerne Duo le retrait tant attendu de sa perruque, ils se sont tous retrouvés dans la cuisine autour de la dizaine de petits conteneurs en carton.

Les différentes spécialités: nouilles sautées au poulet, nems de crabe, canard laqué, bœuf au sésame, riz cantonnais embaument la cuisine de leurs senteurs épicées et parfumées, donnant l'eau à la bouche et au moins le temps de la soirée, une impression d'exotisme et de dépaysement.

Chacun ensuite vaque selon ses envies: lecture, musique, film... la soirée s'étirant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que chacun à son tour décide de rejoindre son lit.

Duo, parmi les premiers à remonter s'est accordé un long bain relaxant, savourant pleinement la liberté retrouvée de sa chevelure flottant autour de lui dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée.

Au moment où il sort de la salle de bain, il tombe sur Heero en attente au milieu du couloir.

Les regards se croisent, Duo, sans un mot, les pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse moquette aux motifs sombres, rejoint l'entrée de sa chambre, la main sur la poignée il sait que l'autre suit le moindre de ces gestes.

Il sait qu'il attend une réponse.

Déjà il y a quelques jours dans la cour, à la pause déjeuner, il avait croisé les orbes marine fixées sur lui, déterminées, passionnées, lui faisant clairement comprendre que la décision de leur propriétaire était prise et, que dès la semaine écoulée il ne tarderait pas à venir le confronter de nouveau.

La main s'abaisse sur la poignée en laiton, une légère inspiration lui indique que le brun s'apprête à intervenir mais d'une petite dénégation de la tête le châtain l'interrompt.

- Pas ce soir...demain... oui demain soir tu auras ta réponse.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

La nuit est bien entamée, il a tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que les autres avaient bien rejoins leurs quartiers personnels.

Il a ensuite guetté le silence.

Puis il est venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Il n'a pas frappé, il se savait attendu.

Appuyé contre la porte il pose son regard sur le jeune homme assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, son laptop ouvert sur les genoux, il l'observe le refermer puis le poser sur une des tables de nuit.

Il s'avance, entre nonchalance et félinité, le regard assombri, il ne quitte pas l'autre des yeux.

Ce dernier ne bronche pas, même s'il s'avoue intérieurement impressionné par la prestance et la détermination de celui qu'il espère depuis la veille.

L'attente a été un mélange d'impatience et d'essais d'anticipation sur ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le nouveau venu s'arrête à quelques centimètres du couchage, se penche en avant, s'imposant physiquement au brun avant d'ancrer son regard au sien.

- Je suis là comme convenu.

Il n'attend pas de réponse.

- Mais sache avant qu'on aille plus loin...que dans une relation c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

Il laisse ses mots prendre tout leur sens pour son vis à vis.

- Je ne me soumets en rien et je décide des règles.

Il se penche un peu plus, ses mains prennent appui sur le lit tandis que ses bras encadrent le corps de l'asiatique qui bascule légèrement en arrière, ses avant bras le soutenant.

- Tout ce qui se passe entre nous reste du privé et n'a aucune incidence sur le quotidien.

Une main se relève et frôle à la lisière du jeans, la ligne de peau mate dévoilée par le Tee-shirt qui est remonté de quelques centimètres.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit ce n'est qu'une attirance physique... la main se faufile sous le tissu... que du désir... rien d'autre n'entre en ligne de compte.

La voix jusqu'à présent neutre et assurée se fait plus déterminée et le regard encore plus sombre.

- On reste libre et sans attache, la paume caresse... rien ne change...les ongles griffent doucement... nous restons 01 et 02, des coéquipiers réunis le temps d'une guerre...les doigts redescendent et suivent avec une extrème lenteur la ceinture du pantalon...pas de sentiments, seuls nos corps s'unissent.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos il se saisit soudain du bas du Tee-shirt et le retire d'un seul mouvement, le Japonais n'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

Mais ce dernier sent que ses mains restent prisonnières du vêtement, son agresseur ayant brusquement stoppé son mouvement et l'ayant plaqué brutalement contre le matelas, d'une pression de la main sur son torse.

Il est ainsi maintenu les bras au-dessus de la tête, à la merci de l'autre qui sans prévenir plonge sur sa bouche pour lui ravir un baiser.

Ce n'est ni doux, ni sensuel...c'est brusque, ça envahi, ça domine, ça impose.

- Ta décision, demande Duo en se redressant.

Il arbore un masque d'une troublante impassibilité, seul ses iris améthystes expriment son désir parfaitement contenu.

Heero, le souffle un peu court après le baiser inattendu n'hésite cependant pas, les termes du contrat lui conviennent parfaitement:

- J'accepte.

.

.

A suivre.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.

Note: ¹ Correspond au niveau première en France. Les G-Boys se faisant passer durant leur mission d'infiltration pour des lycéens âgés de 16 à 17 ans .


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2x1, 3+4.

Note: en italique, les flash-back, récits du passé.

Merci au lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent un petit commentaire, et bonne lecture à tous.

**Attention****: Pour ce chapitre ''rated M'' (interdit au moins de 16 ans) car scènes à caractère sexuelles explicites (de type yaoï) qui pourraient choquer les jeunes lecteurs ou un public non averti.**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 14**

**-Acceptation-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_« J'accepte. »_

Deux mots si simples mais si lourds de conséquences.

Deux mots dont il percevait encore l'écho plusieurs heures après les avoir entendus.

Son regard se perd dans la nuit allemande, distraitement il reconnaît la constellation de Cassiopée au dessus de lui, ainsi que l'étincelante étoile du berger, plus au sud, le ciel est vraiment dégagé.

La voûte céleste lui offre un magnifique spectacle, mais il y est peu sensible.

Un frisson lui traverse le dos, il resserre ses bras autour de son torse seulement couvert d'un débardeur noir, en quête d'un peu de chaleur.

Au milieu de la pièce, un lit douillet lui tend les bras, il serait si simple d'aller s'y réfugier pour trouver confort et chaleur.

Cependant il reste planté là, à la fenêtre, frissonnant, les yeux perdus dans cette nuit étoilée.

Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'il l'a quitté...

Mais il est encore avec lui...

Il est encore là-bas...

Dans son odeur...

Dans sa chaleur...

Dans son étreinte...

Le laisser a été un véritable déchirement, il savait que ce serait difficile, il l'avait anticipé, mais devoir le vivre s'est révélé bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Les dernières heures écoulées lui reviennent inlassablement à l'esprit, empêchant le sommeil de lui donner l'oubli.

_« J'accepte»._

Les mots autant espérés que redoutés avaient été prononcés.

Depuis le soir, où dans leur chambre à l'internat, Heero lui avait avoué être attiré par lui, Duo n'avait cessé de cogiter sur la question: « Que vais-je faire si dans deux semaines Heero souhaite toujours avoir une relation avec moi? »

Il n'avait pas douté un instant que le Nippon, toujours si rationnel et réfléchi, respecterait sa part du marché et chercherait réellement à savoir si son attirance pour lui n'était pas qu'une passade.

Que méthodiquement, il vérifierait qu'un ou qu'une autre ne ferait pas pareillement l'affaire, voire s'avérerait beaucoup plus désirable.

Mais comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en observant le brun évoluer au milieu des autres élèves, accepter les contacts et se faire ouvertement draguer.

Ça avait été étrange mais plaisant de le voire si sociable, plus ouvert et moins sur la réserve.

Le pilote 02 avait ainsi entraperçu ce qu'aurait pu être son camarade sans une enfance et une adolescence passées à devenir une machine de guerre: un jeune homme attirant et plein de talent; destiné à un avenir brillant sans aucun doute.

Cependant il avait bien du admettre, qu'également, il avait été envieux de ceux que le brun côtoyait, qu'il avait autant craint que désiré qu'une autre personne attire son attention.

Il avait ressenti une profonde détresse à le voire s'intéresser un peu plus spécialement à certaines jeunes filles, son cœur lui rappelant brutalement et douloureusement ce qu'il éprouvait pour son coéquipier.

Il lui avait bien fallu s'avouer que...oui, qu'il avait été jaloux.

Une jalousie violente, pernicieuse qui l'avait presque poussé à plusieurs reprises à clamer haut et fort que c'était lui en premier que le pilote du Wing avait désiré...oui lui avec qui il avait souhaité être mais que stupidement il avait repoussé.

Des émotions brutes et violentes, source de tourments et qui oh combien mettaient à mal ses résolutions de ne pas se lier à Heero d'une autre manière qu'amicale.

C'est donc autant soulagé que angoissé qu'il avait vu arrivé le terme des deux semaines, et l'attirance de l'asiatique pour lui confirmée.

Pas besoin de mot, il lui avait suffi de croiser le regard brûlant du Japonais, il y a de cela trois jours, pour avoir confirmation que c'est bien lui qu'il désirait sans équivoque.

« Lui et pas un ou une autre, seulement lui » avait-il pensé avec orgueil.

Donc plus d'esquive possible, il lui faudrait respecter sa propre part du marché, il s'était juste accordé un dernier sursis ce vendredi soir, car le questionnement restait sans fin:

« Crainte? »...oui sans aucun doute possible mais aussi en toile de fond, une sensation brûlante et enivrante qui commençait à prendre forme en son esprit et son corps.

« Alors renoncer? »...il ne pouvait s'y résoudre malgré le passé et ses fantômes porteurs de lourds et torturants souvenirs.

« Espérer un peu de bonheur rien qu'une fois? »...il le désirait ardemment, juste une fois...oui juste une fois être un peu égoïste.

Mais à peine cette pensée prenait forme que ces démons s'étaient rappelés à lui:

_« Tous ceux que tu approches sont maudits...regarde autour de toi...regarde ce que tu as fait... c'est de ta faute...de ta faute... »_

Ces mots hurlés sur un ton hystérique, proche de la démence, ne lui avaient rappelés que trop douloureusement ce qu'il était, ce qu'il lui en avait coûté par le passé de suivre ses sentiments, d'accepter d'aimer et d'être aimé.

La souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il devait porter depuis.

Et... la décision prise quatre ans plus tôt...

Son choix, son serment...

« Mais j'ai changé depuis, j'ai appris à vivre avec ce que je suis et à avoir un entier contrôle sur mon pouvoir » avait-il murmuré dans le silence et l'obscurité de sa chambre, comme en réponse aux voix du passé.

« Et puis il ne m'aime pas, ce n'est que du désir, qui une fois assouvi le détachera de moi. »

« Il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour lui » tentait-il de se rassurer

« Notre avenir est si incertain, nous ne verrons peut-être même pas la fin de cette guerre...de plus il est différent, il est fort, il à lui même démontré des qualités hors norme. »

« Je sais me maîtriser, mon amitié pour Quatre me l'a prouvé, il n'y a aucun risque pour lui, j'imposerais mes exigences quant aux termes de cette relation et pourrais ainsi garder mes émotions sous contrôle. »

« Pas de sentiments, je saurais m'y contraindre. »

« Il n'y a que moi qui souffrirait au final. ».

Ainsi sa décision avait été prise, il profiterait tant qu'il le pourrait, ferait le plein de merveilleux souvenirs et laisserait partir Heero dès que ce dernier se lasserait ou en exprimerait le désir.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Duo s'était introduit dans la chambre de son camarade quelques heures plus tôt, puis avait imposé les modalités de leur liaison.

Conséquence...:

Ce « j_'accepte »._

Et tout avait basculé.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

_._

_._

_( flash-back)_

_Heero le souffle un peu court après le baiser inattendu n'hésite cependant pas, les termes du contrat lui conviennent parfaitement:_

_- J'accepte._

_Duo s'était fortement douté que ces exigences ne freineraient pas le pilote 01, que quand ce dernier prenait une décision il s'y tenait jusqu'au bout._

_Heero le désirait et voulait savoir ce que donnerait une relation entre eux, alors peu importe les conditions il irait jusqu'au bout,... c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionnait, une fois son choix fait, il s'y tenait. _

_Mais en avoir la confirmation déstabilise pendant un court instant l'Américain, le figeant au dessus du corps de son camarade le regard perdu dans les iris aux envoûtants reflets cobalt._

_Mais Duo retrouve vite contenance et maîtrise de la situation._

_Il se redresse sans quitter le brun du regard, tend le bras gauche vers la tête de lit en bois patiné, et d'un pression sur l'interrupteur situé juste au-dessus coupe l'éclairage puissant du plafonnier._

_La pièce se retrouve plongée dans la pénombre, rendant à peine perceptible les limites de la chambre._

_Seul le lit profite de la faible lumière diffusée par la liseuse au casque de verre opalin fixée au dessus du chevet de droite._

_L'éclairage blanc, presque lunaire, crée une ambiance intime et envoûtante, le couchage se fait île au milieu de l'océan d'obscurité, donnant l'illusion à ses occupants qu'en dehors d'eux plus rien n'existe._

_Tout en gardant le contact visuel qui n'a pas été rompu un instant depuis son intrusion dans la pièce, Duo se relève, seul un de ces genoux restant en appui sur le matelas._

_Sa main gauche se glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean, il en ressort un tube et un petit étui plastifié:_

_- Protection? Interroge-t-il avant d'ajouter... pour ma part je suis clean, mes dernières analyses trimestrielles faites par G sont revenues négatives._

_Le Japonais sans quitter sa position, ni chercher à libérer ses poignets toujours entravés par son T-shirt, jette un œil rapide au préservatif avant de revenir au châtain._

_- Idem pour moi...son regard se perd un instant dans le vague,...je préfère sans._

_Une petite moue sensuelle étire les lèvres de son futur amant._

_A la moindre suspicion de contamination, Duo aurait imposé le préservatif, voulant en aucun cas faire courir le moindre risque au brun._

_Mais la situation étant sûre, il s'enorgueillit par anticipation de pouvoir marquer de son empreinte le corps de Heero. _

_La question des éventuels précédents partenaires du jeune homme lui effleure jalousement l'esprit mais il l'éloigne rapidement ne voulant surtout pas penser durant cette nuit à quoi que ce soit de désagréable et qui, de toute manière ne peut-être changé._

_Duo observe attentivement le corps abandonné sur le lit, il plonge dans les iris bleu nuit, il n'y lit que certitude et désir._

_A nouveau le doute le tenaille._

_Il voudrait être aussi sûr que son partenaire._

_Une petite voix en lui, murmure insidieusement _

_« Oublies tout ce qui n'est pas lui. »_

_« Vit l'instant présent...demain viendra bien assez tôt. »_

_« Laisse seulement parler ton corps, pour une fois... laisse simplement s'exprimer ton désir. »_

_Son désir pour le brun..., il ne peut l'occulter tellement il est fort, tout son être réclame un assouvissement._

_Il est indéniable qu'il veut posséder le pilote du Wing, il veut laisser son empreinte sur lui,...en lui, que jamais il n'oublie cette nuit._

_Et c'est à ce moment là, en plongeant davantage dans les orbes marines, en percevant le désir de Heero faire écho au sien, qu'il cesse complètement de lutter contre lui-même et qu'il accepte pleinement cette relation._

_Plus de cogitations, plus de mots._

_Il le veut, rien d'autre n'a d'importance à cet instant, seulement lui et Heero, tout le reste s'efface._

_D'un battement de paupière, il bride complètement son aura ne voulant en aucun cas entrer en contact avec celle du pilote 01. _

_Seulement deux corps, rien d'autre. _

_Il dépose machinalement à la tête du lit le lubrifiant._

_Et c'est avec une sensation d'irréalité, une impression de vivre un rêve, qu'il enjambe le corps de son camarade, ses genoux venant encadrer ses hanches, puis qu'il abaisse lentement son visage pour poser sa bouche sur les lèvres du Nippon, encore humides du précédent baiser._

_Cette fois le contact se fait sensualité, Duo le savoure avec une lenteur extrême, frôlant à peine, se retirant pour revenir encore plus lentement à l'assaut, sa langue se montrant taquine, aguicheuse mais ne dépassant pas la barrière des lèvres de la bouche asiatique._

_De frustration le brun pince les lèvres puis relevant brusquement la tête, cherche à happer la bouche de son tourmenteur._

_- Tututtt..! rigole l'Américain en se redressant légèrement, c'est moi qui dirige._

_Un regard noir lui répond mais la tête se repose à nouveau sur le matelas en signe de reddition._

_- Je préfère ça...nargue le maître du jeu, un sourire sensuel au coin des lèvres avant de reprendre, cette fois passionnément, la bouche de Heero._

_Sa langue pénètre sans sommation dans la cavité humide du Japonais, faisant connaissance sans tarder avec sa consœur, l'entrainant dans un balai à la fois intime et impudique._

_Chaque recoin est exploré, caressé, goûté... les salives se mêlent permettant aux deux partenaires de partager le goût de l'autre._

_Les mains du châtain sont venues encadrer le fin visage à la peau mâte pour lui permettre d'approfondir encore plus le baiser._

_Ils ne cessent cette exploration qu'une fois que leurs poumons les rappellent à l'ordre, ils se détachent à bout de souffle, presque haletant._

_Duo récupère le premier, une lueur sensuelle traverse ses iris assombries par la dilatation des pupilles, avant qu'il ne reparte à l'attaque, ne laissant aucun répit à son partenaire, son visage plonge dans le cou de Heero tout en l'incitant d'une pression de ses paumes sur ses joues à pencher la tête en arrière, afin de lui laisser un plus grand accès._

_Il mordille, il lèche, il s'enivre de la légère flagrance épicée diffusée par la peau ambrée, il savoure l'épiderme comme un gourmet le ferait d'un plat._

_Il sent sous lui le corps du brun réagir à ses attentions, se tendre sous le plaisir et ses bras, toujours prisonniers de son haut, s'agiter contre le matelas._

_Le pilote du Wing pourrait facilement se libérer, mais il a compris que son « maître » ne l'entend pas ainsi, qu'il veut mener la danse, et que ce n'est, que quand il le décidera qu'il sera libre de ses mouvements. _

_Telles sont les règles de leur accord..., et elles lui conviennent parfaitement pense-t-il alors qu'une langue humide s'amuse à laisser un sillon brûlant le long de sa mâchoire avant qu'à nouveau sa bouche soit ravie._

_Il est à la merci du pilote du Deathscythe, prisonnier consentant face aux délicieuses tortures qu'il lui fait subir._

_C'est sans une once de frayeur qu'il le laisse dominer leurs ébats, inexplicablement il à entièrement confiance en Duo, et ne se sent en rien diminué par le fait d'être le soumis._

_Depuis tout petit on l'a entrainé à être le plus fort, à ne faire preuve d'aucune faiblesse, à être le meneur, à mettre de côté ses sentiments...à être un soldat et rien qu'un soldat._

_Mais Duo, a mis a mal depuis leur première rencontre ce conditionnement, cherchant le jeune homme, l'humain derrière le militaire, le poussant à s'ouvrir, à prendre conscience que la vie c'est autre chose que ce qu'on lui a montré jusqu'à présent. _

_Qu'il peut se laisser aller, ressentir, désirer... _

_Comme à l'instant dans ses bras..._

_Son corps se retrouve le terrain de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues pour lui, c'est bon...très bon, il en veut plus... il sent que ces préliminaires ne sont qu'un avant-goût et que la suite va se révéler encore plus explosive._

_Il a hâte de sentir pleinement contre lui le contact de la peau du châtain, de s'unir complètement à lui, il n'est plus maître de son corps, l'Américain en a pris le contrôle et en joue selon son bon vouloir._

_Heero perçoit derrière cette attitude dominatrice une attention et une tendresse auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas de la part de Duo après l'exposé de ses conditions._

_Son corps entre ses mains semble le bien le plus précieux, ni agressivité ni brutalité dans ces gestes, seulement la volonté d'en jouir pleinement et de lui faire découvrir des sensations enivrantes._

_Une légère douleur à la base du cou du Nippon lui tire un cri d'étonnement, il sent contre son épiderme un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de Duo avant qu'une langue mutine vienne atténuer la douleur du suçon en signe de pardon._

_La bouche peu repentante reprend immédiatement son activité d'exploration et glisse avec une lenteur extrême jusqu'au torse imberbe de l'asiatique._

_Sa cible: les deux bourgeons brun rosé qui se tendent depuis un moment déjà sous l'excitation grandissante ressentie par leur propriétaire._

_L'un se voit englouti par une bouche impatiente et l'autre cajolé par des doigts au toucher expert, les deux sensations se mêlent montant d'un degré supplémentaire le plaisir éprouvé par Heero._

_« Mais jusqu'où ça va aller? » se demande-t-il._

_Son sexe encore prisonnier de ses jeans pulse douloureusement._

_Le bassin de Duo frôlant son aine par intermittences le met au supplice, se retenir devient de plus en plus difficile._

_« A chacun de ces attouchements j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir en supporter davantage,... que mon corps va lâcher sous le trop grand afflux de plaisir. »_

_Alors que les attentions sur ses tétons sont inversées, un long frisson lui remonte l'épine dorsale._

_Duo qui en ressent les ondes sous ses lèvres, délaisse sa poitrine et se redresse, assit sur son bassin. _

_Il est stupéfait par la sensualité que lui renvoie la vison du corps du Nippon alangui sous lui, bien loin de l'image du soldat froid qu'il donne habituellement._

_Sa peau mate , à la chaude couleur miel est recouverte par une fine pellicule de sueur et luit doucement sous le faible éclairage._

_Son buste dénué de toute pilosité, aux pectoraux présents mais pas sur-développés s'affine à la taille ou les abdominaux eux sont bien visibles. Un léger duvet à peine perceptible les sillonne en leur milieu pour aller se perdre sous la ceinture du pantalon._

_Les muscles du ventre se contractent sous l'observation impudique, et comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Duo vient effleurer la ligne de peau légèrement plus pâle que laisse deviner le vêtement en denim._

_Il se recule un peu, comprimant davantage sous ses fesses le désir de Heero, dont il n'ignore rien comme en témoigne à nouveau l'étirement moqueur de la commissure droite de sa bouche._

_Le Japonais lui retourne un regard noir de frustration qu'ignore son tourmenteur._

_Amusé, il laisse son ongle, effleurant à peine l'épiderme sensible, suivre la couture jusqu'aux boutons de la braguette._

_D'un geste habile il défait le premier, le tissu blanc du boxer apparaît, un deuxième puis un troisième suivent, le tissu bleu délavé s'écarte ne cachant plus rien de l'ampleur du désir du Nippon, une bosse conséquente en témoignant sans vergogne._

_Les pulsations dans le sexe de Duo y répondent, il se redresse sur les genoux_

_Il veut le voire complètement nu._

_D'un même mouvement, ses mains font glisser le pantalon et le sous vêtement, libérant le sexe en érection et faisant apparaître de fines jambes à la fois graciles et musclées._

_Duo après avoir dégagé les pieds de l'habit encombrant, remontent sur une caresse à l'intérieur des cuisses, Heero frémit au passage des doigts et écartent ses jambes dans un mouvement inconscient d'invitation à le prendre sur le champ._

_Le pilote de L2 retient un gémissement._

_« Patience », s'admoneste-t-il avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps un peu plus menu que le sien, tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser._

_Le contact des deux peaux ravi les deux jeunes hommes et leur tire un léger halètement de plaisir._

_Les bouchent se rejoignent à nouveau, et cette fois le Japonais va à la rencontre de la langue de l'Américain et explore la cavité buccale jusqu'alors inaccessible._

_Duo le laisse faire un moment et va libérer les poignets de Heero du T-shirt déjà bien malmené et pas loin de la déchirure._

_Heero se sentant enfin libre de ses mouvements, va nouer ses bras autour du cou du châtain le collant un peu plus à lui._

_Mais ce dernier reprend rapidement le contrôle de leurs ébats et part à nouveau en exploration._

_Sa bouche n'épargne aucun centimètre de la peau soyeuse: suçons, mordillements, coups de langue..._

_Rien n'est épargné au brun qui se retrouve rapidement à fleur de peau, ses mains se crispant dans les mèches châtaignes._

_La sensation de la chevelure sous ses doigts est électrisante et l'amène à en vouloir plus, sa main droite se saisit de l'extrémité de la tresse et s'apprête à en retirer l'élastique quand il est stoppé dans son mouvement par la poigne de Duo._

_- Non lâche fermement ce dernier._

_L'incompréhension doit se lire dans les orbes marines car il ajoute plus doucement:_

_- Je ne le souhaite pas._

_Et ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Heero il ramène leur deux mains au dessus de la chevelure brune avant de, sans plus d'explication, reprendre là où il s'était arrêté._

_Le pilote 01 comprend le message implicite de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus mais ne peut s'empêcher de se demander le pourquoi de ce refus._

_« Est-ce trop intime pour lui? Je me rend compte que je ne l'ai les jamais vu les cheveux défaits. »_

_« Une autre de ses règles? »_

_Mais Heero laisse tomber en un instant ses réflexions, stoppé net par la stupéfaction suivi immédiatement d'une onde de plaisir._

_Une doigt lubrifié s'est introduit en lui et..._

_- Aaaah laisse-t-il échappé alors qu'à nouveau, un coup de langue vient de laper son pénis._

_- Je vois que tu apprécies,... laisse-moi faire susurre Duo dans un chuchotement._

_Deux doigts... puis trois maintenant l'étirent, c'est désagréable mais largement supportable._

_Et..._

_Son sexe vient d'être complètement englouti..._

_Heero oublie tout ce qui n'est pas la bouche du natté. _

_Son esprit se vide de tout ce qui n'est pas le plaisir brut._

_- Duoooooh..._

_« Il va me rendre fou... » pense-t-il alors que c'est ses bourses maintenant, qui sont la cible de son tortionnaire._

_Le soubresaut du bassin allié au cri étouffé de Heero indique à Duo que son amant va venir d'ici peu s'il poursuit._

_Sa bouche quitte la verge sur un dernier coup de langue au gland luisant, tandis que sa main qui a quitté l'intimité vient comme une caresse apaisante flatter le flanc dans un appel à l'apaisement._

_Duo ne veut pas qu'il vienne sans lui, pour cette première fois il se veut en lui quand la jouissance emportera Heero..._

_Il se veut les yeux ancrés dans les siens..._

_Il veut capter chacune de ses émotions au moment de la délivrance..._

_Il veut que le brun ne lui cache rien de son plaisir..._

_Il veut qu'à cet instant de « petite mort »,... il ne voit que lui._

_Il veut que cette nuit soit unique et sans pareil, que tout ce qu'a vécu Heero auparavant s'efface pour ne laisser place qu'à ce moment...qu'à cet instant où ils ne feront plus qu'un._

_Fini les préliminaires...lui même est submergé par un désir extrême qui réclame satisfaction._

_Duo empoigne la cuisse droite du brun et la glisse sur son avant-bras afin de la relever presque jusqu'à venir frôler le torse de son propriétaire, il se positionne à l'entrée de ses fesses et tout en ancrant son regard au sien pénètre Heero._

_Ce dernier, malgré la soigneuse préparation grimace de douleur au passage de l'anneau musculaire._

_Duo stoppe son intrusion._

_« Il est tellement étroit...je lui fais mal » constate-il à la vue du visage douloureux du garçon sous lui._

_Heero se crispe et halète._

_« Vraiment étroit...comme si c'était sa... »_

_Son esprit flash: « Non...impossible...serait-il le premier? »_

_Une invraisemblable interrogation s'inscrit sur son faciès, il scrute son vis à vis qui tente par une profonde inspiration d'amoindrir la brûlure de la pénétration._

_Le regard que lui adresse Heero, mélange de fragilité et d'orgueil vient confirmer ses doutes par son intensité._

_Un « pourquoi » silencieux s'inscrit en retour dans les prunelles violacées._

_Mille et une question dans ce ''pourquoi''..._

_Inconsciemment Duo à un mouvement de retrait._

_Une main ferme sur sa hanche l'arrête..._

_Une fine jambe ambrée s'enroule autour de sa taille et un léger mouvement de bassin le ramène dans le chaud fourreau._

_A nouveau une crispation douloureuse...mais Heero à fait son choix._

_Cobalts et améthystes s'affrontent dans un dialogue silencieux._

_Deux paupières vaincues s'abaissent en signe d'accord, puis se relèvent... une petite hésitation persiste chez le pilote 02, mais autre chose s'y mêle puis prend le dessus:_

_Fierté...il est le premier à le marquer. _

_Une lueur de tendresse... qu'il n'a pu réprimer._

_Et surtout..._

_A nouveau un désir ardent...qui malgré la situation crie à l 'assouvissement_

_Le natté s'abaisse, s'empare de la bouche du Nippon et dans le même mouvement s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans son intimité._

_Heero hoquète sous la sensation de se sentir entièrement rempli, et inflige une légère morsure à la langue de Duo ._

_Il se sent écartelé...et la douleur reste vive mais en même temps ...il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant._

_Un léger goût de sang envahi ses papilles, Duo s'est redressé en réaction à la morsure, mais il n'y a aucun reproche dans ses yeux à demi-ouverts._

_Concentré sur la moindre des réactions de son compagnon , il laisse tout le temps à l'asiatique de se faire à sa présence en lui._

_Il semble attentif aux moindre signes douloureux._

_Reconnaissant, Heero s'oblige à la détente, ses muscles intimes se relâchent._

_Duo le ressent._

_Ses paupières se relèvent, et laisse entrevoir le désir brûlant de plus en plus difficilement contenu qui l'anime._

_Il se retire légèrement avant de revenir d'un ample mouvement fluide._

_Le geste se répète à plusieurs reprises échauffant le fourreau du pilote du Wing._

_La douleur s'éloigne..._

_A la place une vague semble enfler en lui._

_Duo accélère le mouvement et ses pénétrations prennent en force._

_Un éclair blanc frappe Heero..._

_Il se cabre._

_La natté est à nouveau entré jusqu'à la garde et au passage a frappé un point précis en lui._

_Ça été comme une décharge de plaisir dans chacune de ses cellules._

_Maintenant à chacun de ses va-et-vient, Duo l'emmène un peu plus haut, mettant à vif toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Heero._

_Son sexe douloureux est malmené par les coups de bassins de son partenaire._

_Heero n'en peut plus...tout son être arrive au point de rupture_

_« Mon corps entier supplie pour une délivrance »._

_Le regard embrumé il cherche à accrocher celui du châtain._

_Ce dernier, le corps luisant, les mèches humides plaquées au front, la natte balayant sa poitrine, capte les deux cobalts aux pupilles entièrement dilatées._

_- Duooo..., appelle Heero dans un râle alors que son sexe est enveloppé par la paume plus que chaude de Duo_

_En même temps que les pénétrations s'accélèrent, sa virilité est massée vigoureusement._

_Son corps se soulève du matelas et se cambre violemment, son buste se redresse et ses deux bras vont enserrer les épaules de son amant à la recherche d'un soutient._

_Il sent Duo entrer plus profondément en lui et sa large paume venir plaquer son bassin contre lui._

_L'Américain se tend puis s' immobilise._

_Le temps se fige en une seconde d'éternité pour les deux amants..._

_L'orgasme les emporte au même moment._

_Confusément, perdu dans sa jouissance, Heero sent un chaud liquide envahir son intimité alors que sa propre semence macule son aine._

_Les deux corps encore enlacés s'écroulent sur le matelas._

_Les respirations sont anarchiques, les dernières vagues de l'orgasme s'évanouissent lentement._

_Duo, après une caresse apaisante sur la cuisse qu'il libère de son emprise, se retire doucement pour ne pas blesser Heero et le soulager de son poids._

_Le brun, le corps encore en déroute, émet un faible gémissement...un léger tremblement le traverse suite au retrait de Duo et à la caresse de l'air frais sur sa peau._

_Le frôlement délicat de longs doigts sur sa joue et ses lèvres...à peine une caresse..._

_Puis il sent le drap venir le recouvrir, l'envelopper de chaleur._

_Étrangement, alors que l'épuisement et le sommeil l'emportent, une pensée le traverse: _

_« Ce n'est pas de cette chaleur dont j'ai besoin. » _

_._

_._

.§§§§§§.

.

.

''L'amour comme un vertige, comme un sacrifice, et comme le dernier mot de tout.''¹

Un murmure à la nuit, gardienne incorruptible des secrets les plus inavouables.

Cette citation lui est venue malgré lui.

Duo ne se souvient pas d'où il l'a tient: lecture, film, musique...

Peu importe...elle est le parfait reflet de ce qu'il ressent à l'instant, planté là, frissonnant, devant cette fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la nuit à ressasser les événements de cette nuit.

« Que vais-je faire? »

« Comment poursuivre cette liaison alors qu'après une seule nuit...je perds déjà pied? »

S'éloigner de lui après leur étreinte lui a tellement demandé.

« Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose...le garder au creux de mes bras...l'aimer... »

« C'était tellement fort...au delà de ce que j'avais pu rêver ou même fantasmer. »

Il l'a regardé se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il l'a écouté respirer, lentement, profondément...

Il l'a respiré jusqu'à l'enivrement...les parfums de sa peau...de leur ébats.

Il l'a gravé en lui...jusqu'aux plus infimes détails des traits de son visage adoucis par le sommeil.

Puis...

Il l'a quitté... il est sorti de ce lit de cette chambre avec l'impression de s'arracher le cœur à mains nues.

« La prochaine fois...le pourrais-je? »

« Pourrais-je encore le quitter sans un regard en arrière? »

« Sans laisser échapper les mots d'amour qui se pressent à mes lèvres. »

« Pourrais-je vraiment garder le contrôle et la maîtrise de cette relation? »

Cette nuit n'a fait que renforcer les sentiments de Duo pour Heero...cette étreinte à fait d'une réalité ce qui n'était jusqu'à présent qu'abstraction.

« Pourrais-je encore me séparer de lui le moment venu? »demande-t-il à la nuit confidente.

Il remarque qu'à l'est le noir perd en intensité et laisse place à un bleu profond signe que le soleil va reprendre ses droits sur la nuit et les étoiles.

« Il faut que je dorme un peu » se dit Duo en se dirigeant enfin vers son lit.

Même allongé la tension persiste dans son tout corps et ses inquiétudes continuent de l'assaillir.

Le pilote Deathscythe abaisse ses paupières dans le vain espoir que le sommeil lui accorde un peu de répit.

« Qu'ai-je accepté en répondant à sa demande? ».

« Qu'ai-je accepté... »

.

.

A suivre.

.

.

Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, ce chapitre a tardé à venir. De plus j'écris en parallèle une autre fic(« Joyeuses fêtes Duo!) mais je vais essayer d'être à nouveau plus régulière dans la parution des chapitres.

Chapitre en huis-clos, intime (chaud) et lourds de tensions, uniquement basé sur Duo et Heero, dans les prochains retour des autres personnages et suite de l'intrigue.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront un petit mot pour donner leur avis (bon ou mauvais ça permet d'avancer).

Note ¹Citation d'Alain-Fournier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2x1, 3+4, 5+H

Note: _en italique_, récits du passé ou flashs-back.

Mes excuses pour le délai depuis le précédent chapitre.

Merci au lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent un petit commentaire, et bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 15**

**-Suspect en vue-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quel étrange et troublant moment que ce petit laps de temps entre sommeil et éveil.

Entre onirisme et réalité.

Entre inconscience et conscience.

Habituellement les paupières à peine ouvertes, Heero se redresse et sort du lit, détestant une fois réveillé paresser dans son lit.

Mais en ce dimanche matin, il en va autrement, les paupières encore closes, il laisse son esprit et son corps s'éveiller tranquillement.

Ce qu'il ressent lui est si inhabituel... il est comme troublé par les différentes informations que lui envoie son cerveau:

L'étrange mélange de détente et de tiraillements provenant de tous ses muscles.

Les odeurs à la fois suaves et musquées qui effleurent son nez.

Le fouillis des draps habituellement impeccables qui entrave en partie ses jambes, l'oreiller à ses côtés encore tiède et marqué de l'empreinte de la tête qui s'y est appuyée quelques heures plus tôt.

Tout cela ne lui rappelle que trop bien les événements de la nuit, sans parler de son intimité douloureuse encore humide de la jouissance du pilote 02.

Alors qu'il repousse le drap et se redresse pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit, Heero s'interroge pensivement.

« Des regrets? »

Non aucun; la réponse lui est venue sans aucune hésitation.

Il assume parfaitement sa décision d'avoir voulu coucher avec Duo.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui me dérange? »

« Peut-être tout simplement que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça », lui murmure une petite voix intérieure.

Et par ''ça'' il entend l'explosion de sensations ressentie cette nuit, dans les bras du pilote du Deathscythe.

Son vécu a tellement été au-delà de à quoi il s'attendait: la sensation extrême de Duo ancré en lui, l'ampleur de son désir, puis son assouvissement le laissant presque dans un état semi-comateux au creux des bras de l'Américain.

C'est à peine s'il se rappelle du départ de l'Américain de la chambre; si ce n'est une vague impression, plutôt désagréable après un tel plaisir, d'une perte de chaleur rassurante et d'une sensation abandon.

Heero, encore troublé par les réminiscences de la nuit, sort du lit et se dirige en mode automatique vers la salle d'eau.

Il stoppe devant le miroir et fait face à son reflet: yeux brillants, lèvres malmenées, pommettes légèrement colorées et une ecchymose au niveau de la clavicule, un peu sensible, le renvoyant immédiatement à une bouche gourmande en train de marquer sa peau.

L'image reflétée est troublante à la fois par sa sensualité et par son étrangeté, il effleure la surface froide du bout des doigts, redessinant sur la surface réfléchissante le contour des lèvres de cette autre lui, à la fois identique et différent... jamais il ne s'était vu ainsi...le visage si expressif et... si humain.

Il ferme les yeux comme pour s'abstraire de ce qu'il voit.

« Des regrets? » la question revient à la charge.

Il refait face au reflet et croise le regard profond de son ''autre''.

« Non » le voit-il murmurer... bien au contraire il en veut plus...cette première nuit, cette première expérience lui donne envie de plus...beaucoup plus.

Car inexplicablement, malgré son inexpérience, il devine qu'il peut y avoir plus... beaucoup plus, que ce que lui a donné Duo n'était qu'un avant-goût.

Qu'ils pourraient partager encore bien davantage ensemble.

Que cela pourrait-être encore plus fort, plus intense.

Le souvenir de son amant d'une nuit lui flashe dans l'esprit: son visage, son corps, son odeur, ses gestes, son désir...l'Asiatique sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

« J'en veux plus Duo, JE te veux encore plus... » lance-t-il à son reflet aux yeux noircis par le désir.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Duo, les yeux dans le vague, le pas un peu plus lourd qu'habituellement, atteint la dernière marche de l'imposant escalier en bois et s'apprête à poser un pied sur le sol carrelé noir et blanc façon damier, du rez-de-chaussée, quand retentit le tintement métallique de la sonnette.

Il lance un « j'y vais » à la cantonade, pour prévenir ses camarades qu'il s'occupe d'aller ouvrir, avant de traverser le hall pour accueillir Hilde, à qui ils ont donné rendez-vous en cette fin de matinée de dimanche pour faire le point sur l'évolution de leur mission.

- Hi! Le salue la pétillante brunette avant de lui sauter au cou pour lui plaquer un bruyant « smack » sur chaque joue.

L'Américain lui retourne son étreinte et un tendre baiser sur la joue gauche avant de s'écarter.

- Salut Hildie, vous avez trouvez facilement? Demande-t-il tout regardant le petit véhicule gris métallisé stationné devant le villa.

Le chauffeur, un vieux sweeper qu'il reconnaît à sa casquette de base-ball, lui fait un petit geste de la main, avant de redémarrer après s'être assuré que sa passagère est arrivée à bon port.

- Oui, Sam, avait pris un GPS pour nous guider dans ce quartier de ''blindés'' qui est un vrai labyrinthe quand on ne connaît pas.

Hilde grimace malicieusement avant de poursuivre.

- Et j'peux t'assurer que ça ressemble en rien à ma banlieue natale de L2, j'suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle.

Duo sourit au commentaire de l'Allemande et à ses mimiques comiques tout en refermant la porte. Il sait que comme lui, la jeune femme n'a pas eu une enfance facile et que c'est seulement grâce à sa volonté et à son courage qu'elle a su s'en sortir et ne pas sombrer dans la délinquance comme tant d'autres jeunes issues de quartiers pauvres comme elle et lui.

Elle s'est battue et a étudié dur pour arriver là où elle en est maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à la conduire jusqu'à ses camarades, elle l'arrête d'une main posée sur son avant bras, et pose sur lui un regard bleu-gris interrogateur, où pointe une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ça va Duo?...tu me sembles un peu ailleurs, sans parler du fait que t'as l'air de manquer de sommeil.

- C'n'est rien ma belle, la rassure t-il avec un de ses petits sourires ''copyrighté'' Maxwell, je manque juste en effet d'un peu de sommeil, mais rien de bien méchant, je me rattraperais la nuit prochaine ajoute-t-il tout en lui passant un bras amical autour des épaules.

Hilde, lui jette un autre regard scrutateur, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos avant de se laisser entraîner vers la cuisine.

Les autres pilotes doivent les attendent tout en préparant le brunch copieux qu'ils comptent partager ensemble avant que chacun expose les infos collectées au Gymnasium.

Elle sait qu'il est inutile d'insister avec le natté quand il ne souhaite pas s'épancher. L'ex-soldat de OZ commence à bien connaître son ami, malgré les apparences c'est un être secret qui se livre peu, même avec ses amis; elle le laisse donc changer de sujet et la taquiner gentiment.

Tout en l'écoutant babiller et se moquer des ''pétés tunes'' comme elle les appelle, le châtain s'imprègne de l'aura dégagée par son amie.

Comme elle l'a judicieusement remarqué, il a encore l'esprit préoccupé par ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit avec Heero.

De plus le peu de sommeil qu'il a réussi à s'accorder ne l'aide pas pas à avoir les idées claires et à prendre la distance nécessaire pour pouvoir se confronter à nouveau au brun, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

C'est pourquoi, pour se changer les idées, il laisse son aura agir et se connecter à celle de son amie.

Chaude et lumineuse, il prend plaisir à l'observer et la ressentir, l'orange y est clairement dominant, évoluant vers le centre et la périphérie en un camaïeu de jaune et de rouge.

Miroir du caractère enjoué et entier de la jeune femme et de son esprit vif qu'il a découvert en devenant ami avec elle.

S'il est évident qu'au niveau personnalité Hilde et Duo sont fait pour s'entendre, le pilote du Deathscythe a également remarqué de nombreuses similitudes entre les auras de l'Allemande et du Chinois.

Si à première vue rien ne les rapproche; Wufei étant plutôt quelqu'un de sérieux et d'introvertie alors que Hilde est tout en spontanéité et légèreté, Duo a observé que leurs auras semblent être attirées l'une par l'autre, vibrant légèrement quand leurs propriétaires sont l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sans parler se dit Duo des rougeurs qui marbrent les joues de l'asiatique quand Hilde le chambre pour le faire réagir, marque chez elle d'un certain intérêt.

Wufei a beau ronchonner après elle et lui retourner ses piques verbales, tout dans son attitude montre qu'il en est davantage amusé que fâché et qu'il apprécie la forte personnalité et le répondant de Hilde.

Comme en témoigne la petite étincelle qui s'allume dans les onyx du Chinois quand la brunette entre à la suite du natté dans la cuisine.

Duo, tout en ayant conscience que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse se demande avec amusement si cela va aboutir à quelques choses de plus sérieux.

Ses deux amis formeraient un couple plutôt explosif vu leur fort caractère respectif.

« A voir » se dit Duo tout en saluant d'un grand ''salut'' les personnes présentes, c'est à dire Quatre et Trowa devant le plan de travail et Wufei, installé sur un banc à la table.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'absence de Heero, qu'il sait déjà lever puisqu'il l'a entendu quitter sa chambre il y a maintenant presque une heure.

- Salut tout le monde s'exclame à sa suite l'Allemande, avant de chopper sur la table un cookie tout juste sorti du four, dont elle engloutit un énorme morceau encore brûlant.

Trowa et Quatre très synchrones lui retournent un ''bonjour Hilde'' suivit d'un petit sourire.

- Bonjour vous deux répond à son tour le pilote 05 avant d'ajouter moqueur, Shbeicker t'es bien comme Duo niveau bouffe, incapable de patienter au risque de te brûler.

- Hey! S'offusque Duo avec une fausse moue de gamin, tout en venant s'installer à la droite de Wufei sur le banc après avoir lui même attraper un cookie pour narguer le chinois.

Hilde, elle, le visage écarlate, en réponse lui fait une grimace tout en soufflant rapidement par la bouche pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure.

Quatre, égal à lui même lui tend un verre de lait frais pour la soulager, qu'elle accepte avec reconnaissance avant de venir s'affaler aux côtés de Duo.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher ce dernier demande à ses coéquipiers:

- Où est Heero? J'l'ai entendu descendre il y a déjà presque une heure maintenant.

Quatre tout en reposant la bouteille de lait lui répond:

- Il est sorti faire un jogging et doit nous ramener du pain et des viennoiseries fraîches.

Le blond accroche un instant le regard de son ami, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Ce qu'il a ressenti un peu plus tôt chez le pilote 01 et maintenant ce qu'il perçoit chez son ami, le laisse perplexe. Mais le moment n'est pas propice, il interrogera le natté plus tard.

Trowa, la cafetière dans une main et un pot de chocolat chaud maison dans l'autre s'apprête sous les regards gourmands de Hilde et de Duo à les poser au centre de la table quand justement le pilote du Wing fait son entrée par la porte extérieure de la cuisine.

Vêtu de son habituel débardeur vert et de son spandex noir, l'asiatique, à peine en sueur et le souffle imperceptiblement plus rapide après sa course matinale, adresse à la ronde un simple et bref hochement de la tête en guise de salut, puis se déleste de son sac à dos qu'il tend à l'arabe à ses côtés avant de lancer:

- J'vais rapidement prendre une douche, commencez sans moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse il sort de la pièce mais juste avant que la porte se referme sur lui, Duo accroche l'espace d'une seconde son regard, et ce qu'il y voit lui provoque un long frisson dans le dos.

Ni gène, ni remord dans les orbes cobalt braquées sur lui, simplement un désir sans fard, librement exprimé, le renvoyant en un éclair à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit.

Le châtain ferme les yeux pour se reprendre et contenir le désir qui à son tour se réveille en lui.

Ne surtout pas se laisser dominer par les émotions...ou il court à sa perte.

Afin de ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments, il s'astreint à se remémorer que cette relation avec le pilote du Wing n'est que sexuelle, sans sentiment et vouée à ne pas durer.

« Je dois garder le contrôle et tout ira bien » se convainc Duo, faisant fi du douloureux et désormais familier pincement dans sa poitrine.

Ses ressentis à nouveau contenus, son masque habituel en place, il tend un bras vers le chocolat chaud dont il se sert une généreuse quantité avant de passer le pot à l'Allemande.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Sa deuxième tasse de café terminée, Heero se relève pour prendre son laptop qu'il avait déposé sur le buffet près de la porte, en revenant de sa douche.

- Bon, il est temps de faire le point annonce-t-il après avoir libéré un espace sur la table devant lui pour y poser son portable.

Son annonce attire l'attention sur lui et ramène Hilde et les pilotes à la réalité de leur mission.

Tous sont détendus, l'ambiance est chaleureuse et amicale; ils ont pris plaisir à ce moment passer ensemble autour du pantagruélique repas concocté par Quatre et Trowa.

En entrant dans la cuisine Duo avait sourit de les voire si complices et coude à coude devant le plan de travail, appréciant visiblement ce moment passé ensemble.

« Je me demande où ils en sont ces deux là? » s'était interrogé l'Américain, tout en se retenant d'aller fouiller dans leurs auras, par respect pour leur intimité.

« Je cuisinerais Quatre plus tard »s'était-il consolé.

En plus des pains et viennoiseries rapportés par Heero de la konditorei, boulangerie allemande, les deux cuisiniers amateurs, prenant plaisir à être ensemble et profitant du matériel à disposition avaient préparé des œufs, en omelettes et sur le plat, fait grillés du bacon et des saucisses, pour faire plaisir à leurs équipiers allemand et américain, habitués à des petits-déjeuners copieux.

Sans parler des cookies et de la tarte aux pommes et des diverses boissons chaudes et jus de fruits fraichement préssés.

Malgré leur réticences à se replonger dans leur mission, tous se tournent vers le pilote du Wing.

- Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que nous avons infiltré l'école, d'après vos rapports nous avons fait le tour au niveau des enseignants des filières scientifiques, est-ce que vos enquêtes sur eux vous ont mis sur la piste d'un ou plusieurs suspects?

Trowa, placé à la droite de Heero, prend la parole le premier.

- En ce qui nous concerne, Quatre et moi n'avons aucune piste sérieuse, aucun de nos enseignants ne correspond au profil de celui ou celle qu'on recherche. Il y en a bien un, Mr Gans, le prof de génétique, qui travaille le samedi pour un laboratoire médical, mais d'après nos recherches tout est légal, on a vérifié le labo fait de simples analyses médicales courantes. Mr Gans s'est juste trouvé un deuxième boulot, surement d'après ses comptes bancaires, pour avoir un deuxième apport financier pour rembourser son prêt immobilier assez conséquent contracté il y a un an.

Tout en prenant des notes, Heero se tourne vers Wufei et Hilde.

Avant que le chinois n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la brunette se lance.

- Rien non plus de notre côté s'exclame-t-elle avec une petite moue, tous nos profs sont de respectables citoyens, il y en a même deux qui donnent le soir des cours gratuits de maths aux gamins défavorisés dans une association d'aide aux devoirs, située dans la banlieue ouest de Lübeck où se trouve les quartiers ouvriers.

Vexé et agacé de n'avoir pu s'exprimer Wufei intervient:

- On s'en fout Schbeiker, cet info ne lui sert à rien.

La jeune femme, offusquée, lui lance un regard noir.

- Moi je m'en fout pas, j'trouve ça bien qu'en temps de guerre il y ait encore des gens qui pensent aux autres, en particulier aux gamins pauvres dont l'État s'moque complètement.

Duo grimace intérieurement, la tension est montée en flêche entre ces deux là.

La périphérie de leurs auras a viré au rouge vif, presque foncé en ce qui concerne Hilde, chez qui, en plus de la colère, le natté perçoit de la peine.

Duo comprend facilement que cette histoire l'a touche personnellement, car ses propres parents étaient originaires de ce style de quartier.

Ouvriers dans les immenses usines de la banlieue berlinoise, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés sans emploi avec la robotisation de la plupart des chaînes de fabrication.

Croyant aux vaines promesses de l'État de retrouver du travail sur les colonies, ils avaient fait le choix d'immigrer sur L2. Mais ils avaient vite déchanté, se retrouvant à vivre dans des quartiers pires que ceux qu'ils avaient quitté, se ruinant la santé dans des boulots sous payés et usant.

Hilde, née sur L2, s'était rapidement retrouvée orpheline vers l'âge de 10 ans et avait vécu dans des foyers de l'assistance sociale jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse enrôler par OZ, espérant ainsi aider à construire « un monde meilleure » comme elle lui avait expliqué ironiquement, elle avait vite déchanté.

Alors que Duo s'apprête à intervenir pour l'apaiser, le pilote chinois, voyant expression blessée de son équipière, intervient pour tenter de réparer son erreur.

- Bien sûr que moi aussi j'approuve leurs actions, je voulais juste pointer que ça nous avance pas pour la mission.

Les iris bleus acier de la brune le scrutent quelques secondes, avant de se détourner.

- Mouais, accorde Hilde, encore en colère mais comprenant cependant que le Chinois, d'une manière détournée, lui présente ses excuses.

Conscient des regrets de Wufei, et n'aimant pas savoir son amie chagrinée, Duo enchaine pour finir de calmer les tensions et permettre à Hilde de se reprendre:

- De notre côté, pas mieux, il y en a bien deux qui ont des dettes, mais rien dans leurs dossiers ne nous a permis de faire le lien avec OZ, et leur profil ne correspond pas au type d'individu que nous recherchons, ils sont bien trop peureux, ils n'ont pas la carrure ni l'intelligence pour avoir réussi à monter un tel projet.

- Que fait-on alors ? interroge Wufei agacé de n'avoir aucune piste valable.

Quatre, après s'être resservi une tasse de thé parfumé à la menthe dont les effluves diffusent dans toute la pièce intervient:

- Puisque que nos recherches sur les profs ne donnent rien, changeons de méthode et concentrons nous sur les élèves. Les Mads affirment que le créateur du sérum a eu besoin de tester sur l'humain son produit pour en étudier les effets. Il est même probable qu'il continue de le tester afin d'ajuster les doses à administrer.

Pensif, le blond avale une gorgée du breuvage odorant avant de reprendre, l'attention de tous centrée sur lui.

- Ayant à sa disposition des centaines d'étudiants, il est quasiment certain qu'il s'est servi de certains d'entre eux pour ses expérimentations.

- Tu as surement raison Quatre, nous reste plus qu'à étudier les dossiers médicaux approuve le Nippon.

Sans attendre davantage, le brun se connecte au système informatique du Gymnasium et tente d'avoir accès au données médicales.

- Hn, le pilote du Wing fronce les sourcils, un petit rictus étire ses lèvres, ce qui attire l'attention des autres pilotes et de Hilde.

- Un problème? Demande Duo.

- J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans les fichiers médicaux mais les données sont protégées par des mots de passe et semble à première vue cryptées

Le natté, sans même avoir recours à son aura perçoit l'excitation de l'asiatique face à un nouveau défi a relevé.

- A croire que ça te fait plaisir.

Heero redresse la tête et au grand étonnement de tous adresse un petit sourire complice à l'Américain, qui semble si bien le cerner.

- Le système d'encodage est complexe et change régulièrement, il ressemble à celui utilisé par l'Alliance, laissez-moi quelques heures et je vous fournirais une clef de décryptage avec les codes, pour que vous puissiez tous participer aux recherches.

- On te laisse t'amuser...fais-toi plaisir! Lui lance Duo avant se retourner vers ses camarades. Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps-là?

Quatre, après un coup d'œil au pilote 01 dont les doigts pianotent frénétiquement sur le clavier, commente:

- Ça nous fera encore beaucoup de données à vérifier, il faudrait pouvoir un peu faire le tri si on veut avancer rapidement.

Wufei comprenant où il veut en venir intervient:

- Il faudrait qu'on connaisse les éventuels effets secondaires que provoque le sérum, on pourrait ainsi cibler nos recherches.

L'ouïe toujours en alerte, le Japonais redresse la tête.

- Hn, ça nous aiderait pas mal, suffirait ensuite que je pirate le moteur de recherche de l'infirmerie pour qu'on puisse cibler nos demandes sur des symptômes spécifiques, le programme nous fera ensuite tout le travail de recoupement des données qui nous intéressent.

- Je vais contacter les Mads pour savoir s'ils peuvent nous donner davantage d'infos dit Quatre avant de quitter la pièce, motivé par cette nouvelle piste qui va peut-être enfin leur permettre d'avancer.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Une fois les renseignements obtenus auprès des Mads sur les potentiels effets du sérum: céphalées, manifestations épileptiques, pertes de mémoire, désorientation et hypertension principalement.

Et le système de sécurité des dossiers médicaux hackés par Heero, les cinq pilotes aidés de Hilde ont rapidement déniché une trentaine d'étudiants correspondant à leurs critères de recherches.

Après études des différents cas, huit élèves sont écartés d'office. Leurs symptômes correspondent avec leur recherche mais sont directement en lien avec des pathologies dont ils souffrent de manière chronique depuis plusieurs années, voire depuis l'enfance donc sans rapport avec le sérum.

Les dossiers des autres étudiants sont passés à la loupe, les symptômes présentés remontent à moins de six mois, sans lien avec une maladie diagnostiquée, de plus les trois quart d'entre eux sont inscrits dans les filières scientifiques.

La piste se précise.

Les dossiers des professeurs concernés sont repris et étudiés dans les moindre détails.

Duo et Heero ainsi que Hilde et Wufei suivent certains de leurs cours.

Après une nouvelle heure à compulser les différentes données professionnelles et personnelles, le résultat s'avère le même que lors des premières enquêtes; rien à priori ne permet de les suspecter d'être le créateur ou la créatrice du sérum.

Des gens honnêtes, sans secret, appartenant au corps enseignant depuis des années et menant des vies des plus banales.

- Quelque chose doit nous échapper soupire découragé Wufei en scrutant l'écran devant lui où apparaît le relevé bancaire d'un des professeurs.

- On s'est encore planté lâche l'Allemande exaspérée et déçue.

- Tout semble pourtant correspondre, notre piste est la bonne, il faut qu'on creuse davantage pousse Trowa.

Duo éprouvant le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, se lève et va chercher des boissons fraîches pour tout le monde, une petite pause s'impose, pour se détendre un peu et y voire plus clair.

Alors qu'il tend une canette de soda à Quatre, ce dernier perdu dans ses recherches redresse soudain vivement la tête, manquant de peu d'envoyer valser la boisson tenue par le natté.

- Le club de sciences! S'écrie-t-il le regard brillant.

Cinq visages se tournent vers lui interrogatifs.

- Nous n'avons pas pensé à chercher du côté des clubs car ils sont optionnels et n'apparaissent même pas dans les bulletins scolaires. Ils sont considérés comme des loisirs et sont juste mentionnés à titre indicatif à la fin des carnets scolaires.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il existe un club de science s'étonne l'Américain, personne ne nous en parlé.

- C'est parce qu'il n'est seulement ouvert aux étudiants de dernières années et ne compte pas plus d'une trentaine de membres.

- Quel en est le professeur responsable? S'enquiert Heero.

- Mr Ulbritch lui indique l'Arabe.

Notre prof' de maths! s'exclament simultanément Hilde et Wufei, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Quatre pianote sur son ordinateur et acquiesce:

- Oui c'est bien lui; Mr Franz Ulbritch, 58 ans, enseignant au gymnasium depuis plus de 12 ans, détenteur d'un master en mathématiques appliquées, employé actuellement à mi-temps.

- Et pourquoi tu le suspectes lui Demande Wufei, qui enrage d'être passé à côté d'un suspect.

- Parce que le club de sciences est notre point commun, c'est lui qui relie les élèves atteints des symptômes que nous avons ciblés, c'est ça l'élément qui nous manquait pour faire le lien et trouver notre suspect.

- Pourquoi est-ce lui le responsable du club de sciences? Interroge Trowa, c'est étrange pour un professeur de maths.

Heero qui est également sur son dossier commente:

- Son dossier indique qu'il possède également un master de chimie bio-organique.

Le Japonais pianote quelques instants avant de poursuivre:

- Il a fait ses études dans la plus grande université de Berlin et obtenu ses diplômes avec des résultats bien supérieurs à la moyenne et les félicitations du jury, et c'est lui d'après ce que je lis dans le descriptif des activités extrascolaires qui a crée ce club il y à deux ans.

- Pourtant à le voir en cours on dirait un petit grand-père inoffensif avec ses costumes en tweed et sa moustache mal taillée s'ébahit la brunette.

- Il cache en effet bien son jeu, c'est un excellent dissimulateur ajoute le Chinois, jamais je ne l'aurais suspecté.

- Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve contre lui, temporise Quatre avec malgré tout une petite note d'excitation dans la voix, mais tous les éléments concordent et mènent à lui.

- En effet, ses diplômes prouvent qu'il a les connaissances pour créer le sérum, sans parler du club de sciences est un excellent terrain d'expérimentation pour lui, puisqu'il n'a quasiment aucun compte à rendre sur ce qu'il s'y passe corrobore le pilote du Wing.

- Comme on n'a pas accès à ce club il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour interroger certains des membres commente Duo en étudiant la liste des élèves concernées sur le portable de l'Arabe.

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Mr Ulbritch pour explorer son aura » pense-t-il.

« Pour avoir réussi à duper tout le monde et n'avoir pas alerter Wufei et Hilde, il doit-être très rusé et bien cacher son jeu... sans aucun doute une personnalité très complexe qui sait parfaitement dissimuler ce qu'elle est. »

En se redressant il croise le regard de Quatre posé sur lui et comprend tout de suite que lui même est aussi impatient que lui de se confronter à leur suspect.

« A nous deux on arrivera certainement à cerner sa vraie nature et à percevoir ses réelles intentions. »

En observant le comportement fébrile de ses compagnons, il perçoit chez chacun d'eux le désir pressant de confondre le scientifique, les Mads dont J en première ligne, leurs ont assez répété le danger que cela serait pour eux et les rebelles si le sérum de vérité tombait dans les mains de OZ, car ça serait un réel atout pour eux.

« Espérons qu'on ai raison et qu'on puisse intervenir à temps » se dit le châtain avant de retourner à sa place et replonger comme ses coéquipiers dans les dossiers des élèves membre du club de sciences.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

Le reste du dimanche après-midi fila rapidement.

Les cinq pilotes de Gundams et Hilde compulsèrent toutes les données concernant le professeur Ulbritch et les membres du club de sciences, traquant les moindre détails de leurs vies, essayant de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Une fois toutes les informations réunies, ils se répartirent les rôles pour la semaine à venir, avec deux objectifs en tête: primo, enquêter auprès des élèves, membres du club de sciences, et secundo trouver où leur suspect cache le sérum et les infos sur sa composition chimique.

Après plusieurs heures de travail sans relâche, le plan d'action pour la semaine suivante fut mis en place et chacun assigné à une tâche.

En début de soirée juste avant le dîner, Sam revient récupérer Hilde, qu'ils reverront de toute façon dès le lendemain matin à l'école.

- On se retrouve en cours d'anglais à 9h lance-t-elle à Wufei avant de s'en aller.

Ce dernier marmonne une vague approbation tout en tenant la porte à le jeune fille.

Après son départ, les jeunes hommes, assez fatigués partagent un rapide repas froid dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse en dehors des quelques échanges entre Quatre et Duo, tous ayant à l'esprit la mission et son aboutissement.

Le dîner achevé les pilotes se séparent, certains rejoignant le salon où le jardin d'hiver, d'autres directement leurs chambres, tous éprouvant le besoin de se relaxer et se détendre un peu.

Duo, subissant le contre-coup de sa courte nuit, du stress et des heures passées en recherches devant son écran d'ordi, rejoint sa chambre à peine son repas terminé, aspirant à une bonne douche bien chaude pour évacuer les tensions de son corps.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il ressort de la salle d'eau, une serviette sur les épaules, le bout de sa tresse encore humide en main qu'il finit de natter.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre, l'idée de devoir remettre sa perruque dès demain matin le fait grimacer.

L'ouverture de la porte de chambre du pilote 01 l'arrête la main tout juste posée sur la poignée. Malgré une forte envie de fuir, il se retourne.

Depuis son départ en catimini, la nuit dernière de la chambre du Japonais, il n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à face, sans témoin.

L'Américain, n'aurait rien eu contre le fait que cela reste ainsi jusqu'au lendemain, bien au contraire, tout délai supplémentaire pour retrouver tout son self-contrôle, aurait été le bien venu.

Reste une tentative d'échappatoire:

- A d'main Heero! Je vais me coucher, je suis complètement crevé après cette journée...il appuie sur la poignée... J'te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Attends!

Le ton pressant stoppe net Duo dans son mouvement. Il cherche le regard du brun...ce qu'il y voit le saisit.

Les prunelles cobalt fixées sur lui sont un étrange mélange d'émotions.

Déconcerté le pilote du Deathscythe y voit de l'hésitation mêlée de timidité, alliée à un indéniable désir, renforcé par une détermination farouche qui d'habitude ne transparaît que lors des missions.

- Tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre?

Le ton du pilote 01 se veut assuré mais la très légère rougeur, à peine perceptible, qui échauffe ses pommettes en amoindri l'effet et tire un léger sourire à Duo, qui malgré lui ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser attendrir.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites? Interroge-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Malgré sa gêne, le brun ne s'embarrasse pas de détours, allant droit au but, exposant sans ambiguïté son désir.

« Comment lui résister? » Se lamente silencieusement Duo, sa fatigue déjà oubliée.

Au-delà de l'orgueil à se savoir désiré par le pilote 01, comment ne pas succomber au charme du jeune homme à la fois si innocent et tentateur?

« Mais pas ce soir, je courrai à ma propre perte » se freine immédiatement Duo.

Les souvenirs de la nuit le hantent encore, le fragilisant émotionnellement...tenir à nouveau Heero dans ses bras...pouvoir à nouveau s'unir à lui...lui faire l'amour...

« Je ne saurais y faire face...pas sans laisser échapper ce que je ressens pour lui..pas sans lui avouer mes sentiments. »

Agissant avant de se voire flancher, le pilote à la natte se rapproche de son camarade et s'arrête tout juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée lâche-t-il.

Heero ouvre la bouche, mais est coupé avant même de pouvoir émettre un son.

- La journée a été longue, nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos, Duo s'interrompt alors qu'une lueur taquine éclaircie ses iris violacées et que son regard s'attarde sur le corps élancé de Heero, sans parler du fait que tu as sûrement besoin de récupérer après nos activités de la nuit précédente.

Le sourire de châtain s'élargit à la vue du malaise qui envahi son vis à vis.

- De plus nous partageons la même chambre à l'internat, je ne doute pas que durant la semaine j'aurai à nouveau l'occasion de profiter de ton merveilleux corps sans qu'on soit surpris.

Et sans prévenir Duo se saisit du menton du brun, pose sa bouche sur la sienne et plaque le corps du pilote du Wing contre lui, se délectant quelques instants de sa saveur...avant de le relâcher aussi soudainement qu'il l'a attrapé et de s'éloigner

La porte de sa chambre se referme sur Duo, laissant Heero, un peu haletant, affaissé contre le chambranle de sa porte.

Les doigts de sa main droite viennent effleurer ses lèvres malmenées, tandis que son autre main se pose au milieu de sa poitrine.

Les battements trop rapide de son cœur le surprennent tandis qu'il se redresse et fixe l'endroit par où vient de disparaître Duo.

Il fait inconsciemment un pas en avant...comme pour le rejoindre, avant de se reprendre et de se diriger à son tour vers la salle d'eau.

Se tournant vers le miroir, il y passe la main pour en essuyer la buée persistant après le passage du précédent occupant.

La légère sensation de manque qui l'envahie le laisse interrogatif sur ses propres ressentis.

« Que m'as-tu fais Duo? »murmure-t-il en croisant le regard égaré de son reflet.

Un peu plus tard au coucher, une image traverse l'esprit de Heero...c'est le visage de Duo au-dessus de lui, comme la veille, s'abaissant lentement...

Un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres...

Ses yeux brillants de désir et de tendresse...

Mais alors que le pilote du Wing se laisse aller au sommeil, ce troublant souvenir à l'esprit, au dernier instant avant de sombrer, il distingue au plus profond des deux améthystes qui le hantent, une infinie tristesse.

« Pourquoi Duo? », la question qui n'a pas le temps d'être formulée se perd dans le silence de la nuit.

.

.

.

A suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2x1, 3+4, 5+H.

Note: en italique, les flash-back, récits du passé, «_»les pensées des personnages.

Merci aux lectrices(teurs) qui me laissent des reviews, désolé pour le délai publication depuis le précédent chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tou(s)tes.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 16**

**-Confiance-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sa cible en vue, un magnifique saule pleureur, Duo presse le pas et quitte l'allée pavée du parc paysager du gymnasium, pour la magnifique pelouse tondue très raz qui s'étale autour des parterres fleuries et des bosquets, sur presque un hectare.

Depuis le déjeuner il attend ce moment, il a passé les deux heures de cours de l'après-midi a lorgné l'arbre imposant et surement centenaire, qui lui semblait lui faire de l'œil depuis la salle de cours.

Séduisante invitation au farniente.

C'est avec un peu de difficultés qu'il a réussi à rester suffisamment attentif pour ne pas se faire choper par la prof de civilisation allemande.

- Enfinnnn...

Il s'affale dans un soupir de contentement sur le tapis vert tendre, à l'ombre des longs rameaux se balançant mollement sous la brise, certains tellement longs qu'il viennent effleurés les tendres pousses du tapis de verdure, digne des irréprochables gazons anglais.

Un grognement, presque un ronronnement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il étend bras et jambes en croix pour profiter pleinement du moelleux et de la fraicheur de la pelouse sous lui.

- J'suis vraiment pas fait pour passer la journée enfermé entre les quatre murs d'une salle de cours.

Quatre, qui l'accompagne le rejoint d'un pas plus posé, et sourit à la vue de son compagnon si lascif, il s'assoit à son tour au sol, à ses côtés mais préférant s'adossé au tronc, un genou relevé pour y poser ses mains jointes.

- C'est pourtant normalement ce que font la plupart des jeunes de notre âge commente-il.

Duo ne réplique pas, comprenant ce que sous-entend son camarade; à leurs âges, c'est le fait de se retrouver à combattre et piloter des machines de guerre qui est anormal.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'une vie normale? Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie n'a jamais été celle d'un enfant ordinaire »se fait-il la réflexion.

« Se sentir aimé, la chaleur d'un foyer, l'insouciance de l'enfance, tout cela m'est totalement inconnu ».

Duo se secoue, il n'aime pas se laisser aller à replonger dans son passé, pas plus que de se projeter dans l'avenir...seul le présent compte pour lui.

Le pilote 04 observe quelques secondes le garçon perdu dans ses pensées, mais ne dit rien, il le sentirait si l'Américain avait souhaité partager ses pensées.

Chacun profite de cet instant de sérénité, le feuillage leur apporte un paravent naturel, les masquant en partie aux regards des étudiants passant dans l'allée, un peu plus loin. Les bruits de la vie estudiantine sont estompés par toutes les petites sonorités provenant de la faune les entourant, le gazouillement des moineaux sur le chêne voisin prédominant.

Ces trois dernières journées ont été bien remplies, entre les cours et la mission ils n'ont eu que peu de temps pour souffler, ce petit intermède il l'apprécie tout autant que Duo.

Trowa, Wufei et Heero se sont chargés de la surveillance du suspect, chacun à tour de rôle le filant en toute discrétion.

Tandis que Quatre, Hilde et Duo assuraient l'enquête auprès des élèves du club de sciences.

Pour entrer en contact avec les membres, ils ont prétexté leurs envies de faire partie du club l'année prochaine.

Le charme taquin de la brunette, infaillible auprès des garçons et les dons des deux soi-disant cousins leurs ont permis de recueillir pas mal d'éléments sur la manière d'agir de Ulbritch.

Quatre et Duo sont vraiment satisfaits, ils n'ont quasiment plus aucun doute sur la culpabilité du professeur allemand.

Les deux amis laissent vagabonder leurs pensées.

Les minutes passent, le silence qui s'est installé est agréable, il n'est aucunement une gêne entre eux.

Et puis...à leurs façons ils communiquent.

C'est étrange de penser que pour deux personnes se connaissant depuis si peu de temps, un lien si intime se soit tissé, et qu'une confiance si absolue se soit instaurée entre eux.

Certes les épreuves de la guerre rapprochent ceux qui se battent du même côte, mais dans leur cas, c'est surtout en grande partie leurs pouvoirs qui les réunis, ces particularités qui les rend différents du commun des mortels.

Leurs dons, par bien des côtés similaires, se sentent attirés l'un par l'autre, renforçant davantage ce qui les lie et permettant, comme à l'instant de communiquer au delà des mots.

Aura et empathie sympathisent, les ondes subtiles des deux pouvoirs se rejoignent pour faire passer à l'autre le plaisir d'être à ses côtés, la tendresse et l'amitié ressenties. Amitié renforcée par un lien fraternel aussi fort, voire davantage que si le sang l'avait crée.

Ils se laissent allés, ils sont en confiance, moins sur le qui-vive, ils peuvent relâcher le contrôle qu'ils s'imposent habituellement au milieu des autres pour garder une totale maîtrise sur leurs pouvoirs.

Rien d'intrusif, le lien est léger, les ondes des deux pouvoirs se frôlent à peine, chacun respectant les limites instaurées par l'autre.

De toute façon, jamais le pilote du Deathscythe ne permettrait que son ami soit en contact avec ce qui se terre au plus profond de lui, seul la surface de son aura est concernée par cet échange, jamais il ne prendrait le risque que Quatre, dont l'âme est si lumineuse, soit entachée par lui, ou même pire agressée.

Depuis l'épisode dans les cellules du Dr Henks où Duo est intervenu pour protéger l'esprit de Quatre, les deux pilotes ont eu accès au plus intime de l'autre. L'Américain a cruellement conscience qu'à ce moment là, son coéquipier a été en contact, même très furtivement, avec ses parts d'ombres, avec ses démons...

Il est rassuré que grâce à la maîtrise acquise au fil des années sur son pouvoir, il a su évité que ce contact ait la moindre incidence sur l'aura ou l'empathie du pilote 04.

De plus malgré les apparences, ce dernier est fort, il a une force intérieure immense qui le protège des agressions psychiques.

Le châtain sait que Quatre aurait aimé l'interroger sur cet épisode où ils ont été ''connectés'' mais qu'il s'abstient; ayant immédiatement compris, après une première tentative fermement repoussée, que le sujet est proscrit, il n'a jamais ensuite essayé de passer outre, respectant l'interdit et l'acceptant lui, avec son don et ses secrets.

Duo, le regard perdu dans les balancements hypnotiques des longs rameaux, apprécie ce moment paisible en sa compagnie.

« Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas attaché à quelqu'un... »pense-t-il.

Depuis ses dix ans, il a renoncé volontairement à tout lien affectif avec autrui, même amical, se bornant à des liens professionnels ou de simple camaraderie, sans attache, ni conséquence émotionnelle.

Mais avec le jeune Arabe... cela s'est fait en dépit de lui.

Dès leur première rencontre, il s'est senti des affinités avec le jeune homme.

Alors qu'à première vue rien ne semblait les rapprocher. Ils sont si différents, tant par leurs caractères que par leurs origines sociales, pourtant leur amitié a été naturelle, comme une évidence.

Compté pour quelqu'un, avoir sa confiance, pouvoir se reposer sur l'autre, le châtain avait oublié à quel point c'est précieux.

Il espère juste qu'avec la fin de cette guerre, s'il en voit la fin, son ami acceptera ses choix et qu'il ne lui en voudra pas trop, au point de renier leur amitié.

La silencieuse complicité perdure encore quelques instants, puis Duo après avoir suivi le vol aléatoire d'un petit papillon blanc aux ailes tachetées de noire, passé dans son champ de vision, se redresse sur un coude et se tourne vers Quatre qui au même instant relève ses paupières, qu'il avait laissé s'abaisser pour profiter de la sérénité du moment.

Le pilote 02, profitant de leur tête à tête et qu'ils soient seuls encore pour un moment, le scrute interrogatif:

- Alors?

L'ex blond, qui sait parfaitement que son ami attend ses impressions sur le professeur Ulbritch ne fait pas davantage attendre le curieux.

- J'ai pu l'observer à l'intercours il y à une heure, il patientait devant la machine à café.

Il s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexions avant d'expliquer son ressentit:

- Pour tout te dire j'ai été dérouté..., et je comprends mieux l'étonnement de Hilde et Wufei quand on a découvert que le professeur Ulbritch était notre suspect. Ma première impression a été plutôt flou, il m'a semblé être un homme ordinaire ne dégageant rien de particulier, ni bon, ni mauvais.

L'Arabe réfléchit un cours instant avant de poursuivre:

- Puis forçant mon empathie, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un leurre, comme s'il était entrainé à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions et sentiments. J'ai le même effet avec vous quatre et plus particulièrement en ce qui vous concerne Heero et toi. Je n'ai seulement accès qu'à ce que vous voulez bien me laisser percevoir.

Les iris turquoises sondent un instant les améthystes posées sur lui.

- Sans parler de ton aura qui agit comme un bouclier et masque ou atténue tes véritables sentiments.

Duo détourne le regard, comme souvent la perspicacité de Quatre a visé juste, croyant le peiner par son attitude, pouvant dénoter un manque de confiance, il se justifie, les mots se bousculant un peu:

- C'n'est pas un manque de confiance envers toi Quat', c'est juste...juste qu'il est des choses en moi...des émotions, des forces...appelle-les comme tu veux que je ne préfère pas laisser remonter à la surface.

Saisit par l'émotion qui a envahit subitement le pilote du Deathscythe, Quatre se rapproche de lui et l'incite à venir poser sa tête sur ses cuisses avant de l'entourer d'une étreinte amicale.

- Je comprend Duo, ce n'était pas un reproche, je ne te juge pas, et jamais je ne le ferais. Je voulais simplement que tu saches, que je suis là si besoin...et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi, quoiqu'il se passe tu pourras toujours compter sur moi...sur ton petit-frère.

L'étreinte se resserre, donnant encore plus de poids aux mots.

- Merci little brother...merci de m'accepter comme je suis...avec mes ombres et mes failles.

L'émotion noue la gorge de Duo.

Quatre retient encore un instant son ami contre lui avant de le relâcher, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter, ils s'acceptent tels qu'ils sont, et chacun sait pouvoir compter sur l'autre quoiqu'ils leur arrivent.

Duo se redresse un peu le buste, les jambes à demi repliées, le haut du dos toujours en appui sur la cuisse de son camarade qui reprend:

- Pour en revenir à Ulbritch, derrière son apparence inoffensive il cache une forte personnalité avec une agressivité réprimée alliée à un désir de maîtrise et de toute puissance... il aime le pouvoir et manipuler les gens.

Le châtain nullement étonné par les propos de l'Arabe enchaine sur ses propres impressions:

- J'ai également eu accès à son aura hier, je l'ai observé alors qu'il discutait à l'entrée de la salle de repos des profs. Comme pour toi, à première vue son aura est très discrète, presque monochrome et sans intensité.

Duo bascule la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de Quatre.

- Tu as raison il est maître dans l'art de tromper son entourage, à tel point que je pense qu'il a du s'entrainer pour être si bon comédien, on ne masque pas aussi bien ce qu'on est sans s'être auparavant exercer au contrôle mental.

Il ramène la tête en avant et ferme les yeux pour se remémorer ce qu'il a observé, avant de poursuivre:

- Son aura est assez intense, pas lumineuse, mais elle dégage une grande puissance. Les strates ne sont pas bien définies ce qui dénote une personnalité complexe voire un psychisme perturbé, instable. La couleur dominante est un bleu très soutenu, glacial, il est d'une très grande intelligence, comme on l'a vu dans son dossier, pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi diplômé .

Le pilote 02 laisse Quatre assimilé ses propos avant de poursuivre :

- Vers le centre et en partie inférieure c'est le rouge foncé teinté d'un brun sombre qui domine; il est orgueilleux et ambitieux et...au milieu de l'agitation des élèves il m'a été difficile d'approfondir plus en détails, mais j'ai senti de la cruauté...il aime faire souffrir.

Un frisson traverse Quatre à l'entente des impressions de son ami, Duo le ressent.

Tout comme son ami il est inquiet de ce qu'ils ont perçu, ils vont avoir à faire face à un ennemi bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient, ils vont devoir rapidement alerter leurs équipiers et se montrer très prudents.

- J'espère juste que ce monstre n'a pas de complice et qu'en le stoppant on mettra fin à ses projets murmure le pilote 04.

- Les autres le filent à tour de rôle, Trowa et Heero s'en occupent en ce moment, on va vite le savoir s'il est en contact avec d'autres agents de OZ, rassure l'Américain.

Puis, sachant que pour le moment ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus et par curiosité, il doit bien l'admettre, Duo change complètement de sujet:

- En parlant de notre Français, vous en êtes où?

Il a bien une petite idée vue ce qu'il perçoit depuis quelques jours mais il aimerait se le faire confirmer directement par le jeune homme rougissant à ses côtés.

- Tro...Trowa et moi balbutie le jeune homme, nous nous entendons bi...bien.

- Plus que bien taquine son acolyte, si j'en juge par les regards énamourés que vous vous échangez depuis quelques jours.

- Duoooo...!

- Ouiiii...c'est moi.

Il se moque gentiment, mais en vérité il est attendri et touché par la relation de plus en plus sérieuse qui se noue entre les pilotes 03 et 04, leurs sentiments sont si purs, il ne lui fait aucun doute qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, destinés à s'aimer en quelque sorte

- Tu ne cesses de mettre ton petit nez curieux dans ma relation avec Trowa, mais tu ne me dis rien à ton sujet. Dis-moi toi, d'abord où vous en êtes Heero et toi et ensuite je te ferais des confidences.

Quatre avait voulu à son tour le taquiner, mais le changement brusque de faciès de son ami, de rieur à fermé, lui fait immédiatement regretter sa question.

Mais tout aussi soudainement l'expression de Duo se radoucit avant de redevenir neutre, presque trop pour que cela soit naturelle.

- Entre Heero et moi, tout va bien, ''nous nous entendons très bien'', précise-t-il en accentuant sur les derniers mots et en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune arabe après avoir repris ces propres termes et pour montrer qu'il n'y a pas de souci par rapport à sa question.

La châtain détourne le regard pour le perdre au dessus de leurs têtes, dans les branches au vert tendre, teintées de jaunes, à peine dérangées par la faible brise qui les traverse.

« Heero et moi..., comment définir notre relation...ce qui nous lie ? »

« De la camaraderie ? »

« Oui certainement ». Si sa compagnie a été imposée Heero au départ par les missions et les combats au départ, Duo pense en toute honnêteté que la camaraderie est devenue bien réelle au fur et à mesure que le pilote du Wing a appris à le connaître et reconnaît ses qualités de pilote et soldat.

« Mais y a-t-il davantage entre nous? »

« Sommes-nous seulement amis ? », le châtain aimerait le croire. Qu'au moins il y est cela entre eux, ce lien qui témoignerait de la confiance que le Japonais lui porte et que « peut-être...oui peut-être que cela signifie qu'il ait de l'affection, qu'il tienne à moi...que j'ai une petite place dans sa vie, et …dans son cœur ».

Duo a besoin de croire à la réalité de cette amitié, il s'y raccroche désespérément, encore plus maintenant que leur relation a évolué.

Car malgré toutes ses résolutions de ne pas vouloir d'attache avec Heero, il ne supporterait pas de n'être rien d'autre qu'un amant de passage dans la vie du brun.

«Que cela ne soit pas que le désir, le sexe...qui nous lie, que je ne sois pas seulement ''un bon coup'' pour lui » pense avec crudité mais surtout amertume l'Américain.

Car de son côté cela va bien au-delà d'une relation sexuelle, de ''coucher ensemble''..., il fait l'amour à Heero, il se donne et donne complètement durant lors ébats.

Malgré le contrôle et les freins qu'il s'impose, depuis leur première nuit ensemble, cela dépasse grandement la simple relation charnelle; tous les mots qu'il s'interdit de prononcer, il les met en actes.

Dans chacun de ses gestes envers Heero passe tous ses sentiments...tout son amour.

Chaque effleurement, chaque frôlement, chaque caresse...mais également chaque pincement chaque griffure, chaque morsure, est là pour témoigner silencieusement de tout ce qu'il éprouve pour le pilote 01.

« Si ce n'est son cœur, au moins que son corps soit marqué par moi. Qu'au moins lui garde une trace de ce que nous vivons ensemble...qu'au moins lui sache que je l'aime ».

« Mais ce point de vue est le mien, alors qu'une véritable relation amoureuse se construit et se partage à deux».

Depuis le week-end précédent, Heero et Duo n'ont jamais abordé l'évolution de leurs relations, à croire que le brun n'en est absolument pas affecté.

Il exprime son désir pour le châtain mais paraît ne ressentir absolument aucun sentimentparticulier à son égard, restant aussi inexpressif qu'avant.

«N'est-ce qu'une facade?» Duo ne sait que penser et s'interdit d'user plus intimement de son pouvoir pour sonder le pilote 01, craignant autant que désirant de savoir les sentiments profonds de Heero.

« Le désir et le sexe...voilà à quoi se résume ma relation avec Heero...et c'est mieux ainsi » se persuade l'ex-natté convaincu qu'il n'y a aucun avenir pour lui avec le pilote du Wing.

Il revient à Quatre en attente de réponses et qui, vu son regard franc et déterminé ne compte pas se laisser abuser par ses habituelles dérobades.

Alors il reprend, d'une voix posée et ferme qui déroute Quatre :

- Comme on pouvait l'attendre de notre ''perfect soldier'', il est un partenaire très agréable au lit.

- Mais...et?

- Il n'y a pas de ''et'' Quatre, nous ne sommes pas comme Trowa et toi, ma relation avec Heero se borne juste à de bons moments entre partenaires consentants, nous savons parfaitement tous les deux à quoi nous attendre de la part de l'autre et les sentiments n'y ont aucune place, si ce n'est de la camaraderie et...j'espère un peu d'amitié.

L'ex-natté se saisit de la main pale posée à ses côtés et la serre doucement, de la tristesse a terni les magnifiques turquoises qui le surplombent.

- Je sais que ça te choque Quat'...mais il n'y a rien d'autre...c'est la réalité de notre relation, en l'acceptant je savais à quoi je m'engageais... et cela me convient.

Le pilote 04 se sent dépassé et peiné, il y a tant de résignation dans le ton de son ami, il accepte la situation et est prêt à en assumer les conséquences qu'elles quelles soient, parfaitement conscient qu'il va en souffrir.

« Je suis sûr que ces sentiments sont plus profonds qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre...que pour lui ce n'est pas une simple histoire de sexe comme il le prétend ».

« Alors pourquoi ne se bat-il pas pour que sa relation avec Heero évolue vers quelque chose de plus sérieux? » s'interroge l'empathe.

Mais Duo le tire de ses réflexions, comme conscient de la tournure de ses pensées.

- A ton tour maintenant, plus d'échappatoire little brother.

Encore une fois, l'Arabe accepte la dérobade mais il compte bien à nouveau ré-aborder le sujet ultérieurement.

- Nous avons beaucoup discuter ces derniers jours avec Trowa, appris à nous connaître plus personnellement, évoquer nos passés respectifs.

- Eeet...? Le châtain ne compte bien sûr pas se satisfaire de si peu.

- Et...et nous nous sommes à plusieurs reprises embrassés.

- Eeeeeet...? Duo pousse encore avec un brin de taquinerie, attendri par les pommettes légèrement colorées de son ami.

- Et je pense que Trowa a envie qu'on aille plus loin...de passer à l'étape suivante, même s'il ne met aucune pression et me laisse avancer à mon rythme termine-t-il d'une voix douce mais subitement teintée d'une pointe d'anxiété.

- Tu as peur? Demande avec beaucoup de délicatesse l'Américain cessant ses taquineries.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le côté charnel qui me freine, j'angoisse un peu bien sûr, mais je ne doute pas qu'il sera un amant tendre et attentif...c'est autre chose d'autre qui me bloque...et je crains sa réaction quand il l'apprendra.

L'ex-natté redresse le buste et se tourne pour faire face au visage soudain plein d'appréhension de son ami. Lui habituellement si serein et confiant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète autant Quatre...tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec lui Duo..., il ne sait pas toute la vérité sur moi, de qui je suis réellement, alors que lui m'a donné toute sa confiance, m'a parlé de son passé.

Il s'interrompt, baisse la tête comme honteux, les deux turquoises s'assombrissent alors qu'il reprend :

- Dis-moi Duo comment puis-je accepter que notre relation devienne plus sérieuse si moi-même je ne fais pas de même en retour ?

- Tu parles de ton empathie? Saisit le pilote du Deathscythe.

- Oui acquiesce-t-il dans un murmure tout juste audible.

Puis comme prenant le temps de se rappeler de sa discussion avec le Français il refait une petite pause avant d'enchainer:

- Je lui ai dit posséder une sensibilité particulière aux sentiments des gens que je côtoie..., que j'avais la capacité de ressentir leur émotions.

- Eh bien c'est la vérité, tu as été parfaitement honnête je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne.

Quatre le fixe alors de ses yeux plein de remords.

- Tu ne comprends pas Duo, je lui ai menti...du moins j'ai omis une grande partie de la vérité. J'ai minimisé mon don, je l'ai présenté comme de l'intuition...comme une simple capacité à comprendre autrui un peu mieux que le commun des mortels..., comme une sensibilité à autrui un peu plus importante que la normale, sans plus, ce qu'il avait déjà perçu après plusieurs mois à me côtoyer.

Son ton reprend en force :

- Non seulement je ne suis pas honnête avec lui mais en plus en agissant ainsi je renie une partie de ce que je suis, de ce qui me définie...je suis fier de la personne que je suis devenue et je ne devrais pas avoir peur ou honte de la dévoiler totalement à la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux.

- C'est un premier pas déjà Quat', tu l'as ouvert un peu à ton don..., le reste viendra petit à petit, tente de le rassurer le pilote 02.

Mais l'autre secoue vivement la tête.

- Je n'ai même pas prononcé le mot empathie et encore moins new-type, sans parler de l'ampleur de mes capacités psychiques.

- Tu crains de l'effrayer en en révélant davantage? Je ne pense pas que Trowa...

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point nos dons peuvent effrayer voire terroriser ceux qui l'apprennent, le coupe d'une voix cassée Quatre. Je ne sais que trop bien que même pour ma propre famille, dont certaines de mes sœurs, ça n'a pas été facile de l'accepter, de le comprendre, et cela même encore actuellement.

Deux voiles de larmes viennent ternir l'éclat du doux regard turquoise.

- Je ne le supporterais pas Duo... non je ne supporterais pas de voire la crainte ou pire le dégoût dans ses yeux..., perdre la confiance qu'il a en moi..., je ne pourrais pas Duo...je ne pourrais pas...ça me briserait.

- Je sais Quat'...je sais compatit Duo en lui passant un bras autour de la taille pour l'étreindre « je ne sais que trop bien...je ne connais que trop cette douleur... ». Mais je sais également que Trowa tient profondément à toi, et que ce n'est pas la révélation de ton empathie qui pourrait changer cela.

Sans le vouloir Quatre vient de mettre directement le doigt sur une des plus grandes peurs de Duo : que Heero apprenne pour son pouvoir.

« Lui si pragmatique, si rationnel, quel serait sa réaction face à mes capacités paranormales ».

« Que penserait-il de moi ? »

« Verrait-il cela comme un atout utile pour les combats? Gardant comme toujours en tête les missions comme premier objectif...cela serait bien dans sa personnalité » se dit Duo avec ironie.

« Et en même temps je crois que ce serait le moins pire » le cœur du châtain se serre « car comme Quatre je ne supporterais pas qu'il porte un regard de dégoût sur moi, qu'il me voit comme une erreur anomalie de l'humanité...comme...comme un monstre ».

Le pilote 02 réfrène très difficilement la vague de souvenir qui remonte brutalement à la surface. Il lui faut plusieurs longues inspirations pour retrouver un peu de maîtrise et stopper le tremblement qui le saisit, il ne veut surtout pas inquiéter Quatre.

De plus ce dernier à besoin de son soutient et non d'avoir en plus à subir ses propres angoisses.

Tout en relâchant un peu son étreinte il accroche le regard de son ami:

- Laisse-toi le temps Quatre, laisse votre relation s'approfondir...tu lui en a déjà dis beaucoup, le reste viendra en temps et en heure quand tu le sentiras prêt à t'accepter complètement...toi tout entier.

Puis dans le but évident de redonner le sourire au pilote 04, il ajoute:

- Et que cela ne t'empêche pas de te laisser aller à prendre du bon temps avec notre ténébreux pilote 04, ne te freine pas, il ne comprendrait pas tes doutes, et ce n'est pas une trahison de ta part de na pas encore tout lui dire sur toi, tu as le droit à ton petit jardin secret après tout...OK?

Un sourire hésitant mais bien réel étire les lèvres du jeune Arabe.

- OK..., je vais y réfléchir...

Face au froncement de sourcil de l'ex-natté, il ajoute rapidement:

- Mais pas trop..., et me laisser aller davantage, sans me prendre trop la tête comme tu dis souvent...

Ce qui amène une petite moue moqueuse sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Et merci Duo..., merci de ton soutient, merci d'être là pour moi...j'aimerais tant pouvoir en faire autant pour toi? Ajoute rapidement le jeune Arabe par crainte d'être interrompu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Quatre, je ne suis pas toi, et Heero n'est pas Trowa, notre relation n'a rien à voire avec la votre.

Le ton est posé mais un peu sec, coupant court à d'autres commentaires. Duo reprend sa position première, le dos en appui contre la cuisse de son camarade, masquant ainsi son visage au regard turquoise si perspicace.

Quatre ne s'y trompe pas.

Cependant, le pilote du Deathscythe, ne voulant pas rester sur un froid ajoute:

- Vous vous aimez Trowa et toi, après tous les sacrifices que vous avez faits et faites encore, sans parler des risques que vous prenez dans cette guerre... vous méritez amplement d'être heureux ensemble.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il accroche une seconde le regard azur puis conclu :

- Oui vous avez le droit au bonheur, ne gâche pas cette chance avec des peurs sans fondements...Aie confiance en vos sentiments !

Quatre sourit tendrement et acquiesce tout en peignant des doigts une mèche rebelle du perruqué, il n'ajoute rien, mais d'un bras passé en travers des épaules de Duo il le serre contre lui.

« Et toi Duo...n'as-tu pas le droit au bonheur? »s'interroge-t-il avec tristesse .

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

L'avenue où se situe le gymnasium en vue, Trowa joue du poignet et d'une légère pression du pied gauche débraie, la vitesse de la moto diminue sensiblement et d'un mouvement fluide il s'engage dans une petite ruelle sur la droite.

Rapidement il diminue les gaz et passe au point mort pour finir les derniers mètres le plus silencieusement possible.

L'engin à deux roues, une Yamaha sportive gris métallisé, est stoppé devant le portail métallique d'un garage légèrement en retrait de la rue.

Heero, relâche immédiatement sa prise sur les hanches du pilote 03, relève sa visière teintée très foncée, et tout en descendant du puissant bolide, détache la sangle de la jugulaire pour se libérer du casque.

Rapidement il s'occupe de déverrouiller le verrou électronique, installé par ses soins, et libère l'accès pour permettre à Trowa de faire rentrer leur moyen de transport jusqu'au fond du local.

Après avoir libéré la béquille pour stabiliser la moto, à son tour le Français retire son casque, qui rejoint celui du Japonais sur un vieil établi en bois, seul mobilier de la pièce.

De quelques gestes rapides, il remet un peu d'ordre à sa tenue malmenée par le trajet sur le bolide et sort à la suite du brun qui remet le système de sécurité en marche une fois son équipier à ses côtés.

Ils ont un peu plus d'un kilomètre à parcourir à pied pour arriver devant l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. Ça été une chance de trouver un endroit aussi discret pour parquer leurs moyens de transports aussi près de leur lieu de mission, ils peuvent ainsi facilement et rapidement y avoir accès en dehors des heures de cours et sans que la durée de leur absence de l'enceinte scolaire ne sois trop conséquente et ne paraisse suspecte.

Trowa marchant aux côtés de Heero, vérifie l'heure à sa montre.

- 16h24, Quatre et Duo doivent nous attendre, on leur avait dit que normalement à 16h15 on serait revenu de chez Ulbritch et qu'on les rejoignait près du saule.

- Hn, mais ça nous laisse quand même suffisamment de temps pour faire le point avant l'heure d'étude obligatoire à 17h.

Les deux pilotes pressent le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont dans l'allée principale du parc de l'école, et repèrent immédiatement le saule, inratable vue son ampleur. Deux silhouettes sont furtivement visibles au travers des rameaux.

Alors que les pilotes 01 et 03 s'approchent ils remarquent la position des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Ces derniers ne les ont pas encore aperçus.

Perplexe, les deux arrivants s'arrêtent à une vingtaines de pas du grand arbre, quelques chose dans l'attitude des deux autres, leur donnent comme l'impression que s'ils s'avancent davantage ils vont être intrusifs.

Le Japonais et le Français savent l'amitié qui les lie, mais déjà comme plusieurs fois auparavant, ils sont déroutés par la tendresse et la confiance réciproques qu'ils partagent, bien au delà d'une simple amitié.

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à se signaler, ils voient la main de Quatre rabattre avec douceur, une mèche rebelle sur le sommet de la tête du châtain en appui sur sa cuisse, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Ce geste les trouble, ils savent qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté dans le geste du pilote du Sandrock, seulement de la tendresse et du réconfort.

Mais la frontière entre amitié et amour n'est-elle pas mince? Une désagréable impression les assaillent en même temps.

Envie ?...Jalousie ?...

Mais finalement c'est l'étonnement qui prend le dessus quand ils remarquent la tristesse qui marquent le visage de l'Arabe alors qu'il se redresse et relâche son étreinte.

Puis comme alertés par un sixième sens, les deux amis se tournent dans leur direction.

Un léger sourire, chassant la peine entraperçue quelques secondes plus tôt, étire les lèvres de l'ex-blond quand il croise le regard de Trowa, son plaisir à le retrouver est évident, rassurant le Français qui pourtant ne doute pas de l'honnêteté de celui qu'il aime.

Mais l'amour va rarement de paire avec la raison.

Duo se redresse et conscient du ressentit du châtain-roux, prend un peu de distance en s'asseyant un peu à l'écart de l'arbre, son visage est ouvert, le regard posé sur les deux autres: amical.

Rien dans son attitute ne donne d'indice aux deux arrivants sur la raison de la tristesse exprimée à son égard par le pilote 04, quelque secondes plus tôt.

Trowa et Heero comprennent qu'ils n'en seront pas plus pour le moment.

Ils s'asseyent en face d'eux, tout en gardant dans leur champ de vision le reste du parc...habitude de soldat.

- Ça été? On vous attendait un peu plus tôt.

- On voulait être sûr qu'on avait rien manqué dans le système de sécurité, en particulier au niveau du sous-sol où se trouve surement le labo, répond Trowa à Duo.

- C'est vrai que lors du premier repérage Wufei a été un peu étonné qu'il n' y est qu'une surveillance vidéo et une alarme basique en cas d'intrusion dans la maison.

- En même temps un système trop pointu pourrait surprendre et alerter les intrus, laisssant à penser qu'il y a quelques choses de précieux à l'intérieur de l'habitation, un peu comme une invitation à en savoir plus réfléchit tout haut Quatre.

- C'est un peu tordu Quat'...mais en même temps ce serait bien dans la manière de penser de ce prof approuve l'Américain avec une petite grimace.

- De toute façon on fera avec ce qu'on a, on s'est déjà pointé deux fois chez lui, et même si sa maison n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici, on ne va pas prendre le risque de s'y repointer et de se faire remarquer ! Pointe Heero.

- Alors quand-est ce qu'on agit ? Lui demande Duo.

- Si de votre côté vous avez réuni assez de preuves, je propose qu'on intervienne vendredi soir, ça nous laissera ensuite tout le WE pour faire nos valises et quitter Lübeck en effaçant toute trace de notre passage au gymnasium.

- L'enquête qu'on a mené avec Hilde auprès des membres du club de sciences a confirmé nos doutes lui répond l'Arabe, plusieurs élèves présentes les signes d'une exposition à une substance chimique type sérum de vérité, absences, maux de tête répétés...mais aucun ne fait lien avec les expériences du professeur Ulbritch, tous n'ont que des éloges à la bouche à son sujet.

- J'n'ai jamais entendu des étudiants autant s'extasier sur un prof, c'est comme s'ils avaient été hypnotisés ou conditionné appui le pilote 02.

Quatre hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ce type est dangereux ajoute-t-il très sérieusement à l'intention de ses deux autres équipiers. On l'a bien observé avec Duo et il faut qu'on s'en méfie, il est extrêmement intelligent et prudent, il ne va pas se laisser livrer aux Mads sans se défendre, ni les laisser avoir la formule de son sérum.

- Mais on n'a pas le choix, on a réuni toutes les informations qu'on pouvait trouver et tout laisse à penser qu'il garde ce produit chez lui dans son sous-sol, Wufei ne voit pas d'autre endroit et nous non plus lui rétorque Trowa.

Les deux amis même s'ils partagent la même appréhension n'interviennent pas, ils n'ont en effet pas d'autres options. Il est temps d'agir.

Le Japonais les fixe, il voit bien que quelques chose dérange les deuxième et quatrième pilotes. Il ne met pas en doute leur avis sur le scientifique, il se surprend même à leur faire énormément confiance lui qui a toujours été d'une méfiance excessive.

Mais ils ont fait leurs preuves; Quatre à démontré lors des précédentes missions d'étonnantes capacités à juger le caractère des gens. Quant à Duo c'est lors des combats corps à corps qu'il est le plus surprenant, semblant presque anticipé les réactions de ses opposants.

Il va donc tenir compte de leurs remarques.

- Nous serons tous les cinq présents pour cette intervention, deux en couverture à l'extérieur et les trois autres pour la capture d'Ulbritch, il ne nous échappera pas affirme le pilote du Wing.

Duo le fixe étonné, le brun est d'habitude plus fonceur, voire suicidaire, il le remercie donc d'un petit signe de la tête pour avoir tenu compte de leurs opinions.

- Si tout est en place, reste plus qu'à tenir au courant Wufei et Hilde, je vais essayer de les choper à la fin de leurs cours, on se rejoint en étude pointe l'Arabe tout en se relevant.

- Je t'accompagne.

L'ex-natté regarde avec un léger sourire aux lèvres le grand châtain-roux rejoindre son ''petit-frère'' avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Tout sera donc fini à la fin de la semaine, adieu la vie de lycéen...ça va me manquer... mais d'autres missions nous attendent, et ce n'est pas pour nous le vie d'étudiant.

Heero ne faisant aucun commentaire il ajoute :

- Je suppose que tu as hâtes de retrouver ton gundam et les combats.

Un peu d'amertume pointe dans sa voix, lui a été heureux de cet intermède en pleine guerre, de ce semblant de vie ''normale''. Mais le brun semble ne pas percevoir l'humeur un peu sombre de son coéquipier.

- Hn...Pas toi?

- Si, mon Deathscythe me manque.

- On a été envoyé sur Terre dans ce but, combattre OZ pour obtenir la paix.

- Oui tu as raison, l'obtention de la paix entre la Terre et les colonies est la seule chose qui compte, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de venir sur Terre et de combattre, rien d'autre n'a d'importance...non rien d'autre...

Heero est surpris, la fin de la phrase a été affirmé d'une voix froide, différente du ton habituellement enjoué de Duo.

Et étrangement c'est lui, en observant le profil de son amant, qui en vient à douter, à se questionner :

«Les missions, les combats, les gundams... Est-ce vraiment les seules choses qui compte ? »

.

.

A suivre.

Merci de continuer à me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre:** Aura.

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Personnages:** les G-Boys

**Couples:** 2x1, 3+4, 5+H.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'histoire de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: en italique, les flash-back, récits du passé, «_»les pensées des personnages.

Merci aux lectrices(teurs) de leur patience et de continuer à me lire, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps et ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 17**

**- Entre désirs, raison et sentiments-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les doigts pianotent sur le clavier, des données claires, précises et concises s'affichent sur l'écran.

Par habitude et automatisme le cerveau fait son travail de rapport, mais l'attention du rédacteur n'y est pas, sans être distrait ou moins performant, il a simplement autre chose en tête.

En effet, le Japonais, assis en tailleur sur son lit d'internat, relève pour la énième fois la tête, fronce les sourcils et fixe la porte bleue, donnant sur la salle d'eau.

Il est 21h passé, Duo et lui, après un dîner au réfectoire en compagnie de leurs coéquipiers, sont revenus à leur chambre.

Leurs devoirs, il faut bien maintenir leurs couvertures, ont été bouclés rapidement, une grande partie ayant été effectuée durant l'heure d'études obligatoires, leur laissant ainsi maintenant plus d'une heure de temps libre avant le couvre-feu de 22h30.

A la demande de J, il est en train de rédiger un document décrivant toutes les étapes du plan d'action décidé pour ''récupérer'' le professeur Ulbritch et la formule de son sérum de vérité.

Le travail de rédaction ne l'empêche pas d'avoir bien autre chose à l'esprit, et de toute façon tout est déjà fin prêt pour la mission.

En effet en ce qui concerne la capture du professeur Ulbritch, prévue pour le lendemain soir, tout a été bouclé. Seul puis avec ses coéquipiers il a préparé et finalisé leur intervention dans ses moindre détails, ne laissant quasiment aucune place au hasard, plusieurs scénarios ayant été envisagés lors des préparatifs.

Compte tenu des données qu'ils ont collecté, le maximum a été fait et planifier pour que leur mission soit un succès.

Tenant compte également des observations de Duo et Quatre sur la personnalité complexe et dangereuse de leur suspect, qui selon eux ne se laissera pas capturer vivant sans se défendre, ils ont décidé de tous être présents pour que l'homme n'est aucune chance de leur échapper. Seule Hilde restera dans l'établissement scolaire pour récupérer leur dossier scolaire et faire disparaître toutes traces de leur passage et, servir d'agent de liaison en cas de problème durant leur mission.

Bien sûr reste une part d'imprévu dans ce genre d'intervention, mais l'expérience acquise sur le terrain leur a appris que même avec la meilleure des préparations on ne peut pas tout envisager.

Et c'est bien pour ça, que c'est eux, les pilotes de Gundams qu'on envoie pour ce genre de mission, ils ont été entraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation inhabituelle, bien loin des combats ''conventionnels'' auxquels on prépare les soldats dans les écoles militaires.

Ils se réuniront une dernière fois, tous les cinq avec Hilde, demain midi lors de la pause déjeuner pour un ultime briefing et s'assurer qu'il sont tous bien au clair sur le rôle de chacun.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Grogne-t-il.

Son impatience, état auquel il n'est pas habitué, l'irrite, il aimerait être plus détaché...''plus cool'' comme dirait l'Américain « Car après tout, ils ne se sont engagés à rien, ils passent simplement du bon temps ensemble...un moyen comme un autre de se décharger de leur trop plein d'énergie ».

« N'est-ce pas... ?»

Le Japonais termine son travail, et dès le point final de son rapport tapé, il enregistre le document puis confirme l'envoi par le réseau sécurisé des Mads.

Il referme le couvercle de son laptop et jette un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la porte, séparant la chambre de la pièce adjacente, qui se révèle aussi inutile et infructueux que les précédents.

Refrénant sa frustration il se relève pour poser avec un soin excessif son ordinateur au milieu de son bureau, puis vérifie son sac de cours pour le lendemain tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'en est déjà assuré une heure plus tôt.

- Et depuis quand j'ai besoin de vérifier ce genre de chose... marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, agacé par son propre comportement si éloigné de sa passivité habituelle.

Son impatience le trouble plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre, il n'est vraiment pas habitué à cet état de tension et d'excitation, lui habituellement si froid et maître de ses émotions.

- Mais enfin...faut pas une heure pour se doucher et se prépare pour la nuit grommelle-t-il à nouveau, ignorant avec mauvaise foi le réveil placé sur son chevet, lui prouvant que cela fait à peine plus de 10 minutes que son camarade est dans la salle d'eau.

Agacé par son comportement irrationnel proche de ce qu'il qualifierait de '' gamine énamourée'', ce qui met un coup à son égo et statut de pur rationnaliste n'ayant que ses missions en tête, Heero par fierté s'astreint à rouvrir son ordi pour poursuivre la programmation d'un logiciel espion qui lui permettra de hacker en toute impunité le réseau intranet de OZ.

Peine perdue, l'ado mené par ses hormones sommeillant en lui, lui renvoie en pleine face son humanité, en refaisant surnoisement surface à peine quelques minutes après qu'il est débuté son travail.

« Il n'a même pas l'excuse de sa chevelure interminable pour justifier qu'il mette autant de temps » rumine-t-il tout en fixant ses yeux sur l'écran pour tenter de se couper de son environnement et maintenir sa concentration sur ce qu'il fait et non fulminer sur le temps que prend ce ''baka'' pour se doucher.

« De toute façon, on a rien décidé...on n'est pas obligé de tous les soirs...,j'peux faire autre chose...c'est juste si lui veut... ».

Embrouillé par ses pensées contradictoires, il sursaute presque quand, finalement l'objet de ses pensées revient dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard.

Cessant aussitôt son action et après un rapide ''clic'' sur l'îcone de sauvegarde il referme rapidement la partie supérieur de l'engin.

L'esprit un peu en déroute maintenant qu'il peut agir, le brun les cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'a l'accoutumée, après le passage d'une main nerveuse, hésite a avancé de quelques pas vers le coin du châtain.

Fierté et désir s'opposant en lui, le Japonais se retrouve indécis sur l'attitude a adopté envers son partenaire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce ce dernier, en bas de pyjama noir, une serviette autour du cou, va jeter dans son sac de linge ses vêtements sales de la journée, ne gardant que sa veste d'uniforme qu'il pose sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, la défroissant de quelques passages rapides de la paume sur le tissu foncé.

Suivant chacun de ses mouvements, Heero, malgré lui se perd un instant dans l'observation de l'Américain, plus les jours passent et plus il se découvre admiratif du corps svelte et musclé de son camarade. Le spectacle de son torse nu, encore parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau luisant sous la lumière artificielle, est loin de le laisser indifférent sans parler des idées qui lui traversent en un éclair l'esprit.

Il n'y prêtait vraiment pas attention au début, au physique de Duo, du moins pas en terme de désirabilité, il était un coéquipier, un soldat, dont l'aspect physique lui importait peu.

Mais la promiscuité engendrée par les misions de ce genre, le partage d'une même chambre et de leur intimité, l'ont amené malgré lui a découvrir au delà du pilote de gundam, du coéquipier, un jeune homme à la présence physique troublante, à être sensible à cette présence...à y réagir.

Il avait déjà trouvé beau, physiquement parlant d'autres personnes, son œil avait enregistré qu'ils étaient plaisant a regarder... Il avait également perçu dans la manière dont on l'observait, que lui-même plaisait. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été attiré, séduit par le corps d'un autre individu, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin.

Le pilote du Deathscythe était sa toute première expérience du désir physique.

Et maintenant qu'ils couchaient ensemble...

Il est troublé de voire à quel point le corps de Duo fait réagir le sien, il suit impudiquement du regard la trace humide laissée par une goutte d'eau entre les omoplates de son colocataire, trainée luisante, invitation sensuelle à venir goûter la peau nacrée...

Il le désire, oui il le désire avec une force qui le surprend...lui et pas un ou une autre...seulement lui.

Il veut passer à nouveau la nuit avec lui...pas la peine de se mentir, il a toujours été un adepte de la franchise, autant pour les autres que pour lui.

Donc...« reste plus qu'a agir...et à lui dire ce que je souhaite».

Duo s'est retourné tout en filant un haut.

Le brun se secoue sèchement se rappelant à l'ordre avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de ''matage''.

« Vite trouve quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'il ne t'apercoive »

« C'est pourtant pas difficile de lui demander tout simplement de passer la nuit avec toi...rappelles-toi simplement ce qu'il t'as dis lundi soir... »

.

.

.

.§§§§§§§.

.

.

.

_Lundi soir:_

_Leurs devoirs faits, leurs sacs préparés, les douches prises et prêts pour la nuit, Heero avait fixé étonné Duo soulever un coin de sa couette pour se glisser dans son lit sans même un regard pour lui._

_Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, les mots de Duo de la veille en tête : « je ne doute pas que durant la semaine j'aurai à nouveau l'occasion de profiter de ton merveilleux corps sans qu'on soit surpris. », le brun avait dit:_

_- Mais ce soir on devait...tu as laissé entendre hier soir que... qu'on...qu'on coucherait ensemble..._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois les mots lâchés, et qu'une inhabituelle teinte carmine colorait ses joues, depuis qu'il ''fréquentait''Duo il en faisait de plus en plus l'expérience, qu'il s'était rendu compte de leur portée._

_Duo s'était redressé et l'avait fixé à la fois stupéfait et amusé par sa demande._

_Puis sortant de son lit, l'Américain, une lueur taquine dans son regard alliée à un éclat plus sombre, troublant mélange de désir et d'autre chose que Heero n'avait pas su décrypter, l'avait rejoint de son côté de la chambre tout en remarquant :_

_- Toujours aussi direct Heero._

_Cherchant à retrouver contenance après ses propos précipités, Heero s'était redressé pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et avait explicité: _

_- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de tergiverser quand il est plus simple de formuler clairement une demande, on a défini clairement notre relation, je t'ai exprimé mon désir pour toi et tu as accepté selon tes conditions qu'on ait des relations sexuelles. _

_- Ca ne marche pas ainsi Heero avait tempéré le pilote 02 d'une voix exagérément neutre, masquant son amertume et son regret en entendant la manière dont son équipier avait de rationaliser leur relation._

_- Expliques-toi!_

_Après un soupir, le châtain avait fait signe au Japonais de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit de ce dernier et avait répondu après avoir sondé un instant les prunelles cobalts à la fois attentives et exaspérées :_

_- Heero... , tout n'est pas aussi simple._

_« Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner par ce mélange en lui à la fois d'innocence et et de dureté, le rendant tout autant adorable que brutal. »_

_« Il est d'une intelligence supérieure mais question relations humaines et sentiments, il est d'une touchante naïveté». _

_« S'est-il seulement interrogé sur ce qu'il attendait de notre ''relation'', sur ce que sous-entendait ''coucher ensemble'' par rapport ''à sortir ensemble''. N'attend-il vraiment qu'une relation purement charnelle sans absolument aucune attache, aucun lien ? Est-il si froid, si dénué de sentiment à mon égard? »_

_« Son entrainement l'aurait-il rendu complètement insensible ? »_

_Duo ne peut se résoudre à le croire...son aura ne serait pas ainsi._

_Et leurs précédentes étreintes...il ne peut les limiter à de simple décharges de libido entre deux ados dopés aux hormones._

_« Non il y avait bien plus.., on ne se donne pas à l'autre de cette façon si généreuse, on ne s'abandonne pas autant dans les bras d'un autre sans être un minimum attaché à son partenaire même inconsciemment. »_

_« Et quoi qu'il attende de cette relation, il faudra qu'il l'exprime car je ne ferais pas un geste vers lui sans être assuré que c'est ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire réellement ». _

_L'Américain avait cherché un instant les mots pour bien se faire comprnedre:_

_- Certes on n'a convenu d'une relation entre nous, mais on ne va pas pour autant coucher ensemble systématiquement tous les soirs sans tenir compte du désir et/ou de l'état d'esprit de l'autre. Jamais je ne m'imposerais à quelqu'un..., à toi sans m'assurer de ton envie est réciproque et cela quelque soit l'ampleur de mon désir. _

_Duo s'était interrompu un instant, pour laisser ses paroles faire leur chemin dans le cerveau trop rationnel de son ''amant'' avant de reprendre._

_- Je te respecte Heero..., en tant que pilote et coéquipier mais également en tant qu'être humain pensant et ressentant...et pour moi cela signifie tenir compte de ce que tu éprouves et désires...l'accord qu'on a passé , les règles que je t'ai donné sont là pour que l'on soit en accord sur les limites de notre relation mais en aucun cas elles ne nous imposent de se soumettre au désir de l'autre..._

_Alors que Duo n'avait pas lâché Heero du regard durant ses explications, il s'était détourné avant de conclure difficilement :_

_- Même en ce qui concerne le sexe, une relation doit rester complètement libre, sinon c'est un déni de son partenaire, de ce qu'il éprouve... _

_Cherchant à comprendre son raisonnement et un peu surpris du sérieux de sa voix, Heero avait acquiescé d'un simple hochement de tête avant de répondre tout en scrutant l'expression de son vis à vis : _

_- Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux me dire...même le désir ne s'impose pas à l'autre...il faut qu'il soit réciproque._

_Un hochement de tête de Duo avait confirmé au brun qu'il avait bien compris._

_Retrouvant alors contenance, et égal à lui même en ce qui concerne d'aller droit au but, il était revenu à son objectif premier:_

_- Alors... es-tu...d'accord pour qu'on...le fasse ?_

_La légère hésitation dans le débit, marquant l'incertitude et la volonté de bien faire, et la lueur de désir réapparue dans les orbes cobalt posées sur lui, avaient finalement eu raison de Duo qui, sans un mot de plus avait attiré le brun à lui et préférer répondre par les actes à sa demande._

_._

_._

_._

.§§§§§§.

.

.

.

Heero, a tiré leçon de cet épisode et compris implicitement de cette discussion que Duo ne ferait pas le premier pas vers lui ''physiquement parlant''.

«C'est comme si il avait peur de s'imposer ou de se faire rejeter. »

«Il a imposé les règles de notre relation mais il me laisse maître de décider selon mon désir...comme si le sien n'avait pas d'importance...ne comptait pas... ».

Le brun ne sait que penser de l'attitude de son coéquipier à la fois distant et attentionné.

« Il ne vient pas à moi de son propre chef, mais dès que je lui exprime mon désir, il se montre un amant passionné. »

« C'est comme si il avait besoin que j'exprime mes envies avant de pouvoir laisser libre court aux siennes. »

Ce n'est pas facile pour le pilote du Wing, adepte de l'action directe et habitué à formuler franchement ses demandes sans se préoccuper de leurs formulations.

Mais la situation avec le châtain est différente et nouvelle pour lui, car elle ne concerne ni les missions, ni les combats.

Alors qu'il lui est si facile de mener une infiltration ou de tenir un rôle lors de ses missions, avec Duo il est à court de mot pour l'aborder, il se sent dérouté par lui...Il n'a jamais eu a s'impliquer personnellment avant, question relations personnelles il est quasi novice

Ce dernier se retourne, et jettant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, arrête son geste de passer un débardeur en captant le regard lourd posé sur lui ou plutôt son torse...

- Heero... ?

Le brun sursaute, et cherchant ses mots ne voit pas la petite lueur briller au fond du regard de l'Américain, flatté du mattage dont il est l'objet de la part du Japonais.

- Hn ?

Le brun, après quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, accroche le regard rieur posé sur lui.

Tout en maudissant sa légère absence, il décide d'aller droit au but, après tout si Duo lui a demandé de formuler ses désirs il ne lui a aucunement reproché sa franchise.

Le Japonais est même certain que l'Américain l'apprécie et préfère cela aux faux-semblants.

Alors...autant expirmer ses désirs ouvertement...après tout, c'est ce que lui a demandé Duo.

- J'ai envi de toi, est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir...?

Les mots ont été lâchés rapidement, d'une traite mais d'une voix claire, le regard bien ancré dans son vis à vis. Cependant malgré son assurance affichée, Heero sent à nouveau une légère chaleur envahir ses pommettes.

Le châtain le remarque inévitablement mais ne relève pas, même si de voire le fameux pilote du gundam Wing rougir mériterait bien une légère taquinerie, il n'en profite pas, il remarque l'effort que fait Heero pour communiquer.

Mais encore une fois la franchise de l'aveu le saisit et lui provoque une accélération des pulsations cardiaques.

Comment ne pas être troublé par ses quelques mots ?

Il lui faut toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour ne pas laisser passer son émotion.

Lui si adepte de la communication se freine, se tait, face au comportement et au propos désarmants du pilote du Wing.

Il a si peur de laisser s'échapper un mot, un geste qui trahirait ses véritables sentiments à l'égard du pilote 01.

« Quelle subtile et insidieuse torture ! »

« Être désiré ardemment par l'être aimé tout en sachant qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux à votre égard »

Duo, en acceptant cette relation savait pertinemment qu'il en serait ainsi et avait conscience de la douleur émotionnelle qui en découlerait; cette sensation d'une main glaciale vous enserrant le cœur, rendant chaque battement douloureux, laissant votre corps comme transi...

Et malgré les nuits précédentes, malgré que l'on tente de s'y préparer, de s'y habituer... la réalité reste toujours aussi douloureuse.

Mais la douleur est une vieille compagne, il la connaît bien, il a appris tout petit à vivre avec.

Et il a fait son choix, a accepté...et il ne veut pas avoir de regret.

« Non pas de regret, je n'ai rien à perdre et même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'en résultera à la fin que davantage de souffrance pour moi, je l'accepte. »

« Car peu m'importe l'avenir, je le connais et j'ai déjà choisi le mien » pense Duo.

Ses nuits passées avec Heero restent précieuses, comme des moments hors du temps, des petits bouts de paradis où il oublie ce qu'il est, les combats, ses souffrances, ses démons...

Il s'avance donc vers le brun tout en admirant et ressentant les ondes de son aura.

Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, le châtain a un accès plus facile à l'aura du brun, il la ressent beaucoup plus intensément, comme si ce dernier baissait sa garde en sa présence.

En général le halo lui est comme voilé, il a souvent eu l'impression d'observer son aura au travers d'une verre opaque et glacé.

Auparavant il ne l'a percevait réellement qu'en de rares occasions où le pilote du Wing était en position de faiblesse, fatigué ou blesser après un difficile combat.

Il lui est bien sûr également arrivé, au début de leurs rencontres de forcer sur son pouvoir pour savoir à qui il avait réellement à faire, il était très curieux et intrigué et...attiré par le jeune homme de L1.

Mais il s'est rapidement abstenu d'agir ainsi, ayant la sensation très désagréable d'être un voyeur et de forcer l'intimité du Japonais. De plus Duo avait eu l'impression que cela n'avait fait que renforcer les défenses du premier pilote, le rendant encore plus distant et froid, comme s'il ressentait inconsciemment l'intrusion et se tenait davantage sur ses gardes.

Duo se doute donc que le fait qu'il baisse sa garde est inconscient et involontaire de la part de son partenaire. C'est comme si, malgré son entrainnement à rejeter toutes émotions et a être toujours sur la défensive, Heero se sentait en confiance, en sécurité avec Duo.

Leurs deux auras s'attirent et s'attisent en présence l'une de l'autre, intensifiant leurs ondes au contact de l'autre.

Le pilote du Deathscythe a très rarement ressentit cela et avec une telle intensité..., des visages traversent son esprit, des fantômes qu'il éloigne rapidement ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin et gâcher l'instant.

Et, comme pour conjurer sa peine il se laisse happer par l'aura du Japonais.

Il plonge dans un camaïeu de bleu chatoyant, se parant d'émeraude en partie extérieure...l'éclat en est particulièrement intense en ce moment même, comme à chacune de leurs rencontres nocturnes.

« Est-ce le désir qui y donne une telle intensité ?» Duo s'abstient d'y voire autre chose malgré ses doutes.

Arrivée auprès de Heero il le saisit par la taille et l'incite à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le cadre de son lit. Une légère pression et il bascule le corps consentant sur le matelas, le surplombant du sien en se maintenant avec ses avant-bras.

Duo sonde les pupilles assombries, presque couleur nuit, et tout en s'abaissant doucement , il répond enfin à la question posée précédemment _« j'ai envi de toi, est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir...? »._

- Oui Heero je le veux. La voix est basse mais pleine d'assurance, ne laissant aucun doute sur le désir de celui qui s'est exprimé.

Rien de plus à rajouter, les mots d'amour n'ont pas leur place dans l'étrange et troublante relation que partage les deux jeunes hommes.

Méconnaissance des mots et sentiments pour l'un, silence forcé de l'autre, il ne reste que donc les actes pour s'exprimer.

Les gestes ont pris de l'assurance depuis leur première fois et les corps commencent à s'apprivoiser. Ils ont dévoilé quelques secrets : ici une zone plus réactive aux caresses, là un point envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps et ici encore, un recoin très sensible source de délicieux picotements.

Duo mène la danse, sa bouche goûte, explore l'épiderme sensible de Heero, le menant avec expertise vers la montée du plaisir.

Il domine mais ne soumet pas, restant à l'écoute de chaque réactions, chaque soupir, chaque tension du corps de son partenaire, se l'appropriant dans l'unique but de lui apporter davantage de jouissance.

Le Japonais, encore novice est vite submergé par les sensations grisantes qui assaillent sont corps, il s'étonne que chaque nouvelle étreinte avec le pilote du deathscythe, lui apporte toujours plus de plaisir.

Le brun ne reste cependant pas passif, il donne le rythme de leur corps à corps charnel en indiquant clairement à son compagnon par les gestes et réactions de son corps ce qu'il veut: arquant son dos et s'ancrant aux épaules qui le surplombent, il arrime ses jambes aux hanches de Duo dans une silencieuse invitation à s'unir complètement.

Ils trouvent rapidement leur rythme, chacun des deux jeunes hommes se laissant gagner par la montée en puissance de leur jouissance.

Ils s'émerveillent du plaisir que le corps de l'autre leur procure, étroitesse et chaleur de l'asiatique, force et douceur de l'Américain.

L'orgasme les saisit au même instant, derrière leurs paupières closent un éclair blanc les éblouit tandis qu'une onde de plaisir brute secoue leur corps les laissant pendant quelques instants comme à la dérive, avec pour seul repère les bras de l'autre.

Il leur faut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le contrôle de leur corps encore brûlants et humides de la jouissance qu'ils viennent d'expérimenter.

Les torses encore enlacés, leur permettent de ressentir chez l'autre les battements frénétiques de leurs coeurs, de percevoir sur leurs épidermes les souffles légèrement haletant

Et c'est avec regret pour chacun des amants, qu'ils se désunissent, frissonant de la perte de contact avec la peau de l'autre.

Duo se redresse et bascule hors du lit.

« Reste ».

Le mot se forme silencieusement au bord des lèvres de Heero, réaction instinctive qu'il a eu peine a réprimer, la sensation de manque qui l'a saisit au moment ou Duo s'est détaché de lui a été si forte.

_Attachement... dépendance._

Son conditionnement de soldat se débat contre ces ressentis source de faiblesse et donc dangereux.

Un instant dérouté et surpris, il se reprend rapidement, et se réfugiant dans l'action il attrape un mouchoir sur son chevet et efface rapidement les traces de leur étreinte avant de se détourner comme fuyant la présence de l'objet de son trouble.

Il ferme obstinément les paupières se refusant a exploré plus avant cette réaction.

Le regard du pilote 02 témoin de l'attitude de son partenaire, ressent malgré lui au travers de son aura une partie du tourment qui agite le brun.

A la fois comblé et effrayé par les implications de ce qu'il a perçu, une vive émotion lui réchauffant le cœur, Duo ne peut réfreiner un geste de tendresse, il laisse sa main remonter la couette sur le corps de Heero, effleurant au passage une épaule dénudée.

Le contact pourtant furtif est ressentit intensément des deux côtés les renvoyant cruellement à ce qu'ils viennent de partager.

Le châtain se lève et passe son pantalon, un combat intérieur se livre en lui, il ne peut le quitter ainsi...sans un mot..., tout est si compliqué.

Soldat et humain,comment les faire cohabiter sans nuire à l'un d'entre eux?

Duo se sent lui-même si perdu à cet instant qu'il ne sait comment aider Heero.

Alors se réfugiant derrière des propos annodins il murmure :

- Je dois te laisser, on a tous deux besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la mission de demain...Bonne nuit Heero.

Il a déjà atteint son coin quand un ''oyasumi nasaï Duo'' à peine articulé lui parvient.

.

.

.

.§§§§§§.

.

.

.

Duo a rejoint son lit.

Allongé dans le noir, dans la même pièce que Heero, il se sait incapable de trouver le sommeil sans un peu d'aide après l'expérience physique et émotionnelle qu'il vient de vivre.

Il se saisit de son baladeur, la musique l'aidera comme souvent à se détendre et à pouvoir se laisser aller au sommeil.

Sans se soucier d'un choix de musique particulier, il enclenche la lecture aléatoire de sa playlist, les yeux se perdant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il bascule sur l'oreiller. La chanson diffuse dans les écouteurs du châtain, et après quelque secondes d'écoute, il reconnaît les paroles de ''l'Hallelujah''(1) de Jeff Buckley.

Une magnifique chanson d'un jeune homme à la voix envoûtante, ayant vécu à une époque où les hommes n'avaient pas encore envahis les étoiles.

Il se laisse emporter par la sublime voix.

Voulant fuir le présent et le trop plein d'émotions lui brûlant les yeux, il abaisse ses paupières.

Mais le hasard, le destin, les Dieux...peu importe, savent toujours lui rappeler la dure réalité de sa situation, et briser impitoyablement ses faibles espoirs de rédemption.

Les paroles semblent tellement faire écho à ses sentiments et ressentis.

(…)

_Well, maybe there's a god above _

(Bien, il y a peut-être un dieu là-haut)

_But all I've ever learned from love _

_(_Mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour)

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you _

(C'était comment tuer quelqu'un qui t'as surpassé)

_It's not a cry that you hear at night _

(Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit)

_It's not somebody who's seen the light _

(Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière)

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

(C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé)

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ... _

La voix de tenor du chanteur, vibrante d'émotions, cesse sur une dernière note déchirante.

''Hallelujah'', ce mot source de mélancolie et douloureux souvenirs, résonne une dernière fois dans son esprit, rappel à l'ordre du passé à la fois doux et cruel.

"_Père Maxwell...Soeur Helen...", ses fantômes_...

«Non pas d'Hallelujah pour moi... le bonheur je n'y crois plus pour moi...il ne m'est plus permis..., ma raison le sait, me rappelant avec force et violence mes erreurs et fautes passées...mais mon cœur se débat, s'obstine à y croire encore, et me renvoie les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui »

« Et ce soir avec lui, en lui...son corps, son odeur...comment lutter...c'est tellement fort...j'aimerai temps oublier parfois...profiter de l'instant présent, et faire abstraction du passé et de l'avenir».

«Pourrais-je encore ne serait-ce qu'espérer?» La pensée a été furtive, aussitôt réfrènée par la peur, mais en même temps réveillant une infime lueur d'espérance se débattant encore aux creux de lui.

Sous les paupières les larmes brûlent, témoins du dur combat émotionnel.

Et alors que le sommeil va emporter l'Américain, juste avant l'oubli tant attendu, un « Boys don't cry » est mumuré par un fantôme du passé du jeune homme.

Il résonne encore au matin dans l'esprit du pilote du Deathscythe quand il se redresse dans son lit.

Immanquablement son regard est attiré par la silhouette du pilote 01 finissant de s'habiller.

Ce dernier se redresse, l'apperçoit, et un petit hochement de tête lui est adressé en guise de ''bonjour''.

Duo l'observe, il a remarqué qu'en le saluant les traits du brun se sont détendus légèrement, et que sa bouche s'est adoucie.

Malgré lui, les ondes de l'aura du châtain vibrent comme en écho a celles du brun.

Il frissonne, électrisé et fasciné par ce qu'il perçoit.

« Heero est magnifique, il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux...de trouver le bonheur et d'être heureux... »

Un combat intérieur fait en rage lui; les erreurs passées, les choix et les engagements qu'il a pris flashent dans son esprit comme un rappel à l'ordre, mais égalemement les espoirs et sentiments barricadés depuis plusieurs années refont insidieusement surface.

« Peut-il encore changer sa destinée et avoir la foi? »

Sa raison lui crie que non.

Mais son coeur...ses sentiments lui soufflent doucement un petit oui...

.

.

.

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur:

(1) Hallulujah ou Alleuluia: Cri de joie. Acclamation d'allégresse dans la liturgie juive ou chrétienne (Petit Larousse)

Je conseille vivement, à ceux qui ne la connaisse pas cette sublime chanson de Jeff Buckley, je la trouvais parfaite pour clôre ce chapitre et correspondant parfaitement aux états d'âme de Duo.


End file.
